Bleeding Moon
by Fiiaa
Summary: Rukia has everything she ever wanted The perfect friends a loving brother perfect grades. Everything seems perfect from a distance Her life is filled with betrayal and jealousy She wished she was a normal girl for once She wished he loves her back
1. All is now broken

**I do not own bleach**

**This is a high school story about Ichigo and Rukia.**

**If you don't like it this story is not written for you.**

**Leave a review =D**

_**Bleeding Moon**_

**Chapter One – All is now broken**

There wasn't much that Kuchiki Rukia couldn't do. Kuchiki Rukia was a girl known as the perfect student. She was a role model towards all her school colleagues. There wasn't a single teacher who didn't like her, she had them all wrapped around her little finger. Kuchiki Rukia was great at everything she did, from getting a full 100 percent on her math tests to always winning every sports game that you could imagine. She had it all, you would think. Everyone seemed to think like that.

It was just Rukia who wasn't so sure about that. She didn't have it all. Sure she made her brother a proud man, even though he wasn't around, but even though he wasn't around much because of business she had her friends filling that loss of warmth a family could give. She didn't feel incomplete because of that. She was used to Byakuya not being around, it has been like that ever since she was little so she didn't expect that to change.

No, Rukia wasn't a weak little girl who was kept in the dark for her own protection. She understood that it was important that her brother would travel around the world for business. One day she would do the same. When she was old enough and graduated from the best university in Tokyo she would do the same as her brother.

Rukia was worried that she missed out of the change of true love. She knew who was the right guy for her. She knew from the very first day they met, he was the one for her. She wondered if she missed out the chance of experiencing something so amazing you had no words for it. The warmth, the comfort, the trust, the company of someone who was your soul mate. Someone who could understand you just by looking in your eyes. Someone who could hold you in his strong arms, making you feel you were in the safest place on earth. Someone with intense amber eyes and insane bright orange hair. Someone with the name Kurosaki Ichigo.

She smiled to herself as she looked in the mirror of the bathroom. She never had a weak moment in school before. Never in her life would she admit she was now standing alone in the ladies room trying to calm herself down from what she had seen. She held the wet paper towel in her hand tighter as she tried to make herself look decent again. She washed away the redness around her eyes, she got rid of the remains of her mascara with the paper towel. Now all she had to do was walk out the ladies room and pretend this had never happened. She took another deep breath and nodded. She could do this. She was after all Kuchiki Rukia. A girl who could never do anything wrong in her life, a girl who never got hurt or lost her temper. She was seen as the perfect student, the perfect sister and the perfect friend. She couldn't let her reputation go down the drain just because of one guy. No she would hate herself forever if that happened.

She threw the paper towel in the trash bin and walked away from the mirror with her head held high. She could do this, she could walk out the restroom with a smile on her face, and pretend everything was fine. Everyone would believe her because they were all expecting her to be flawless like always. She walked out of the restroom and smiled as she saw Tatsuki making her way towards her. She smiled back to the karate instructor.

"There you are Rukia, I have been looking all over for you. You suddenly left the classroom, are you feeling alright?" Tatsuki asked. Rukia could tell Tatsuki was really concerned about her health. She wasn't feeling well actually but she couldn't tell Tatsuki that she was left heart broken. No she would rather lie about it to her close friend than to tell her the truth about her feelings.

"I am feeling just fine, Tatsuki. I'm sorry I left so suddenly I won't happen again I promise you" she said with a flawless smile before she walked back with Tatsuki to the classroom.

"You are lucky it's still lunch break" Tatsuki said and put her arms behind her head as she stretched a bit, "you left me all alone with the love birds. I didn't expect that to happen, I never knew Ichigo felt that way about Orihime" Tatsuki admitted and shrugged, "I am happy for them though, Orihime liked him for a while now" she said making Rukia slightly nod.

Yes, Orihime liked him for a while now. Rukia loved him since she was four years old. She wished she never met him at the dojo but she did. She wished Byakuya didn't decide that day that it was good for her to learn how to defend herself properly, because if that all didn't happen she would not have met the boy and she wouldn't feel so sick right now. It actually felt like her heart was sick. It was painful, loving someone. She gulped as she looked at Tatsuki and slightly smiled.

"I'm happy for them" she said barely loud enough for Tatsuki to hear. If the girl wasn't walking beside her she probably wouldn't have heard it. Rukia just couldn't say it any louder. It wasn't the truth anyway, so why would she say it out loud.

"Hey there you are, you guys left me all alone with these two idiots" Shuuhei mumbled and rolled his eyes, "I was planning on bailing out myself"

"I told you I was going to look for Rukia, you didn't have to stay here if you don't want to, Shuuhei" Tatsuki said annoyed and gave him a light shove.

Orihime smiled and leaned closer to Ichigo who gave her a grin back. It was making Rukia sick to her stomach. She looked at Tatsuki and Shuuhei and shook her head a little.

"Please could you two stop arguing for once. I am not feeling too well myself, and babysitting you will not do me any good" she said making them both stop.

"Sorry" Shuuhei mumbled and looked at the dark haired girl who sat across him, "I'll try and be good today" he said making her smile a little, "at least I made you smile a little" he said making her raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't say I can't smile. I smiled before right?" she asked her other friends who nodded agreeing with the role model student.

Shuuhei just smirked as he got up and packed his stuff before he walked past his friends and put his hand on Rukia's shoulder as he leaned closer to her.

"But I made you smile for real" he whispered to her before he walked away.

Tatsuki leaned back against her chair and narrowed her eyes on Rukia, "Shuuhei sure is acting weird these past few days, I wonder if something happened to him" she said making the others look at her.

"What do you mean, Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked as he took a sip from his drink.

Tatsuki shook her head slightly, "I am probably just imagining things, nothing to worry about Ichigo. So please enlighten us how it all happened between you two?" she asked making both Orihime and Ichigo feel uncomfortable.

"That's none of your business" Ichigo simply stated as he leaned back against his chair as well.

"Lunch break is almost over, I still need to see Ukitake sensei" Rukia informed as she got up and packed her things quickly. She didn't want to stay here and listen to them. It hurts enough as it is.

"I hope you'll get better soon Rukia-chan" Orihime said as Rukia was about to walk away. Rukia looked over her shoulder giving the girl her fake shiny smile before she walked out.

"Rukia-chan wait!"

Rukia didn't wait though. She didn't want to talk to the traitor. She was her friend and she betrayed her. Why would she listen to her. Orihime knew what she had done. She wouldn't talk to the traitor anymore. It was probably a stupid high school fight they were having but she didn't care. In four month she would be going to Tokyo and all would be forgotten. She wouldn't see any of them anymore. She would start a new life. One without pain and betrayal.

"Rukia-chan!"

Rukia froze as she felt Orihime's grip on her wrist but didn't bother to turn and look at the girl. She would show Orihime how pissed she was. She would let her feel how betrayed she felt by her friend.

"I'm sorry, Rukia-chan" Orihime said gently and released her wrist, "I am so sorry" she whispered again trying to apologize.

"You're sorry?" Rukia asked and turned around finally daring to look in this girl's eyes, "you betrayed my trust, you betrayed our friendship and all you can say is that you are sorry?" she asked and folded her arms across her chest, "tell me how is that going to make anything better, how is that going to heal my heart, Orihime?"

Orihime looked down as she felt guilt rippling through her body. She knew Rukia liked Ichigo for such a long time now. She knew Ichigo and Rukia were supposed to meet instead she made sure they never met up. She made sure Ichigo didn't receive the letter with the confession of Kuchiki Rukia. Yes she replaced the letter with one of her own, and Ichigo couldn't reject her. She knew she had done something terrible behind her friend's back but she loved him as well, she couldn't lose him to Rukia, and now she had the guy she knew eventually Rukia would forgive her. She knew eventually Rukia would forget Ichigo and let her be happy with him.

"Rukia-chan, I am so sorry, but isn't this proof that he doesn't like you back?" Orihime asked as she dared to meet those violate big eyes, "he never liked you more than just a friend, as my friend I want you to be happy for us. Why can't you just be happy for us?"

Rukia smiled and shook her head a little, "how can you say something like that to me Orihime? Are we really friend now or were we just friends because you wanted to become closer to Ichigo. I mean you prayed yourself into our circle you prayed yourself between me and Ichigo. Congratulations you got what you wanted. I hope it makes you feel good about yourself, but don't come and ask forgiveness from me because I am not going to forgive you" Rukia said before she walked past the girl making her way to the teacher's room.

Orihime looked down as she closed her eyes for a bit. She knew Rukia was right, everything the Kuchiki princess just told her was true. But why could perfect little Rukia have everything in this world. Now she didn't have what she wanted most. It wasn't true that she didn't love Ichigo as much as Rukia. So she became friends with him three years ago instead of thirteen years ago it didn't change a thing. She had the guts to do something about it, and Rukia didn't that's why Ichigo was together with her right now and not with the Kuchiki princess.

"I hope you can still sleep at night, Orihime."

"Shuuhei-kun?"

"I know you took that letter out of his locker Orihime. I know and Rukia knows too" he said as he narrowed his eyes on her, "if you are so certain that Ichigo doesn't love Rukia in a way she loves him why is it that you did something like that?"

"You don't know anything Shuuhei-kun. I didn't do what you say I did. Do you have proof of me stealing a letter and disposing of it?" she asked him making him snort, "exactly, I know how you feel about Rukia-chan. If you don't want to lose her like she lost Ichigo, you should do something about it, instead of praying into other people's business" she said before she turned around and walked back to class.


	2. Look only at me

**I do not own bleach**

**This is a high school story about Ichigo and Rukia.**

**If you don't like it this story is not written for you.**

**alero1990:** I love Shuuhei too he's amazing! XD  
**Hekka: **I think Orihime is just a girl in love trying so hard to keep Ichigo by her side because she feels like Rukia is the only person who can steal him away from her.  
**wickedsistah1024: **People never get away with lying eventually you'll get burned. Ichigo will be with the right girl eventually. I'll use the word right from now on ^ ^  
**Rukes: **Ichigo can be an idiot at times, because he is just too stubborn to admit his own feelings for Rukia. Everything will work out for them ^ ^  
**DeviantHollow23: **Thanks for the first comment! I'll try to keep this story interesting.

**Leave a review =D**

_**Bleeding Moon**_

**Chapter Two – Look only at me**

Rukia never once felt like she had the urge to see or talk to her brother when he wasn't around. She always felt proud that her brother had become such an important man to society. Everyone talked about him like he was some kind of god. Everyone was very fond of Kuchiki Byakuya and it made her look up to him. The person that he is right now, was what she wanted to become as well. She didn't got the love of parents like other kids got. She didn't even knew her parents. The only persons she knew was her brother and grandfather. She adored her brother. He was the big brother everyone was jealous of. Ever since she was little all the kids were jealous of her. When her big brother came to pick her up from kindergarten they were all in line to see Kuchiki Byakuya. It made Rukia proud.

She looked down at her phone. She wanted to just hear his voice, it would make everything better. To hear his gentle tone to hear him complaining about the long hours and boring board meetings. She wanted to hear him complement her on her school work. She just wanted to feel his warmth, the love of her big brother. She sighed as she put her phone away and shook her head lightly. She couldn't call him, it would be a bother to him. He must be very busy right now and she didn't want to disturb him. She didn't want to be a burden to him. He would notice the tone in her voice and he would worry about her, and next thing she knew he would be rushing back to this small town to see his little sister. She didn't want that, she knew how important this business trip was to Byakuya.

She rather be by herself and try to fix her own problems.

She got up from the bench. School was over ten minutes ago, but she just needed some time to herself. Tatsuki was practicing at school today, together with Shuuhei. Ichigo and Orihime were still inside like always. Even though a week had passed it didn't make the pain fade. It just made it worse. Rukia felt like staying at home every single day she woke up. She hated herself for acting like a child. She wanted to do something about this, she didn't want to sit back and let Orihime have what was supposed to be hers. She shook her head at the thought.

Ichigo wasn't anyone's possession.

She just wished the idiot would see what really was going on here. She wondered day after day if he ever received her letter and was just ignoring it. Did their friendship mean nothing to him, to do such a thing? If he was just ignoring her feelings like that, he wasn't any better than Orihime. Her mind was telling her differently. Ichigo never received her letter, her mind was screaming that to her. She knew Ichigo since she was four. They shared a bond that no one could severe, even Inoue couldn't come between them. She was sure of it.

She would find out what happened. She was certain that Ichigo never received her letter.

She looked at the door as she saw Orihime walking out together with Chizuru. Wasn't she supposed to go home together with Ichigo, maybe Shuuhei convinced Ichigo to help them with practice. Ichigo did love to work out as well. She watched Orihime laugh and walk cheerfully beside Chizuru. She was acting like nothing had happened. Like there wasn't so much tension in their circle. Rukia found new excuses everyday to not join them for lunch, eventually Shuuhei stopped showing up as well. He said it was a bother to him to be around the love birds while eating. It wasn't like it was a big deal. It was still crowded at their spot so nobody would miss them.

Orihime looked her way and smiled brightly. Rukia looked back at her book, she wouldn't return the bright smile. Seriously did she think everything would be forgotten just like that. Didn't she made it clear she would never forgive the girl. She wondered if the car crash of her brother really did mess up her brain. She did feel sorry for Orihime, she lost someone important to her. She would never survive if she lost Byakuya so she could understand that Orihime was in pain, but that didn't make things right between them. Orihime couldn't take advantage of her kindness.

Chizuru followed Orihime's gaze and waved happily towards Rukia, but seeing that the Kuchiki was lost in her English book, the two made their way towards her.

"Rukia-chan, you didn't stay for lunch today as well" Chizuru whined as she pouted, "we really miss you, you should stop working so hard everyday and have some time for yourself."

Rukia looked at Chizuru and smiled a little. The red haired girl had nothing to do with this war between her and Orihime. She wouldn't ignore her as well. It wouldn't be fair. Rukia was a woman who could show kindness after all. She would just ignore Orihime for a while. In four months everything would be over anyways, she would be off to Tokyo and see her brother more often. In four months she would be able to forget about Ichigo.

She at least hoped she would forget about him.

"I am the class rep after all. I can't slack off just because I want to have some fun Chizuru, I'll try and make some time tomorrow" she said though she wouldn't even bother with it. It was beneficial to her to be the class rep it got her out of the whole lunch thing.

"That would be great!" Chizuru said as wrapped her arms around Rukia and hugged her tightly making the girl look at her in shock.

"Chizuru-chan, you are squeezing the air out of Rukia-chan!" Orihime said as she pulled Chizuru off Rukia so she could breath again.

"Thanks" Rukia mumbled.

She knew when she had to thank someone. She wasn't a bitch not to show gratefulness to the people who helped her, even though she hated Orihime right now.

"Don't stay out too late now, Rukia-chan" Orihime said and smiled before she dragged Chizuru with her, she knew when to leave Rukia alone.

Rukia sighed as she straightened herself up again. That red haired girl sure took every opportunity to hug her. She didn't mind it too much, the hugging. It was just weird that her arms were so close to her boobs. They would pop out off her shirt if she hugged her even tighter. Rukia took her book off the table again and closed it. She would just take a peep at her friends training. After that she would head home. She was alone after all, no one was waiting for her except for the maids.

She smiled as she saw Tatsuki running after Shuuhei. He probably said something to offend her again and now the dark haired girl would make him pay. She saw the smiles on their faces, she was glad they were having a good time. She felt her breathing stop as she saw Ichigo looking her way. Why did he always have this effect on her. She saw him walking towards her and gave him a small smile as she leaned against the doorway, making sure she wouldn't lose her balance.

"Rukia."

"Ichigo."

This always happened between them. Them calling each other names and then staring at each other for a moment. It always felt like Ichigo could read her mind just by staring in her eyes, and she was pretty sure he felt the same way, because he would always grin at her.

"You are working too hard again Rukia" Ichigo said as he touched her face and looked at the bangs underneath her eyes, "didn't I warn you last time, you shouldn't stay up all night to study, it's not good for your health" he said as he looked deeply in her eyes. She felt her heart beat faster with the second as he held her face gently in his big hands and was staring into her eyes with his intense amber ones.

"What are you trying to do Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked as she leaned against him and narrowed her eyes on the sight in front of her, "stop hitting on Rukia, you already got yourself a girlfriend" she reminded him making him release Rukia as if he was touching something hot.

"Shut up! I am not hitting on her!" he said pointing at Rukia, "I am just worried about her. I can worry about a friend can't I?" he asked Tatsuki making her nod.

"I am doing just fine Kurosaki, I don't need you to worry about my health" Rukia said back and looked the other way.

She knew everyone must be shocked. She only called him by his last name when she was mad at him. When she was mad at him she would say his name in a scolding way. Everyone was aware of that by now. Tatsuki looked at Ichigo and back to Rukia. She didn't know what was going on here. She knew Rukia never got mad at Ichigo, they were close friends after all. She didn't know what Ichigo might have done wrong to upset the young Kuchiki.

"Oh you really did come for me" Shuuhei said as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, "you really are so kind Rukia, I'll walk you home then" he said before he pulled her away with him.

"What was that all about?" Tatsuki asked confused as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I don't know…" Ichigo said as he narrowed his eyes on Shuuhei and Rukia.

He didn't understand why he felt pissed that Shuuhei so casually held Rukia to him. He didn't understand why he felt like beating the crap out of the guy because he was taking Rukia away with him. He clenched his fist as he glared at the back of the guy.

"Oi Tatsuki, Ichigo training is not over yet!" Kenpachi yelled at them.

"Hai!" Tatsuki called as she gave Ichigo a light shove, "hurry up or you have to spar together with Zaraki-san again" Tatsuki said and smirked before she ran back to the group.

"Shuuhei?" Rukia asked confused as she was being dragged away by the guy.

He looked over his shoulder and smirked as he released Rukia's hand. They were far enough for the others not to follow them. He had seen the hurt in Rukia's eyes when she was talking to Ichigo. He couldn't watch it any longer without hurting the orange haired guy.

"Is that all you can say Rukia? I just saved you, you know" he reminded her making her roll her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't need you to safe me, I can manage perfectly fine without you" she said making him snort.

"Oh really and why was it that you were near tears, Kuchiki?" he asked as he looked at her with a smug look on his face, "please, you have a reputation to look after can't have the class rep cry in the middle of karate practice" he said making her look down.

He was right. She was near tears. She didn't realize that someone saw it. Tatsuki and Ichigo clearly didn't seem to notice, yet Shuuhei who was so far away from them noticed it. She slightly smiled as she looked up again meeting his eyes.

"Thanks, Shuuhei" she said making him nod.

"Let me walk you home" he said as he zipped up his jacket and flew his sport bag over his shoulder as he walked beside Rukia.

It was silent walk. They were both the kind of people who could enjoy the silence. Rukia didn't feel like it was an uncomfortable silence. Shuuhei just saved her from embarrassing herself. She was grateful to him for that. She wondered if she should invite him to stay for dinner. She looked at him and slightly nodded. They were friends after all, why couldn't she invite him to stay over for dinner. Ichigo and Tatsuki stayed over quite often. Shuuhei could stay over for dinner as well. It was the best thing to do here. He took his time to walk her home. As the kind person she is she has to at least invite him over for dinner to show her gratitude.

"You should stay over for dinner, Shuuhei."

He looked down at the girl and smirked, "you don't have to thank me twice, I got it already" he said making her glare at him.

"I am not thanking you twice. You are a friend and it's late already. I am telling you to stay over for dinner. If you aren't a total ass you'll accept the offer of a lady and stay over for dinner!" she said making him snort.

"Fine I'll stay over for dinner then!" he said making her nod.

-x-

Keigo skipped happily towards his friends and put his arm over Tatsuki's shoulder making her glare at him. He didn't seem bothered with it. He had a cheerful glimpse in his eyes as he looked at his friends. They could all tell something must have happened for him to be in such a good mood.

"Rumor has it that Shuuhei stayed over at Rukia's place yesterday!" he announced making them all choke in their drinks as the listened to the overly excited teenager.

"What?" Tatsuki said confused as she pushed Keigo off her, "that's just a lie!" she snapped back as she glared at him, "Rukia isn't the kind of girl to let a guy stay over" she said with a slight nod.

She was sure this was just a stupid rumor. Nothing must have happened between the two, they were just friends and nothing more. She and Ichigo stayed for dinner all the time, staying over night and staying for dinner were two totally different things. She was sure people just spiced things up for a good gossip. Shuuhei must have stayed over for dinner, and nothing more.

"Shuuhei-kun and Rukia-chan?" Orihime whispered before she smiled, "oh I am so excited!" she said making the others look at her.

"Why?" Ichigo asked confused as he raised an eyebrow, "what's so good about that?"

"It's love Kurosaki-kun, aren't you happy for Rukia-chan?" she asked making him look the other way.

"Whatever" he mumbled making her sigh.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"You two are unbelievable" Tatsuki sighed before she looked at the door and narrowed her eyes on her two friends who were having a conversation while walking towards them.

"You two, how can you stay calm like that while there is a really bad rumor going on?" Tatsuki asked confused. They either heard about the rumor and didn't care or the rumor was true and they still didn't care about it. No, that couldn't be true. Rukia wouldn't accept such a rumor about her. She wanted to have a clean reputation. She wouldn't let people talk shit about her.

"What rumor?" Rukia asked confused as she sat down next to Uryu and took out her water bottle, "I didn't hear anything about a rumor" she said as she looked up noticing that all her friends were quiet.

"Uryu, what rumor?" she demanded knowing the boy would crack by her glaring at him.

"The rumor about you and Hisagi-san!" he said making them both choke in their drinks.

"Me and Rukia?"

Ichigo grabbed his bag as he flung it over his shoulder and made his way to the door. He had enough of this. He knew he had to walk away before he would hurt his friend. He didn't want to get into a fight with Shuuhei. They were friends for a long time, he didn't want to ruin things, but this matter between him and Rukia, it was getting on his nerves.

"Kurosaki-kun, where are you going?" Orihime asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Out" he mumbled before he walked out the classroom leaving them all stunned behind.

"Someone is in a bad mood today" Chizuru commented as she flipped to the next page of her magazine, "it's okay Orihime-chan you don't have to stay behind" Chizuru said making Orihime smile before she ran out to look for her hot headed boyfriend.

"So what about this rumor, Tatsuki?" he asked casually as he ate his bento, "you all seem so worked up about it, so it must be something stupid again."

" Did you sleep over at Rukia-chan's place?" Keigo demanded to know making Rukia's eyes pop out.

"Did he what?" she asked mad, "why the hell would I let a guy like him sleep over?" she asked and shook her head, "he walked me home, it was late so I asked him to stay over for dinner and nothing more. Ichigo and Tatsuki always stay over for dinner after practice" she said and shook her head a little showing her disapproval of this matter.

"Asked me to stay over for dinner?" Shuuhei said and chuckled, "you more like threatened me to stay over for dinner! I didn't have a choice here."

"That's because I am a lady. You took the time to walk me home, it was only fair of me to ask you to stay over for dinner" she said and narrowed her eyes on him, "you did enjoy dinner right?" she asked him.

"Yeah…"

"There stop complaining about it, you liked having dinner with me" she smirked.

Tatsuki sighed in relief. She was right. It was just a stupid rumor and nothing more. High school students sure loved to spice things up for a good rumor. She knew her friends better than that. Rukia would never let a guy stay over so casually.

"Glad we have that settled" Uryu mumbled feeling uncomfortable with this subject.

-x-

"Oi Ichigo, Orihime we are heading out to the new café. Are you two coming as well?" she asked the couple knowing since the two were dating they were going home alone, because they wanted to spend time together. Ichigo would always walk Orihime home, like a real gentleman.

Ichigo looked at Orihime and shook his head, "no, we have plans already" he said as he held Orihime's hand in his and walked ahead with her.

"Plans? You two always date in the weekend, are you finally becoming the romantic guy, Ichigo-kun?" Chizuru asked making Ichigo look over his shoulder with a deep frown shown on his face.

"No!"

Orihime blushed as she held tighter onto Ichigo's hand. She knew they would keep asking till they would give in. She looked up to meet Ichigo's eyes and slightly smiled. Even though she was shy about it, they were a couple after all. It was natural for her to ask him over for dinner. If Rukia could do it why couldn't she?

"I am cooking dinner tonight for Kurosaki-kun" she said softly making Tatsuki pat her on her head.

"Aren't you a good little girlfriend" she said and snorted, "don't try and do anything funny now, Ichigo" she warned him making him scoff.

"Why should you care? We are dating after all" he said making her step back.

That was true, but she was only joking. Ichigo didn't have to snap at her like that. She sighed and shrugged. She wouldn't be bothered with it. It was just Ichigo. He would act normal again tomorrow.

"Don't have too much fun, you guys!" Keigo cheered as they went their different ways.

Shuuhei glanced over at Rukia. He knew this must be painful to the younger Kuchiki. She wasn't showing it, but her eyes told him she did feel pissed about it. Ichigo didn't even bother to say goodbye to his close friend. He didn't even look at her after lunch. Shuuhei was sure Ichigo was doing this on purpose. He was sure acting funny after karate practice. Why was Ichigo hurting Rukia like this? He didn't like it, but it wasn't exactly his place to do something about it.

"Rukia, I am so glad you decided to join us today. I mean now I am not the only normal person around these idiots" Tatsuki muttered and chuckled when she heard them whine.

"I think I am pretty close to normal Tatsuki" Uryu said as he shoved his glasses higher, "I am not the same as those idiots" he said as he held his head up high and gestured to Chizuru and Keigo.

"Who are you calling idiots?" they both yelled making Rukia smile.

"Don't worry about it" Rukia said as she walked beside Tatsuki, "besides we'll be pretty busy in a few weeks with exams coming up" she said making many of them freeze just realizing that they still had to study for exams.

"High school has to end some time you know" Shuuhei mumbled seeing the shocked expression on Keigo's face, "you didn't think you can relax and fool around all the time, did you?"

Keigo gulped and looked the other way, "I was aware of that!" he lied making Shuuhei smirk.

"Tokyo huh" Tatsuki said and smiled, "you still have to call us over at times you know, it doesn't matter if you become the next Kuchiki Byakuya, we are still your friends" she said warning Rukia.

Rukia chuckled and nodded, "of course, I will remember you guys" she said and walked behind Tatsuki towards the booth by the window as she sat down, "I am just not sure if I'll have much free time then" she said truthfully.

"Well I am also going to Tokyo so we'll be seeing each other a lot I guess" Shuuhei said making the others gasp.

"You are going to Tokyo?" Keigo asked surprised, "since when?"

"You guys never asked of me what I want to do. You just assumed I would stay here like you" he said and leaned back against the couch as he looked out the window, "the best law schools are in Tokyo after all."

"Good for you Shuuhei" Tatsuki said playfully making him glare at her, "now you can look after little Rukia. I was worried for her, being alone in such a big city. Even though you are Kuchiki Rukia, I'm your friend I can worry about things like that" she said making Rukia smile.

"You don't hear me complaining about it, I just don't need that idiot to look after me. I'll be fine, I'll be staying at nii-sama's place" she said making Tatsuki smile brightly.

"Oh that's right, Byakuya-san does live in Tokyo. He is more often around in Tokyo than here, you must be excited about that" she said making Rukia nod.

"Byakuya-san is my role model" Keigo said as he dreamt off, "any girl would want a guy like that! I'll become just like him after high school!" he said making them laugh.

"Keep dreaming" Chizuru giggled as she patted his head, "you'll never reach the same level as Byakuya-sama."

Rukia smiled and looked back at her coffee. She would miss times like this, even though Ichigo wasn't around right now. She would miss him too. He usually would be here as well, with his rude comments and his stupid grin. She missed that. Why did he agree to let Orihime cook for him. He knew very well that her cooking was poisonous. Everyone knew her cooking wasn't from this world. Yet he agreed to have dinner with her. It was making her pissed.

-x-

"Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?" Orihime asked worried.

Ichigo was looking really pale after he took a bite of her curry watermelon ice-cream. She wondered if he was feeling sick. He shook his head and gulped down his glass of water.

"I am fine, really, don't worry about it" he managed to say after drinking his water, damn what did he get himself into. He was glad it was over now. Anymore and he would be sick for a whole week. He looked at Orihime and smiled. It was kind of her to invite him over for dinner. At first he was really surprised about it but he figured that she was feeling insecure after hearing that he often stayed at Rukia's place.

Having dinner at Rukia's place was as if you were eating at a five star restaurant. He had to admit that dinner at her place was really good. He loved staying for dinner, she would often give him food for his family as well. She wanted Yuzu to try some of the new dishes, because she knew Yuzu loved cooking food and experimenting with new flavors.

Rukia always cared for his family like it was her own. His father even accepted her as his third daughter. He didn't know how that happened, but now his father always talked about Rukia as if she was his own daughter.

"You don't look fine to me, Kurosaki-kun, maybe you should lay down for a bit" Orihime suggested as she tried to push him down a bit but pushing against his chest was as if trying to move a brick wall.

Ichigo chuckled, "no seriously I am fine, Orihime."

He took her hand off his chest and pulled her closer to him as he held her in his arms knowing it would comfort her a little. He didn't want her to worry about him, after that day that she lost his brother, he swore he would protect her. He swore he wouldn't let her cry again. He didn't know what to do at that time. He felt lost as he saw her crying looking over her brother's bloodied body. All he could do at that time was feeling sorry for her. Now he could protect her with his own strength. He wasn't a little kid anymore, Orihime would be safe now.

"You are so kind Kurosaki-kun" she whispered as she buried her face in his chest. He wouldn't be so kind if he knew the truth. Even now, when she was in his embrace she knew very well she could never replace the spot in his heart that Rukia had. They shared a bond that couldn't be broken. She did notice how upset Ichigo was after hearing about Rukia spending time together with Shuuhei. It made her feel sad and angry at the same time. Even now when she was his girlfriend he was thinking about Rukia.

"I think you are the one who isn't feeling too well right now" Ichigo joked and chuckle when he heard her whine, "I am joking, Orihime" he said as he looked down at her, "why do you look so sad?" he asked as he put his hands on her face, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

She shook her head. He didn't hurt her feelings. She was the one who would hurt his feelings when he learned the truth. She didn't want that. She didn't want him to find out about the letter, or about Rukia's true feelings for him. She had to stop that from ever happening. She wanted Ichigo to look only at her, she wanted Ichigo to hold only her.

"I really love you Ichigo" she whispered making his eyes widen as he heard her say that. She knew he must be shocked to hear that, but she also knew after he heard her say something like that he wouldn't be able to let her go, "you're all I have."

Ichigo pulled her closer as he held her tightly in his arms. He closed his eyes as he felt guilt and sadness going through his body. Why did he feel so sad? He should be happy hearing her say that. He should be honored a girl like her would love him. All he could was hold her.


	3. Don't question me

**I do not own bleach**

**Thornspike:** I wouldn't throw in something M so quick lol. Thanks for the review though, I didn't want to portray her so mean. She is actually quite nice, well maybe a few chapters later she'll be herself again.  
**alero1990:** Yes the college life. I can't wait to write about Tokyo. More Byakuya Kuchiki in the story XD Thanks for the review ^ ^  
**blissbeat:** I love Shuuhei too. He is so manly XD I am not quite sure about him and Rukia as an item though. He is more like a brother to her, so I wasn't sure if that's going to work. I'm still thinking about it. Ichigo would never admit that he is jealous about Rukia spending so much time with Shuuhei XD  
**FafaCute:** I am still thinking about the option of making Shuuhei and Rukia develop their relationship. Renji will appear in the story but later in Tokyo. I am not sure if I'll write a lot of chapters with him in it though.  
**wickedsistah1024:** It really looks like Ichigo and Rukia are drifting apart right now. Orihime is actually a kind girl but she is just trying to keep the guy she loves with whole her heart with her. I am thinking of making her less mean in the next few chapters. Still thinking of how without her having to break up with Ichigo just yet. I made it so that Byakuya and Rukia are really related and she is not just his adoptive sister. I love them like this too. A big brother should be like that, right. Protective and loving towards his little sister. Thanks for the tip lol when I write I type like really fast and forget to check my spelling or grammar. I get sometimes lazy with proofreading, I guess for not noticing the mistakes.

**Don't forget to leave a review =D**

**Chapter three – Don't question me**

Kuchiki Byakuya looked through his planner, he was flipping from page to page to find at least one day that wasn't packed with meetings or dinners. He couldn't find a single day that he didn't have some important meeting or dinner coming up. He knew if he didn't do something about it, it would never change. He could miss a few meetings, his vice president could always substitute for him. It was unusual for him to think of ways to get out of his busy schedule but he felt like something wasn't right in Karakura. He didn't receive one phone call from his little sister over the past few weeks.

Rukia would always call him at the end of the week. She never missed a week, but now she did. That made him feel uneasy. Weird thoughts were going through his head right now. Was Rukia safe, did something happen to his little sister. Even though the employees back in Karakura always spoke the truth to him, he didn't believe them. They told him Rukia was doing just fine and there was nothing for him to worry about. If that was true then why didn't she call him this week? No he had to see for himself that Rukia was doing fine or else his mind couldn't be at rest.

He was no use to his company like this, his thoughts were just too clouded for him to think straight. The safety of Rukia was all he could think of. He took care of her since she was four, she had become the most important thing in life to him. If something happened to Rukia in Karakura he would never forgive himself. He got off his chair making his staff look at him in amazement. Kuchiki Byakuya was walking away from a board meeting, without an explanation. That never happened before!

"Nanao prepare a flight back to Karakura immediately. I want to arrive there before nightfall, do you understand?" he asked her making her nod.

Nanao smiled realizing why he suddenly left the meeting without a word. Even though Kuchiki Byakuya was feared by many when it came to his little sister he always changed character. One could not imagine him as the same man when he was together with his little sister. He would show a warm side of him no one could ever imagine. Only Kuchiki Rukia was capable of making him change his personality from an ice cold business man to a loving big brother.

"I understand sir, should I inform them about your arrival?" she asked making him look over his shoulder, "don't inform them I don't want them to make a big fuss about me arriving in Karakura. It will attract too much attention try and keep it as subtle as possible" he ordered before Nanao nodded and got right on it.

-x-

Ichigo was currently sitting alone on the rooftop. He needed some time alone to clear his thoughts. The others were just too damn noisy and curious to give him any peace. He put his arms behind his head as he leaned down and laid back, looking at the blue sky. Today there were hardly any clouds in the sky, that was something unusual. He closed his eyes as he thought back about his night with Orihime. He should have been a happy man hearing her say that she loved him, that he was all she had. Yet here he was feeling regret and guilt.

He was aware of the fact that he could never love that woman like she loved him. He wasn't able to give her his heart completely because he knew someone else had his heart already. He would never admit that he knew who had his heart. It scared him to know that he had given his heart away a long time ago. Only one girl who could make him love and hate her at the same time. There was only one girl who could make him feel like he was at loss. She could always make him feel like he was riding a rollercoaster which he could never get out of.

He opened his eyes as he looked at the sky again. He could never tell her how he felt about her. That would ruin everything, maybe he was scared of rejection or maybe he was just too stubborn to admit his feelings to her first. He would never forget that day when he asked Tatsuki some advice about a friend he liked. He never told her who he liked so that she could stay as objective as possible. He didn't like the answer he got but he knew she was right.

Falling for your best friend was wrong, it would never end well. If it would go wrong, you could never restore what was broken. He didn't want to lose her because of his selfishness. He could live with himself knowing that he could only be friends with her and nothing more, if that was what it took to be together with her forever so be it.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo sat up right as he heard the familiar voice of his childhood friend. The same girl who had his mind clouded all the time. He leaned back against the iron fence as he watched her walk towards him. She seemed nervous, she was looking down at her steps ignoring any eye contact with him. He knew when Kuchiki Rukia didn't feel comfortable. Right now, she wasn't feeling uncomfortable being around him. When did that happen? They used to be so close together. He could even take of his clothes in front of her without her blushing like a little school girl. Now they couldn't even look at each other anymore, because of him. Because of him being together with Inoue Orihime.

"What's wrong?" he asked her not looking at her as she was sitting down next to him. If he moved a little closer to her he could feel her familiar warmth yet he didn't because he knew that would ruin everything. He might just not be as calm as he was now if he moved any closer to her.

Rukia slowly looked up so she could look at him. He seemed more calm than a few minutes ago in the classroom. He wasn't his usual self. He was being cranky again ignoring everyone. Even Orihime. She seemed upset about that, it made Rukia wonder if anything happened between them yesterday for the sudden change in Ichigo.

She would always notice the little changes in him. She knew it was the same for him.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to be alone for a while. We used to come up here a lot, remember. Just you and me, having lunch here. Talking about what we would do in the future. Making fun of everyone" she said and smiled, "what happened…" she wondered out loud.

Ichigo managed to finally meet her eyes and nodded. She was right, this was the place where she and him would always meet up. It was their 'place'. Here they could be their selves, talking about their dreams for the future. Just being close to each other. Rukia always understood him completely. She would always listen to him, even when he was so mad that he wouldn't talk she would be here, waiting for him. She wouldn't talk, just be in his presence. It was enough for him to calm down.

"I don't know" he said in a low tone as he looked away, "things change…I guess" he mumbled.

He didn't know how it happened that they stopped coming here. This used to be their save place, now it was abandoned by everyone.

"Maybe…" Rukia said softly as she looked at him, "things never change Ichigo, people change."

Ichigo knew she was right. After a few years they just drifted further and further apart. He joined the karate club and she became the class representative. She would be always busy after school, and he would always be at practice. They hardly met up anymore in the weekend, and when they did other people tagged along. They spent less and less time together, alone. Along the way Orihime developed a crush on him, and Rukia was drifting even further away from him.

Now it felt like he couldn't even reach out for her anymore.

He changed too much to talk to her like the old Ichigo, he couldn't talk about his feelings to her anymore. He couldn't hold her anymore like he used to. He couldn't be her best friend Ichigo anymore. Maybe she stayed the same, and he was the only one who changed. He didn't know how it happened, but it did. He wasn't the old Kurosaki Ichigo anymore.

He knew it hurt her, but like she said people change.

"How is Byakuya nii-san doing?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Rukia trying to break the uneasy silence between them. Byakuya was like a big brother to him as well. He and Rukia were friends since they were four after all. He used to play with Rukia at their mansion. He even stayed over a lot too.

They were kids after all, at that time no one thought it was weird for him to sleep over at Rukia's place. Byakuya would always show him the kindness he showed his little sister. He hasn't seen the man for quite some time though. He was a business man who had companies all over the world. He didn't blame Byakuya for not being around anymore, he understood the responsibility he had. Rukia was in good hands here, she had her friends and the employees back in their mansion who took good care of her. He also knew that Byakuya was capable of anything when it came to his little sister.

Byakuya was an inspiration to many. He was always there when his family needed him the most and he also took good care of his business. He almost felt unreal. How could one man achieve so much in such a short period of time. It was a mystery to all of them.

Rukia smiled and leaned back as well, "you know the same" she said softly, "I haven't spoken to him in a while, actually" she admitted knowing Ichigo was confused now, "I…I was just busy with school, and I didn't know what to tell him. I don't want to burden him he has so many things on his mind anyways. I don't want to annoy him with my phone calls."

"You know he will worry if you don't call him frequently. It was already so hard on him to leave you alone here. Don't you remember all the pleading we had to do for him to leave alone to Tokyo" he said and chuckled remembering very well he actually bowed to the man and pleaded to him that Rukia would stay behind.

Rukia was near tears at that time. She ordered for Ichigo to get up, that she was not worth it for him to lower his pride like that. He would go that far for her, he remember very well how upset he made Rukia that day, but that was what made Byakuya leave alone. He was convinced after that night that Rukia would be in safe hands here.

If Byakuya would return now and see what happened between them. He was sure the man would drag her away and take her back to Tokyo. He wasn't sure if Rukia would put up a fight either. The past few weeks Rukia hasn't been herself. No one seemed to notice it but he did. Rukia didn't smile her real warm smile anymore. Her eyes were dull all the time.

He didn't know what to do to make her smile again like she used to. He had seen Shuuhei coming damn close to it. But she didn't smile to Shuuhei like she used to smile to him. He was pretty sure she wouldn't show anyone the warm smile she always showed him. It was selfish of him to feel proud about that but he did. He had Rukia's heart like she had his, but she was just not aware of it.

"What's that? Is Kurosaki Ichigo worrying about me?" she asked playfully, "seriously I do not need the almighty Kurosaki Ichigo to worry about me, he has already so many things he need to worry about after all. I can take care of myself" she said before she got up and smirked seeing she sparked something inside of him.

"What is that supposed to mean? You know very well that I will always keep worrying about you. No matter who I am dating, I will always worry about you Rukia!"

"Oh really? Then why are you ignoring me? Why are you acting like an ass towards me?" she asked feeling like her emotions were on the verge of exploding. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't want to show him any sign of weakness.

She wanted him to believe she would be perfectly fine without him, that she could live without him. But right now her plans seemed to go down the drain.

"I am not treating you any differently than I treat the others. Are you jealous?" he finally asked making her breathing stop as she looked at him with shocked eyes.

How did he dare to ask her such a question. She glared at him before she walked past him her shoulder brushing against his arm yet she didn't bother to look at him. She opened the door as she ran down, ignoring the surprised Orihime as well. She just couldn't be around them right now. Why was he so cruel towards her, asking her a question she knew he could answer himself.

He was just an ignorant bastard. Why did she ever fell in love with such a cruel man, and how could she fall out of love with him. She knew she would never be capable of that.

"Kurosaki-kun what happened? Why is Rukia-chan so upset?" Orihime asked as she walked closer to her boyfriend and touched his arm, "Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo looked at Orihime who seemed really upset with this matter too. He didn't blame her seeing that it might seem really bad towards others. It would always seem like they were having a fight. He knew tomorrow everything would be better. They never really fought, just yelled at each other ignored each other but they would never be at war with each other.

He hoped everything would be alright tomorrow again, that she would still be the Rukia like she used to be. Forgiving him and act like nothing happened between them.

"Please leave me alone for a while Orihime" Ichigo said as he gently pushed her hand off his arm and turned around so he wasn't facing her anymore, because looking at her made him feel even worse knowing she was the cause of their fights, "I will come to class in a minute" he whispered.

Orihime slightly nodded, "hm take all the time you need, Kurosaki-kun" she said making him smile as well. She would always show him the kindness he didn't deserve. It wasn't her fault that he couldn't be true to his feelings.

-x-

"Oi Rukia what's wrong with you? Just walking past me like I am made out of air. I have been talking to you all this time you know!" Shuuhei said mad as he walked after her, "what's wrong with you aren't you supposed to be the role model student to us all?" he asked making her turn around and glare at him. The famous Kuchiki glare.

That glare was all it took to make him shut up.

He knew something must have happened between her and Ichigo. She would never get that upset by anyone else but him. Only the person who you love the most can make you feel that upset.

He sighed as he grabbed his sport bag off the table and glanced at her, "I don't know what happened and honestly Rukia I don't want to know. Let's go grab something to eat okay, I'm starving" he said making her frown.

"Why would I go with you? I just want to go home" Rukia mumbled as she shoved her bag on her shoulder and sighed when she felt Shuuhei grabbing her wrist making her stop walking away from him.

"We're going to eat something, together. It's stupid to go out and eat by yourself. It's not like you have something better to do anyway. So accompany me" he said as she sighed but gave in eventually seeing arguing with Shuuhei wasn't helping her one bit. Maybe she could stop thinking about that bastard for once if she was out grabbing something to eat.

"Fine whatever! I'll go with you!" she said making him smirk.

"That's a good girl, you are so kind Kuchiki" he said making her roll her eyes.

"I don't need your sarcasm right now" she mumbled as she followed him out of the classroom, leaving their friends stunned behind.

Tatsuki rubbed the back of her head as she looked at Ichigo, "lately they spend so much time together. Shuuhei is even ditching practice right now. I really can't believe that guy! Trying to get into Kuchiki's skirt like that."

Orihime blushed at the choice of words Tatsuki used. Rukia and Shuuhei-kun would do such a thing? No way that would never happen. She didn't like it that Tatsuki said such a thing in front of Ichigo. She knew it would upset Ichigo even more. Ichigo has always been protective over Rukia when it came to her dating other guys, even though they weren't anything more than friends.

"They can do whatever they like. It's not like Rukia is dating anyone" he mumbled making Tatsuki shake her head.

"Do you really mean that Ichigo? You used to scare any guy away from Rukia and now Shuuhei is allowed to get into her skirt, without you interrogating him about his real intentions for the Kuchiki princess. When did that happen?" she asked making him shrug.

"I have other things to worry about right now, Rukia is a smart girl. She can handle herself" he mumbled before he walked away.

"What's wrong with that guy" Tatsuki asked annoyed making Orihime shrug, "ever since practice he has been acting like a jerk" she mumbled.

"Tatsuki-chan please just let it go. It has nothing to do with us anyway what Shuuhei-kun and Rukia-chan do together. Ichigo is right we should just let them do whatever they like" she said making Tatsuki sigh.

"Orihime-chan, you must be relieved that Rukia and Shuuhei are so close right now. Now Ichigo isn't around her that much anymore. But do you think it will stay like that forever. Do you really believe that Ichigo can just forget about someone who he knew all his life?" she asked making Orihime shake her head.

"No I am aware of what Rukia-chan means to Kurosaki-kun. I am fully aware of what place she has in his heart. Maybe that will never change, we don't know what the future holds for us. I can only hope that in the future it's still me that is beside Kurosaki-kun" she said making Tatsuki sigh before she followed after Orihime.

"I just hope you realize what you get yourself into Orihime-chan. I will never forgive Ichigo if he hurts you" she mumbled making Orihime smile.

"Don't say such a thing Tatsuki-chan. What happens between me and Kurosaki-kun shouldn't effect you. You shouldn't throw away a friendship you have with him because of my selfishness" she said making Tatsuki ruffle her hair.

"Aren't you a kind little Orihime-chan" she said making Orihime pout.

-x-

"You want to come in?" Rukia asked making Shuuhei chuckle.

"I'm good we just had dinner, you don't need to thank me again" he said making her glare at him, "that wont work on me either, I'm immune to it now" he said making her chuckle.

"You are so weird, Shuuhei" Rukia said before she smiled, "okay then thanks for walking me home…again" she said before she walked through the gates the guards opened for her and made her way to the front door which took her four minutes to get there.

Rukia stopped as she saw suitcases next to the front door. She knew very well to whom those suitcases belonged to. Her eyes widened in surprise before a bright smile was formed on her face. She couldn't believe it. He was back! He was back after so many long months.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia called ignoring the maids who tried to hush her for yelling, "nii-sama!"

"Lady Kuchiki please refrain from yelling through the mansion like that" the old butler told her but she just ignored him as she ran towards the bedroom that belonged to her brother.

"Nii-sama?"

"Rukia-chan please stop raising your voice like that" Byakuya said as he smiled to her catching her in his arms as she flew towards him to hug him tightly, "whatever happened to onii-chan?" he asked wondering when she started referring to him so formally. It felt like she created a distance between them when she called him nii-sama.

"I missed you so much" Rukia whispered as she hugged him even tighter, "how long will you be staying here, nii-sama?" she asked ignoring his question as she was just really curious about him.

Byakuya pulled out of the hug as he held onto her arms and looked in her violet eyes. He smiled warmly to her as he held onto her arm and walked out of his bedroom together with his little sister. He could tell the atmosphere around them changed the moment he stepped into the mansion. Everyone seemed more at ease now. He finally felt like he was home again.

"It surprised me not to see Ichigo-kun around" he said making Rukia look the other way, "you know he is always busy with practice and now that he got himself a girlfriend he just has less time to be around, enough about Ichigo, how long will you be staying?" Rukia asked curiously.

Byakuya chuckled and shook his head. Rukia was always so impatient when it came to this. He knew he couldn't blame her for that though. He never stayed long with her here in Karakura. So she must want to know how much time they can spend together this time.

"For about a week" Byakuya answered and looked at her, "so Ichigo-kun got himself a girlfriend" he said surprised. He always assumed the kid and his sister would end up together. He was the only guy he could tolerate as his sister's boyfriend. After all he watched him grow up as well. Kurosaki was always protective over his little sister like he was. Therefore he was relieved knowing Kurosaki was around when he couldn't be around.

"Yeah…so did you already have dinner? If not I want to make you something special" Rukia said cheerfully making Byakuya sigh.

He did notice how she seemed uncomfortable with talking about Kurosaki Ichigo. He would drop the subject for now seeing he just got back. He wouldn't want to ruin the mood between them because he was curious about what happened between her and Kurosaki.

"Actually I already ate Rukia-chan, how about we have breakfast together tomorrow?" he asked her making her nod.

"Let me call in sick tomorrow. I want to be with you the whole day!" she said making him chuckle and shake his head.

"How can I allow you to do such a thing, even for me. The class rep should go to school properly, I'll pick you up when you are done and we'll go do something fun alright, just the two of us" he promised though he didn't miss the fact that she was pouting.

"You never change do you onii-chan! Rules always come first" she said making her roll his eyes.

"That won't work on me either, Rukia-chan" he said before he sat down with her on the couch, "so how are things going so far at school?" he asked wanting to know every detail of her life without him.

Rukia smiled as she looked at her big brother. The moment she saw his suitcases in the living room all her worries were forgotten. She had to admit it made her uneasy when he asked so many questions about Ichigo. She honestly couldn't answer them right now. She wasn't so sure herself to where they were standing right now. She also knew she couldn't keep ignoring his questions about Kurosaki either. She just wished she could let Byakuya leave with an content feeling.


	4. Incompetent Jerk

**I do not own bleach**

**wickedsistah1024:** I just thought that if Rukia and Ichigo were friends for such a long time, Byakuya wouldn't hate him, especially when Ichigo got down on his knees to beg for Rukia to stay. He wouldn't be cold and mean towards Ichigo, because he knows Rukia means a lot to Ichigo. Being together with Rukia right away was just going to be boring, I had to put in a little drama XD Eventually they'll be together. I'm evil XD Thanks for the review!  
**blissbeat:** I was thinking of putting someone next to Rukia for the next few months. I won't tell you who just yet XD Grimmjow is definitely really hot! Thanks for the review!  
**falconrukichi:** Glad you love Byakuya the way I portrayed him. I just want Rukia to have someone in her family to be loving and caring and I think if Byakuya wasn't a shinigami he would actually be really good to his little sister. Now he protects her openly. Thanks for the review!

**Leave a review =D**

_**Bleeding Moon**_

**Chapter four – **Incompetent Jerk

Rukia looked at her watch again, it wasn't like Byakuya to run late without letting her know he was. She grabbed her phone out of her bag and looked at the display but to her dismay she had no missed calls. That was odd. That was so unlike her brother, she began to worry about him. What if something happened to him on his way to the café? No, she couldn't think like that. He was Kuchiki Byakuya after all, he probably got caught up in another press conference. That must be it. She took a sip from her tea and looked around the café.

It was around four and the café wasn't too crowded. She noticed some couples around, and few people like her probably waiting for their dates or whoever was arriving late. She looked at the couple two tables in front of her. She wondered if Ichigo was like that with Orihime. All loving and caring. Would he hold her hand like that and smile at her with that glint in his eyes. She felt another jealous wave going through her.

She would forget about Ichigo, he was not worth her tears. She knew she was lying to herself when she tried to convince herself desperately that he was not worth her tears. Of course he was worth her tears. That guy got on his knees for her. He begged her brother who scared half Japan for something he knew was almost impossible to achieve.

Yet Kurosaki Ichigo made the impossible possible. Kuchiki Byakuya entrusted his beloved sister to Kurosaki Ichigo. Leaving something that was most precious to him in the world behind. Now the same Kurosaki Ichigo merely spoke two words to her because he was too busy doing god knows what with his stupid girlfriend. Rukia hated it knowing Ichigo must be giving his first everything to Orihime. She didn't want that, he should be giving it to her. She was the one who could make him truly happy.

She thought he was aware of that, now she wondered if it was just in her head. Maybe Kurosaki Ichigo was just really too kind, so it might have looked like he loved her while he was just being a really good friend to her. She might have thought only someone who loved her in a romantic way would go on his knees for her, maybe Kurosaki Ichigo did that for all his friends.

She clutched her teacup tighter, what has she been thinking. That he would fall in love with her after thirteen years of being friends and confess to her. Since when did she start believing in fairy tales? Something like that would never happen in reality. He chose the busty auburn haired girl over her. She couldn't blame him, Orihime was the fantasy of all male students. Her curvy body was all they could talk about. Ichigo had won the prize, he had the perfect girlfriend. She was nothing compared to Inoue Orihime.

"Excuse me do you know where I can find Karakura high school?"

Rukia looked up from her teacup and observed the male who was standing next to her. He seemed in his early thirties. He had dark hair, beautiful aqua green eyes and a body to die for. She could tell his shirt was tight around his shoulders, his broad shoulders. Rukia never observed any men like this except for Ichigo. She slightly smiled realizing why he had asked her this question. She was after all still wearing her school uniform. Him asking about Karakura high meant that he either was someone's older brother or was a new teacher.

What a shame though he seemed really interesting to her. She couldn't keep her eyes of him after all, and that grin sure made him even sexier than he already was in her eyes.

"Just straight ahead, then go right at the end of the street, you can't miss it" Rukia said giving him a warm smile, "I haven't seen you around before…" she openly stated.

She was a Kuchiki after all. Because of everyone always looking up to her and accepting everything from her she grew to state her mind openly without being bothered that it might just be rude. Everyone just went along with anyways. Well except for her friends, they no longer feared her like the other students did, because in reality Rukia was no different than them after all. She was also just a high school student wanting to get good grades to make her family proud of her. Wanting to be loved by a guy she loved with whole her heart. Just wanting to finish high school without any bumps along the long, long road.

The man chuckled as he seemed amazed with her being so straight forward. He just dropped his wife off at her new job here in Karakura and got lost on the way to his new job. He knew Miyako would have a laugh when she heard he got lost and had to ask a high school student the way. Only things like this could happen to him.

"Well actually I am taking over my old sensei's position" he said and smirked seeing her eyes widen in curiosity. He knew she wouldn't let him leave before he told her more, she seemed to have her mind set on knowing why he was going to Karakura high school. He wouldn't blame her. It might seem weird to people that he would suddenly walk up to a high school student. People might think of him as a pervert right now. Great just what he needed, people talking about him when he just arrived to Karakura.

"Oh really" Rukia said as she leaned back against her chair, "so they chose you because the retired teacher used to be your mentor" she said and gave him a mocking look, "so it has nothing to do with your skills just merely a favor to your old sensei" she said as she shook her head lightly.

He didn't know why but he felt offended hearing this girl say things like that. It shouldn't bother him, but it did. He did graduate first of his school and he always got praises at any high school he worked. He really didn't need this kid to tell him he wasn't capable of doing his job right. He was damn sure he did one hell of a good job as being a teacher.

"You should take that back now kid!" he threatened her making her smirk.

"Why should I? Is it not true then?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes on him, "did they not call you because you are an acquaintance to this retired teacher?" she asked ignoring the fact that he just called her a kid.

"Y-Yeah but-"

"So again it was just a favor to your old teacher" she interrupted him.

He sighed and shook his head. He had no time to be arguing with a little girl, "whatever brat I don't have time for this anyway. Think whatever you want" he said before he turned around, "oh yeah and thanks for telling me the directions" he mumbled before he left.

Rukia let out a chuckle and shook her head. It was pretty fun to mess around with a teacher like that. Especially with that man seeing how upset he got. He was easily provoked. He wasn't her teacher anyway, so she didn't worry about getting punished for it later.

"I'm really sorry, Rukia-chan" Byakuya apologized as he sat down next to her, "the press found out about me being in Karakura again and they wouldn't let me leave before I answered a few questions" he mumbled as he undid his tie a bit and leaned back in his chair.

She could tell he was frustrated already. She wished for one day everyone would leave her brother alone, she just wanted him for herself just for one day. She slightly smiled as she put her hand on his making him look at her, "nii-sama it's alright, don't worry about it. Actually it didn't bother me that much to wait here" she said and chuckled, "I met someone interesting while I waited for you" she said making him narrow his silvery eyes on her.

That look in her eyes was something he didn't see for quite some time. She always had that look in her eyes when she got herself into trouble together with that orange haired kid. He always acted like the stern brother, but he was glad she was having some fun here in Karakura. She deserved it seeing most of the time Rukia was found behind her books, doing nothing but studying for tests and doing her homework.

He never understood why she was always so serious about school. He didn't expect her to become the next Kuchiki Byakuya. He didn't want the same life for her, he had to admit aside from his business life he had no life. He didn't want that for his little sister.

"Someone interesting?" he questioned.

"Hm a new teacher at Karakura High. He was really funny. I didn't know I could intimidate people like that, he was so easily provoked, even worse than Ichigo" she said and shook her head lightly.

"Rukia" Byakuya said in a warning tone making her smile innocently, "come on nii-sama I had to do something to kill some time, you made me wait for almost an hour!"

He couldn't argue with that. He couldn't even call her to let her know he was running late. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and nodded, "fine, but I really think you should apologize to the man if you'll see him again" he said making her nod.

"Yeah, yeah if I'll see him again, I'll apologize" she mumbled.

He knew that tone though, she wouldn't do what he asked her to do. She merely spoke those words to please him. Byakuya smirked as he took the menu from her, "you shouldn't lie to your older brother, I might just not be so nice to you anymore" he said making her gasp.

"Are you threatening me, nii-sama?" she asked and giggled, "you would never do anything to hurt me" she mumbled making him narrow his eyes on her.

"Are you really that confident that I can't be a stern older brother towards you?" he asked making her smile.

Rukia leaned closer to him as she wrapped her arm around his, "no you can be really mean towards me, but later you will not be able to forgive yourself" she said making him shake his head lightly, "nii-sama I never did anything to offend you, I always been a good girl right?" she asked.

He smiled as he put his hand on top of her head and nodded, "you have been a good girl Rukia, you would please nii-sama more if you would actually have some fun once in a while. Be a normal high school student, just once" he said making her frown.

"I have fun all the time!" she said defending herself, "the other day I had dinner together with Shuuhei. Before that I went with friends to this café…you see I do a lot of fun things" she said making him chuckle.

"So did you have fun?" he asked.

Rukia released his arm as she looked at him. What kind of question was that? Of course she had fun with her friends. She looked down at the table as she wondered about that. Did she have fun together with the others, maybe she didn't quite enjoy herself as she would when she was together with Ichigo but it was close enough.

"I had a good time together with Shuuhei" she said firmly, "yes I had a really good time together with him, even if he had to drag me to the restaurant at first, he knew exactly what I needed to cheer up!" she said and quickly cleared her throat looking the other way.

Damn, why did she just say that? She openly admitted to her brother she needed to be cheered up. Now he would question her about that. What would she say to him? I am terribly jealous about the fact that Ichigo is now dating Orihime. Ichigo turned into a heartless bastard and I am losing my best friend. I want to go with you to Tokyo and just forget about everything.

No she couldn't do that. She didn't want to let Byakuya think she couldn't take care of herself.

"So have you decided what you want?" Rukia asked quickly wanting the change the subject so badly even though she was aware that now she had admitted to him she had been sad he wouldn't let go of it, "nii-sama after the coffee let's go out for some shopping, you should buy me a gift since you made me wait so long" she said and smirked as she held up her hand where she had her bracelet.

"Another charm for my bracelet?" she asked innocently though she could tell by the look in his eyes he wasn't buying it.

"Rukia…did something happen?" he asked her in a serious tone, "I don't want you to lie to me, you know I can tell when you lie to me, I'll get mad if you don't tell me what happened Rukia."

"I don't want to tell you" Rukia whispered as she looked at her fingers while she fiddled with them nervously, "nii-sama please drop the subject, I can take care of myself I do not need you to worry for me" she said gently before she dared to look at him, "please" she whispered.

"You know if you don't tell me, I'll find out by myself, do you want that to happen, Rukia-chan?" he asked making her shake her head, "then tell me what happened. You know I can't go back to Tokyo peacefully if I am not certain about your happiness here."

Rukia looked at him and slightly smiled, "I am just being really selfish nii-sama" she said as she felt the tears that she kept inside for so long threatening to fall, "I don't understand why he couldn't love me instead" she whispered as she buried her head against her brother's chest not wanting people to see her cry. She didn't want anyone to see Kuchiki Rukia having a weak moment.

Byakuya looked at his little sister who was clinging onto him and slowly wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head as he just let her cry, it was best for her to let it all out. He knew she must have refrained herself from crying for a long time.

That was just Kuchiki Rukia, she wouldn't allow herself to show any weakness.

"Rukia-chan" he whispered as he ran his fingers through her silky dark hair, "do you want to come back with to Tokyo?" he asked and looked down to see if he got her attention, "just think about it, I'll leave in a week" he said gently and kissed her head again.

-x-

"Oi Rukia you think that is wise to do?" Shuuhei asked as he saw her walking up to the front of the class, "what if the new teacher gives you detention because you are sniffing around!"

"Yes you better get back here!" Tatsuki said agreeing with Shuuhei for once in her life, "I don't feel comfortable with you snuffing around the teacher's place, what if the new teacher is a complete psycho" she said making Rukia shake her head.

"I highly doubt that Karakura High would allow psychos to work here, I just need to be certain it's him" she said softly as she looked towards the sliding doors before she looked at the books that were on the desk of the teacher, "dammit I didn't ask his name" she whispered making the others look at her with a surprised look.

"You mean you know the new guy?" Tatsuki asked surprised.

Rukia shook her head before she folded her arms across her chest, "no, I met someone yesterday and he told me he would take over his old sensei's job. Don't you think it's weird that today Ukitake sensei isn't around, he suddenly retired and then a new teacher shows up. I just want to be certain it's not the incompetent jerk from yesterday" she said and saw that everyone froze, even Ichigo stiffened in his seat a shocked expression on all her friends faces.

That meant the teacher just walked in. Why did she have to preach to her friends like that, if she just ignored them all she would have made it in time to her seat.

"Incompetent?" she heard the familiar voice say, "you are still mocking me aren't you Kuchiki?"

"Did you miss the part where I called you a jerk?" she asked making him glare at her.

"Rukia-chan, he is the new teacher" Orihime whispered loudly warning her friend to calm down, "sensei Rukia-chan didn't mean it" she said trying to defend Rukia. She would definitely get detention for a year if she kept that attitude up.

"She just called the teacher a jerk in his face" Tatsuki mumbled and smirked, "that's why we are friends" she said softly cheering on her friend.

"You know I am your new homeroom teacher, you should introduce yourself properly to me class representative" he said as he put his hand on top of her head and pushed her down a little, "something like it's nice to meet you Shiba sensei, let's get along…something along those lines" he said making her sigh as she tried to pull away but the brick man wouldn't move.

"Kuchiki Rukia, nice to meet you!" she said and sighed in relief when he released her, fixing her hair, "let's get along great" she said with a playful glare in her eyes making him grin, "I bet we will" he mumbled as he turned to the blackboard.

"Shiba Kaien" he said loudly as he turned around after writing his name on the board, "it's Shiba sensei to you though, for the rest of the year I'll be your homeroom teacher from now on" he announced as everyone listened to him quietly.

After all he just dared to mock Rukia in front of everyone, and he actually made her shut up as well. That rarely happened, all the teachers always did exactly what the Kuchiki princess said after all. Yet he dared to treat her like a kid, and order her around. He had to have guts to be able to pull such a stunt on her.

"Rukia are you alright?" Orihime asked worried.

"I am perfectly fine, Orihime" Rukia said as she refused to look at the auburn haired girl.

Orihime looked down seeing Rukia still hasn't forgiven her. She knew Rukia would probably never forgive her, she made that clear from the beginning yet she figured after a while Rukia would be able to talk to her again.

"Oi Kuchiki come meet me at my office during lunch break" Kaien said and smirked as he saw the surprised look on her face, "not about the fact that you just snooped around my stuff, or that you offended me yesterday. You're the class representative right…I need you to help me with some stuff" he said before he opened his book and started the usual roll call.

"What did you do yesterday?" Chizuru asked curious seeing she just loved some good gossip, "you were alone with the new teacher yesterday?" she asked making Rukia glare at her, "I had dinner together with nii-sama yesterday anymore questions?" she asked making the red haired girl shut up.

"Isn't someone a bit cranky today" Keigo said and smiled as he grabbed her soft hands in his, "don't worry Rukia-chan Keigo is here for you, you can always use my shoulder to lean on!" he said making her sigh and shake her head, "aren't you nice" Rukia said in her fake high pitched tone before she pushed him back, "but I'll think I pass, Keigo" she mumbled before she flipped her book open.

"Aren't you supposed to meet up with the new teacher?" Shuuhei asked seeing Rukia was quietly eating her lunch, "I don't want to" Rukia mumbled making Shuuhei raise an eyebrow, "really since when did you start neglecting your work as a class representative?"

"Maybe since I won't be staying here very long anyway" she mumbled before she got up and grabbed her bag shoving her stuff in her designer bag she got from Byakuya after she spilled her heart out to him, "see you later."

"What did she mean by that?" Tatsuki asked as she watched Rukia walk away, "did you talk to her Ichigo?" she asked making Ichigo frown, "how the hell should I know what she means by that, we don't share everything you know. Don't always come to me when something is wrong with her" he said making Shuuhei scoff.

"Some friend you are, Kurosaki" he said before he got up, "whatever I am out" he mumbled as he left the classroom as well making Tatsuki sigh.

"What happening here?" she asked annoyed, "it really feels like we're falling apart" she whispered making Orihime look down, "don't say that Tatsuki-chan we are going to be alright, it's just a stressful month you know with exams and all" she said trying to brighten up the mood, "it will be alright in a few days."

"Shiba sensei?" Rukia questioned as she walked into his office closing the door behind her, "hey incompetent jerk?" she called and smirked as she heard a groan coming from the back of his office.

"I really don't understand how on earth you became a role model, you are really rude you know that" Kaien said as he put a stack of papers on his desk and held out a list, "I need emails from your class mates, I don't have the time to go around and ask, you do it" he said making her frown.

"Who says I have the time to do this?" she asked confused as she wanted to give the list back.

"It's punishment for calling me rude names" he said making her scoff, "can't think of something better, I really doubt you were hired for your skills, you are informal and really loud" she said making him fold his arms across his chest.

"Informal and loud? What's wrong with that, at least I am not rude and scary like you" he said making her snort.

"Scary? Really do I scare you sensei?" she asked and smirked, "look at that a thirty year old male scared of a little school girl" she said making him frown.

"I am twenty six thank you very much, like hell would I be scared of a tiny girl like you."

"Tiny" Rukia repeated feeling her blood boil. Did this man just dared to call her tiny. Never in her life did she let anyone get away with making fun of her height. So she was a little shorter than the average high school girl that didn't mean a thing!

"Let me help you with that sensei" she said as she clenched her fist before she stepped forward making Kaien back away seeing that murderous look in her eyes he just had a feeling he shouldn't be so close to her right now, "I can handle a few papers, but thanks!"

"No I insist" Rukia said firmly as she reached out for the papers but he just stepped back forgetting that he left his bag on the floor next to his chair and tripped over it pulling Rukia down with him as well as the papers scattered all over his office.

"I didn't even have to help you, you did that all by yourself" Rukia chuckled as she looked up and blushed a deep red color seeing what position they were in, "I am glad you think this is funny Kuchiki" Kaien mumbled as he leaned up and looked straight in her big violet eyes.

Rukia felt her heart beat so fast that she wondered if he could actually hear it. Her legs straddled him as she had her hands on either side of his arms capturing him. She knew she had to move but somehow she was frozen to the spot. His aqua green eyes captured her, she couldn't look away from his beautiful mesmerizing eyes. She drew in a sharp breath when she felt his hands over her arms as her blush became even brighter.

"You really are cute like this, now you look like an innocent high school student instead of the rude little girl you were being just a moment ago" she heard him joke and frowned.

"I am not little!" she said as she leaned closer narrowing her eyes dangerously on him, "dare to say it again!" she threatened him making him smirk.

"Or else?" he asked playfully wondering what a little girl like her could do, "what could you possibly do, Kuchiki" he grinned.

"I will make you shut up, don't think I wont" Rukia warned him.

She knew he wouldn't listen to her. That glint in his eyes told her he was quite enjoying himself. She saw him open his mind, no he wouldn't. She would really make him regret it if he dared to say it out loud.

"Tiny little Rukia-chan!"

Rukia glared at him before she pushed him down with all her strength taking him in by surprise. He wanted to protest but before he knew it he felt warm lips capturing his, his words fading into her mouth. His eyes were wide with shock as he looked at the girl on top of him. He knew he should push her off him, but why didn't he. This was wrong, he was married! This girl was his student. Rukia eyes snapped open when she felt his stiff lips suddenly move against hers. He wasn't supposed to kiss her back now was he. She felt his hands grip her arms tighter, if he tighten his grip a little more she was sure he would leave bruises all over her arms.

She heard a knock on his door and quickly ripped away from him standing up as quick as she could before she grabbed her bag off the desk and walked towards the door, "I told you I would make you shut up" she said breathlessly before she snapped the door open and walked past a confused Ochi sensei.

"What happened in here?" Misato asked confused as she looked at the flustered Kaien, "I tripped over my bag and embarrassed myself in front of Kuchiki that's what happened" he mumbled making Ochi chuckle, "yeah you'll have a hard time with Kuchiki especially now" she said before she helped him collect his papers.

-x-

"I heard Byakuya nii-san is back" Ichigo said as he closed his locker and put on his shoes, "you must be happy that he is back" he said as he glanced at Rukia who was busy putting her shoes on as well, "Rukia?"

Rukia slammed her locker shut as she looked at him and put her hand on her hip as she glared at him, "what? You think I forgot what happened on the rooftop, I don't forgive you for talking to me like that Ichigo. You are right you do treat me the same as the others. You shouldn't supposed to be doing that, I know you for thirteen years. I am like family to your sisters and father, I am different than the others. I get it you got yourself a girlfriend you don't have time for me anymore" she said before she walked past him.

Ichigo clenched his fist as he looked down. He couldn't let her walk away like that. He knew what Rukia meant to his family. They didn't like Orihime at all because they all whined about the fact that he should have taken Rukia home as his girlfriend and not the auburn haired girl.

He had enough of it. Everyone told him what he should and shouldn't do. He didn't need to hear it from Rukia as well. She was supposed to be the one who supports him yet she was being just the same as everyone else.

"You are really annoying!" Ichigo called after her making her stop walking, "you whine all the time about me and Orihime, you don't even talk to Orihime anymore while you two were supposed to be friends. You are acting like a spoiled brat!"

"Spoiled brat?" Rukia asked and turned around as she looked at the furious Ichigo, "really Ichigo?" she asked shocked, while she couldn't hide the hurt in her eyes anymore.

"You are sure acting like one" he mumbled though he wasn't as confident in his words anymore as he was a second ago. The look she gave him told him to stop and walk away yet he couldn't.

"I think we should walk away now Ichigo. Before we'll say more things we'll regret later" Rukia whispered before she turned around, "if you really love her I wouldn't be worried for you, but honestly Ichigo do you love her with whole your heart?" she asked before she walked away.

"There is sure a lot of drama going on today" Ochi whispered as she quickly walked away with Kaien leading him to the teacher's room, "teenagers" she mumbled.

Kaien slightly nodded. He didn't know why but he felt worried for Rukia. He knew he had to apologize for what he had done to her in his office. He never should have kissed her back like that, he was her teacher after all. He crossed that dangerous line that shouldn't have been crossed. He couldn't tell Miyako what he had done. If it was a girl of his age it wouldn't be so bad, but telling his wife he kissed a high school student was something he just couldn't.


	5. Don't do it

**I do not own bleach.**

**wickedsistah1024:** Kaien sure is lovable with his cute grin like that! Rukia is still making her mind up about leaving to Tokyo. Ichigo went on his knees for her after all, to make sure she didn't have to go to Tokyo. We just have to see if she really does agree to leave like that! XD Thanks for the review!  
**blissbeat: **Rukia will develop a crush on him, but it's just a little crush. He is there when Ichigo isn't. Kaien would never leave his wife like that, I don't think Byakuya will let him live if he gets involved with his little sister XD Thanks for the review!  
**Thornspike:** I have to agree with you. Kaien is just too kind to hurt his Miyako. But I don't think any guy could resist a little temptation. Especially when it's Rukia XD Thanks for the review!  
**alero1990:** I'm really glad to hear you like my story! Kaien and Shuuhei are both fine men! Thanks for the review!

**Leave a review =D**

_**Bleeding Moon**_

**Chapter Five – Don't do it.**

Rukia bit her lip in a nervous manner, as she listened to Kaien's lecture. It was hard for her to pay attention to what he was explaining to them. Flashbacks of them kissing kept popping in her head as she looked at her teacher. She couldn't be thinking these thoughts, he was her teacher after all. They would never have another relationship than that. Yet she couldn't stop checking him out, he was more mature than Ichigo. He was definitely more experienced than Ichigo. No, she can't think those things. She gulped as she glued her eyes to her textbook instead.

Why did she kiss him like that? She knew it would cause trouble for her, but he didn't exactly push her away either. He actually kissed her back, he wasn't supposed to kiss her back. Teachers weren't supposed to be kissing their students, even though he was only twenty six years old. It wouldn't change a thing, he was her teacher he should have stopped her. So why didn't he? She wanted to know so badly, but then again she couldn't walk over to him and ask him.

He was ignoring her all morning, he probably regretted kissing her yesterday. She felt hurt seeing he ignored her, when he called her name he didn't even look up from his notebook before he started his lecture. No one noticed of course but she did. She wanted him to look in her eyes, she wanted him to look at her with those hypnotizing aqua eyes.

Shuuhei narrowed his eyes on Rukia, as he was trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She seemed so upset this morning, she said that nothing was wrong with her but he knew better than that. She was quiet the whole time before lessons started. She stared lifelessly out of the window. He thought about confronting Kurosaki with this but Kurosaki seemed pissed at her for some reason.

They were fighting once again. It made him tired to be caught in the middle of their little childish fight. It was obvious the two had feelings for each other. Kurosaki was scared and ran away from the intense feeling Rukia gave him, and Rukia was just too scared to confess already and tell him what she really felt for him. He could understand why she didn't want to confess to him, he was after all together with Orihime now, but wasn't it Orihime who once quoted all is fair in love and war. Shuuhei shook his head lightly, why was he even trying to help them. He looked at Rukia and slightly smiled, he wasn't being considerate of Kurosaki. Rukia was the only reason why he would interfere in their business.

"Hisagi, I asked of you to read the first paragraph" Kaien called loudly snapping him out of his thoughts. Shuuhei grunted as he gave the teacher a glare before he flipped to the right page, "you weren't paying attention to what I was explaining" Kaien stated knowing he was right.

Shuuhei ignored the remark of his teacher as he found the right page, "you sure are stupid" Tatsuki mumbled making his blood boil even hotter.

"Arisawa" Kaien warned making her sigh, "yeah, yeah I got it" she mumbled shaking her head in frustration, "you sure whine a lot" she whispered making Kaien playfully glare at her, "I heard that!" he warned her, "I wanted you to hear that!" Tatsuki lied.

Orihime pressed her lips together as she felt nervous with her friends challenging the new teacher like that, they didn't know much about him yet. What if he is really stern and gives them detention or cleaning duty. She didn't want her friends to miss karate practice she knew how much Tatsuki liked her after school club.

"Please Tatsuki-chan" she whispered, "don't challenge him like that" she whispered quietly to her friend making Ichigo look at her and slightly smile.

Orihime was always concerned about all of them. So he didn't understand why Rukia and Orihime were mad at each other. Well he did know but he figured that Rukia as his best friend would be happy for him, but she wasn't. He just wanted the old Rukia back, but he knew that was not going to happen. After they walked away from each other yesterday he had a weird feeling nagging at him. He didn't know what, but he felt like he was going to lose Rukia forever.

He glanced over at the dark haired girl, and frowned seeing her practically drooling over the new teacher. What was so good about him? He was so loud in the early morning, so he was kind and he could explain things pretty well he didn't understand why Rukia was so interested in him. He looked at his watch as he heard the first bell indicating to them that it was lunch break.

Thank god!

"Hisagi" Kaien called making Shuuhei sigh before he got up and walked over to the desk of their teacher.

"First time the calm jock known as Hisagi Shuuhei got in trouble" Tatsuki said grinning, "you seem to like it a bit too much" Rukia commented dryly making Tatsuki frown.

"What's with that cocky attitude Rukia" she said and smirked, "did Byakuya-san threaten to take you back to Tokyo again?" she asked and narrowed her eyes on Rukia when the Kuchiki princess just shrugged her shoulders, "he did?" she asked making the others look at Rukia with curiosity.

Rukia looked up from her book as she put her bottle down. She felt all their eyes on her so she knew she couldn't just talk herself out of this. She had to explain things to them properly before they would drop the subject. Byakuya would state that they were really good friends, only close friends like that would take the time to get things out of you when you don't want to share them.

"We had dinner together and the subject came up, he is leaving in five days and asked me to think about it" she said making Ichigo scoff, "did I go down on my knees for nothing?" he asked as Rukia glanced at the orange head.

"What do you mean, I didn't say I would go" Rukia said calmly as she looked back at her book again, "you didn't exactly reject the offer either" Ichigo said firmly before he got up, "that means you are thinking about leaving, so that's how you want to solve things, Kuchiki Rukia is running away" he said making her slam her book shut as she got up as well locking her violet eyes with his amber ones.

"I am not running away from anything, you are!" she said mad, "it's my life I can decide where I want to stay and where not. If I want to go back with my brother to Tokyo I will, don't you dare judge me for that" she said ignoring the fact that half of their class were staring at them because she raised her voice for once in her life.

Ichigo clenched his fist as he no longer could control himself as well. He wanted so badly to sit back down and eat his lunch because he knew if he would argue with her he would just make her angrier, but he just couldn't.

"You never wanted to go to Tokyo, you said you wanted to stay here with us. You cried for weeks because he demanded you would go back with him, just because you are having a hard time here doesn't mean you should walk away from it. If you go to Tokyo you are just being a coward."

Everyone gasped as a slap echoed through the classroom. Shuuhei nodded when Kaien said he would be right back, before the homeroom teacher made his way to the arguing teens.

"Really are you two that childish for a teacher to interfere?" Kaien asked as his hand was wrapped around Rukia's wrist not intending to let go any time soon. Maybe it was because the rage in her eyes told him she would definitely do it again, "Kuchiki, Kurosaki my office now" Kaien said before he released her wrist and looked at Shuuhei who was obediently standing by his desk, "you are off the hook for now Hisagi" he said making Shuuhei shrug.

"I don't mind doing cleaning duty" he said making Kaien smirk, "are you just saying that because you know Kuchiki will be there as well?" he asked making Shuuhei snort, "as if" he mumbled before he flashed a smirk and made his way back to his friends. He did feel sorry for Kurosaki that slap must have hurt pretty bad, seeing how her imprint was still visible.

"You okay?" he asked making Ichigo glare at him, "do I look okay to you?" he asked sarcastic before he grabbed his bag, "I don't need your sympathy I know you think I deserved that" he said before he walked past Shuuhei not looking back as his shoulder bumped against his.

"You can stop holding your breath in, Chizuru" Tatsuki said rolling her eyes, "it's not that bad, Ichigo had that coming. He was definitely provoking Rukia" she commented making Orihime shake her head a little.

"I really think he just said it because he is concerned about her. He did say he begged Byakuya before to let Rukia-chan stay, I think he doesn't believe that Rukia actually wants to leave" she said softly making Uryu sigh.

"I am the only one here who sees what this is really about" he said making Tatsuki smirk, "oh really? Enlighten us then" she said with a challenging look visible in her eyes.

Uryu cleared his throat as he shoved his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, "well Kurosaki feels offended that he went through all that trouble by persuading Kuchiki Byakuya for nothing. He went down on his knees hurting his male pride badly for a girl who he thinks doesn't even appreciate it. She after all is ignoring his feelings and bruised male pride by accepting to go back with Kuchiki Byakuya to Tokyo."

Tatsuki blinked a couple of times before she burst out in laughter. Orihime pouted and shook her head a little, "Tatsuki-chan you shouldn't laugh at Ishida-kun like that, I think he is right!" she said making Tatsuki draw in a sharp breath.

"You really think so?"

Orihime just nodded as she looked at the closed door, "I do" she whispered.

-x-

"I don't care about detention!" Rukia said mad as she glared daggers at her new homeroom teacher.

He had let Kurosaki go a minute ago and now as trying to talk sense into the enraged Kuchiki. That was really an impossible task. She wouldn't want to hear anything about the word apologize. He rubbed his temples as he sat back down in his chair and let out a deep sigh.

"Detention and cleaning duty for a month" Kaien threatened, "I'll half your detention time if you apologize to Kurosaki."

"Detention it is" Rukia said sarcastic as she folded her arms across her chest, "I am not apologizing to that bastard! I am not staying here for a month anyway" she said and smirked, "too bad for you, your threats don't make me tremble with fear."

Kaien narrowed his eyes on Rukia as he was thinking about a suitable punishment for her. If she was being honest about not staying here any longer than he should do something before she would leave. He didn't buy the threat though, he didn't think Kuchiki was able to walk away from hr friends like that.

"Fine you can do early morning cleaning duty for a week and have to help the karate club after school" he said and smirked seeing the surprised look in her eyes, "you really hate Kurosaki that much?" he finally asked.

"You don't know anything about that" Rukia replied harshly as she felt angry with everyone who dared saying the name Kurosaki in front of her.

"I know enough, you two weren't exactly quietly discussing your problems" he snorted, "there goes your image as perfect student" he said and shook his head a little, "did it make you feel better?" he asked making her raise an eyebrow.

"Did what make me feel better, yelling or slapping him?" she said and smirked, "of course slapping him made me feel better" she said as she let out a frustrated sigh before she sat down in the chair in front of his desk, "I know I shouldn't have done it but I won't apologize to Kurosaki, it's something between him and me."

"Why won't you apologize to him?" he asked trying to get through the thick headed Kuchiki in front of him. He really didn't know she had all this cropped up anger inside of her. He didn't know why but he felt like pulling her close to him and just hold her, because he was afraid if he didn't she might just break into a million pieces.

"Because…it wouldn't be a real apology. We have been friends for almost fourteen years now, sensei. I know he would rather have me ignoring him than to give him a fake apology" she said as she buried her face in her hands.

Kaien shot up as he heard her slight sniffing. Was she crying? He couldn't take it when women cried in front of him. It made him uncomfortable because he always thought he wasn't capable of suiting a woman's saddened heart. He made his way over to her as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, he felt her tense up but didn't pull away. He knew she needed to feel someone's warmth right now. It always made Miyako feel better when she was feeling sad.

Rukia let out a chuckle as she wiped away the tears, "I'm really pathetic crying in front of my teacher like that" she said barely above a whisper making Kaien shake his head.

"I rather have you crying in front of me, than you crying by yourself" he said gently as he looked down at the girl with red puffy eyes, "just let me hold you like this for a little while" he said making her slightly nod.

It didn't feel wrong at all, being in his arms like that. If anything it felt so right. He was so warm and his touch was so soft, it suited her instantly. His warmth just invited her to get even closer to him. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head against his chest.

Shuuhei turned around as he closed the door quietly behind him. He knew what he saw, that wasn't supposed to happen between a student and a teacher. Was Rukia freaking mental? She shouldn't get so close to their homeroom teacher. That guy was probably half her age for god sakes! He got it, she was stressed over the whole Kurosaki, Inoue thing. But that still didn't make hugging with your teacher right. If she needed someone to hug her, she should let Tatsuki do it or even Chizuru would do not their freaking teacher!

"Hisagi are you coming or what?" Tatsuki called annoyed, "you wimp" she mumbled and shook her head a little as she didn't hear him retort her back.

Hisagi slowly followed behind Tatsuki as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He knew what he saw shouldn't be discussed openly. He had to confront Rukia privately about it. Unlike Kurosaki he knew when it wasn't the right time to discuss private things.

"Ichigo is suspended from the upcoming match for his behavior in class. Can you believe that? That idiot probably fought with Rukia on purpose so he could get out of it to be together with his girlfriend" Tatsuki said jokingly making Shuuhei snort.

"Probably."

"You really think that?"

Shuuhei looked at Tatsuki, "what do you want me to say Tatsuki? Rukia shouldn't have hit him, but he shouldn't have discussed private matters in public" he said before he quickened his pace.

Tatsuki ran after Shuuhei and sighed, "You're probably right but still, friends shouldn't hit each other, that's just wrong."

-x-

Byakuya looked at his sister who was sitting across him in the living room. Rukia has been silent since the moment she walked in. She didn't look up to meet his eyes either. She didn't reject his offer about having a talk but she wasn't talking either. He didn't understand why she would hit Ichigo like that. He knew that they were on a rough path because she loved Kurosaki while he was romantically involved with another girl.

That didn't give her the reason to fend her anger on him like that, though. He didn't know what to say, should he be pleased that his sister could handle men perfectly fine on her own or upset with the fact that Rukia showed rage in such a disgraceful manner.

"I really have to insist on it, Rukia" he continued as he saw her shake her head, "you are just angry right now, in a few weeks you will regret that you didn't talk things over properly with Ichigo" he said calmly as he took a seat next to her as he gently ran his fingers through her silky dark hair, "please do your big brother a favor" he said making her slightly smile, "is that a smile I am seeing?" he asked jokingly making her snort.

"Nii-sama is really a big idiot" she mumbled making him playfully glare at her, "I'll talk to him" she whispered but he knew she was lying.

"You aren't going to talk to him are you?"

Rukia shrugged as she finally looked up, "I'll have to think things through first, nii-sama. Just let it go for now okay?"

Byakuya nodded before he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, "why don't you go fresh up then, I'll call you when dinner is ready" he said and smirked when he saw her grin, "nii-sama is cooking me dinner?" she asked curious.

"I can cook dinner for my little sister. I don't see what's wrong with me cooking dinner for the woman I love with my whole heart" he said making her shake her head.

"Lady Kuchiki Hisagi-san is here to see you" the head butler announced making Rukia nod, "I'll go see him first then" she said before she got up and flashed her brother a smile, "no spicy food!" she warned him, "Unohana-san said you eat too much spicy food!"

Byakuya chuckled and nodded, "yeah, yeah stop bossing me around so much will you" he said and smiled when he heard her fading laugh.

"Shuuhei?" Rukia called as she closed the front door behind her, "that's something new, you never come willingly to my house" she said and smiled slightly.

Shuuhei nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. God, why was he so nervous now. He had it all figured out in his head before. He would talk to her, warn her before she would do anything stupid, anything she would regret later. But now standing in front of her he couldn't make up his mind about how to tell her this gently.

He knew she was still upset about the whole matter with Kurosaki, so there probably wasn't a way to warn her gently, to let her know what she did was wrong. No matter how he carefully picked his words she would still feel hurt by him. He was sure of it.

He took a deep breath before he looked in her big violate eyes again, "when you were taking so long at Shiba sensei's office I thought I would go help you seeing how stubborn you are I knew you would probably get in a discussion with him about your punishment" he explained as he saw her slightly nod, "Rukia…what I saw wasn't you arguing with him about what kind of punishment would be suited for you, what I saw wasn't something you should do with your teacher" he trailed off.

"I am not sure if I know what you are trying to say Shuuhei. I don't know what you saw but I know he is my teacher I would never cross that line" she said making him snort.

"You already did Rukia!" he said taking her by surprise, "hugging a teacher like that isn't normal. You hugged him like you would hug Kurosaki. Don't dare to tell me I am not right."

"Fine, then I wont say you aren't right but I am sure thinking it" Rukia said before she glanced at her front door, "nii-sama is cooking me dinner, I should probably go" she said softly, "really Shuuhei you have nothing to worry about, I know I shouldn't get involved romantically with him. You don't have to remind me" she said before she walked away.

Shuuhei looked at the closed door in front of him and shook his head lightly. Even though she says she wouldn't cross that line, he could tell by how she looked at the teacher that she already crossed that line. As a close friend to Kuchiki he should make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid, he didn't want her to bruise herself along the way.

The teacher wasn't the one who would have to pick up the pieces of a broken heart. It was Rukia who would, Shuuhei didn't want her heart to be bruised again. She wouldn't survive another blow like that He slowly turned around as he walked away from her house. He knew for Rukia's own sake he had to protect her from making another mistake.

-x-

"Aaaaah! Onii-chan what happened to your face? Daaad come quick! Dad!" Yuzu yelled upset as she was careful approaching her older brother and looked at his face in worry, "Onii-chan is in pain dad!"

"I am not in pain Yuzu!" Ichigo said annoyed as he put his hand on top of her head, "stop making a fuss about it, it's nothing" he said as he glanced at Orihime who was standing next to him with the same worried expression as Yuzu, "could you two stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Orihime asked surprised as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Like I am about to die" he said as he gestured to his bruised cheek, "this is nothing compared to the injuries I had thanks to karate and soccer" he mumbled making Yuzu shake her head.

"It still looks pretty bad!"

"Ichigoooo!" Isshin called as he pointed at his face and laughed, "Kuchiki got you good this time!" he said gasping for air as he was rolling on the floor from laughter, "you shouldn't get worried over that stupid brother of yours like that, Yuzu."

"You don't have to worry Yuzu, I'll be fine" Ichigo said gently as he ruffled his hair and looked at Orihime, "we're upstairs if you need me" Ichigo announced as he walked past his father and Yuzu making his way to his room together with Orihime.

"Rukia-nee hasn't come over for weeks now" Karin said softly as she followed Orihime with her eyes, "I like Rukia-nee better" she mumbled before she plopped down on the couch, "only Rukia-nee is capable of hurting Ichi-nii like that."

"That isn't something to be proud of Karin!" Yuzu said as she pouted making her way over to the couch as well, "Ichi-nii is really hurt this time, Rukia-nee never hurt him like this before" she said softly, "what if they really aren't going to be friends anymore?"

Isshin collected himself off the floor as he looked at his girls, "I really wanted Ichigo to make Rukia-chan his bride" he whined making Karin glare at him, "don't just say weird things like that out loud!"

"But it's true right Karin-chan, we all want Rukia-nee to be Ichi-nii's bride. She is must prettier than Orihime-chan" she said making Karin chuckle.

"Orihime isn't bad herself, it's just that we like Rukia-nee better because we have known her for a long time Yuzu" she explained calmly, "should we go see Rukia-nee and ask her about this?" she asked making Isshin nod.

"Yes let's go ask Rukia-chan!" he agreed.

Karin sighed as she grabbed her pillow and threw it in her father's face. He was too caught up in the whole Rukia, Ichigo matter that he didn't dodge the pillow. "I said we should ask, as in Yuzu and I you are not allowed to come with us!"

"You are so mean to daddy, Karin!"

Orihime sat down on Ichigo's bed as she bit her lower lip nervously. She knew Ichigo told her not to worry about a small matter as this but she was still worried sick about him. His bruised cheek really looked like it was hurting. He was just acting tough about it. She gently touched his cheek as she looked in his eyes.

"It really looks like it hurt though Kurosaki-kun" she said softly, "you sure you don't want to put an ice-pack on it?" she asked again.

"No Orihime, really it's fine. It just looks bad" he mumbled as he touched her hand and gently pushed it away from his cheek, "don't worry about it."

Orihime nodded gently. Ichigo could tell she was still worrying sick about him though. He sighed as he put his hand on the back of her head and looked in her eyes, "you will never stop worrying about me, will you?" he asked in a low tone before he leaned in and captured her lips, taking her in by surprise which earned him a gasp from her.

Orihime smiled in the kiss as she happily kissed him back. His lips felt so good against hers, she could never grow tired of being kissed like this by Ichigo. He was really all she ever wanted. She put more pressure in the kiss and blushed when she heard a chuckle coming from him as he pulled away.

"Now you have something else that will keep you busy" he smirked.

"Kurosaki-kun you are so unfair!" she whined making him laugh, "you are really too much" she mumbled.

Ichigo grinned before he looked away his eyes catching the picture of him and Rukia on his desk. His frown took over again as he narrowed his eyes on the happy picture. Everyone made a big commotion about Rukia hitting him, even when he didn't mind it that much.

Yes it hurt him at first that she would actually raise her hand like that, but it was Rukia after all. He couldn't get mad at her for hitting him, she was his Rukia. Rukia who would laugh together with him, Rukia who would hug him, Rukia who would make fun of him, Rukia who could make him smile just by walking into the room. If someone was allowed to hit him, it was Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked as she saw him spacing out again, "why don't you go talk to her?" she suggested.

She knew that it would probably cause strain on her relationship with Ichigo but she couldn't bare with the fact that he was sad all the time because he and Rukia were fighting. She thought that she could live with it, but he seemed so lonely without her being by his side.

"I will…eventually, don't think about it too much" Ichigo said as he ran his fingers through her long auburn locks and grinned, "you look cute when you pout like that" he said causing her to blush even darker.

"Don't say weird things like that, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime quickly said as she looked the other way.

"Can't I complement my beautiful girlfriend?" he asked making her shake her head, "you like it when I complement you like that though, do you really want me to stop?"

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime warned.

Ichigo chuckled as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him smiling when she wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head against his chest, "let me just hold you like this for a while" he whispered gently to her as he buried his nose in her hair and closed his eyes.

Orihime slightly nodded. She didn't know if it was truly her who he was hugging. He never held her so gently before, with so much love. She knew it was wrong of her to feel moved by how he was holding her, because she knew that this was the way he would hold Rukia to him. Yet she couldn't pull out of the hug and tell him the truth. She rather be in his arms and lie to herself, if that was the price she had to pay for being together with Kurosaki Ichigo.


	6. Let's do it again

**I do now own bleach**

**Rukes: **The twins grew up with Rukia by their side it would be impossible for them to just accept another woman. Rukia is somewhat using him to get over her crush for Ichigo, but she knows that Kaien is no Ichigo and Ichigo is no Kaien. She is just caught between loving her best friend and having a little fan girlish crush on her teacher. Thank you for the review!  
**ashezo:** I'm really happy to hear you like my story! Thank you! I just think that Byakuya could be loving and caring to Rukia if they didn't have the pressure of the Kuchiki name. I know it's probably nothing like him, but a big brother is always protective and loving over their little sister. Thank you for the review!  
**wickedsistah1024:** I'm glad you like the way I portrayed the characters. Orihime is actually just a lovely girl so I can't make her a real bitch, even though what she did was wrong she knows. She doesn't like what she did but she did it for love. She just wants to be loved by Ichigo the way he loves Rukia. Things will eventually go right for all of them. I just love to add a little drama first XD Thank you for the review!  
**Thornspike: **I'm sorry for your lunch lol I really love to write and getting supported by people who read my story makes me want to write more. I guess Orihime is a little obsessed with Ichigo. Eventually she will do the right thing. Ichigo isn't being honest too himself as well. Kaien being married is definitely bad for Rukia's reputation, I sense more drama XD Thank you for your review!

_**Bleeding Moon.**_

**Chapter six – Let's do it again.**

Rukia flipped to the next page of her textbook as she noted down the correct answer for her history homework. She needed to catch up on some homework seeing lately she has been through so much drama she didn't have time to even think about her schoolwork. She wasn't falling behind though, she is a Kuchiki after all. She looked up from her work as she heard a firm knock on her door.

Turning around on her chair so that she could look at her door she muttered a soft 'come in'. She was surprised to see two little girls standing there in her doorway. She hasn't seen them for a while now. She quickly got off her chair and smiled gently as she made her way to the door, pulling both Yuzu and Karin into a big hug.

"It's been so long!" Rukia smiled as she held them even tighter making the two girls laugh and hug her back with just as much force, "come in Yuzu, Karin" Rukia said once she pulled out of the hug and closed the door behind her as the two girls settled down on the couch by the glass coffee table.

Karin looked at Rukia and slightly smiled, "it doesn't matter how many times we have paid you a visit I keep being amazed about the size of your house!" she said as she looked around the white with purple decorated bedroom, "I mean you have freaking a living room in your bedroom, how sick is that!"

Yuzu nodded agreeing with her sister, "yeah Karin-chan is right, it's still weird. You really are like a manga hime-sama" she said making Rukia roll her eyes.

Rukia made her way over to the couch as she sat across them and shook her head in a manner a stern mother would, "girls how many times do I have to remind you, I am no hime-sama, I just happen to have a big brother who is doing quite well in the business world" she mumbled making Karin snort.

"You are a Kuchiki Rukia-nee, Kuchikis were always famous in Japan. They have been since like I don't know the past hundred years!"

Rukia let out a defeated sigh and leaned back against the couch, "there is no way you'll let me win this argument right?" she asked and let out a chuckle, "so why do I have the honor to get a visit of my two favorite girls?"

Yuzu and Karin shared a look making Rukia narrow her big violet eyes on them. Something told her that this wasn't just a random visit. Yuzu was incredibly nervous and Karin didn't seem to do any better.

"You don't have to be nervous around me, girls" Rukia reminded me, "I told you two before that you can always talk to me about anything. So tell me what's on your mind."

Yuzu slightly nodded before she looked up, "please be friends again with Ichi-nii!" she cried taking both Karin and Rukia off guard.

Yuzu never raised her voice like that before. It surprised Rukia that Yuzu asked a favor like that of her. That wasn't something Yuzu would do. She felt guilty now for hurting Ichigo. The cheerful girl must be worried sick about her big brother, all because of her.

"I'm really sorry, Yuzu" Rukia apologized seeing she made the middle school student so worried, "I didn't mean to hurt Ichigo like that. I know you must be worried sick about him now, all because of me" she said softly as she slightly smiled, "everything will be alright, you don't have to worry anymore, okay" Rukia said gently as she smiled at the two girls.

Karin shook her head, "everything won't be alright, Rukia-nee. Even if you and Ichi-nii will be friends again it won't be the same anymore. Ichi-nii will still be together with Orihime-san and you still won't come after school to be with us."

Rukia looked down at her lap as she fisted her small hand. She knew Karin was right, even if she and Kurosaki talked things over it wouldn't be the same anymore. She couldn't be his best friend anymore and he couldn't be hers anymore. He was taken, he already had a girlfriend. It doesn't matter how hard they would try, it would be weird if they would spend more time together than he and his girlfriend.

Nothing will be the same anymore, it would be better if she would just leave. Everyone would be happier that way, she was sure of it.

Rukia nodded, "you are right Karin-chan, it won't be the same anymore. Look it's really difficult for me as well, but we have to face it. It was going to happen sooner or later girls. Ichigo and I are just friends and nothing more. He would eventually find a girl who he is crazy about and I will eventually find a guy who I will spend the rest of my life with. We both will be involved with other people and will not have the time to see each other anymore, it was bount to happen girls."

Yuzu felt a painful squeeze in her chest. She knew Rukia was right. Ichigo and Rukia weren't romantically involved so it makes sense that the two of them aren't seeing each other that often anymore. But it still hurts to lose someone who she considered as her big sister.

"Can't you and Ichi-nii be together then?" she finally asked.

Rukia shook her head as she felt the tears sting behind her eyes. She has been asking herself that question over and over again, but the answer would still be no. He didn't love her the way she loved him. They couldn't be together.

Rukia slightly smiled as she wiped the tears away that threatened to fall, "I'm really sorry" she whispered as she suppressed the urge to cry again.

Seeing her big sister like that Yuzu couldn't take it anymore. She flew over to Rukia as she wrapped her arms around the older girl and held her tightly in a hug.

"Rukia-nee!" she cried making Karin look down as well trying suppress the urge to cry as well, "please don't leave us, please I really miss you!" Yuzu cried as she held even tighter onto Rukia, "please!"

Rukia gulped as she felt like something got stuck in her throat. She never knew she could feel even more pain, but now she was proven she could. She stroked Yuzu's hair gently as she tried to comfort her.

"I won't leave you Yuzu-chan" she whispered to her as she closed her eyes. It would be hard on her if she decided to go to Tokyo after all. She didn't want to break her promise to Yuzu but she didn't want to stay in Karakura any longer either, "it's going to be okay Yuzu-chan, I promise" she whispered gently to the upset little girl.

-x-

Ichigo stretched his tired limbs as he yawned looking at the deserted living room. Normally two twelve year old girls would be sitting in front of the television discussing which drama they would watch now. It felt so lonely without the constant arguing of the two girls.

"Dad where are the girls?" he asked the man who walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand, "oh Karin and Yuzu went out" Isshin shrugged.

Ichigo frowned not liking that word, "what do you mean out?" he asked getting suspicious of the whole situation, "I have to insist that they are far too young to date!"

Isshin snorted and shook his head, "the girls went out to see their beloved sister where else would they go?" he asked as he still refused to tell Ichigo where they exactly were. He just wanted to see his son's reaction.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "sister?" he asked confused before his eyes almost popped out, "they went to the Kuchiki mansion?" he asked surprised making Isshin smirk, "When did they leave?"

Shrugging Isshin made his way to the clinic, "this morning, I am not worried at all. They are with my beloved third daughter after all. Everything will be just fine" he coed making Ichigo scoff.

The hell everything would be just fine. He didn't want Yuzu and Karin to make things even harder between him and Rukia. What if they upset Rukia even more? He was sure he couldn't handle an enraged Rukia for too long. She would put him to an early grave.

He grabbed his jacket out of the closet as he made his way to the front door putting on his sneakers. Isshin smirked as he spied on his son's rash actions. So now the kid would take some actions. It has been a while since he went over to Rukia's place. He heard Byakuya was in town. That wouldn't go too well. He grinned wickedly as he went back to work.

-x-

"You sure you don't want more, we have enough you know Yuzu-chan" Rukia said gently as the girls and she had settled in the living room after having some soothing warm tea and sweets while watching a new drama.

"I am sure, nee-chan" Yuzu smiled as she snuggled closer to Rukia, "Karin-chan you don't have to act tough I know you want to snuggle with Rukia-nee as well" she said jokingly making Karin slightly blush.

"I don't snuggle!" she said as she folded her arms across her chest, "I am a bit tired" she said softly as she leaned her head against Rukia's shoulder making Rukia let out a soft laugh.

Byakuya smiled as he looked at the girls in the living room. It has been a while since he saw an expression like that on his little sister's face. She seemed really happy to be with the Kurosaki twins again. He walked over to the front door as he heard the doorbell opening the door by himself.

"Oh if it isn't Kurosaki Ichigo, finally daring to show me your face?" Byakuya said with a challenging look making Ichigo clear his throat, "I just came to see if Karin and Yuzu made it here okay, I don't want them to walk home alone when it gets dark" he lied making Byakuya chuckle.

"Come in Kurosaki. You do realize I would never let two girls walk by themselves at night. I would have asked the driver to bring them home safely" he said making Ichigo nod.

"I am big brother as well Byakuya nii-san" he said as he locked eyes with the smirking older man, "you know it's in my nature to worry about my little sisters."

Byakuya nodded agreeing with Kurosaki, "you are right about that" he said before he leaded Ichigo to the living room, "girls Ichigo is here to see you" he announced making the girls gasp and all turn to look at the orange haired male.

"Ichi-nii, what are you doing here?" Karin asked surprised as Yuzu just nodded.

Rukia sat up right as well as she looked from her brother to Ichigo. She saw the amused expression in her brother's eyes. She would so make a fuss about it when they were alone. Byakuya smirked as he left the kids alone.

"Ichigo" Rukia said barely above a whisper, "you can come sit down as well" she offered feeling really awkward at the moment, this whole drama started all because of him after all. He is the only guy who actually made her cry in front of other people. First her brother then her homeroom teacher and now the twins. Could it get any worse?

Ichigo looked at Rukia as he gulped and rubbed the back of his head, "you look well Rukia" he said before he sat down next to Yuzu and put his arm over her shoulder, "so what are you watching?" he asked trying to be as casual as possible.

He didn't want them to witness the happy glint in his eyes. It has been so long ago that he was together with the girls and Rukia. They used to be like this all the time. Rukia in the middle while she had both Karin and Yuzu leaning against her while he protectively watched over his precious girls.

Damn, who was he kidding? He couldn't picture Orihime in this at all. Only Rukia could be together with them like this.

"The new drama Matsumoto-san is playing in!" Yuzu announced, "She is really pretty here right, onii-chan?" she asked and giggled as she saw the blush on her brother's face, "Rukia-nee Ichi-nii is gawking at Rangiku-sama again" she said making Rukia giggle.

"Kurosaki you dare to look at another girl?" she asked in a threatening voice. She smiled as the memories came back to her. They always teased Ichigo when the actress Matsumoto Rangiku came in the picture calling him a pervert. He would always blush and argue that he wasn't looking at her. While Rukia pretended to be mad at him for daring to look at another woman.

It always felt like they were going to end up together seeing they could joke like that. Yet the truth hurts like hell seeing it didn't.

"You are so staring at her chest" Karin said casually as she leaned her head against Rukia's shoulder again, "don't deny it."

Ichigo shook his head, "I'm telling you I am not looking at her chest dammit!" he said trying to defend himself, "stop accusing me like that!"

Rukia grinned as she looked at the flustered older Kurosaki, "they why do you get so mad over it. If you didn't stare at her chest like you claim you didn't you wouldn't be so mad about it" she said making him sigh.

He leaned back against the couch, "I won't win this argument seeing it's three against one" he muttered making the girls giggle.

"So you admit that you were looking at another woman?" Rukia asked making him bow his head in an apologizing manner, "I am truly sorry Rukia-sama it won't happen again" he said jokingly making her smile.

"That's a good boy, now pour us some more tea" she said with a warm smile. The whole fight between her and Ichigo forgotten. Maybe it was because of the girls being with them but she just didn't want this to end. It felt like the old times again, the time where Orihime didn't pry between her and her Ichigo.

Karin chuckled as she saw how obedient Ichigo was when it came to Rukia, "Rukia-nee you truly are an amazing woman" she said making Rukia chuckle, "why do you say that?" Rukia asked surprised, "you order Ichi-nii around and he actually obeys without complaining" she said making Ichigo frown.

"Don't make me sound like I am her pet or something Karin! I just don't want this midget to hurt me again. She really has a firm hand you know" he mumbled making the girls laugh again.

"You see what I mean" Karin whispered making Rukia smile, "Ichigo don't get so mad about it. We both know you would do anything for me" she said making him scoff.

She looked the other way as she realized what she just said. She didn't want to look at Ichigo knowing he must be surprised as well. With the girls by their side she wouldn't go further into this, it wouldn't be right to get caught up in a discussion again after she promised to them that everything would be fine.

-x-

"I heard you went to Kuchiki's place this weekend" Tatsuki said as she walked beside her friend, "is everything cool between you and Rukia again?" she asked wanting so desperately to hear him say that it was. She didn't want her friends to argue all the time. The old Rukia and Ichigo were far more entertaining than this old married couple act.

Orihime looked up surprised hearing that her boyfriend canceled their date to be together with Rukia. She should be happy right that he went to make things right between them. But she wasn't all too happy about hearing that he canceled their date to be together with another girl.

Especially if it's the girl who had a special place in his heart. She tried to smile and hide the fact that it bruised her heart that he was together with Kuchiki.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "I guess. The girls went over to pay her a visit I just tagged along" he said purposely leaving out the fact that he went over to the Kuchiki mansion on his own devices.

Tatsuki nodded and grinned as she patted Ichigo's back, "you did the right thing, Ichigo. I couldn't stand seeing you and Rukia fight anymore. It was really getting on all our nervous you know. We were afraid you two might just do something stupid" she admitted to him.

Ichigo let out a nervous laugh and made his way to his desk, "don't need to worry about that anymore, everything is fine between us" he said though he wasn't so sure about it.

They did have a moment together yesterday. It felt like they were a real family, the twins he and Rukia. It felt like it always had to be that way. Somehow it felt like no other woman could replace that place, it had to be Rukia.

He looked at the door as he heard Chizuru and Rukia coming in together. He smiled warmly at her making her smile back to him before she took her seat next to his table.

"I'm sorry if it was too much trouble for you. I would have carried Yuzu but she just had a tight grip on you I was worried I would hurt the both of you if I forcefully took her away" he explained as Rukia shook her head and smiled.

"I really don't mind Yuzu staying over. We had so much fun, just like the old times" she said and felt her heart flutter again as she saw that glint of happiness in his eyes, "the driver dropped her off first so that's why I skipped cleaning duty" she mumbled as she looked at the vacant desk of their homeroom teacher, "I just got myself I even more trouble" she whispered.

"Hey look I'll talk to him, like I would actually get hurt by you hitting me" he mumbled making her smirk, "but you did get hurt" she said with a playful look in her eyes.

"I so did not get hurt by you midget!" he said trying to defend the little pride that he had left. Yesterday the girls bruised his male pride badly. He needed to boost his ego to restore his male pride again.

Rukia just rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah say whatever you want. I know better than that" she said making him playfully glare at him.

Tatsuki looked at the scene in front of her and couldn't help but to grin widely, "I'm so glad they are back to their usual selves" she announced before she glanced at Orihime, "you are okay with this right?" she asked concerned, "they are just friends after all Orihime, you have nothing to worry about."

Orihime nodded slightly though she wasn't so sure about that. What if Rukia awakened that feeling in Ichigo's heart again? She would have something to worry about then. She couldn't let them go back to their usual selves. It would mean that she was out of the picture again. She knew Ichigo would choose Rukia over her. She was Kuchiki Rukia after all.

"Kuchiki I missed you this morning" Kaien called as he walked over to his desk dropping his bag on the table without much concern, "no one dares to bail out on me Kuchiki."

"Don't be so stern now sensei, I will make it up to you I promise" she said and smirked seeing that grin on his face, "you have to reduce my detention time though" she said as she subtly shifted her eyes to Kurosaki before she looked back at her teacher knowing he knew what she meant by that.

"You made me proud Kuchiki" Kaien chuckled before he started the morning lesson.

-x-

"You sure have a good relationship with Shiba sensei" Chizuru mumbled as she narrowed her eyes on Rukia, "as a devoted member to the Shiba Kaien's fan club I have to insist on you telling me how that happened."

Rukia chuckled and shook her head lightly, that stupid guy got an own fan club. Damn what was so great about him? Okay fine he had a killer body, a sexy smirk and just this charm only a few men possessed.

"I really don't know what you are talking about Chizuru, he is just my homeroom teacher. I didn't realize people would think we have a close relationship with him. That's really wrong, it will definitely kill my image."

Ichigo nodded, "you shouldn't say things like that Chizuru. People might get the wrong ideas about Shiba sensei and Rukia, it won't end well for either one of them. Especially when it's not true" he said as he glanced over at the dark haired teacher who was talking lively with some other students about the last soccer match.

Shuuhei looked at Rukia as they shared a look. Rukia knew what Shuuhei meant by that, it was definitely an 'I told you so' look. Damn Shuuhei and his preaching. So her teacher hugged her, and her teacher kissed her back. It didn't mean they were close. Damn who was she kidding, she crossed that line a long time ago.

Chizuru sighed and nodded, "I am sorry for saying things like that Rukia-chan. I know you would never do something like that. I mean having an affair with a teacher who is married and all, that 's just so wrong" she whispered.

Rukia choked in her drink as she slightly smiled when Tatsuki patted her back, "you okay Rukia?"

Rukia could only nod as she looked at Chizuru, "married?" she asked before she cleared her throat, "I didn't know that he was married" she said confused.

Chizuru nodded, "hm we saw him together with his wife Saturday right Shuuhei-kun?" she asked making Shuuhei nod, "yeah he was shopping together with his wife" Shuuhei said emphasizing the word wife making Rukia glare at him.

Ichigo just shrugged not seeing the tension that was created between Shuuhei and Rukia.

"Who cares that he is married anyways" Ichigo mumbled as he looked at his lunch box.

Orihime nodded, "yeah he is probably in his early thirties anyways. It's natural for him to be married at that age" she said and smiled, "so why were you two together Saturday?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes on Shuuhei and Tatsuki.

Shuuhei snorted as Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "don't get the wrong idea Orihime-chan" Tatsuki sighed, "We had to get some drinks for the team" she shrugged, "like I would ever go on a date with Shuuhei, he is such a wimp" she mumbled making him glare at her.

"Who are you calling a wimp? This wimp did manage to get into the top three" he said trying to defend himself, "seriously you are unbelievable" he mumbled making her chuckle.

Rukia glanced over her shoulder as she looked at her homeroom teacher. He didn't shove her away when she kissed him. He actually happily kissed her back, he didn't mention that he was married. He wasn't wearing a wedding band around his ring finger. How could she know he was married?

Kaien noticed Rukia staring at him and flashed her a big grin making her slightly smile back at him before she looked back at her food. Damn, how could she quietly eat lunch when she kissed someone's husband?

-x-

"Oh Kuchiki you don't have to apologize about cleaning duty. Kurosaki came to explain to me why you weren't there. I am truly happy to hear that you and Kurosaki talked things over. I rather see a cheerful Kuchiki instead of this enraged crazy chick" he mumbled making her snort.

"I am not crazy!" she huffed before she closed the door to his office and leaned against it, "sensei you failed to mention to me that you were actually married!"

Kaien froze as he dropped the book he was holding and looked at the girl by the door. He never mentioned to her that he was married because he was trying to avoid this conversation. He rather ignores the whole matter and pretends it never happened.

"Listen Kuchiki, you have nothing to worry about. It was one kiss, it didn't mean anything" he explained to her.

"It didn't mean anything?" she asked confused, "if it didn't mean anything, you wouldn't have kissed me back! If there wasn't a knock on your door we would have probably made out even longer!"

Kaien turned to look at her, "Kuchiki, you are my student. I got caught up in the moment, it was wrong of me. I admit that it was all my fault. I shouldn't have let that happen, but it surely wont happen again."

Rukia didn't know why she suddenly felt sad about the fact that he stated that it wouldn't happen again. Did she want to kiss again with this man? Why was she even thinking about kissing him again?

Rukia just nodded before she turned around, "it sure in hell won't be happening again" she whispered harshly before she reached out for the doorknob. She tried to yank the door open but why didn't it open? She looked up as she saw a big hand preventing her to open that door.

"I don't know why but the way you just said that made me feel offended!" he hissed as she turned around and glared at him, "you should feel offended" Rukia snapped back, "it's not like you kiss that good for me to want to kiss you some more" she remarked making him narrow his eyes on her.

"Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy that kiss. You were all turned on by it" he mumbled making her chuckle and look the other way, "I think you just dreamt that part."

Kaien clenched his fist before he put his hand on her arm and yanked her forward, "you definitely liked it" he whispered as his lips almost touched hers before he leaned forward capturing her lips wit his.

Rukia wanted to push him off her. She couldn't let this happen again but the moment her tiny hand was pressed against his firm chest and she could feel his heart beating so fast she was lost in his embrace. It was like she was seeing stars while he was bruising her lips with his.

She knew this was wrong. She was making out with her teacher in his office. He was married for god sakes. He shouldn't be such a good kisser. She just couldn't pull back. His lips kissing her so passionately was making her feel hot.

She knew she was too far gone in the kiss to stop now.


	7. A broken promise

**I do not own bleach**

**Mageida: **Thanks! You really like that? It's an Ichigo story after all eventually she has to end up with the right guy lol Thanks for your review!  
**wickedsistah1024: **Thank you! I really like the Kurosaki sisters like that, I think they would get attached to Rukia if they knew her their whole lives after all. Dammit I made her annoying again XD Thank you for the review!  
**star133:** Ooooo that wouldn't be good for Rukia! Haha! Like the idea though it would be even more drama for Rukia. I don't think I could write a good scene like that though. I'll keep that in mind thanks for the tip!  
**Thornspike:** You are so right! That quote really suits this situation. I loved that episode. It was so funny XD I can imagine him saying that to her when he finds out! Thanks for the review =D

**Everyone thank you for the reviews! **

_**Bleeding Moon**_

**Chapter seven – A broken promise.**

Rukia ran a hand through her messy dark locks. With her fingers she tried to fix her hair. All thanks to that idiot of a homeroom teacher. Kaien threw her against the door, capturing her as he kissed her so roughly yet so passionately it made her long for him. She wanted to feel him pressed up against her, his hands roamed her body, his tongue danced together with hers. She never imagined kissing your teacher would feel that amazing, but that could only last for a little while. After they broke apart guilt took over.

He was not only her homeroom teacher, he was also someone's husband. It was wrong in so many ways, maybe that was why it felt so intense. She had never kissed anyone like that before. She never kissed anyone before seeing how she had been in love with Ichigo for as long as she can remember. She ran her fingers over her swollen lips, the taste of him still lingers on her soft pink lips. She sighed as she looked at her locker and took out her shoes. She jumped slightly when she heard someone clear their throat.

She didn't want to turn around and face him, she wasn't ready yet to face him. He made her heart flutter, her heart ache with such an intense feeling of want and lust. She couldn't look at him right now without throwing herself at him again. Damn she already had one man making her life complicated now she had two men turning her whole world upside down.

"It's getting late, I'll give you a ride home" he announced the tone in his voice told her not to argue with him but she had to, "I can go home by myself I don't need you to give me a ride home" she said casually as she closed her locker and finally turned and looked at him, "don't you have better things to do anyways, don't bother with me. I don't need you to babysit me all the time" she said firmly.

Kaien narrowed his aqua orbs on her. He hated this side of her. She had the ability to make a person reach his limit within seconds because of her little remarks. She always stayed calm and collected when she said harsh things to people knowing it will hurt them, yet she stated her mind so clearly.

Kaien gripped her arm when Rukia decided it was her time to walk away, "don't argue with me Rukia, it's late and it's getting dark. Just let me drive you home."

Rukia pulled her arm back forcefully. She shoved the straps of her bag higher onto her shoulder and gave a mere nod, "fine whatever" she mumbled as she followed after him to his car.

"Isn't that Shiba sensei?" Tatsuki asked confused as she and Shuuhei walked out of the gym to get some air seeing they earned a break, "and Rukia?" she said surprised as she saw their homeroom teacher helping Kuchiki in his car, "it's really them" she said softly, "man Shiba sensei is one slick guy, offering the class rep a ride seeing it's getting dark. If he wasn't a teacher and wasn't married I could imagine how many girls would throw themselves at him."

Shuuhei glared at Tatsuki, "you don't know what you are saying. We shouldn't mention this to other people. They will get the wrong idea, not everyone thinks as clear as we do" he shrugged making her chuckle, "you sure got that right" she said as she followed after him, "do you think he would give us a ride as well?" she asked making Shuuhei scoff, "I don't need him to give me a ride home."

"Someone is getting all worked up. Do I notice someone getting a little irritated with the fact that Shiba sensei just left together with a certain dark haired girl?"

"Shut up as if I would get worked up because of something like that!" he growled making Tatsuki snicker, "geez Shuuhei relax I was just playing with you" she coed, "Ichigo have you ever seen such an expression on Shuuhei's face before?" she asked as Ichigo wiped away the sweat from his forehead with a towel and looked at Shuuhei smirking.

"I can't recall any memories of seeing Hisagi frowning like that" he admitted, "something happened, Hisagi?" he asked.

Shuuhei let out a frustrated sigh, "just leave me alone. You two really are getting on my nerves right now" he warned them making them both snicker. He shook his head seeing these two idiots wouldn't leave him alone like he asked. He walked past them making his way to Kenpachi. He rather spends time with the maniac right now then with those two idiots. He took a defense stand when Zaraki was about to attack him. Yeah he rather face his scary karate teacher than getting questioned by his friends.

"But really, Tatsuki what made Hisagi so upset like that?" Ichigo asked as he sat down on the bench and sipped from his water bottle, "he even spends time with Kenpachi right now no one in their right mind will ask Kenpachi to spar with them willingly."

Tatsuki smiled and shook her head, "I was teasing him about Shiba and Kuchiki. It wasn't anything serious, Kuchiki was going home by herself and Shiba sensei offered her to let him drive her home because it was getting dark. It was nothing serious but people might get the wrong ideas. Shuuhei got frustrated when I started to tease him about being jealous."

"Shiba sensei offered Rukia a ride home?" Ichigo asked confused, "damn when will a teacher give me a ride home, I also have to walk alone late at night you know" he said jokingly making Tatsuki roll her eyes, "yeah but you are not that fragile looking as Kuchiki. She is so tiny and soft looking. I think anyone who lays eyes on her wants to protect her with everything they got."

"Tiny and soft" Ichigo chuckled though he had to admit Rukia really was so soft to the touch. Every time he had pulled her in an embrace he was worried that he might hurt her if he held her too tight. She was so fragile compared to him, though she would take him on any time. It was just that she was so small people would think of her as fragile. That surely wasn't the case. That small Kuchiki sure could land a painful blow if she wanted to.

Tatsuki shrugged, "aren't you worried that Shuuhei might just actually like Kuchiki?" she asked with a grin, "things are finally going well for you and Kuchiki again, you might just lose her again" she said playfully making Ichigo scoff.

"No one can come between what Rukia and I have. Not even the persons we give our hearts to" he said making Tatsuki narrow her eyes on Ichigo, "we all know that's true, Ichigo. But didn't you ever think about what if…it wasn't Orihime you promised to love, what if it was Rukia?"

Ichigo looked down, it was what he thought all the time. What if he confessed to Rukia. What would happen if he confessed to Rukia, would they become a couple or would their friendship break because of him being selfish?

"Weren't you the one who warned me that confessing to your best friend is the biggest mistake one can make?" he asked making Tatsuki glare at him, "don't tell me you asked me that question a long time ago because you wanted to confess to Rukia. Ichigo you know you and Rukia are a different story. What you and her share together is already beyond just being close friends. We all know it we are just not willingly to state it openly because you and Orihime-chan are together" she whispered.

Ichigo let out a chortle. He wanted to laugh it off but it didn't sound right. He hoped Tatsuki didn't notice it.

"I was just kidding. I would never confess to Rukia. Come on we are just friends after all. I know her as long as I know you. You two are like family to me."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you think of Rukia the same way you think of me" Tatsuki said making him look the other way, "Tatsuki…"

That was all she needed to hear. She knew then that what Ichigo felt for Rukia was more than just them being friends. She merely nodded before she gave him a pat to the shoulder.

"Let's forget about it, you still need to do a hundred push ups wimp" she said playfully before she jogged off.

-x-

Rukia bit her lower lip gently as she looked at her textbook. She wanted to study for her English test tomorrow yet her mind was clouded with thoughts about a certain married man. The ride back home was quiet. They didn't say anything to each other for the whole ride. She could feel his eyes on her more than once but she never returned a glance.

She wasn't able to make herself look at him without getting lost in his eyes. Without her feeling her heart squeeze painfully. She was falling for a married man. She wondered if she just loved the idea of being in love with him. Being in love with him meant she had a reason to forget about Ichigo. It would make things easier on that area but the whole problem was that he was still married.

When they arrived at her house he stopped at the gates and watched her leave. She just gave him a mere look before she disappeared from his sight. She didn't want to face him tomorrow but he was her homeroom teacher. She would see him more often then she saw her own brother. She couldn't tell Ichigo about her feelings because they were just friends again, she couldn't tell Shuuhei because he warned her it was wrong for her to feel anything towards the teacher and she could definitely not tell her brother because he would immediately drag her away from Karakura.

Falling in love with your teacher who is a married man is just simply wrong.

She felt so alone right now. She had no one to talk to. That damn Ichigo sure made her life so complicated. She didn't know why she always blamed Ichigo for everything when she felt so lost but she always did. He never corrected her either. He would just hold her to him and tell her things would be better tomorrow. He always said that for her he would take all the blame, if it would make her feel better. She smiled slightly at the thought, Kurosaki Ichigo was really an idiot.

"Rukia-chan you have a visitor" she heard the gentle voice of her brother call out. She looked up from her book and glanced at the door, "oh Tatsuki?" Rukia said surprised.

She never expected Tatsuki to be here. She had expected Shuuhei to burst through her doors seeing he somehow figured out she was together with Kaien again. She watched brother close the door behind him before she looked back at Tatsuki again.

"Please take a seat" Rukia said giving the girl a smile as she walked to the couches as well, "something wrong Tatsuki?" she asked seeing Tatsuki didn't pay her a visit in a very long time.

"Byakuya-san seems really happy to be back" Tatsuki said as she sat down across Rukia, "I'm happy for you, I know you must be so excited being with your brother again. He stayed in Tokyo for a very long time after all…it has been about six months right?"

Rukia slightly nodded, "yeah it's good to have nii-sama around again" she said as glanced at Tatsuki, "I mean no one can cook my favorite food better than him" she said jokingly.

Tatsuki gulped and nodded, "I guess" she said softly before she looked the other way. She didn't know why she came all this way to talk to Rukia but she did. It was the way Ichigo responded to her question. She wondered if Rukia felt the same way. She just wanted to know what Rukia thought about this whole matter. Did Rukia love Ichigo the way Ichigo loved her. Even though he stated that it was a mere joke, Tatsuki could tell by looking in those pure amber eyes that he meant every word of it.

"So sensei gave you a ride home huh" she smirked leaning back against the couch, "he better kept his hands to himself" she said in a warning tone making Rukia slightly smile.

"Please he wouldn't dare to touch me in a wrong way. He openly admitted that he is scared of nii-sama" she said making Tatsuki snicker, "I can relate to that" she said shaking her head a little, "he sure cares a lot about you, Shiba sensei I mean…" Tatsuki whispered.

Rukia shrugged, "sensei sees me as a little girl he needs to protect" she said softly she knew half of it was true he did felt the urge to protect her she just didn't understand why.

"As if you are his little sister!" Tatsuki joked.

Rukia gulped and slightly nodded, "I guess" what they have sure wasn't a relationship between siblings, they practically pounced on each other if they didn't break away to take a breath.

"I'm really glad you and Ichigo worked things out. We were scared you two would keep fighting till graduation. I mean you are Ichigo and Rukia. You two are an example to all of us, such close friends. One would practically die for another. I know Ichigo would do anything for you. When you are sad he is sad as well, when you are happy he is happy well. When he is so down no one can talk him out of it, you are the only one who can make him smile again." she said narrowing her eyes on Rukia to read any kind of emotions she might show.

Rukia just snickered, "really that doesn't sound like us" she joked shaking her head a little, "I am not Orihime after all Tatsuki. Those things you just mentioned are things Ichigo would do for Orihime not me!"

"Those are the things Ichigo really should do for Orihime. So why is it that he does them for you?"

"Tatsuki…I don't know what you mean by that" Rukia whispered.

She knew fully well what Tatsuki meant, what they had was more than just love for a close friend. Anyone with a pair of eyes could tell how the two of them looked at each other, the look Ichigo held for Rukia should have been the look he holds for Orihime.

"Don't play dumb on me Rukia, you know very well what I meant by that" Tatsuki said growing angry with Rukia for playing oblivious. She very well knew what Tatsuki was saying here, she just didn't want to talk about it. Well tough luck, Tatsuki wasn't about to drop the subject just yet.

Rukia blinked a couple of times as she processed Tatsuki's words. This was the first time she heard Tatsuki raise her voice to her in such an angry tone. She never imagined Tatsuki getting angry at her. It was definitely not something she wanted. Tatsuki was one of her close friends after all. Damn, she knew Tatsuki as long as she knows Ichigo.

"Please Tatsuki I'm not ready to talk about it just yet. Ichigo and I just talked things over again. All I want is to be friends with him again. I don't know if we ever shared something special but it's over now. Ichigo is together with Orihime."

Tatsuki nodded, "I know Rukia. It's just that… I just have a feeling that Ichigo is together with the wrong girl. You are all my friends, I am just worried things might go really wrong" she confessed.

Rukia slightly smiled to her, "Tatsuki really…you have nothing to worry about. I would never do anything to hurt Orihime or Ichigo. I think I am slowly accepting that Ichigo doesn't belong to only me anymore" she lied. She knew if she acted responsible about this Tatsuki would leave her alone sooner. The sooner the better!

"What about you Rukia? I know Ichigo means more to you than just a friend. Hell you mean more to Ichigo than just a friend too. I just can't seem to understand what went wrong between you two."

"Nothing. We grew up that's what happened" Rukia said gently before she smiled.

Tatsuki didn't know she should be pleased with the fact that Rukia took everything so well or sad.

"You sure you are okay with this all?" Tatsuki asked again, worry shown clearly in her eyes, "I am really sure" Rukia confirmed.

Tatsuki nodded before she got up, "then I'll should be going" she announced as Rukia got up as well, "you are not staying for dinner today, Tatsuki?" she asked.

Tatsuki smiled and shook her head, "no Orihime invited me for dinner already. I'll definitely come by before Byakuya-san leaves again. That's in four days right?" she asked making Rukia nod.

"Nii-sama will be leaving this Friday."

Tatsuki gripped the doorknob and smiled ,"alright then I'll definitely come by before that!"

-x-

Ichigo made his way over to Rukia. Rukia was quietly sitting by the window by herself as she enjoyed reading a novel. She was a little away from their group during lunch break so she could finish her book. Ichigo wasn't worried like the others, he knew Rukia rather spends her time reading a book then to talk about dates and shopping.

"You read that book four times already, it will fall apart eventually you know" he said making her look up and smile, "then you know what you have to by me for Christmas or my birthday" she said jokingly before she closed her book and stretched a bit her eyes still locked with his.

"You won't be here with Christmas or your birthday" he said in a rather calm voice as he sat down at the table in front of her, "you are going to Tokyo with Byakuya-nii right?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes on him. She didn't know why but she noted a hint of sadness in his voice. Was he sad that she would leave Karakura? She smiled slightly and looked out the window, so she could avoid looking at him.

"I am not going anymore. I promised Yuzu I wouldn't leave, I can't break my promise to her" she said softly and sighed, "after high school I'll have to go though, so I guess I can stall a few more months."

Ichigo slightly nodded, "so you won't leave because of Yuzu?" he asked and snorted, "so the man who begged Byakuya-nii isn't capable of making you stay but a little girl is?"

Rukia smirked, "well you are just not cute enough" she mumbled.

Ichigo playfully glared at her, "oh really…you used to think I was cute though" he said making her chuckle, "well that was before you turned into this annoying guy who scowls too much and is rather rude to people" she taunted.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes as she looked back at Orihime, "they are at it again, really I am certain half of their time is filled with arguing" she said shaking her head.

Orihime slightly nodded, "I guess that's what makes them close friends. Ichigo can tell Rukia-chan without worrying about her feelings" she whispered and slightly smiled, "he never talks like that to me" she said making Tatsuki shrug.

"Don't think too much of it."

Uryu glanced over at the two arguing friends and nodded, "they always been like that. Inoue, did you find that cup you were looking for?" Uryu asked making her shake her head, "no I looked everywhere for it!" she sighed, "I guess it really is sold out after all…maybe next time."

"You two went out shopping?" Chizuru asked and grinned, "you rather shop with Ishida-kun than Ichigo?" she asked confused making Orihime blush.

"Kurosaki-kun always has karate practice after school. If it isn't karate practice he has soccer practice. He is rather busy during the week. In weekends he usually helps his dad out in the clinic, if not we go on a date" she shrugged.

"Kurosaki really has a busy schedule huh" Uryu mumbled as he glanced at the orange head.

"Oi Shuuhei you just up and left. Something wrong?" Tatsuki asked as the dark haired male sat down next to her, "I have other friends to you know, I went outside for a little while" he shrugged before he glanced over at Ichigo and Rukia, "if he continues like that he needs to buy her a new book" he mumbled making Tatsuki grin, "oh that reminds me…" she whispered before she got up and walked over to the desk of their homeroom teacher.

"Shiba sensei!" she called making the man narrow his eyes on her, "I don't think I am going to like what you are about to say…" he said calmly as he leaned back against his chair.

"Damn right you aren't going to like it!" Tatsuki said as she folded her arms across her chest, "you know it was very kind of you to give Kuchiki a ride home. "

Tatsuki smirked as she saw the surprised look in her teacher's eyes.

"Why so surprised sensei?" she asked making him shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"I am not that surprised, Arisawa. Kuchiki and I had matters to discuss, it was getting quiet late and I offered her a ride home. Mainly because I knew if something happened to her, Kuchiki would nag at me the rest of my life."

Tatsuki chuckled, "sure got that right" she whispered and nodded, "so next time we'll get a ride home too then?" she asked making Kaien nervously rub the back of his head, "sure?"

"That doesn't sound very convincing sensei!"

Kaien scoffed, "Arisawa get back to your seat, you annoy the hell out of me already. I want to enjoy the little break I have quietly" he said making her smirk, "sensei you are really different than all the others teachers" she mumbled before she made her way back to her friends.

"What was that all about?" Chizuru asked confused.

"Nothing" Tatsuki shrugged.

Shuuhei shook his head, "you can forget about that ride home" he mumbled making Tatsuki nod, "I know, but it's fun to see sensei acting all awkward and embarrassed."

-x-

"What? Not barging into my office anymore?" she heard a familiar deep voice say behind her. She smiled as she closed her locker, "miss me already?" she asked as she turned around.

Kaien snorted, "who misses such a loud and scary girl like you" he said making her smirk as she folded her arms across her chest, "you do" she taunted.

Kaien smirked as he looked around the hallway seeing it was deserted he quickly leaned in and pecked her lips, "admit it, you miss me too" he said making her smile as she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down, "maybe I do" she whispered before she kissed him a bit harder before pulling away.

"Stop harassing me and get back to work" she ordered as she walked past him, "I should give you detention for talking to me like that you know" Kaien shot back making her shake her head, "I don't think that's good for your health."

"Oh Kurosaki karate practice and soccer practice, that's amazing" Kaien grinned as he walked past him, "keep up the good work" he complemented.

Ichigo shook his head. What the hell did he just witness. That wasn't suppose to happen right. Damn, why did he just stand there like a statue. He wanted to go after Rukia and ask her if she lost her mind, but he couldn't.

"You ready to go Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, "Shuuhei are you coming with us or what?"

"I need to talk to Kuchiki" he shrugged before he grabbed his sport bag off the floor, "maybe I'll meet you all for dinner" he said before he jogged away hoping he could catch Rukia.

"Fine, let's go Ichigo" Tatsuki said as she slapped him on his back and dragged him with her, "come on you can't let Orihime-chan wait any longer. She'll worry herself so much she'll lose her mind" she mumbled making Ichigo slightly smile.

"Oi Kuchiki!"

Rukia turned and smiled as she saw Shuuhei jogging towards her, "take it easy Shuuhei, damn did you just ran to catch me?" she asked and chuckled, "I'm honored" she said jokingly as she continued to walk .

"You're playing with fire you know" Shuuhei warned her.

'What are you talking about?" she asked and smiled, "I always walked home alone I don't understand how that can be dangerous" she said changing the subject knowing full well what he meant with his remark.

Shuuhei gripped her arm making her stop walking away from him, "Kuchiki stop fooling around. You need to stop what you are doing, he is married!"

Rukia looked down and nodded, "I know he is married!" she shot back, "you don't have to remind me. I get reminded of it every time we are together."

Shuuhei narrowed his eyes on her, "if you know what you are doing is wrong, why do you keep doing it anyway?"

Rukia shook her head as she jerked her arm back, "you don't understand it. I want to stop. I really do" she whispered, "before something happens I'll regret the rest of my life, but I can't stop what I am feeling for him."

"What about Kurosaki?"

Rukia let out a chortle, "all the men I like are already taken. I am really pathetic" she said as she wiped away the tears, "never mind, you don't have to worry about me Shuuhei I can handle myself perfectly fine" she said gently.

Shuuhei clenched his fist as he watched Rukia walk away. He didn't like seeing her like that. Kuchiki Rukia always portrayed strength and compassion why did she seem so fragile right now? He jogged towards her as he gripped her wrist spinning her around.

"You are not pathetic" he said in a low tone, "don't ever say something like that about yourself again! Do you hear me! I don't want to hear things like that anymore."

Rukia blinked a couple of times as she felt Shuuhei wrap his arms around her. She slightly smiled as she felt him pulling her in a tight hug. Ichigo used to hug her like that. He would always joke that if he hugged her tighter she would break. He was really stupid. She closed her eyes as she hugged him back. His warmth was really comfortable and making her feel saved and protected.

"You know this is really bad for your image" she whispered, "you are supposed to be this unromantic tough guy."

Shuuhei chuckled as he held her even tighter, "shut up, I am hugging my friend, there is nothing romantic about hugging a friend" he mumbled making her grin.

Rukia pulled out of the hug and smiled as she walked beside Shuuhei, "so you still mad at me?" she asked making him nod.

"I am furious" he said in a serious tone making her smile, "how furious…ready to punch a teacher in the face furious?"

Shuuhei looked at her as he ruffled her hair, "don't joke about this. A teacher shouldn't make out with his student, especially when he is married. I really hate the guy enough to hurt him" he said making Rukia gulp.

"I am not having an affair with the teacher. The two times we kissed just happened…it shouldn't happen again" she lied seeing how she just kissed her sensei goodbye when she left school, "just forget about it okay?"

Shuuhei slightly nodded, "you promise you won't do it again?" he asked making her nod, "I promise" she said and gave him a light shove, "don't frown like that."

Shuuhei slightly smirked and nodded, "alright then I guess I can join the others for dinner then" he said as he looked down at her, "you coming too?"

"Nah nii-sama is leaving in three days I want to spend some time with him before he leaves" she said before she stood on her toes and kissed Shuuhei's cheek, "stop worrying about me. I am not a little child anymore, Hisagi" she said before turned around and left.

-x-

Rukia looked over her shoulder as she walked around the corner of her house. She didn't like lying to her brother, but she couldn't exactly tell him she would go out with her teacher. If he knew about that she didn't want to know what he would do. She smiled as she got in the passenger seat.

"You are really terrible you know that" Rukia asked as she smirked and leaned in pressing her lips against his firm ones. She put her hand on his cheek as she deepened the kiss a bit before she pulled away slightly panting.

"Maybe I am, but you are still here" Kaien smirked before started the engine, "I am surprised Kuchiki Byakuya would let you go out at this hour in the middle of the week."

Rukia shrugged, "nii-sama wants me to have more fun in life. He trusts me" she whispered feeling guilty she lied that she would go out with some friends, "so where are we going?" she asked as she watched the road.

"Miyako is out of town" he shrugged, "meaning you want to take me home?" Rukia asked with a smirk, "I am not that easy you know sensei" she said in a teasing tone.

Kaien grinned and nodded, "I know. I'll make you some hot chocolate. It's cold anyways, let's just go home and watch a movie or something" he suggested.

Rukia slightly nodded, "good…then we got that clear" she said smiling with she heard him chuckle, "with whipped cream?"

"Of course!"

"Then sure let's watch a movie together" she said cheerfully making him narrow his eyes on her, "you know you are awfully cheerful about that. Are you planning something, Kuchiki?

"Why would you think that, sensei? I am not a pervert like you" she shot back making him snort, "please you were the one who came onto me today" he said making her gasp, "I did not! You kissed me first!"

"I gave you a quick simple kiss" he defended, "you had to shove your tongue in my mouth again" he said making her blush, "well you turned me into a pervert it's all your fault" she mumbled making him smile, "I like that perverted side of you though."

Rukia shook her head as she looked the other way not wanting to face him right now knowing she would light up like a Christmas tree, "sensei!" she warned him, "I won't kiss you anymore."

Kaien smirked as he had parked the car and unbuckled his seatbelt, "really?" he asked as he leaned in grabbing her chin to make her look at him, "will you be able to do that, Kuchiki?"

Rukia gulped as she tried to pull back but his luscious lips came closer and closer. She didn't know if she would be able to resist hime. She turned her head making him kiss her cheek, "told you I could do it" she said softly making him smirk, "then why are you so flustered, it was just a kiss to the cheek after all" he said playfully making her glare at him.

He chuckled as he got out of the car and leaded her to his apartment. Rukia knew this was wrong of her, going to the apartment of her teacher without even thinking twice about it. She knew what she promised Shuuhei but she just couldn't say no to Kaien. She not only lied to her brother but also to Shuuhei. She knew that was she was doing wasn't worth lying to the people she was close to, but the way Kaien made her feel hot all over, making her heart do crazy flips by kissing her. She just couldn't resist temptation.


	8. Don't look away

**I do not own bleach.**

**alero1990: **It was Ichigo who saw them. Shuuhei and Tatsuki joined him later on. I know it seemed kind of rushed between Kaien and Rukia, I thought so too XD. Thanks for your review!  
**Thornspike: **With the things that happened Rukia must be longing to go to Tokyo, but she can't she promised Yuzu after all! XD Hearing Ichigo say to her that what she is doing is wrong will probably hurt her the most. Ashido is a good option I'll keep that in mind! Thank for the review!  
**star133: **Yes I used it! I really love hearing your ideas. You guys are the ones I write this story for after all. I am still thinking about Miyako though, a part of me doesn't want her to find out because then Rukia will be in even more trouble XD Thanks for the review!  
**wickedsistah1024:** Haha! I made Shuuhei so lovable! Though he already was so sexy and charming. Yeah Rukia lied to her nii-sama! He will definitely get so angry when he finds out. She broke the trust he has for her after all. I don't think he'll ever be able to leave her by herself again when he finds out. Ichigo had to find out on some point, it's a IchiRuki story after all Haha XD Thanks for your review!

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

_**Bleeding moon**_

**Chapter eight – Don't look away**

Orihime smiled a warm smile as she saw Ichigo walking over to her. He pressed his lips against her cheek and grinned when he saw her blushing a dark color. He could always make her blush just by looking at her. She was surprised when he called her yesterday night telling her they would walk to school together. She was more than happy to walk together with him to school. The more time she could spend with Kurosaki after all.

Lately he was extremely busy. He did Karate practice for fun, but soccer was something that he took seriously. She would watch him sometimes during practice seeing the determined look on his face when he was playing soccer. She loved seeing that side of him. He had two after school activities making him extremely busy during the week. Now that he and Rukia were talking again it seemed like he had even less time to spend with her.

That reminds her…yesterday he seemed really irritated. Like something bad happened. The look yesterday told her not to ask him about it. She would just ask him now. She was curious after all.

"You were really tense during dinner yesterday. Did something happen Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked as she glanced over at her boyfriend, "I mean you were really happy in the morning and after practice you seemed really down" she explained gently to him.

Ichigo looked over to her and shrugged. He didn't know what to tell her. He was happy in the morning. Rukia yelled at him like she used to do. She was the only person who knew what the right words were for her to say to him at what time. Sometimes he wondered if she knew him better than he knew himself. She probably did. She was Kuchiki Rukia after all.

The only girl who dared yelling at him, the only girl who dared to kick his ass, the only girl who cared for his family the way he did. The girl who he first hugged, the girl who he shared his first kiss with even if it was an accident and a really awkward kiss.

"Nothing really" he lied as he ran a hand through his messy orange locks, "don't worry about it" he said knowing the woman would worry to an extend she would lose her mind. He really wished she would worry less about him.

Orihime simply nodded. He knew she wouldn't drop the subject by the look in her eyes. He hoped Tatsuki could make her feel better. He didn't know what to tell her, because he knew all she wanted to know was what happened and he couldn't tell her that. He couldn't tell Orihime what he witnessed yesterday. He couldn't tell anyone. It would be bad for Rukia if anyone knew.

Damn that woman. She always made his life so complicated. She was always the person who put all his emotions on overdrive. He let out a frustrated sigh and followed after Orihime into their classroom. His eyes shot to the dark haired male in front of the classroom. How could he stand there, acting all happy and cheerful?

That fucking bastard was playing around with his Rukia. He knew if something happened to Rukia he would never forgive that bastard. He felt like punching the man in his face, but he couldn't. It would not only destroy Rukia's reputation but it would destroy their friendship again. He didn't want to lose Rukia, again.

"Orihime-chan, Ichigo" Tatsuki said in a greeting manner. Ichigo slightly nodded before he glanced over at the girl who clouded his thoughts the whole day.

Tatsuki followed his gaze and smirked before she put her arm over Orihime's shoulder and leaded her towards her desk, "ne Orihime-chan did Ichigo try anything funny when he walked you home yesterday?" she asked playfully.

Orihime blushed and shook her head, "of course not! Kurosaki-kun wouldn't do such a thing!" she said softly defending her boyfriend.

Tatsuki chuckled and nodded, "I was just playing with you Orihime-chan. Ichigo is too inexperienced to do something like that with a girl" she said making Ichigo scoff.

"How would you know?" he asked as he turned his gaze on her.

Tatsuki grinned as she sat down in her seat, "I just know" she mumbled making him roll his eyes, "I don't think you know me well enough" he said as he sat down in his seat as well looking back at Rukia. He didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't discuss things with her right now.

"Do I have something on my face?" Rukia questioned as she wiped the corners of her mouth thinking she might have crumbs on the corners of her mouth.

Ichigo shook his head lightly, "no you look fine" he mumbled before he shifted uncomfortably on his seat, "you didn't come to dinner yesterday. Did you do something together with Byakuya-nii?" he asked trying to make a conversation with her.

Rukia smiled slightly, "hm he cooks dinner for me these past few days. I feel really special" she said and chuckled, "it looks really funny to see nii-sama in an apron cooking dinner and baking cakes" she said smiling when she heard Ichigo chuckle, "that reminds me nii-sama wants me to invite you and your family for dinner Thursday night. You know as saying goodbye."

Ichigo slightly nodded, "why don't you come over today and invite them yourself. The twins and dad are dying to see you again" he shrugged.

Not only would he make his family stop whining about seeing Rukia again, he could have a talk with her alone. It would work out for the best. He smiled slightly hoping she would agree. He knew she must feel a bit uncomfortable with the idea. He usually goes home together with Orihime after all.

He noticed that Rukia glanced from Kaien to Orihime before she looked back at him. Why did she have to look at Kaien and think about her decision?

"What about Orihime?" she asked softly.

Ichigo knew what she meant. If Orihime would join them she probably wouldn't come. He knew she felt uncomfortable with her around. He glanced at his girlfriend before he looked back at Rukia.

"Don't worry about it. I'll cancel today with her" he said calmly making Rukia slightly nod, "it's not that I don't like her Ichigo but I'll feel uncomfortable."

"I know" he said before he sat up straight seeing Kaien was about to commence their lesson.

-x-

Kaien nodded as he leaned back against his desk in his office, "it's okay Rukia, I need to get Miyako from the station after all" he said calmly as he looked at the girl who looked the other way when he said that, "we'll do something nice another time, okay" he said trying to cheer her up a little.

He knew he couldn't blame her for suddenly feeling angry with him. He would be together with Miyako again from today on. They would probably spend less time together. It might seem to her as if he was using her. He wasn't using her. Rukia made his heart flutter every time she looked at him. He felt definitely something more than just lust for the girl.

"What are we doing" she whispered as she glanced at him, "you're together with Miyako-san it's so wrong" she said as she watched him step closer to her but she didn't back away, "why can't I stay away from you?" she asked and closed her eyes when she felt his strong arms wrapped around her.

"I'm really sorry, Rukia" he whispered gently to her as he kissed her head, "you are really important to me too…but I just…"

Rukia nodded as she slightly pulled away to look in his eyes, "I know, don't worry about it" she said softly before she smiled, "I know what I got myself into. I can't have your heart fully. I should back off because you are already with Miyako. But I can't" she whispered.

Kaien cupped her face as he looked into her piercing purple eyes. He didn't want to see this sadness in them again. He didn't want her purple eyes to lose their shine. He slowly leaned n as he covered her lips wit his. He felt her gripping his arms as kissed her with a bit more force. She could feel his heart beating faster against his chest seeing she was pressed up against him.

She was glad she had this effect on him. It was evidence that she was indeed special to him. She trailed her hands up his firm arms before she wrapped them around his neck as she slowly opened her mouth a bit. She was surprised when he slowly entered her mouth kissing her slow and soft. It was unusual for him to kiss her like that. He usually kissed her with much more force. She didn't dislike this, it made her feel loved by this man.

Kaien gripped the end of her hair as he pulled her back so he had better access on her delicate skin. Trailing his soft open mouthed kiss to her neck making delicious sounds coming from her mouth. He grazed his teeth against her pressure point making her pant heavily with desire. She tangled her fingers in his dark hair as she felt him suck on her pressure point.

She wanted to pull away because she knew it would leave evidence of what they were doing, but he didn't let her pull away just yet. She felt him pulling her against him even tighter, "K-Kaien" she wanted it to come out as a warning but it sounded more like she was pleading to him.

He pulled away as he looked in her dazed purple eyes. Her face was flustered and she was panting heavily because of his teasing. He smirked seeing the dark red mark he left on her as he released her from his embrace.

"It's Shiba sensei you know" he said playfully as he turned around to walk back to his desk making Rukia glare at his back, "you don't deserve to be called a sensei while you feel me up like that" she mumbled making him grin.

"I totally agree with you" he said making her roll her eyes, "pervert" she mumble before she grabbed her bag off the chair and glanced at him, "I'll get you for this you know" she warned him.

Kaien smirked as he sat down behind his desk, "oh really…I like to see you try" he said in a taunting tone.

"Is that a challenge, sensei?" she asked as she smirked, "you know you'll regret challenging Kuchiki Rukia" she said making him chuckle.

Rukia smiled before she walked out of his office closing the door behind her. She jumped up as she met a pair of amber eyes. Ichigo was leaning against the wall wit his hands shoved in his pockets. How long was he standing there? Rukia felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. What if he heard them? She wanted to look in his eyes but he looked down a bit so his hair covered his eyes.

She knew he was doing it on purpose, because they both knew that when Rukia looked in his eyes he didn't need to tell her a single thing. She would know what he was feeling just by staring into those intense amber eyes of him.

"Let's go" he said in a low tone as he walked past her.

H knew. That was all she could think off. He was taking his distance from her again. She could tell that it was disappointment in his voice when he talked to her. She felt a painful squeeze to her heart. She didn't want Ichigo to react like this, almost as if he was disgusted with her.

She knew in the back of her mind, she couldn't blame him for that. She would be disgusted with herself knowing she was fooling around with a married man. She bit her lip gently as she stared at Ichigo's back. Should she ask him if he knew? She didn't want to bring up the subject.

"Did you wait long for me?" she suddenly asked trying to ask him subtly about her being together with Kaien. Ichigo looked over his shoulder and shrugged, "long enough" he said as he narrowed his eyes on her.

She gulped as she stared into those amber orbs. He knew. She could see everything in his eyes. He was disappointed in her, he was disgusted with her, he was angry…probably at Kaien for daring to touch her in that way, but why was there so much sadness in his eyes as well.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo turned around as he waited for her to catch up with him so she was walking beside him. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't want to yell at her, because he knew he would lose Rukia if he did anything rash. He wanted so badly to tap her on the head to make her brain function normally again. What was this girl thinking? How could she do stuff like that with her teacher.

He glanced at her and noticed she was nervously looking at him. He cleared his throat as he looked ahead again. He just couldn't look at her without getting angry. He wasn't just angry with her he was furious with their teacher for doing such thing to Rukia. She was his student for god sakes. He shouldn't touch her in that way or even think about her in that way.

"Just I can't deal with it now Rukia. I knew you were seeing Shiba after school. I saw you two yesterday but actually witnessing this…I just can't look at you without getting so furious."

Rukia clenched her fist before she gripped Ichigo's arm making him look at her, "please…just don't tell anyone" she pleaded, "I know it's wrong. Deep down you know that I wouldn't do anything irrational as this. It just happened, and I can't stop it anymore" she whispered.

Ichigo looked at the hand that was gripping him. She held so tightly onto him as if she was scared he would fade away from her if she didn't. He didn't want her to be hurt like this. He slowly covered her hand with his as he glanced in her purple eyes.

"You know I would never do such a thing to you Rukia" he said gently to her as he held her hand tighter in his, "I also know that this isn't the Kuchiki Rukia I know. She would never do such a stupid thing as having an affair with her teacher."

Rukia nodded, "it's just so many things happened. He makes me feel wanted again, loved" she said softly as she looked down.

Ichigo felt a sudden wave of anger through his body. He made her feel loved? Please he was just using her. What they were doing didn't involve things like romance and love. It was just raw lust and want nothing more. He didn't want Rukia to scar herself like that.

"You'll get hurt if you continue Rukia. You know this will never end well!"

Ruka nodded as she listened to him, "Rukia, you have to stop this. It's wrong for you to be together with this man. He doesn't love you, and you don't love him" he explained.

Rukia ripped her hand away from him as she glared at him, "how would you know this isn't love? It's none of your business with who I get involved with anyway!"

"Because he is married! That's why it isn't love he is feeling towards you. He wouldn't leave his wife for you if you think that. The moment that woman gets suspicious of him he will break things off with you, and you are the one who will get hurt not him!"

Rukia folded her arms across her chest, "even then…this has nothing to do with you. I won't come crying to you if that is what you think!"

Ichigo clenched his fist if she wasn't a woman he really would have landed a blow on her to make her shut up and listen to him. She was being stubborn and irrational. He just wanted to grab her and shake her to make her open her eyes.

"You think you won't but you will…if you keep this up you will end up crying and I won't be there for you."

Rukia shook her head lightly before she shoved the straps of her bag higher on her shoulder, "don't get so cocky Kurosaki. You are the last person I would come to when I might get hurt."

Ichigo looked at her back when she said that, "what-what do you mean?"

Rukia chuckled as she glanced over her shoulder, "you know what I mean Kurosaki. We aren't the same anymore. We pretend that we are friends but we aren't even that anymore" she said softly before she walked ahead again.

Ichigo jogged after her as he gripped her wrist and spun her around. How dare she say such a thing to him? Thirteen years they were close friends. How did she dare to say that they weren't friends anymore?

"Don't you dare say such a thing to me Rukia! We aren't friends anymore?" he asked and shook his head, "even if you are angry with me you have no right to say such a thing!"

Rukia glared at him as she pulled her wrist back, "I say whatever I want! You aren't in a position to tell me what I can or can not say. The moment you started to date Orihime all we once had flew out the window" she snapped at him.

Ichigo let out a chuckle, "seriously you and your damn Kuchiki pride. Always thinking about keeping your honor trying to stand higher than everyone else" he whispered, "tell you what the moment you started to fool around with Shiba your honor as not only a Kuchiki but as woman flew out the window" he shot back to her as he walked away from her.

Rukia suppressed a sob that threatened to come out. Hearing him say things like that to her hurt even more than when she said those things about herself. She felt her heart swell up and not in a good way. She just wanted to run away crying but she couldn't. She stood there watching him walk away from her.

He would never look at her the same anymore. He was disgusted with her. She wiped away the tears that stained her cheeks as she slowly followed after him. She couldn't leave now, it would make her look weak.

-x-

Rukia walked into the living room and smiled as she saw Byakuya reading a book while he lay comfortably on the couch. She sat down next to him letting his feet rest on her lap as she grabbed the remote in her hand.

"Had fun at the Kurosakis?" he asked as he glanced at her before he looked back at his book, "what's with that look? Did something happen between you and Kurosaki again?"

Rukia smiled slightly and shook her head. She didn't want Byakuya to worry about her. If she didn't put up a mask right now he would pressure her till she told him what happened. She couldn't tell him what happened because then he would find out her little, dark secret.

"Hm, you know the same as always. Otou-san making fun of Ichigo. The girls telling me about everything I missed. Yuzu stuffing me full with all kinds of sweets, Karin whining about her family. The usual stuff" she shrugged.

Byakuya nodded. Not once did she tell him about her and Ichigo fighting once again. He knew the two always argued. It was their way of telling each other that they cared. She would always come home cheering how she won another argument from Ichigo. Mainly because she hit him, he couldn't do anything against that. So she always won.

"Was Kurosaki's girlfriend present?" he asked making Rukia shake her head, "no he canceled their date."

"He canceled their date for you?" Byakuya asked as he closed his book and looked at his sister, "Kurosaki must really care for you then" he said calmly making Rukia slightly nod.

"Yeah, I guess" she whispered, "enough about us…how was your day?" she asked feeling the need to change this subject now. She didn't want to end up crying in front of her brother again.

"Oh you know the same. I am actually quite bored. I usually have so much stuff to do, but the maids get angry if I try to clean up here. I feel so lazy right now" he mumbled making Rukia giggle.

"You are such a workaholic!"

Byakuya nodded, "I guess I am" he admitted, "I just need to do stuff" he mumbled before he sat up right and put his hand on her head, "you sure you are okay?" he asked again, just wanting to be sure that she was.

Rukia smiled warmly and nodded, "I am really okay nii-sama" she said firmly.

She watched him leave and buried her face in her hands. She was far from okay. All she once had with Ichigo was gone. He didn't even look at her anymore. She really messed things up between them. Not once had she seen him this angry before. It kind of scared her how intense his eyes became when he got mad at her.

They wouldn't be okay anymore.

-x-

"Morning Ichigo!" Keigo yelled as he tried to jump onto the tall man but as usual Ichigo brushed him off, "morning Keigo" he mumbled as he made his way to his desk and dumped his bag on it glaring at the man in front of the classroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Tatsuki whispered as she looked at Orihime who shrugged, "he has been like since I saw him this morning" Orihime whispered back.

They all gulped as they looked at Ichigo. The murderous intent clearly visible in his eyes. It felt like he might just snap at anyone at this moment. No one dared to come close to him right now, not even Orihime. She nervously rubbed the back of her head as she looked at Tatsuki.

"I didn't dare to talk to him, it felt like he would snap at almost anything" she whispered. Tatsuki nodded, "it's best to leave him like that right now" Tatsuki whispered back.

Shuuhei narrowed his eyes on Ichigo as he saw him glaring at the homeroom teacher. It was the same way he looked at the man. Did he find out – was all Shuuhei could think of. He knew what Rukia meant to him, it was normal that Ichigo would react like that if he did find out about Rukia having an affair with Shiba.

"Didn't Kuchiki and Kurosaki have a family dinner together?" Uryu asked as he glanced at his friend, "maybe something happened during their dinner?"

Tatsuki merely shrugged, "I don't think so. They have family dinners together all the time. Sure he has gotten pissed a few times but never like this before. I feel like he might just hurt someone for daring to breathe the wrong way" she mumbled.

"Morning" Rukia said softly as she walked in walking past her friends towards her seat. She glanced at Ichigo before she looked at her desk. She definitely had to be careful around him right now. She didn't want to upset him even more.

"Are you still coming for dinner tomorrow?" Rukia asked softly being afraid if she talked louder to him he would snap at her, "nii-sama is counting on you to come as well" she said.

Ichigo didn't even look at her when he nodded, "I'll be there" he said barely above a whisper.

"This is really suspicious" Chizuru commented as she narrowed her eyes on the two, "yesterday they were acting like their usual selves today it feels like Ichigo can't even look at Rukia anymore" she whispered and leaned her head against her palm, "really interesting" she said as she observed them.

Shuuhei cleared his throat as he grabbed his bag, "you people need to get a life. Seriously stalking Kuchiki and Kurosaki like that, it's not healthy" he mumbled before he sat down in his seat.

Tatsuki chuckled and nodded, "he's right just leave them alone."

Orihime slightly nodded. She wanted to leave them alone, but she just couldn't. It felt like she was losing Ichigo. Whenever he was mad at Rukia he wouldn't even talk to her. She knew Rukia was important to him, but wasn't she important to him as well?

She just wanted him to acknowledge her, even when he was so enraged with Rukia.

"Do you want to try this Tatsuki?" Orihime asked as she shoved her bento box towards her friend. Tatsuki shook her head and nervously laughed, "No really I am good Orihime-chan!"

"Kuchiki could you come here for a second?"

Rukia froze as she heard Kaien calling her. She took a glance at Ichigo seeing him clench his hand when he heard Kaien calling her. She didn't want to get up and walk to her homeroom teacher right now. She was afraid Ichigo might lose it and hurt the guy. It would only cause trouble for Ichigo. She didn't want that.

"I-I'm coming!" she called as she draw in a sharp breath and slowly made her way to the desk in front of the classroom.

"I am jealous of Rukia-chan" Chizuru giggled, "as the class rep she sure gets to spend so much time together with Shiba sensei" she said making both Shuuhei and Ichigo tense up.

Shuuhei knew then that Ichigo must know as well. The way he glared at Shiba, the way he just get even angrier when Shiba called Rukia to see him and just now the way he tensed up hearing Chizuru say how jealous she was of the relationship Shiba and Kuchiki had. It was so clear to him that Ichigo knew.

"I mean he clearly has a soft spot for Rukia-chan" she continued, "I heard he even offers to drive her home occasionally…he is so nice!"

Ichigo shot up as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the door. He just couldn't hear anymore of that rambling on and on about how amazing Shiba was. He wasn't amazing at all, taking advantage of a high school student. The bastard was lying to his wife and Rukia. He didn't deserve to be praised like that!

"Damn, Ichigo is really pissed today huh" Tatsuki whispered as they all looked stunned at the door still processing of what just happened.

Rukia walked back to her friends with a smile on her face before she noticed the sudden change of mood, "what happened?" she asked confused as she folded her arms across her chest, "why the sudden gloominess?"

"Don't worry about it, Kurosaki has one of his mood swings again" Uryu mumbled making Orihime pout, "Ishida-kun don't say such a thing!" she whined making him smirk, "I'm sorry Inoue."

Rukia nodded before she slightly smiled to them, "could you pack my things if I aren't back yet Tatsuki?" she asked before she made her way out of the door.

She knew where he was right now, he would always go there when he was so pissed off he couldn't talk to anyone. She ran the last few steps and slammed the door open to the rooftop. She smiled slightly seeing Ichigo laying on the floor with his bag under his head to support him.

She sat down next to him as she leaned against the fence with her back, "I know you are really mad at me right now, and I don't blame you. But Orihime will get really worried about you Ichigo. Not only Orihime but Tatsuki as well and Keigo…"

Ichigo sat up right as he glanced at her, "you're really the last person I want to talk to right now" he said in a harsh tone before he looked the other way, "you should leave before I say awful things to you."

Ruka nodded before she got up and left him alone. Whenever Ichigo got mad it was her who could always cheer him up. Things really were messed up between them. He couldn't even look at her anymore. She knew any chance she had left with him was gone now.


	9. I won't thank you

**I do not own bleach**

**Lucylovebite:** Rukia and Ichigo eventually will end up together XD I just love to add some drama first! Thank you for your review!  
**falconrukichi:** I didn't want to make you so emotional lol! I didn't like that chapter that much but I am so glad you all did. It didn't turn out the way I wanted but it's still good I guess. Thanks for the review!  
**Rukes:** I hope you didn't punch anything valuable lol! I am glad to hear that you liked it. Everything will work out eventually! Thanks for the review!  
**Thornspike:** Yes thanks for the tip! When I was writing that chapter I was like I can definitely use that line here. Yes Rukia stop lying to nii-sama he'll get hurt XD But it just adds so much more drama when she does. Well Kaien and Rukia didn't do much more than making out so Miyako would probably forgive him after a few hundred apologies. Thank you for the review!  
**Wolfmomma:** Really? Thank you for the complement! I'm glad you like my story! Sorry for all the drama XD It will stop eventually! Haha thank you for the review!

**Thank you all for the review! =D**

_**Bleeding moon.**_

**Chapter nine – I won't thank you.**

Rukia smiled as she looked at her brother putting on the baby blue apron. It really looked weird no matter how she looked at it. She was used to seeing Byakuya in his Italian suits, so no matter how hard she tried she still finds it weird to see him in casual clothing and an apron tied around his waist.

Byakuya looked up as he heard a giggle coming from his little sister, "you are making fun of me aren't you?" he asked as he walked towards her and put his hand on top of her head, "you should help me you know, don't just sit there on your lazy bum" he said in a serious tone though Rukia could tell by the look in his eyes he was amused.

Rukia nodded before she got off the bar stool and walked to the cabinet to grab an apron as well, "you know I think you are wearing mine nii-sama" she said pointing to the apron he was wearing.

Byakuya looked down at the baby blue apron and shook his head, "I am not! This is way too big for you, you probably don't have one seeing you are always just sitting on your lazy bum" he mumbled making her pout.

Rukia huffed before she tied her hair up and washed her hands, "it doesn't matter it's just dinner with the Kurosakis, so it doesn't matter what I am wearing anyway" she shrugged before she grabbed the chopping board and looked at the vegetables Byakuya still had to cut.

Byakuya nodded, he couldn't disagree with that. Last time he had dinner with the Kurosakis the younger cuter looking sister spilled Soy sauce all over his dress shirt. She was just nervous to be sitting next to him. He didn't understand why though he didn't look that scary right?

"Be more careful with that Rukia" Byakuya sighed as he took her hand in his and showed her how to cut the spring onions without chopping off her own fingers, "how will you ever take care of your own family when you don't even know how to cut spring onions properly" he mumbled making her smirk.

"I don't have to worry about minor things like that. I have Byakuya nii-sama he'll hire someone for me" she said and giggled when she saw the playful glare he gave her, "you want the best for your nephews and nieces right?"

Byakuya shook his head, "you better be in your thirties when you start a family" he warned her making her grin, "I mean it Rukia" he said in a serious tone making her grin wider.

She pressed her lips against his cheek before she pushed him softly aside, "enough fooling around I can cook better than you, you know" she said as she got all serious and started chopping the carrots and mushrooms like a pro.

Byakuya looked at her with his eyes almost popping out. He never knew she actually knew how to cook. He watched her chop vegetable after vegetable like a pro. She was quick and clean. He didn't even have to warn her about being careful with the sharp knife.

"I didn't know you know how to cook Rukia-chan. I guess being so far away from you I miss out on the things you do in your daily life. You really should consider going back to Tokyo with me Rukia-chan. I feel like I miss out on everything in your life" he admitted truthfully.

Rukia looked at him for a moment and nodded. Leaving together with her nii-sama to Tokyo really wasn't such a bad idea. She was really tempted to pack all her belongings and get on that plane together with Byakuya, but she didn't want people to think she was running away from everything. She didn't want to appear weak to them. Especially to Kurosaki Ichigo.

"I really am taking it in consideration nii-sama" she said softly.

Byakuya stirred the soup as he took a spoon off the counter and let Rukia taste it, "enough salt?" he asked making her nod, "enough" she nodded before she looked back at him, "you know you don't have to come with me tomorrow, you can leave in a week or in a month…it's just that I want you close to me Rukia-chan" he said making her nod, "I just want to know when you're hurt or when you are feeling down, if you are not with me I'll worry so much about you" he mumbled making her smile.

"So much that you'll catch the next plane to Karakura again?" she asked jokingly making him glare at her, "exactly" he said with a blank expression.

Rukia sighed, "hm I'll really think about it nii-sama. Don't pressure me that much. You know I can't say no when you say things like that" she whined making him chuckle.

"Alright, alright I'll stop talking about it for now" he said making her shake her head, "nii-sama you are really too much you know that" she mumbled.

Leaving to Tokyo had a lot of benefits for her. She would finally be able to let go of Kaien. He was married after all, he would never leave his wife for her. Why throw away years of marriage because of a fling? And she would finally be able to forget about Ichigo.

That reason alone was enough for her to agree with Byakuya's request.

-x-

"I don't think its okay to take Orihime-san with us" Yuzu whined, "Ichi-nii come on it's a family dinner. It has always been just Byakuya nii-sama, Rukia-chan and us. You can't just bring along another person!"

Ichigo looked at his little sister as he folded his arms across his chest, "Yuzu, Orihime will be part of your life now. She is my girlfriend after all. I request of you to be nice to her. Just for me okay…will you do that for me?" he asked making her pout.

"You know I can never decline a request of you onii-chan! You are really horrible" Yuzu muttered before she turned so Ichigo faced her back, "I won't call her nee-chan!"

Ichigo smiled and nodded, "fair enough, you don't have to call her nee-chan just be nice to her, okay?"

Yuzu eyes widened as she heard the doorbell. There she was the woman who they just argued about. She would never accept her. Even though she was always kind to them, her kindness was not the same as Rukia's. Rukia was really their big sister, the place Rukia had in their hearts could never be replaced.

Yuzu narrowed her eyes on her brother as she saw him walking towards the busty auburn haired woman. She blushed when Ichigo kissed her cheek and brushed a lock behind her ear. She was all clingy with Ichigo.

"You sure it's okay for me to tag along?" Orihime asked softly as she felt the mood suddenly dropped. It was as if the temperature in the room just dropped a notch.

Yuzu rolled her eyes as she looked the other way, "no" she said loud enough for both Orihime and Ichigo to hear.

Ichigo sighed as he looked over his shoulder giving Yuzu a warning look, even though it should have been a warning look. It looked like he was pleading to her to be nice.

"Really it's fine" he said barely above a whisper. He just couldn't be around Rukia right now. He knew he would say something that would turn this night into a disaster. So he asked Orihime to tag along so he had something he could focus on. She didn't mind, she never asked why he didn't want to be around Rukia alone and he was glad she didn't.

Karin rolled her eyes as she looked at the couple, "oh great, Ichi-nii is already acting like a morning again" she sighed before she looked over her shoulder, "would you hurry up old man!" she whined seeing how long Isshin took to get ready, "it's just dinner!"

Isshin grinned and shook his head, "we're finally having dinner again with my lovely third daughter. I should look at my best for my lovely Rukia-chan" he cheered making Yuzu giggle.

"Rukia-chan will appreciate it" she said with a smile before she glanced at Orihime, "let's go we're ready now" she said as she walked past the couple not even bothering to say hello to Orihime.

Rukia would always greet them first before she would go to Ichigo. To Rukia family was more important than anything. She couldn't say that of Orihime. Maybe she was just shy like Ichigo claimed her to be.

"Rukia-chan! You're so beautiful as always" Isshin coed as he pulled her in a hug making the girl smile, "it's good to see you too otou-san" she said gently as she hugged him back.

Yuzu looked at Karin who clenched her fist and yanked her father off Rukia, "don't just hog Rukia-nee. There are other people who want to greet her too you know" she said in a serious tone making Rukia giggle.

"Girls don't be so mean to otou-san" she warned them before she walked over to her two favorite girls and hugged them. She smiled when she felt Yuzu hold her tighter and looked down as she heard the girl whisper something in her ear. Rukia looked up being stunned what she just heard.

He dared taking Orihime with him to THEIR family dinner. It didn't matter how mad they were at each other. It was tradition to them to only have Kurosakis and Kuchikis over for dinner. Orihime definitely didn't fit into that picture.

"Rukia-chan" Orihime said gently.

Rukia slightly smiled to him and nodded, "nice to see you again Orihime" she said gently. Byakuya looked at Ichigo and the girl next to him and quickly understood the picture. This was the girl who Rukia was jealous of. He noticed how Ichigo and Rukia didn't say one word to each other. They didn't even look at each other. That was something rare.

"Ichigo aren't you going to introduce this lovely lady to me?" Byakuya asked snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts, "oh yeah right…this is Inoue Orihime, my girlfriend" he said as his eyes stayed fixed on Byakuya.

Byakuya glance from Rukia to Orihime before he smiled and shook hands with her, "nice to meet you Orihime-san" he said politely before he leaded them to the living room.

"Could I use your restroom for a little bit?" Orihime asked softly. Byakuya nodded and looked at Rukia, "Rukia-chan, please show Orihime-san where the restroom is" he said gently and smiled when she got up and gestured for Orihime to follow her.

Orihime jogged the last few steps of the staircase and looked around as Rukia leaded her through several hallways. She smiled when Rukia held the door open for her and walked inside, "this is your bedroom?" Orihime asked.

Rukia simply nodded as she closed the door behind her, "where you on a date with Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she sat down on the couch watching Orihime walk over to her bathroom, "oh no I wasn't on a date with Kurosaki-kun. Kurosaki-kun asked me to tag along."

Rukia looked at the closed door and shook her head. Ichigo asked her to come along. That bastard…he didn't want to talk to her, he didn't even look at her anymore and he dared breaking their family dinner tradition. She really wanted to slap him hard, in the face. It would take all the anger away, but she already did that once.

Ichigo wouldn't get mad at her for slapping him. No he would still be furious for her being together with Kaien. She didn't know how to apologize for that. She couldn't apologize for that. She either had to severe her ties with Kaien or leave. Right now the last one sounded better than anything.

"Your bathroom is huge Rukia-chan" Orihime said as she closed the door behind her, "it's really amazing, I guess you truly are like a manga hime-sama" she said as Rukia just shrugged, "I guess" Rukia mumbled not bothering to correct her like she did with Karin and Yuzu.

Orihime nodded and nervously smiled to her, "Kurosaki-kun didn't tell me why he is mad at you, you know. I didn't ask him to tell me either. It's between you and Kurosaki-kun" she said and narrowed her eyes on Rukia seeing the sudden change of mood in her eyes.

Was she sad? It seemed like Rukia was about to cry. She never saw this look in Rukia's eyes before. She just wanted to run over to her and take the girl in her arms, hugging her till she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Do you want to tell me what happened, Rukia-chan?" Orihime asked gently.

Rukia looked up as she heard the gentle motherly voice Orihime used. Damn all her reasons for her hating her guts flew out the window. Rukia let out a shaky breath. She didn't want to tell Orihime anything, but there weren't many people she could talk to right now.

Ichigo didn't want to talk to her. She couldn't tell Shuuhei a thing because he would get just as furious as Ichigo was. She would be losing two close friends of her. Tatsuki…Tatsuki was an option but she didn't want her childhood friend to hate her.

Rukia looked into Orihime's concerned eyes and patted to the seat next to her. Orihime smiled slightly before she sat down next to Rukia and looked at the girl.

"Orihime…I just don't want to lose Ichigo" she whispered, "it feels like the mistake I made tore us apart. He will never forgive even if he wanted to. We said some horrible things to each other…I said something horrible to him. Something that he will never forget about" she said softly.

"What do you mean, Rukia-chan? I know Kurosaki-kun would never do such a thing. He would never want to hurt you Rukia-chan. No matter what happens between you two…Kurosaki-kun will always love you" she whispered as she felt the tears sting her eyes.

Rukia looked up as she heard Orihime's voice break. She blinked a couple of times to make sure she saw it right. Orihime was crying? Rukia gulped before she put her arms around Orihime and pulled her closer to hold the girl tightly in her arms.

"I don't think you know what you are talking about, Orihime" Rukia chuckled, "have you not seen Ichigo yesterday. It was all because of me he was trebling with anger" she sighed, "I hurt his feelings" she whispered.

Orihime shook her head as she pulled out of the hug and smiled, "don't you see it Rukia-chan? The only person who will get so mad that they see red is the person who loves you more than anything in the world. I don't know what you did Rukia-chan but whatever you did makes Kurosaki-kun worry to death, whatever you said hurt him so much he can't think straight anymore. The only person who has that ability is the person who has his hearth" she said softly and wiped away the tears.

"You are his special person" Orihime said shaking her head a bit, "I can't believe I just said that."

Rukia gulped as she wiped her tears away and looked at Orihime. She returned the warm smile and nodded her head, "maybe" she said softly before she got off the couch, "Orihime-chan please promise me you'll love Ichigo more than anything in this world, that you'll care more for him than I do."

Orihime raised an eyebrow as she looked at Rukia. She didn't quite understand why Rukia would request such a thing of her. She got up as well and narrowed her eyes on the girl.

"What are you planning Rukia-chan?" she asked worried.

Rukia smiled as she took Orihime's hands in hers, "promise me you will never tell anyone we had this conversation" she said and watched as Orihime slightly nodded still confused with the weird request Rukia just asked of her, "okay let's go back before they all get worried downstairs" she said leading Orihime out of her bedroom.

Everyone eyed both Orihime and Rukia suspiciously as the two girls walked to the table again, "took you long enough" Karin sighed, "we already started you know. You two just took way too long for us to put this delicious soup on hold" she said making Byakuya chuckle.

"I'm glad it was to your taste Karin-chan" he said making her nod, "your cooking skills are amazing as always Byakuya nii-sama" she said with a blank expression on her face making him laugh, "I am honored to hear you speak so highly of my cooking skills."

Byakuya glanced at Rukia and Orihime and slightly smiled when he saw the truly happy look in Rukia's eyes. He was glad she was finally moving on with her life. That look in her eyes told him that everything would be okay.

-x-

Ichigo held Orihime's hand tighter in his as he looked at her, "so what did you two talk about?" he asked curiously, "Orihime?" he asked again as he saw her looking the other way, "you won't tell me?" he asked seeing she refused to look at him.

Orihime nodded, "it's a girl talk Kurosaki-kun!" she said and gave him a warning glare, "so don't dare and pressure me again" she said with a smile, "no matter what you say this time I really won't tell you!"

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, "you really won't tell me?" he asked making her shake her head, "I won't. It's between me and Rukia-chan" she said with a smirk, "you could of course call Rukia-chan and her yourself" she suggested.

She pouted when he released her hand and shoved his hands in his pockets, "so dinner was good huh" he said changing the subject.

Orihime rolled her eyes as she closed the space between them and held onto his arm, "ne Kurosaki-kun why are you acting like this. You know you are not only hurting yourself by being so mean to Rukia-chan. What if it's too late? You really shouldn't waste time on making things right with someone you care so much about."

Ichigo looked at Orihime and kissed the top of her head, "I want to talk things over with Rukia, but this time it's more complicated than a stupid argument Orihime. I can't put aside my anger right now. Maybe in a few weeks but right now I just can't talk to her without saying things that might hurt her" he confessed.

"Why can't you?" Orihime asked softly, "what happened that makes you so furious with her?"

Ichigo looked at Orihime before he nodded towards the apartment, "you're home Orihime, please lock up everything carefully" he said as he pecked her lips and turned around.

Orihime gulped as she watched him walk away before she took a deep breath, "I really think you should call her tonight!" she called and sighed when she saw him walking away as if he didn't hear a thing.

-x-

Ichigo frowned as he walked towards his friends who were all making a big commotion. He didn't even know what happened but it sure made him annoyed with all the yelling they did. Tatsuki looked at Ichigo and quickly walked over to him.

"How did the dinner go at Kuchikis?" she asked making him raise an eyebrow, "it went fine actually. Byakuya-nii cooked an excellent meal like always" he shrugged.

Tatsuki nodded as she put her hands on her hips, "did anything happen with Rukia?" she asked and watched his scowl deepen, "did you two fight again?" she asked suspiciously.

Ichigo shook his head and narrowed his amber eyes on her, "what's with all these questions? I had a great time at the family dinner. Rukia and Orihime even talked things over. Everything went fine" he said slowly so she caught every single word he just said.

Tatsuki gave him a light shove and huffed, "bastard!" she muttered before she folded her arms across her chest, "that's really weird then" she whispered, "sensei said he received a call this morning that Kuchiki transferred schools."

Ichigo froze as he heard Tatsuki say that. Kuchiki transferred schools. As in Kuchiki Rukia? He looked at Tatsuki and put his hands on her shoulders firmly, "Kuchiki as in Kuchiki Rukia?" he asked worried.

Tatsuki nodded, "yeah I don't know another Kuchiki who went to this school" she said confused and pushed him off her, "it's just so weird. She didn't even bother to tell anyone. She just up and left. Not even leaving a goodbye note or anything" she said getting frustrated with the thought, "how dare she?" she said finally giving into her anger, "we were friends for thirteen years if you pack your things and leave you have the decency to at least say goodbye to us!"

"Oi Tatsuki get a grip of yourself" Shuuhei said trying to calm the woman down, "we don't know if it's true. Shiba sensei just left to confirm it. Maybe she isn't feeling well and is staying home today" he suggested.

Ichigo shook his head and threw his bag on his desk, "she never gets sick. She left, just face it already. She left without a word and isn't coming back any time soon. The only reason she didn't tell us because she doesn't want to stay in touch with us" he mumbled before he sat down.

Orihime gulped as she looked down. She knew Rukia would do something so rash. Rukia after requested something weird of her yesterday. She was ready to give up Kurosaki Ichigo but Rukia told her otherwise. She knew then that Rukia would do something weird.

"Inoue are you alright?" Uryu asked confused seeing Orihime suddenly got pale, "come sit down" he said gently as he helped her sit down behind her desk.

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes on Orihime and walked over to her close friend. She put her hand on Orihime's shoulder, "did Rukia say something to you yesterday?" she asked suspiciously seeing how all of the sudden Orihime the color in Orihime's face disappeared.

Orihime shook her head. She couldn't tell anyone. Rukia asked of her not to tell anyone what they talked about. She couldn't break her promise to Rukia. She already broke their friendship she couldn't take the last request of her friend in vain.

"She didn't tell me anything. We just talked" she shrugged and looked ahead, "Rukia-chan was really cheerful about dinner and her brother. She told me stories about them, it was fun" she lied.

Ichigo looked at Orihime before he got up and stood in front of her, "you know something don't you?" he asked making her look up at him, "Kurosaki-kun you promised you wouldn't pressure me" she whispered making him glare at her.

"That was before Rukia just suddenly disappeared!" he said mad surprising everyone that he dared raising his voice to innocent Orihime, "Oi Ichigo calm down" Tatsuki said as she slightly pushed him away from Orihime, "she says she doesn't know anything, so she doesn't know. Be more considerate towards you girlfriend."

Ichigo nodded before he looked the other way, "I'm sorry for scaring you Orihime" he mumbled before he looked at the dark haired teacher in front of the classroom.

He wanted to walk over to the man but froze when he saw a dark haired woman walk into the class. She was quite tall, she had dark hair till her waist. A perfect warm smile placed on her face as she walked over to Shiba. Ichigo narrowed his eyes on them and saw the way she touched his arm and giggled when she talked to him.

"Don't do it Kurosaki, it's not worth it" Shuuhei reminded him.

"Don't do what?" Tatsuki asked confused as she frowned, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo walked over to Shiba ignoring the warnings Shuuhei gave him. He was seeing red and not even his friends could stop him right now. He didn't care about the consequences. He saw the surprised look in Shiba's eyes as he stormed up to him.

"Something wrong Kurosaki?" he asked calmly. He heard a soft gasp of his wife when Kurosaki grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the blackboard. His hand was on Kurosaki's wrist as he looked into the enraged orbs of his student, "let go…now Kurosaki!" he warned him.

Ichigo shook his head, "you disgust me. Why would I listen to you?" he asked as he pushed Shiba harder against the black board ignoring the pleas of the scared woman who called for help, "it's all your fault you know that? I fucking hate you."

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried not wanting her boyfriend to get in even more trouble. What was he thinking assaulting a teacher like that?

"Shuuhei do something!" Tatsuki ordered seeing she probably couldn't pull him off the homeroom teacher seeing how enraged he was.

Ichigo shrugged Shuuhei off him when the guy tried to pull him off Shiba, "don't worry I won't spill your dirty little secret. I promised her after all" hissed before he released the man.

"Kurosaki-san, Shiba sensei my office now" he heard the principal yell but he didn't care. He said what he wanted to say. He felt so much better already. He knew hurting Shiba wouldn't change anything. Rukia wouldn't come back, but at least he got that pressure of his chest.

"Kaien…what was that all about?" Miyako asked confused as she held onto her husband's arm, "Kaien?" she asked when she didn't get an answer from him.

Kaien smiled as he kissed her cheek, "go home okay, I'll talk to you when I get home" he said in a comforting tone before he looked at classroom, "everyone just follow the schedule and continue with your English homework" he said as he glared at them, "get back to your seats now" he ordered in a harsh tone making everyone sit down immediately.

Tatsuki looked at Shuuhei and narrowed her eyes on him, "you know why Ichigo just attacked Shiba sensei" she stated, "you didn't seem all too thrilled to stop him when I asked you to" she continued, "better give us an explanation now!"

Shuuhei looked over at Tatsuki and narrowed his eyes on her, "there are just some things Tatsuki, that people don't want to talk about. Maybe I know why Ichigo did that, maybe I do not know. If Ichigo didn't answer your question it means he doesn't want to talk about it" he simply answered.

"Ichigo will get suspended" Orihime whispered making the others look at her, "don't worry Orihime-chan Ichigo is a tough guy he can handle himself" Tatsuki said softly though she wasn't quite sure herself if he could handle himself.

She never saw him that angry before. He didn't listen to anyone of them, and there was that statement of his 'I promised her after all'. Who did he make a promise to? What was this promise about? Was it about Kuchiki? Why would he attack Shiba sensei because Kuchiki left? That just didn't make any sense.

-x-

Kaien bowed his head, "it was a misunderstanding sir. Kurosaki-san is one of my best students. There was a slight discussion in the classroom and it just escalated. As his homeroom teacher I should have prevented it from happening" Kaien explained as he ignored the glare of Kurosaki on his back, "I will take care of this matter."

Kaien turns around and gestures for Ichigo to follow him. Ichigo groaned as he closed the door behind him and followed Kaien to his office, "I am not thanking you!" he said harshly making Kaien let out a low chuckle.

"I am not expecting you to thank me Kurosaki" he shrugged before he held the door to his office open and closed it once Ichigo was inside.

Ichigo folded his arms across his chest as he looked at the man, "what will you tell your wife now?" he asked in a mocking tone before he sat down, "I guess you have nothing to worry about. I didn't tell about your dirty secret after all" he mumbled.

Kaien sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and walked to his desk, "you know about me and Kuchiki" he said softly before he sat down behind his desk, "that's the only reason I am letting you off the hook. I definitely deserved that" he said making Ichigo narrow his eyes on the guy, "next time I won't go so easy on you."

Ichigo scoffed and shook his head, "if there was a next time you would put your hands on Kuchiki, I would kill you" he threatened as he glared at the man.

Kaien shook his head lightly, "how scary" he said in a mocking tone before he nodded, "but you are right I shouldn't have touched Kuchiki, no matter what I feel towards her" he said making Ichigo snort.

"What you feel for her?"He asked, "You don't feel anything for her. You just took advantage of an innocent high school student" he snapped back, "I will never forgive you for putting your hands on Kuchiki" he growled.

"You don't know what I feel for Kuchiki. After all I wasn't the one who made her cry all this time" he said as he narrowed his eyes on Kurosaki, "you are really overprotective over Kuchiki you know, almost like an overly worried boyfriend" he said and shook his head, "I think we should drop this subject for now Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded, "its better, if you say more I might just reach over and suffocate you" he mumbled making Kaien smirk.

"We don't want that to happen, now" he mumbled before he watched Ichigo would out his office.

Fist time in his life did something like this happen in his career. He knew Kuchiki meant trouble for him the moment he talked to her in that café. He couldn't believe that she just disappeared without a trace. She wasn't picking up her phone as well. He knew Kurosaki looked at Rukia the same way he did. The only problem was that he was married and Kurosaki wasn't.

"Shiba sensei let you off the hook?" Tatsuki asked confused as they were outside enjoying their lunch break, "you attacked him in front of everybody and he just lets you off the hook?" she asked not believing a word Ichigo just told them.

Ichigo merely shrugged, "he felt responsible because he is our homeroom teacher after all" he said before he glanced at Shuuhei who pretended not to know what this was all about.

"Look I know you are mad that Kuchiki just left, but that doesn't mean you can snap at people like that" Tatsuki said in a motherly tone, "don't ever do something like that again!"

Ichigo sighed and nodded. It wouldn't happen again. After all Kuchiki wasn't here anymore. Shiba couldn't lay his hands on her again. He clenched his fist, that damn woman dared to leave his side without telling him. She wasn't picking up her phone either. She really loved messing around with him. Playing with his emotions like that. She wouldn't get away with this.


	10. Apologies aren't enough

**I do not own bleach.**

**Thornspike: **Rukia will apologize to Yuzu properly when she is ready. Actually at the end of the chapter Kaien tells Ichigo he doesn't know what he feels for Rukia and Ichigo gets mad knowing that Kaien is talking about love if he wasn't married he probably would feel less guilty of what he had with Rukia. Ichigo would be in big trouble if he actually hit Kaien lol. Thanks for the review!  
**wickedsistah1024:** I like your idea of Ichihime. I'll somehow add something along that in the story. Thanks for the tip. Rukia just left without telling anyone not even the Kurosakis. So she has to apologize to them properly. Thank you for the review!  
**xKurosakiRukiax: **Don't worry it will end happy. I like happy endings too! Rukia and Ichigo just have to get together someday. This is a IchiRuki story after all XD Thanks for the review!

**Thank you all for the review!**

_**Bleeding moon.**_

**Chapter ten – Apologies aren't enough.**

Rukia ignored the stares she got from the students at her new school, Seireitei High. She didn't know when Byakuya said it was a private school it would be one of the most exclusive schools with only rich kids. She had no problem with rich kids, seeing she was one of them but it was the way everyone stared at her like she was some kind of celebrity. Who was she kidding?

She got treated like this back in Karakura too at first. If it wasn't for Tatsuki and Ichigo, everyone still would have acted like she was some kind of disease. She looked at her locker blinking a couple of times being amazed at the size of her locker. It could almost be considered a private closet or something. She heard a giggle next to her and slightly smiled.

"That was the way I reacted when I first came to this school" she heard a soft gentle voice say, "Hinamori Momo" she said cheerfully as she shook hands with Rukia, "Kuchiki Rukia" Rukia said introducing herself as well to the cheerful girl.

Momo nodded, "I know we got informed about your arrival last week" she admitted and smiled slightly, "I was really looking forward to meeting you, apparently your grades are the same as Shiro-chan" she said and giggled, "I definitely wanted to meet his rival."

"Shiro-chan?" Rukia asked confused. It sounded like Momo was talking about a cute little kid. "It's Hitsugaya Toshiro!" she heard a voice call behind her. That definitely didn't sound like a cute little kid, "You really are a no mo" she heard him mumble making Rukia giggle.

Momo pouted and shook her head, "you are really mean Shiro-chan" she said softly before she focused her attention back to Rukia, "we're in the same class Rukia-san, let me guide you around for today" she suggested.

Rukia nodded as she flashed Momo a warm smile. She was glad she met one decent person who didn't scare away just because of her maiden name. Just because she was Kuchiki Byakuya's little sister didn't mean she was more special than other people. She didn't feel that way. She still had to go to school, she still had problems like other people and she also got heartbroken once in a while.

"It was nice meeting you Hitsugaya Toshiro" Rukia said as she looked at the boy next to her who was about her height, which meant he was quite small for an average high school boy. Momo giggled seeing how Rukia stretched his name out.

Toshiro shook his head slightly before he glanced at Rukia, "don't listen to anything No Mo says. She would even forget her head at times you know" he said narrowing his eyes on Momo making her pout, "you are really being mean to me Shiro-chan!"

"I said stop calling me Shiro-chan already!" he huffed before he stormed off making Momo giggle, "I know he hates it when I call him that, but it's just so cute how he reacts" she admitted to Rukia before she grabbed her hand and dragged her with her, "you used to go to Karakura High right?" she heard Momo ask.

Rukia sat down at the empty desk next to Momo and nodded, "I'm so excited you must know my cousin then" she said making Rukia look at her in curiosity.

"Who is your cousin, Momo-san?" she asked curiously.

Momo smiled and sat down as well, "Hisagi Shuuhei" she said making Rukia laugh, "really Shuuhei is your cousin?" she asked before she shook her head, "I never would have guessed that…you two are so different…"

Momo nodded, "I know. We are really different, he is so tough and strong. I never could be as strong as he is. I don't mean physically but mentally. Shuuhei-kun is really amazing. I admire him for his strength and determination."

Rukia nodded as she took her books out of her bag, "Shuuhei is pretty amazing" she admitted, "I really thought he was this tough unemotional guy, but he isn't. He was one of my close friends. I considered him a close friend. For someone with the image as an unemotional guy he sure got emotional at times" she said making Momo giggle.

"Emotional…Shuuhei-kun?"

Rukia smiled seeing how surprised Momo was with hearing that, "hm he always got so worried and he would always know when I was feeling down. He could make me feel better with his stern answers and attitude" she nodded, "it sometimes felt like he knew what I was thinking because he would always know how I was feeling."

Momo nodded slightly before she smirked, "you know Rukia-chan…I think you are pretty clueless" she said making Rukia raise an eyebrow.

"Huh…what do you mean?" she asked confused not really getting what Momo was trying to say, "clueless?"

Momo nodded, "hm for someone as smart as you, you are pretty clueless when it comes to love" she said and snickered, "I mean the Shuuhei-kun I knows doesn't pay attention to women, except for the women at his karate practice but only as friends nothing more" she said and smirked seeing how Rukia narrowed her eyes on her.

"Shuuhei-kun doesn't interfere with other people's business. Not even when they are friends, he thinks it's troublesome. Yet you say that he always worries about you" she said and nodded at Rukia, "can't you see Rukia-chan…Shuuhei-kun definitely likes you more as a friend!"

Rukia gasped and shook her head, "there is no way! He doesn't like me!" she said quickly and cleared her throat when she noticed people were staring at them, "he doesn't look at me more than just a friend" she whispered making Momo sigh.

"Whatever you say Rukia-chan" she mumbled.

Rukia looked at Momo before she sat straight and looked at the blackboard like the other students. She was sure that Shuuhei didn't like her as more than a friend. So she was the only girl who he would be gentle with. That didn't mean anything. She nodded at the thought, Momo was just joking.

"Good morning class!" she heard a cheerful voice say. She looked ahead and made the mistake to look the teacher straight in the eyes because she could tell she was now her pray.

"Oh Kuchiki Rukia! Little Byakuya told me you were joining us. I am really excited. Are you as hotheaded as little Byakuya?" she asked loudly making the other students look at her in shock.

Little Byakuya? That woman dared to call her big brother, the most feared man in Japan little Byakuya. She had to admit she was curious now. She slightly shook her head, "I am pretty sure Nii-sama isn't hotheaded" she said softly making the woman snicker.

"He isn't acting like that now, but you should have seen him when he was about your age. That boy, he was so interesting" she said and sighed, "oh well I'm your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. Don't get too comfortable with me though, I might look nice but I can definitely make your life a living hell."

Rukia quickly nodded, "yes ma'am!"

The woman nodded and smirked as she folded her arms across her chest tightly, "that's the spirit. I starting to like you already Kuchiki!" she said and walked to the board writing her name on it, "The name is Shihoin Yuroichi…soon to be Urahara Yuroichi."

She heard a few giggles and chuckles through the classroom and smiled. Being in Tokyo wasn't that bad. Sure there were no Ichigos and Tatsukis here but Momo was pretty nice to her. She still had to contact her friends but she just couldn't right now. She needed some time for herself before she would explain to them her rush decision of leaving.

-x-

Shuuhei put his bag down on the floor as he took his seat next to Uryu refusing to look at Tatsuki knowing the woman was smirking at him. Tatsuki wouldn't let this moment pass though, she would definitely rub it in his face.

"How is your ankle doing, tough guy?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest, "you sure showed them yesterday" she snickered making him glare at her.

"Shut up Tatsuki" he mumbled and leaned back against his chair, "last time I checked I am still in the top three. You are good I admit that but not as good as I am" he smirked making her roll her eyes.

He grabbed his vibrating phone out of his pocket and raised an eyebrow. It's been a while since he spoken to his cousin. That was rare of her to call him during school.

"What's wrong?" Chizuru asked as she noticed how quiet Shuuhei suddenly became, "is it one of your girlfriends?" she asked curiously making Shuuhei snort, "sorry to disappoint you my life isn't that interesting" he mumbled before he answered his phone, "Momo-chan?"

"_Shuuuuuhei-kun!" he heard her squeal, "Guess who just transferred to Seireitei" she said excitedly._

Shuuhei frowned. Could it be? Did Kuchiki Rukia transfer to Seireitei? He knew it was possible. She was a Kuchiki after all. Her own brother used to go to that school. He just didn't dare to guess, what if it wasn't here. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Who?"

_He heard Momo huff on the other side of the line, "you are really no fun Shuuhei-kun" she mumbled, "not to mention uncreative" she said making him smirk ,"Kuchiki Rukia transferred to Seireitei" she said stretching the name Rukia._

"She did?" he asked and smiled, "how is she doing? Is she okay?" he asked worried.

"_Damn you really got it bad don't you?" she giggled, "Rukia-chan is fine…ne Rukia?" he heard her call louder, "who are you talking to" he heard a familiar voice say._

"Put her on the phone, Momo-chan."

"_Rukia-chan it's for you" he heard Momo call, "hello?...Shuuhei?"_

Shuuhei looked at his friends sitting around the table looking at him with confused eyes. He got up as he carefully walked out of the classroom making sure he didn't hurt his ankle even more.

"How are you doing?"

"_I'm fine…really" she said softly, "How did the match go yesterday?" she asked casually, "did it went okay…I figure it went fine you always win every match after all."_

"I didn't win this time" he shrugged, "I hurt my ankle so I couldn't participate…it's no big deal really. You know everyone is worried about you" he said changing the subject, "Ichigo almost got suspended last week."

He knew the silence meant she was clearing her thoughts right now. He heard her draw in a sharp breath, probably making sure her voice didn't break.

"_He did?" she asked softly, "is he okay? Why did he almost get suspended" she asked carefully._

"He got furious when he found out you left without a word. He snapped at Shiba sensei and attacked him out of the blue. He didn't hit him or anything just shoved him and yelled at him" he shrugged, "it's nothing serious."

"_Nothing serious? Shuuhei…that is not something Ichigo would do. It's all my fault…did he get punished for it?" she said in a nervous tone, "did he do something stupid?" she finally dared to ask._

"He didn't tell your secret if that's what you mean. I warned you that something like this would happen Rukia. I don't think it's good that you suddenly left without telling the people that care for you…it was rash and irresponsible, but if that's what it takes for you to clear your head then so be it."

_He heard her let out a long sigh before she spoke again, "I know. I'll call them when I am ready, please don't tell anyone you talked to me. I just need some more time, before I talk to them. Take care Shuuhei" she said before she hang up._

Shuuhei looked at his phone before he shoved it back in his pocket and made his way back into the classroom. He knew he would get suspicious looks of his friends but Rukia didn't want them to know just yet. He could understand she needed some time first.

"How do you mean it's not a girlfriend? It's definitely your girlfriend seeing you needed some privacy to talk to the girl!" Chizuru said playfully.

Shuuhei shrugged before he sat down, "I told you Chizuru it's not my girlfriend. My cousin called me the one from Tokyo we just had a few things to discuss nothing serious or anything…so don't get weird thoughts about it" he warned Chizuru knowing the woman was a pervert.

"The one from Tokyo?" Tatsuki questioned and grinned, "oh Momo-chan!" she said and grinned wider when Shuuhei nodded, "how is she doing? Is she still together with that friend of yours…what's his name? Kira?"

Shuuhei smirked and nodded, "Izuru and Momo are still together" he mumbled, "I'll kill that bastard if he hurts Momo" he said making Tatsuki chuckle, "that's probably why he is so obedient to Momo" she said shaking her head.

"I didn't know you have family in Tokyo Hisagi-kun" Orihime said and slightly smiled, "I guess college wont be so lonely for you after all" she said making him frown, "who said I was going to be lonely?" he asked and shifted his eyes to Tatsuki who snickered.

"Come one you are one sick bastard. You hardly make new friends, because you find it troublesome. You are definitely going to be lonely in Tokyo" she mumbled making him scoff.

"Going to be lonely? I won't! Just tell me you are going to miss me already" he said giving her playful glare. Tatsuki snorted and folded her arms across her chest.

"Who is going to miss you? Just leave to Tokyo already" she mumbled making him smirk, "don't be like that Tatsuki we both know you are going to miss me" he said making her slightly blush.

"You two are so cute" Orihime whispered making Tatsuki gasp, "forget about it Orihime. I would never date that guy!" Tatsuki said as she pointed to Shuuhei, "why not?" Orihime asked curiously.

"For one is ugly" Tatsuki mumbled making Chizuru gasp.

"There is definitely something wrong with your eyes" the red haired woman snickered making Tatsuki roll her eyes, "he is rude and doesn't have any emotions" Tatsuki continued.

"You said I was rude and emotionless" Ichigo butted in as he sat down next to Orihime kissing her cheek before he took out his juice box, "so you are putting me in the same category as Shuuhei" he mumbled shaking his head lightly.

"Okay Shuuhei definitely wins some points seeing his hair isn't a flaming eye hurting color" Tatsuki chuckled making Ichigo glare at her.

"You know what Shuuhei wants right now?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes on Tatsuki, "for Arisawa to shut the hell up already."

Ichigo smirked seeing the pissed look on Tatsuki's face, "for once I have to agree with Hisagi here" he said before he looked at Orihime who was uncomfortably shifting in her chair, "something wrong Orihime?" he asked her gently.

Orihime looked at him and shook her head, "no of course not Kurosaki-kun. Did you talk to your family?" she asked making everyone look at them but she just ignored them as she focused on her boyfriend, "is Yuzu-chan still upset?"

Ichigo let out a long sigh before he leaned back against his chair, "they will not shut up till they talked to Kuchiki themselves. Of course Yuzu is still upset. Rukia is like her big sister she adores and idolizes her. Rukia is a role model to Yuzu" he said and shook his head lightly, "whatever in time the pain will go away" he said making Orihime look down.

"She still hasn't called you?" she asked softly.

Ichigo shook his head, "she'll call eventually. She just needs time" he said as he cleared his throat and sat straight again, "don't worry about it. Yuzu will be fine. I know Rukia loves Yuzu and Karin more than anything in the world. She'll call them."

Orihime noticed the sad tone in his voice when he said that. He expected Rukia to call his sisters but not him. She wondered what happened between the two for them to be so hurt. She couldn't stand seeing both of her friends like this.

-x-

Rukia sighed as Momo kept dragging her with her. School just finished and Momo decided that it was a good idea to get something to drink so she could meet a few cool people. Momo stopped as she saw the blonde guy walking ahead of them before she winked at Rukia.

"There they are, let's go Rukia-chan" she said as she yanked Rukia forward making the woman almost stumble over her own feet, "Izuru" she heard Momo say in such a sweet voice that it made her smirk, that must be the boyfriend.

She saw the blonde male turn around and grin as he pressed his lips against Momo's kissing her lovingly. It looked like such a sweet kiss. She looked away as she remembers Ichigo kissing Orihime like that. Damn it, that bastard getting all mad at her for kissing her teacher while he was all over Orihime. She knew her relationship was unhealthy compared to his but still he dared to kiss another girl like that, like the way he should kiss her.

Momo turned to look at Rukia, "Izuru, this is Rukia-chan. It's her first day" she explained and shoved Rukia forward, "she and Shuuhei and close friends" she said as she smirked at Izuru.

"Close friends?" Izuru wondered before he smirked as well, "Nice to meet you Rukia-san, Shuuhei never introduced any of his friends back in Karakura to me. It's really an honor to meet you" he said and respectively bowed to her making Rukia bow back

"Nice to meet you too Izuru" she said and looked at Momo, "Momo-chan has told me a lot about you…so it's really an honor to meet you as well" she said making Izuru smile.

"Are you all coming or what?"

Rukia turned around to look at the male who seemed really annoyed with them, "shut up Gin, why the rush? It's not like you have a girlfriend waiting for you or anything" Momo said and giggled, "oh wait I know why you suddenly are in such a rush" she coed making Gin look away, "you heard Ran-chan is meeting us there as well!"

Izuru chuckled as he looked at his friend, "are you serious Gin? Are you still trying to convince Rangiku to have a date with you?" he asked and shook his head, "when are you going to give up?"

Rukia eyes widened as she heard that name, "Rangiku as in Matsumoto Rangiku?" she asked making the others look at her and nod, "oh you must have seen her dramas" Momo said and smiled, "hmm the same Rangiku. Ran-chan used to be in our class but she got really busy with filming" she shrugged.

"Ichigo would love to meet her!" she said and smiled.

"Who is Ichigo?" Momo asked confused making Rukia blush, "oh a friend of my" she mumbled before she looked at Gin, "Kuchiki Rukia" she said as he nodded and smiled, "Ichimaru Gin" he said politely before he walked past them, "can we leave now?"

Momo put her arm around Rukia's and smirked, "isn't that cute" she coed, "Gin-kun has a crush on Ran-chan since kindergarten. They knew each other for almost fourteen years now" she said making Rukia's eyes almost pop out.

"Fourteen years?" she whispered as she looked down.

It reminded her of Ichigo and her. She had a crush on Ichigo since the first day she met him. She never got tired of being in love with him till now. Till he decided to crush her heart by dating Inoue. She shrugged the feeling off and looked at Momo.

"Are they dating?" she asked making Momo shake her head, "Ran-chan doesn't like to be tied down to one man only especially someone who she considers to be her closest friend."

Rukia slightly nodded, "but still…it seems like he really cares about her. Shouldn't she give him a chance? There probably doesn't exists another guy who feels so strongly about her like he does. So why doesn't she give him a chance?" she wondered.

"Would you want to date your best friend knowing you might screw up the relationship?" Momo asked, "If it doesn't work out, nothing will ever be the same again Rukia-chan. It's best to avoid falling for your best friend."

Rukia gulped as she looked down. Was that how Ichigo was feeling about them. She knew Ichigo must know what she felt for him. It was obvious right? He just wasn't being considerate of her feelings. She could somehow relate to how Gin must be feeling right now. Rejected and hurt but still trying his hardest to see the woman he cares for with a smile on his face.

"Gin must be really hurt" she whispered making Momo look at her, "what do you mean?" she asked as she glanced at Gin who was walking together with her boyfriend.

Rukia shook her head lightly, "it's nothing."

Rukia smiled slightly when Momo released her and flew in the arms of the famous Matsumoto Rangiku. She heard the girls squeal loudly before Momo spun around and pointed at her. Rukia slightly blushed as she saw Rangiku flashing her a big grin.

She slightly nodded to her before she glanced at Gin. He seemed content like this, being beside Rangiku without dating her. She tried to look in his eyes but it was really impossible either his hair got in the way or he barely opened them. She just wanted to know if he was hurt seeing Rangiku today as her best friend instead of being her boyfriend.

"Rukia-chan come on don't be so shy" Momo called as she gestured for Rukia to come closer, "Ran-chan her friend Ichigo" Momo said and smirked, "is apparently a huge fan of yours" she said making Rukia smile.

"He is but he just doesn't want to admit it" she shrugged before she looked at the busty woman, "his sisters and I watched almost all your dramas" Rukia admitted making the woman chuckle.

"I'll send you a signed photo. It's no big deal really. Momo-chan never has the courage to make new friends like that. You must be special" Rangiku admitted making Momo giggle.

"She is Shiro-chan's rival. Plus Shuuhei is a close friend of her" Momo shrugged, "I just felt like I knew her the moment I saw her" she said making Rukia smile, "Rukia-chan and I will definitely become great friends, ne Rukia-chan?"

Rukia nodded as she sat down, "we will" she agreed with Momo.

Rangiku smiled as she sat down next to Gin and gave him a light punch to his arm, "what's with that sad look Gin? Cheer up, I mean I did cleared my busy schedule for you" she joked.

Rukia could feel the pain Gin must be feeling right now. She saw him look up and grin at her like nothing was wrong, "I am not sad Rangiku. If you were that busy you shouldn't have come, your manager will definitely scold you again."

Rangiku huffed and shook her head, "I want to have some fun once in a while too! Don't be like that Gin" she said and smiled warmly as she hugged him.

Rukia slightly smiled at the sight. They sure reminded her of herself and Ichigo, but only Gin was the same as her and Rangiku as Ichigo. What were they so scared of? Rangiku was exactly the same as Ichigo apart from her being a woman Rangiku seemed as playful and foulmouthed as Ichigo.

Momo smiled brightly as she looked at Rangiku, "Ran-chan we should definitely go out shopping this weekend together with Rukia-chan!" she said as she suddenly thought of that idea, "it would be so fun, and I could ask Shuuhei to come over for a long weekend. It doesn't matter if he skips school for a bit" she added making Rukia choke in her drink.

Momo looked at Rukia and tapped her gently on her back, "you okay Rukia-chan? I didn't mean to surprise you like that. It's really no big deal. Shuuhei-kun has done it multiple times" she said making Rukia chuckle.

"Oh so that's why he is so often absent on Fridays and Mondays" she said and nodded, "it all makes sense to me now! We have a new homeroom teacher though he is not as mild as Ukitake sensei, so Shuuhei might get caught now."

Momo pouted and shook her head, "Shuuhei-kun won't get caught. If the new teacher is that stern he just shouldn't skip school as often anymore. It won't be suspicious if he does in once every two months or something."

"School is almost over Momo" Izuru reminded her making her huff, "don't pout like that, when we graduate Shuuhei will come to Tokyo for college and we all be together again" Izuru said trying to cheer his upset girlfriend up.

Rangiku nodded and smiled, "are your friends from Karakura coming to Tokyo for college as well, Rukia?" Rangiku asked curiously, "are there more guys like Shuuhei-kun?" she asked and giggled, "He is so tough and manly" she coed.

"That is just gross" Momo said softly shaking her head, "sorry girl but he is! Shuuhei-kun is definitely a fine man" Rangiku shrugged.

Rukia bit her lower lip as she glanced at Gin. Rangiku didn't seem to notice the sudden drop in mood of Gin. She decided to quickly talk herself out of it, "nope they are all staying in Karakura" she said and leaned her head against her palm, "Ichigo was considering to come to Tokyo but he won't come now" she shrugged.

"Why not?" Mom asked as she released herself from Izuru, "he is Ran-chan's fan right? The one who is your best friend?" she asked.

Rukia slightly nodded, "he got himself a girlfriend after all. She is staying in Karakura so I pretty sure he will stay in Karakura now too" she shrugged, "it makes sense he wont be seeing her that often anymore if he moves to Tokyo."

Rangiku pouted her lips, "That guy is no good. You shouldn't let a girl tie you down like that. If it's for his career he should choose what's best for him and not thinking about not seeing his girlfriend anymore. He needs to do what's best for his future after all" she sighed.

Izuru nodded, "for once Rangiku-chan said something smart" he said and winced when he felt a kick on his shin, "Ran-chan! That hurts you know" he whined as he held onto his injured shin, "you always beat me up like that" he whispered.

Rangiku flicked her hair back and shook her head, "when did I hurt you?" she asked innocently. "Just now!" Izuru whined. Rangiku narrowed her eyes on him and smirked, "can you prove it was me?" she asked making him gulp, "no but I know-" Rangiku shook her head, "if you can not prove it was me, you shouldn't accuse me for something I probably didn't do" she shrugged, "right Gin?"

Gin looked at them before he shrugged, "please stop pulling me into your fights. It's really troublesome you know" he mumbled before he looked at Rukia, "you're Shiro-chan's rival huh" he said and snickered, "he must be anxious now, he never had a rival before" he said and smirked, "please kick his ass Rukia-san" he said making her blush.

"I hardly think I can beat the prodigy!" she said and sighed, "Toshiro-san is a legend you know" she said making them laugh, "Its gets funnier every time I hear that!" Rangiku giggled, "Please someone needs to teach him a lesson. It's even more fun when it's a woman who beats him!"

Momo looked at Rukia and winked, "no worries Rukia-chan. Shiro-chan can handle himself he is a big boy. He could use some healthy competition. It will do him some good. I think he'll love school more when he has something to look forward to" she shrugged.

"And that is?"Rukia asked.

"Kicking your ass of course!" Rangiku grinned.

Rukia shook her head lightly and smiled. She didn't want to get herself into this. She was pretty sure it wouldn't be healthy to compete with Hitsugaya Toshiro.

-x-

Byakuya smiled as he listened to Rukia's rambling on her new friends. He ran his fingers through her silky dark hair and kissed the top of her head. He was glad she was having a great time in Tokyo. He got worried her spirit would get crushed when she moved here, but somehow she seemed happier here than in Karakura.

Maybe the change did her some good after all.

"Did you call the Kurosakis, Rukia-chan?" he suddenly asked as he remembered the stressed phone call he received of Kurosaki Yuzu, "Yuzu is really worried you know. I didn't know you didn't say goodbye to any of your friends in Karakura. That was really irresponsible of you Rukia-chan."

Rukia sighed and nodded, "no need to tell me that. I already got preached by Shuuhei" she said and pouted her lips, "I just couldn't pick up the phone and explain to them why I felt" she said and looked at her brother with pleading eyes, "please let me do this on my own pace" she requested.

Byakuya slightly nodded, "you don't have to talk to Ichigo just yet if that's what you mean. But don't you think you owe an apology to Yuzu and Karin?"

Rukia nodded and smiled, "I'll have something to make it up to them" she said and grinned, "I met their favorite actress today. I know it's cheap of me to try and cheer them up with a present but I know how much they love Rangiku."

"How are you going to give it to them?" Byakuya asked as he looked at her, "you going to Karakura?"

Rukia shook her head slightly before she sat up right, "Shuuhei is coming over this Friday I can give it to him, and he'll give it to the twins for me" she said and kissed her brother's cheek, "I need to do some homework now. Shihoin sensei will kill me if I don't do it" she mumbled.

She smirked when she saw her brother shudder when he heard that name, "oh so you do know Shihoin Yuroichi" she said as she folded her arms across her chest, "you really were a bad kid when you were the same age as me?"

Byakuya looked at her and snorted, "A bad kid? Yuroichi clearly is aggregating things!"

Rukia giggled before she ran up the stairs, "don't make excuses now!" she coed and snickered when she heard the upset whines of her brother.

Rukia closed her bedroom door behind her and took a deep breath as she dropped her school bag on her bed. She sat down as she looked at the picture of her and Ichigo. She wondered how he was doing. She hated herself for missing him already. How could she not miss the guy, even when they were fighting he was overprotective over her. He attacked Kaien to defend her pride after all.

She probably would never get over him.

He was her first love after all.


	11. The letter of confession

**I do not own bleach.**

**Mageida: **Thank you! I'm so glad you like my story. Don't worry Ichigo and Rukia will end up together, I love happy endings after all. Thanks for the review!  
**wickedsistah1024: **Ichigo going to Tokyo without Orihime….that wouldn't be good for their relationship hahaha. I just wanted Rukia to have someone she could relate to so she doesn't feel lonely and depressed. Tokyo should be a fresh start for her. I just love Gin and Rangiku so I just thought I add them as well XD Thanks for the review!  
**LittleRuu:** I read all your reviews, I just want to say thank you for that! I'm glad you like my story. Ichigo is a teenage boy after all, even he should like some parts of Rangiku's blessed body? XD Hmm making Ichigo suffers even more XD. Thanks for the review!  
**falconrukichi:** Yep that was what I was thinking. Since she can relate to how Gin feels right now they could definitely become great friends. Thanks for the review!  
**Thornspike:** It's really okay I'm just glad you let me know what you think! The IchiXHime future scene, I hope I can pull that off XD. For once I just wanted Gin to be a nice guy XD He and Rukia can definitely become great friends in the future. Thanks for the review!

**Thank you for all the review!**

_**Bleeding Moon.**_

**Chapter eleven – The letter of confession.**

Rukia leaned back against her chair sighing in relief when the bell ring, indicating to them that lunch break finally arrived. She stretched a bit before she shoved all her books in her bag. Momo smiled as she made her way to Rukia's desk with a bright smile.

"Are you ready Rukia-chan? Are you just as excited as I am?" she asked cheerfully putting an arm around Rukia's as she leaded her outside, "I mean just one more day before Shuuhei-kun will come over as well, we'll be having so much fun!"

Rukia looked at Momo and nodded. She really hoped they would have a good weekend. She would have to call Yuzu and Karin that would be a drop in her mood. She just knew she would end up crying pouring her heart out to those girls. So a fun weekend was really appreciated, plus Byakuya always insists on her having more fun and less studying.

"Momo-chan, Rukia-chan" they heard the smooth voice of Gin call. They both smiled as they reached the usual table they sat at during lunch break, "I'm so glad you two showed up, Izuru here was beginning to annoy me with all his talks about poetry" he mumbled.

Momo smiled as she sat down next to her boyfriend and kissed his cheek, "Izuru here did win first prize with his Haiku" Momo reminded Gin who grimaced.

"Great job Izuru" Gin said sarcastically before he looked at Rukia, "Rukia-chan how have you been? Momo really said some great things about you, you know" he said and smirked when he heard Momo whine and blush while hiding behind Izuru.

"Oh Momo-chan we still need to go to the library and finish up my last Haiku for the magazine" Izuru said quickly as he stood up helping his girlfriend up as well, "have fun Rukia-chan, Gin" he said and grinned while he dragged Momo with him.

Rukia pressed her lips together as she watched Momo and Izuru walk away. She looked back at Gin and smirked, "they weren't very subtle with this" she said sarcastically making him agree, "Can't blame them they are both really dense at times" he shrugged.

Rukia nodded before she stretched a bit, closing her eyes as a yawn escaped her lips. She was up all night thinking of things to say to Karin and Yuzu to make them feel at ease. She knows they must be worrying sick about her. She opened her eyes and blushed realizing Gin was staring at her.

He snickered and shook his head, "don't mind me, go ahead. You must be feeling really comfortable around me" he joked making her pout, "I am just really tired I was up all night" she said softly and leaned her head against the palm of her hand.

"Can I ask you some questions, Gin?"

She saw him tense up when she said that. He must have a feeling what her question is all about. She did use a serious tone all of the sudden. She knew she had to ask him these questions gently. It wasn't that she wanted to enjoy his pain, not at all. She just wanted to know about his relationship with Rangiku. It somehow made her feel like they were Ichigo and Rukia.

Gin slightly nodded when he was ready. She figured he needed to clear his head before he would answer any questions related to Matsumoto Rangiku. She could imagine how he feels right now. It was the same as how she was feeling, after all.

"Go ahead, Rukia-chan" he finally answered.

Rukia slightly nodded as she gulped, "you have liked Ran-chan for quite some time now, right" she said as she watched him nod, "how come you never gave up on her. Why don't you move on when you know that she will never love you the way you love her? Do you still think you have a chance with her if you persuade her enough?"

Gin let out a chuckle and shook his head, "so many questions to answer" he mumbled before he folded his arm tightly across his chest indicating to her that he must feel uncomfortable right now. She suddenly felt guilty asking these questions, but she just had to know.

She wanted to know if she still had a chance with Kurosaki Ichigo. If she didn't had a chance would she ever be able to fall in love again.

"It's not that I want to invade on your privacy, Gin" she continued, "it's just that…I am the same as you" she whispered. "I love my best friend for almost fourteen years now" she said and locked eyes with him. She could tell he relaxed a bit more, "I just want to know about your situation because mine is not so different from yours."

Gin slightly nodded as he let out a sigh.

"I would be lying to you if I tell you that you can move on" he said gently, "you can't. Even when you have confessed to him and he rejected you, you will not be able to move on. You didn't fall in love with just a random person on the planet, Rukia-chan. You fell in love with the one person you made a deep connection with, with one person you have engraved in your heart. It will be nearly impossible to forget about that person and just love someone else."

Rukia nodded, "I know" she whispered, "Even now when he is together with one of my friends, I still can't forget about him. I so desperately want to fall in love again, but I can't."

Gin slightly smiled. He didn't know if he should feel happy or sad with the fact that he found someone who was in a similar situation as him.

"Did you confess to him?" Gin asked curiously.

Rukia shook her head lightly, "I think I did. I just don't know if I did" she said and smirked when she saw the confused look on Gin's face. She couldn't blame him, she needed to explain things in more details than that, "I wrote him a letter where I confessed my feelings to him. I just don't know if he got the letter because he never mentioned it. He didn't mention it one time so I grow scared to ask him about it" she said softly.

"Because you were scared of being rejected by the one person you love the most" Gin said and slightly nodded, "it would have given you closure if you asked him about it you know. Now you don't know if he got the letter and just ignores your feelings."

Rukia looked down as she felt a lump in her throat when Gin said that. He was right she knew that. She would never know what Ichigo thought about the letter if he did receive it. She should ask him when the time is right. When she was ready to call him she would ask him. Maybe it would give her closure like Gin mentioned before.

"You think it will give me closure?"

"Of course, now you just don't know what to feel or what to think. If he didn't get it he still doesn't know about your feelings and you can not blame him for falling in love with another girl. The other girl confessed her feelings to him and he apparently accepted her feelings. Do you never wonder what if it had been you, Rukia?"

Rukia let out a chuckle, "of course everyday I wonder what if it was me beside him. What if it was me who he holds hands with? What if it's me who he is kissing that lovingly? All these annoying questions won't leave my head. Everyday I get a headache thinking about these things" she frowned.

Gin slightly smiled, "well don't feel too bad for yourself. I am the same as you" he muttered and stretched a bit like Rukia did earlier, "I really hope that guy is different from Rangiku, because then you might still have a chance with him."

Rukia looked down as she gulped. She could hear the pained tone in Gin's voice. She really wished she could make him feel better. When she could make herself feel better, ridden of the pain she would definitely help him too.

"I'm really glad I met you Gin. I think you are the one person who understands me completely" Rukia confessed making him snicker, "don't be so dramatic I can tell you're watching too many dramas" he said jokingly making her playfully glare at him.

"What's wrong with watching dramas? It really makes me feel better you know, watching dramas with the cook's specially made ice-cream" she said making him snicker.

"How could I forget for even a minute that you are Kuchiki Rukia!" he said and grinned when she tried to kick him under the table but failed, "like you are any better than me! Spending over 2000 dollars on one shirt! Who does that?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya and I" he said with a smirk.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "you are probably right" she muttered making him chuckle.

"You two look really comfortable like this" Momo coed as she sat down next to Rukia, "did we miss anything interesting?" she asked as she looked at them with a bright grin on her face.

Rukia rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly, "you didn't miss a thing Momo-chan, don't get the wrong idea now" she warned her as she put up a serious face, "we were just talking…as friends" she said stretching the word friends.

Izuru grinned, "That's how Momo and I started out, and look at us now" he said making both Gin and Rukia look away, "you two are a different story. You already liked each other before you became friends. Falling in love after you are friends for a while is a totally different thing" Gin replied sharply.

"True" Momo nodded, "we had to start out as friends, Izuru was too shy to ask me out when we didn't talk" she said narrowing her eyes on her boyfriend, "Shuuhei-kun was right you are really a wimp Izuru!"

Rukia giggled, "He calls everyone weak. You cannot listen to that idiot! Everyone who doesn't join the karate club is a wimp in his eyes" she mumbled.

"Did he call you weak, Rukia-chan?" Momo asked curiously.

Rukia smirked and shook her head, "no of course not. When I was younger I was part of the same karate club after all. He doesn't have to guts to call me weak in my face" she mumbled, "what he says about me behind my back I have no control off."

Momo sighed, "Damn him!" she said angrily, "he called me weak!" she whined making Izuru grin, "Don't take it by heart Momo-chan. That's what you used to tell me remember."

"Yeah well you are a different story! I am his cousin and he dared calling me weak, Rukia is just a friend he treats her better than me. That somehow makes me feel jealous" she admitted making Rukia laugh.

"Oh Momo-chan I really love your honesty. I am so glad we are friends" she said making Momo blush, "I am glad I have met you too" she admitted shyly.

Gin rolled his eyes and got up, "are you two done with all the drama? Classes are about to start again" he announced as he looked sternly from Rukia to Momo making them nod, "yes sir!" the said playfully making Gin glare at them some more, "you two really act like children sometimes!" he whined before he walked past them.

"You know you love us" Rukia said playfully making him snort, "right…"

Momo grinned evilly, "don't deny it Gin!"

Rukia smiled as she and Momo walked behind Izuru and Gin annoying Gin to death. She truly did meet some great people at Tokyo. She was really glad she met them. One by one they were extraordinary people. Somehow she was glad that she did come to Tokyo with Byakuya. If she didn't she would have never met them.

-x-

Shuuhei narrowed his eyes on the giggling auburn haired girl who was walking in front of him together with some of her friends. He didn't plan on meeting her during some grocery shopping but he did. She seemed extremely happy for someone who just lost a friend. They all got it they shouldn't dwell on Rukia leaving them but she just took it a little too well for his liking.

Deep down he knew why she wasn't so sad. It was a good opportunity for Kurosaki to clear his mind. Which girl who he truly loved though it was clear to everyone even boyish Tatsuki that he loved Rukia more than anything. Maybe that was something that held him back as well.

He made up his mind he needed to confront her about it otherwise it would eat him alive, "Orihime" he called. He ignored the girls who giggled cheerfully when they noticed who called for their friend, "can we talk?"

Orihime looked at Shuuhei and nodded giving him a warm smile before she turned to her friends, "I'll meet you guys at the restaurant don't start without me!" she warned them before she walked towards Shuuhei, "something on your mind Hisagi-kun?"

Shuuhei walked beside her with his hands shoved in his pockets. He had it all planned out in his head but now it didn't seem that easy. Orihime was sometimes dense and selfish she was still the girl who was overly sweet and kind. He didn't want to witness her crying. That was just too much for him.

Clearing his throat he managed to look at her, "Orihime, I saw what you did a while ago. The letters…I saw you switch the letter in Kurosaki's locker" he confessed, "why did you do such a thing to someone you consider a good friend?"

Orihime eyes almost popped out when she heard him say that. She knew she couldn't get away with this. She was suspicious over Shuuhei because the comments he makes occasionally but she could never confirm that he knew. Now he came clear, he knows. Why didn't he tell Kurosaki then? She gulped as she looked down, she couldn't give him a reason. She didn't know why she did that to Rukia. She did it on a selfish whim? She couldn't possibly give Shuuhei an answer like that.

He definitely wouldn't accept it.

"Hisagi-kun if you know why didn't you tell either Kurosaki-kun or Rukia-chan?" she asked as she looked up meeting his eyes, "I mean they are both close friends to you to right? Everyone has a suspicion that you like Rukia-chan more than just a close friend so I would only assume you would tell her? Why didn't you?"

Shuuhei smirked shaking his head lightly, "sorry Orihime but I asked you a question first "he said and looked at her, "today I am not being a gentleman I want to know why you hurt Rukia like that? Friends don't do things like that to each other."

Orihime nodded, "I don't need you to tell me that Hisagi-kun. I know friends don't do things like that, it was really selfish of me. I just want Kurosaki-kun to love me the way he loves Rukia-chan. I want him to look at me the same way he looks at her. I want him to touch me the way he touches her" she said and let out a chortle, "you know he holds her like she is the most vulnerable thing in the world. His eyes hold this glow of happiness, his smile is sincere. When he holds her he looks her in the eyes, his eyes telling her how much he loves her" she whispered.

"I now know that Rukia-chan really is the only girl in the world who can make Kurosaki-kun act like that" she said and smiled at Shuuhei, "I accepted that I am not the one that can make him truly happy."

Shuuhei narrowed his eyes on her. He didn't know what to say, it was clearly a girl thing. What could he say to make her feel better? Cheer up you'll eventually find the right guy? Like that would make her feel better. Kurosaki is the one she loves with whole her heart. He couldn't just tell her to move on.

"Orihime? Shuuhei?"

They both turned and gulped seeing Tatsuki standing in front of them. Great the one person you want to keep out of this mess suddenly appears in front of you. Shuuhei narrowed his eyes on the girl and smirked, "what no date?"

Tatsuki snorted and looked the other way, "please don't tell me you are trying to steal another man's girlfriend? That's low even for you" she said not noticing the pained look in Orihime's eyes. Shuuhei glanced at Orihime before he looked back at Tatsuki and smiled.

"Treat me to dinner Tatsuki" he whined as he put his arm over her shoulder and walked away with her. He looked over his shoulder to Orihime and shot her a slight smile before he focused back at Tatsuki, "Orihime has really an unique taste of food, I want to have plain food instead you know" he continued making Tatsuki sigh.

"Did you forget to bring money with you again?" she shot back, "seriously what kind of guy are you? You are really stupid you know that? I can't believe Rukia always has dinner with you. You probably let her pay too right?"

Shuuhei smirked and shook his head, "nope not once I always bought her dinner" he said and snickered when Tatsuki threw him a glare, "I definitely won't buy you dinner now!"

Shuuhei sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks, "don't get so jealous now Tatsuki, you know you are the only girl for me" he said teasingly making her even more pissed.

"Shut up you bastard" she hissed before she pushed him slightly off her, "sucking up won't work on me. I definitely make you pay, buying Rukia dinner like that. If I wouldn't know any better I would say someone likes Kuchiki more than just a friend" she taunted.

"Will you guys stop with that already? It's not funny, Rukia and I are just friends. Why is it acceptable for Rukia and Kurosaki to be close friends but not for me and Rukia?"

"Ichigo as a girlfriend" Tatsuki shrugged.

Shuuhei rolled his eyes as he walked past her, "yeah but that doesn't mean he looks at Rukia the same way I do" he mumbled making Tatsuki narrow her eyes on him, "what did you say?" she asked not being sure she heard it right, "whatever just hurry up!" Shuuhei ordered making her scoff.

-x-

Ichigo leaned against the wall next to Yuzu's door. He didn't mean to eavesdrop on her conversation but after hearing Rukia's name he just had to be sure she was alright. He knew it wasn't right but Rukia wouldn't tell him herself so he would just have to find out this way.

"_I am not sure I clean his room almost everyday but I never once saw a letter from you Rukia-chan. If he would have thrown it away I would have preached to him for that. Karin-chan would have scolded him and Daddy would have beaten him. I don't think onii-chan ever got your letter" she finally concluded, "what was it about nee-chan?"_

Ichigo gulped as he leaned closer, he wanted to know what it was about. He never once got a letter from Rukia. It pissed him off knowing that she thought of him like that. What kind of bastard would throw away a letter from his best friend like that? He couldn't believe she thought of him that way.

"_A confession? You wrote onii-chan a love letter?" Yuzu asked loudly, "he definitely didn't receive your letter nee-chan! Onii-chan would never hurt your feelings like that! I know he acts really…confusing and sometimes heartless but he really isn't. You should know this Rukia-chan. You mean a lot to onii-chan" Yuzu explained._

Kuchiki Rukia wrote him a love letter? When did she do that? Why didn't he receive her so called love letter? Was she messing with him again? She would definitely regret this if she was lying. Didn't she know him any better than this? Why the hell would he throw away a letter of Rukia…especially if it's a letter where she confessed her feelings to him!

He was glad Yuzu was backing him up. He needed to talk to Rukia, but she didn't answer her phone when he called her. He couldn't ask Yuzu to call her for him. He should be man enough to face the petite woman himself. He jumped slightly when he saw Karin standing in front of him smirking.

"Eavesdropping are we now onii-chan? That's lame even for you" she mumbled making him roll his eyes and look the other way, "you know I had to Karin" he whispered before he walked away.

Karin nodded slightly as she watched her brother walk away. At least now his mind was more at ease knowing that Rukia was safe and sound. Karin opened the door more and walked in looking at Yuzu who was still lively talking to their big sister.

"_Yes! I really think onii-chan and you make a perfect couple. If you two marry you really will be our big sister! I am so excited. Onii-chan will find out that it's Rukia-chan he loves and will fly to Tokyo immediately. There he will take her hands in his and confess to her how much he loves her. He can't stand to be apart of Rukia-chan and asks for her hand in marriage! You two will live happily ever after with tons of kids!"_

Karin snorted and hid her head behind her book, "onii-chan is clearly not that kind of person. He would never catch a plane on a whim! Someone needs to shove him in the right direction and you are clearly forgetting about the whole Orihime thing. Orihime is still his girlfriend! He cannot confess to nee-chan when he is being together with Orihime. That's called cheating. Kurosakis do not cheat!"

"_Don't listen to her nee-chan. Ichi-nii will definitely come to you. You are the one who understands him completely. You are the only who can see him smile truly."_

Karin nodded .That was true. When they couldn't pull Ichigo out of his depression when Masaki died Rukia could. She managed to make him smile in a second it took them nearly a week to try and make him smile but he only showed them his fake tense smile.

Rukia was someone who their brother considered special.

Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets and narrowed his eyes on Orihime. Was he really hearing this well? This girl tried to make him date her for years and now when he is her boyfriend she is breaking up with him? What the hell was going on? He just received news of Rukia loving him…as more than just best friend now he had to deal with Orihime too on the same day.

He was really hated by everyone.

"Why are you doing this, Orihime?" he asked locking eyes with her.

"Because it's not me who you love Kurosaki-kun" she said softly smiling at him, "we both know that you don't really love me. You love the idea being with me. I mean then you don't have to face the scary feelings of being in love with your best friend."

Ichigo gulped. How did she know that? Was he that obvious about loving Rukia? He probably was.

"What made you change your mind? I mean if you know about me loving Rukia then why did you confess to me in the first place? I mean you knew that I could never love you with whole my heart yet you confessed to me. Why did you do that?"

Orihime clenched her fist as she looked down, "you will hate me after I tell you this Kurosaki-kun but I just want to be honest right now. Eventually you'll be able to forgive me right?" she asked before she managed to smile through the tears that fell from her eyes, "I knew all along that you loved Rukia-chan but I also knew that she loved you back. She told me she wrote you a confession and put it in your locker. I wrote you the same letter that day. I remember the words she used and copied them" she said looking away from his eyes seeing the anger rising in them.

"I knew you would some what love me because the words Rukia used where words that would reach out to your heart. She knows you best after all" Orihime chortled, "I threw her letter away…that day. I was sure I could live with myself if I had you."

Ichigo slightly nodded. He knew this must be hard on Orihime confessing to him what horrible things she has done to the woman he loves. He thought he would be angry but he wasn't. He slightly smiled as he put his hand on top of her head making her gasp.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo smiled gently to her as he pressed his lips against her cheek, "don't worry about it Orihime. I really should be angry at you right now but honestly I just feel sorry for you" he said softly, "I hope that you realize that there is another guy who looks at you the same way I look at Rukia."

Orihime frowned slightly and watched him walk away. It was really over? Her time with Ichigo was already over. She knew it would last long but she enjoyed it as long as it lasted. He was truly a kind man. She was shocked that he didn't yell at her. Maybe Rukia really changed him.

-x-

"How are you feeling?" Shuuhei asked as he sat down next Ichigo, "I heard about the break-up" he shrugged seeing Ichigo was confused with his question, "it was quite unexpected actually" Shuuhei admitted.

He wished it wasn't because of him that this happened. Sure he wanted Orihime to get what she deserved but he never would have guessed she was the one who would end things. He assumed it would be Ichigo.

"Its fine" Ichigo shrugged, "I mean its better this way, we were both pretending that things would work out this way yet in reality we were running away from the truth. We didn't want to face the real world, and clang to each other. Now we are both free" he said and smiled, "I am happy it ended this way."

"Escaping reality huh?" Shuuhei asked and smirked, "I figure it has something to do with the fleeing Kuchiki. Look this Friday I am leaving to Tokyo to spend some time with my friends there. Kuchiki is friends with my cousin. If you want to see her, just come with me" he suggested before he got up, "I don't need an answer today, if you feel like coming meet me at my house Friday morning before seven though" he mumbled.

Ichigo watched Shuuhei leave the field and looked ahead again. Could he just pack his things like Rukia did and run away. He really wanted to, just like her for a moment to escape from all these problems. Everyone was breathing on his neck about the break-up with Orihime they blamed him even though she was the one who ended things.

He needed to get away from this shit.

But then he would be facing another problem.

Rukia.

Could he really face her now knowing what he feels for her is returned complexly by her. He couldn't just put everything that happened between them aside. He still felt angered with the fact that she made out with their homeroom teacher. It pissed him off knowing she did things with him she should be doing with him.

He knew he didn't have the right to be angry at her for kissing another male but he still was. It felt like she cheated on him with that bastard of a teacher. He smirked slightly as he leaned back against the bench. This must be the way Rukia feels about him.

Damn it hurts like hell.

He didn't understand how she could bear this pained feeling that swelled up in his chest. It felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. Rukia was truly an amazing person. Strong and compassionate. He closed his eyes as he tried to make up his mind.

To go to Tokyo or not to go?

"You know you are taking advantage of the situation, Kurosaki" Kaien sighed, "I will not fall for your blackmailing anymore. You want to tell my wife fine tell her. If that makes you stop skipping my classes!"

Ichigo looked down at the preaching teacher and groaned, "After this weekend I might be able to face you again without getting disgusted with the thought of you touching Rukia in a way you should only touch your wife!"

Kaien sighed and shook his head lightly, "I am not going to explain myself to you Kurosaki. Now get back into the classroom, Kurosaki-san" he said using a serious tone on him.

Ichigo smirked as he folded his arms across his chest tightly, "no."

Kaien clenched his fists, "fine, it's not like I am the one who needs to graduate anyways. Do whatever you like. Come don't come to classes. I don't give a damn anymore Kurosaki" he said before he turned around and walked away.

"You never gave a damn Shiba!" Ichigo called after him, "if you did you would have never started an affair with a student" he said loud enough for the dark haired male to hear him.

He knew it was harsh of him to say these things to his homeroom teacher. Kaien tried everything to make things right between them but he just couldn't forgive this man no matter what. He touched his Rukia after all.


	12. Don't Run

**I do not own bleach**

**wickedsistah1024 – **I really liked your long review. It was so detailed. I really like to hear the opinions of the people who read my story. It got me all excited to write some more. So thank you! I was actually planning something like that, you definitely can let your imagination run like that. It's always good to hear some tips. Thanks for the review! I really hope the next chapter will be good too.  
**Thornspike – **I was definitely going for a clean breakup. Ichigo does feel sorry for her for being all alone, he could never do something to hurt her. He would just accept it and move on. Trying with all his might to get the girl back without blaming anyone. He should have known it was Rukia's confession after all. I think that's why he is so mad too, he knows he should have known it was Rukia. Potential love pairing hmmm… haha we never know! XD Thanks for the review!  
**Cindy-shan – **I agree with you. Orihime is definitely not a horrible girl she is just a girl who loves someone and wants him to love her back badly. I really like GinRan too. I mean they are so adorable in the rock musical of bleach. I think Hitsugaya and Hinamori are more like brother and sister. So cute Izuru can definitely be a good boyfriend to her XD Thanks for the review!

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

_**Bleeding Moon**_

**Chapter twelve – Don't Run**

Tatsuki frowned as she looked at the empty desks of both Ichigo and Shuuhei. Something fishy was going on here, it was nearly impossible for the two to be absent on the same day. They always had some kind of rivalry going on between them. No one knew why but they did. Now seeing that the both of them are absent on the same day made her suspicious about it even more. She glanced at Orihime who seemed back to her cheerfully self. She guessed a day missing school was enough for the girl to pull herself together. She just didn't seem to understand why Orihime suddenly decided to end things with Kurosaki. She wanted to ask, but somehow her heart told her not to. She would be prying into private things, thing she shouldn't interfere with at all.

She let out a breathy sigh and looked back at the homeroom teacher in front of the classroom. He seemed just as suspicious about both Shuuhei and Ichigo being absent as her. She saw the suspicious look in his eyes as he narrowed his aqua colored eyes on Kurosaki's desk.

That was another suspicious thing about Ichigo, what was his problem with Shiba? Both of them seemed to act immature around the other. She didn't tear her eyes away when Shiba looked her straight in the eyes. She heard the classroom fall silent when the two of them stared in each other's eyes. It was as if she could read his mind.

The two morons are doing something stupid.

Both of them were thinking it, yet it was being unsaid.

"Both Hisagi and Kurosaki have come down with the flu, apparently" Shiba muttered as he went back to his roll call.

Tatsuki smirked as she saw how he just overlooked their absence and continued the lesson like nothing happened. The two morons had to be grateful that Shiba was a nice guy after all. Well either he was being a nice guy or he simply didn't care. He didn't show any sign of concern when Kuchiki suddenly disappeared. Did he actually care about them?

"Hisagi-kun and Kurosaki-kun are both ill?" Orihime asked surprised, "ne Tatsuki did Kurosaki-kun call you?" she asked worried, "I thought he went to school yesterday" she whispered.

Tatsuki smiled and nodded, "you know Ichigo he's a tough guy he can handle himself perfectly fine Orihime-chan. don't worry about that idiot. If he gets in trouble it's his own damn fault. It's not your concern anymore" she said and glanced at the teacher before she looked back at Orihime, "do you know something I don't, Orihime-chan?"

Orihime eyes widened for a second. What if Tatsuki was on to her? No, Tatsuki didn't know a thing! She was sure Tatsuki didn't know a thing. She should remain calm and smile. Orihime smiled brightly and shook her head, "I don't know a thing, Tatsuki-chan" she said softly, "Hisagi-kun and Kurosaki-kun are my friends of course I'll worry about them" she mumbled.

Tatsuki grinned and nodded, "I know you will worry about them, but you don't have to. Don't break your head over them they are definitely not worth it those morons" she sighed before she straightened up as she saw Kaien throwing her a warning glare.

"Are you two done chatting Arisawa, Inoue?" she heard his deep voice call. She could tell he was getting annoyed with their chatting, the way he had a deep scowl on his face. It was almost similar to Ichigo's scowl. Tatsuki let out a chuckle and nodded.

"We are done sensei. You can continue the lesson" she said in a serious tone though she held a playful glint in her eyes. She just loved to mess with Shiba, he got always so angry. The same way Ichigo always got angry. Tatsuki slightly frowned as she noticed how Shiba and Kurosaki were similar to each other. Maybe that's why Kuchiki grew close to him?

She shook her head lightly, no Kuchiki was just doing her job as the class representative. She never knew it was such an important job till Kuchiki was no longer here. She always stood up for them and won every discussion with any teacher. That girl really was special in every way.

God how she missed her harsh comments. She always spoke the honest truth when people asked her opinion. She wasn't afraid to give people a little piece of her mind. She never backed away and almost every time got what she wanted.

"I know that look" Chizuru whispered, "You miss Hisagi already" Chizuru sighed and shook her head, "you need to play a little hard to get Tatsuki-chan. He will definitely get tired of you if you give in so easily. Look at Rukia-chan. She is a great example for us all. She left and now two guys are going after her" she smirked.

Tatsuki gulped, "they are going to see Kuchiki?" she whispered. No that couldn't be, no one even knew where the hell she went. Somewhere in Tokyo, did she call them and not her? How did she dare contact them and not her, "damn that girl I'm so going to kick her ass" she hissed before she got up and grabbed her bag of the floor.

"Oi! Arisawa where do you think you are going?" Kaien called as he walked after her, "Oi! I'm talking to you!" he said as he stood in the doorway looking at the girl who turned around and gave a fake couch.

"Sensei I am not feeling so well" she said slow and soft as if she was really in pain. She faked a grimace and turned around, "I really need to get home" she muttered before she walked away.

Kaien shook his head, "when you see her, tell her she is a real pain in the ass" he said and smirked before he turned around and closed the door, "so where were we" he said casually as he walked back to his desk.

Orihime eyes almost popped out as she saw how Shiba just ignored the fake cough of Tatsuki and let her leave without a notice. She shifted in her seat and leaned her head against the palm of her hand, "I really hope they are all alright" she said softly making Chizuru nod.

"Rukia-chan is really a lucky girl. So many people care about her" she shrugged before she buried her nose back in her book.

Orihime simply nodded. She knew Kuchiki was a lucky girl. She had it all a very rich big brother, a nice house, maids who take care of her every second of her life, bodyguards following her around though she pretends she doesn't notice them to do her brother a favor, friends who would catch the first plane to Tokyo for her, a guy who loved her more than his own life. Every girl wants to be in her shoes. She wanted to be her.

"I'm really jealous after all" she whispered softly and shook her head lightly. She felt disgusted that she felt that way about Rukia. They were friends after all, so why did she feel so jealous. She wished Rukia all the happiness in the world, yet she didn't want her to have all the happiness in the world.

Life was really confusing, when you are in love with someone who doesn't love you back.

-x-

Ichigo grabbed his duffel as he walked next to Shuuhei. Shuuhei told him his cousin would pick them up from the airport and take them back with her to Seireitei, where Rukia was. Rukia didn't know that Kurosaki was tagging along. Shuuhei just didn't want to tell Rukia knowing she would hide away when Kurosaki would come too.

"What is she like?" Ichigo asked as he glanced at Shuuhei, "your cousin I mean, what kind of person is she like?" he asked curiously wanting to know how the person related to Shuuhei was. Was she the same as him?

One sentence only talker. Very quiet and observant. Very laid back and doesn't care about a thing in the world. Very unromantic. Even Ichigo knew how to be romantic from time to time. He probably never even dated a girl before.

Shuuhei frowned as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "very cheerful and bouncy, and yes even without sugar she is bouncing up and down. She talks way too much and at times she is very irritating, but you know I still love her. She is really sweet and a very kind hearted girl" he shrugged.

Ichigo looked at Shuuhei as he raised an eyebrow. Seriously bouncy and very cheerful. How could they ever be related? Okay it was also a mystery how his little sister Yuzu was related to him. So maybe it wasn't that weird that his cousin was the complete opposite of him.

"I guess the ride back to Seireitei won't be so boring after all" Ichigo smirked making Shuuhei chuckle, "you are saying if we were alone you would die of boredom?" he asked making Ichigo shrug, "yeah probably."

Shuuhei smirked and nodded, "at least you are being honest, Kurosaki. Took you long enough" he mumbled making Ichigo glare at him, "shut up."

"Hisagi, Kurosaki!"

Both Ichigo and Shuuhei froze to the spot as they heard a familiar voice. That was not possible! How could they hear that voice here at Tokyo's airport? They must be having the same daydream. But why the hell would they be dreaming about Tatsuki!

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo called surprised as he looked at the girl in front of him, "what the hell are you doing here?" he asked confused as he watched her fold her arms across her chest, "the same reason why you two are here" she shrugged.

Shuuhei narrowed his eyes on her, "and what might that be?"

Tatsuki who got tired of their act rolled her eyes and sighed, "Don't play games with me. I know you are here for Kuchiki and so am I. I am friends with her for almost fourteen years now, I deserve to at least once kick her ass for not calling me. Why the hell would she pick you two over me! That's definitely not okay with me" she muttered.

"Ichigo gulped, "she didn't call me Tatsuki. I just tagged along, we have a lot to talk about" he admitted and glanced at Shuuhei, "but this guy here did receive a call from her so yes I feel the same way you do. I don't care how much we fight we always tell each other when we are about to do stupid things" he said growing angrier by the second, "I definitely won't forgive her for that either" he mumbled making Tatsuki smirk.

"You won't stay mad at her Ichigo. It's obvious that she'll hold Orihime against you and you'll admit defeat and be at her feet once again. You always admit defeat to her. She definitely has a chain around you" she shrugged before she walked past the boys, "that girl has been waving frantically at us so I am guessing that's Shuuhei's cousin."

"How did you know my cousin would be here?" Shuuhei asked confused knowing he didn't tell Tatsuki a thing because he didn't think she would tag along as well.

Tatsuki turned around and frowned, "seriously you are going to ask me such a stupid question Shuuhei? You two aren't exactly quietly discussing your matters" she sighed as she glanced from Ichigo back to Shuuhei and smirked, "I'll introduce myself to your lovely cousin now."

Shuuhei nodded at Ichigo telling him to follow him and made his way to Izuru who was standing next to his girlfriend as loyal boyfriend dangerously close to protect her from any harm that may be done to her. He just wanted her to be safe, she was his Momo-chan after all. Shuuhei smirked as he saw how overprotective Izuru was over his cousin. He better be, he wouldn't forgive his best friend for letting his cousin get hurt.

"I'm Arisawa Tatsuki, nice to meet you" she said and smiled when the dark haired girl smiled back at her, "oh Tatsuki-san nice to meet you I'm Hinamori Momo" she said and glanced at her cousin before she looked back at Tatsuki, "Shuuhei-kun never mentioned that you would come along, you here for Rukia-chan too?" she asked softly.

Tatsuki slightly blushed and looked the other way, "I didn't tell them I would come too. I decided I had to come here this morning. I have to do some serious butt kicking here" she said and smirked as she looked back at Momo, "its better that Rukia doesn't know I am coming, I need her to be surprised."

"I can plainly state that you are a cold hearted bitch at times" Shuuhei muttered loud enough for Tatsuki to hear him too.

"What did you call me?" she asked making him smirk, "you definitely heard me Tatsuki" he taunted before he folded his arms across his chest tightly, "do you want me to repeat myself slowly?"

Tatsuki glared at him before she remembered there were people around them. She definitely hurt him later, "I am not finished with you Hisagi, you'll go back to Karakura bald. I'll make sure of that" she hissed making him gulp.

He believed every word of it too.

He better apologize before he would wake up without any hair left on his head. He was really fond of the dark locks on his head after all.

Momo glanced from Shuuhei back to Tatsuki and narrowed her eyes on them. Something was definitely up between them. It was either a display of affection or they simply always fought. She couldn't make up her mind yet. She needed to observe them a little more before she would be able to tell which one it was.

She was sure her cousin was in love with Rukia. The way he talked to her, he was really too concerned about her. He was almost like an overly worried boyfriend when he talked to Rukia over the phone. So she was sure Shuuhei loved Rukia more than just a friend. But now seeing this Tatsuki and her cousin together she was having doubts about that.

"Momo-chan we should definitely leave now, classes will be over soon you know" Izuru reminded his girlfriend before he looked back at Shuuhei and Ichigo, "are you done fighting with your girlfriend, Shuuhei?" Izuru asked sarcastically making Shuuhei glare at him.

"That is not my girlfriend" he said angrily as he pointed at Tatsuki.

"That?" Tatsuki repeated before she gave Shuuhei a shove, "don't talk to that way about me" she warned him making him nod, "oh sorry" he muttered making her nod, "you better be babe or you will not only go bald back to Karakura" she said giving him a wicked smile before she followed after Momo.

"Damn…there is way too much sexual tension around you two" Izuru coed and chuckled when Shuuhei reached out for him to punch his shoulder but he dodged it being his friend for such a long time to know what his usual fits were.

"Shut up Izuru" Shuuhei sighed before he looked at Ichigo, "stop being so nervous it's not like you are going to ask her to marry you" he said sarcastically but grew stiff when Ichigo didn't oppose to that, "are you going to propose to her?"

Ichigo looked at Shuuhei and shrugged, "I am maybe not going to propose to her now, but I am sure someday I will" he said making Shuuhei sigh in relief, "you know marrying at a young age is a very stupid thing to do" Shuuhei warned him.

"Why?" Ichigo asked as he narrowed his amber eyes on Shuuhei, "I mean in a few months we are both eighteen and have the legal age to get married. It's okay for us to get engaged now."

Shuuhei nodded, "yeah I know you'll have the legal age but it isn't about that. What are we talking about anyway? It's not like Rukia would actually accept your marriage proposal. She isn't that stupid to rush into things like this" he chuckled.

Ichigo let out a snort and shook his head lightly, "jealous much Hisagi?" he asked before he smirked seeing the glare Shuuhei threw him, "I guess you are. What if she did accept my marriage proposal? Would you convince her not to marry me? Would you really do something like that?"

Izuru noticed the mood suddenly dropped. He needed to do something fast before these two were going to get hurt, "break it up guys. It's not funny anymore. Let's just get in the car" he said softly though he wanted it to come out with much more force.

"You are such a softie Izuru-kun" Momo whispered to him before she kissed his cheek and looked at the two guys who were ready to get their butt kicked, "get in the car now! Don't make me repeat myself! Do you understand?"

Both Ichigo and Shuuhei snapped their heads to the little dark haired girl and nodded, "yes!" they said seeing the intense glare Momo was giving them.

"Good boys" she coed before she got into the passenger seat and sat down, "no fighting Tatsuki-chan please sit in the middle" she said making Tatsuki grin, "I really like your cousin Shuuhei, she is definitely the type of girl I would be close friends with."

Shuuhei rolled his eyes, "I know that's why It didn't quite surprise me to hear she was becoming close friends with Rukia. Momo may seem innocent and sweet but she sure can be scary at times" he admitted.

Momo looked at Izuru who smirked and held her hand. Momo just knew who needed some stern guidance and who didn't. She wasn't ready to show up with two guys all bloodied and dirty. It would definitely kill her image not to mention the zillion questions she had to answer. She just wanted to pay Rukia a peaceful visit.

-x-

"Are you sure you want me to come along?" Rukia asked as she walked beside Gin. He asked her to come with him to some clothing stores, she wanted to come but she wasn't sure if Gin was comfortable to be alone with her on a shopping date, "I mean we can always wait for Momo and Izuru to show up."

Gin glanced at Rukia and smiled, "why do you think I don't want to spend some time alone with you. It's just shopping Rukia-chan I am not asking you to go on a date with me. I need your advice on something" he shrugged making Rukia narrow her eyes on him.

"You are buying Rangiku a gift aren't you?" she asked and smirked when she saw him slightly blush, "I'll definitely come" she giggled and walked inside the jewelry store, "why are you buying her a gift?" Rukia asked curious as she looked around the chic store.

Definitely her kind of store, she would have to remember this one. She could convince Byakuya to buy her another charm for her bracelet.

Like he would ever refuse her.

Flashing him the sad big puppy eyes was enough for him to buy her the whole jewelry store.

She knew she had her big brother wrapped around her finger and she was proud of it too.

"Oh wow Gin! This is so beautiful" she whispered as she glanced at the silver necklace with the heart shaped pendant covered in small diamonds, "I didn't know it was Ran-chan's birthday" she admitted.

Gin looked at her and shook his head, "it's not, she got her first part in a movie. I wanted to give her something special" he shrugged, "you really think she would like this?" he asked as he glanced back at Rukia, "I am sure!"

Gin nodded as he watched the shop assistant wrap her present up for him, "thank you for coming with me, it's really kind of you Rukia-chan" he said and put his hand on top of hers for a moment before he focused back on his present for Rangiku.

Rukia smiled as she watched him. He seemed really happy like this. Rangiku really meant a lot to him. Practically the same way Ichigo meant a lot to her. Damn they were really the most pathetic people in the world. Clinging onto someone who doesn't even love you back.

"Huh what are they doing there?" Momo asked confused as she observed Rukia and Gin.

"Don't just assume they are on a date Momo-chan" Izuru sighed, "Gin texted me after all to tell me Rukia would accompany him to the jewelry store it looks more like two friends shopping together than two people on date" he shrugged, "besides we all know Gin already has a girl he likes."

Ichigo felt his heart beating faster by the second. If she would turn and look out the window she would be facing him. She would be looking straight into his eyes. He felt like his whole body just turned into jelly. He couldn't move from his spot, all he could do was stare at her. His heart was painfully beating against his ribs as he saw her walking closer and closer to the door.

If she would step out of the store she would see him.

He gulped as he clenched his fist before he turned around. He couldn't do this, he couldn't face her yet. He wasn't ready. What would he say to her? She would definitely run when she did face him. He hurt her and she hurt him. What was he thinking coming to Tokyo to see her?

It was a bad idea after all.

"Kurosaki where are you going?" Shuuhei asked confused as he watched the man run away, "damn it, that wimp" he whispered making Tatsuki shake her head, "let him be this is hard on him, he just needs more time" she shrugged.

"How much more time does he need? He was so confident a minute ago. He would almost propose to the girl as well" Shuuhei muttered.

"That's different. Now he really has to face her. What will he say to her, what will she say to him. Will she reject him even though he came after all? All these questions are probably going through his head. He needs to prepare himself to face the woman he loves, it's understandable. He just doesn't want to get hurt when he flew all this way to make her his."

Momo felt the tears sting her eyes, "that is so adorable! I never knew Rukia had someone so special in her life, but then again we just became friends. I understand that she doesn't fully trust me yet" she shrugged.

Rukia smiled when she walked out the store together with Gin. She didn't know why but she felt so comfortable around him, like she could tell him everything. It was like he understood her completely. Then again he did go through the same thing as her and he was still not giving up.

So maybe she shouldn't either.

He wasn't married to Inoue after all. She could still have a chance with him. She should fight for Kurosaki Ichigo. Inoue was a nice girl but she was not the right girl for Kurosaki Ichigo. No Kuchiki Rukia was. Rukia smirked as she felt a boost to her confidence. Shopping with Gin was really a good idea after all.

"You really don't seem to miss us after all" she heard a familiar voice say. She stopped as she stared straight into the eyes of Tatsuki, "I cannot believe you called this idiot but not me!" Tatsuki whined as she pointed to Shuuhei, "why is he more important to you than me! I am your friend for almost fourteen years now!"

Gin looked at Rukia and shook his head lightly seeing how shocked she looked. It almost seemed like she lost her ability to speak. Maybe if he gave her a shove she would be able to think again?

"What's wrong lost your tongue Kuchiki? You used to have an answer to everything? Where did that tough girl go? What's wrong with you Kuchiki?" Tatsuki asked as she frowned, "I mean this is not like you fleeing all the way to Tokyo" she muttered.

Rukia let out a sigh, "please Tatsuki you don't understand" she whispered, "it's more complicated than that" she shrugged, "I should have called you, and I regret that I didn't but I just couldn't call you without knowing what to say. I just didn't know how to apologize to you properly. I knew I have hurt you deeply after all and for the record I didn't call that idiot" she said as she pointed to Shuuhei.

"I only called the Kurosaki twins..." she said softly, "I seriously would have called you when I made up my mind, I just didn't know what to say to apologize because I know what I have done is unforgivable" she said making Tatsuki nod.

"I am glad you are being honest with yourself Kuchiki. Now I remember clearly why I love you like a sister" Tatsuki said and smiled, "forget about it" she muttered as she stepped closer and hugged Rukia tightly, "I forgive you already so stop crying."

Rukia chuckled and shook her head lightly, "you are the one who is crying silly!"

Tatsuki pulled out of the hug and smirked, "don't lie to me. You are crying too!"

Shuuhei sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. He really got uncomfortable with all the hugging and crying people were staring at them too. It would probably look weird to other people, "are you two done yet?"

Rukia rolled her eyes as Tatsuki let out a frustrated groan, "you always ruin everything" she whined as she pulled out of the hug and glared at Shuuhei along with Rukia, "I didn't miss you for a second" Rukia shrugged making Shuuhei smirk.

"Yet your eyes tell me something different" he commented.

Rukia narrowed her eyes on him as she put her hands on her hips, "oh really? And what do they tell you then?" she asked sarcastically.

"That you want to have dinner with me again, and you want to hug some more" he shrugged, "don't be so shy now Rukia I know you miss the hugging" his smirk growing bigger with seeing her blush darker by the second.

"You and Shuuhei hugged?" Tatsuki asked making Momo almost choke, "you hugged Rukia-chan?" she asked confused and stared at her friend, "did he really hug you?" she asked not believing her own ears right now.

Rukia tried to hide her blush by hiding her face in her hair, "it was one friendly hug! Don't think too much of it. Shuuhei is just trying to exaggerate things!"

Momo grinned as she flung an arm around Rukia's shoulder and walked ahead with her, "you don't have to act all shy now Rukia-chan. It's perfectly normal for a guy and girl to hug to show some affection. It's nothing to be ashamed off."

Rukia rolled her eyes but let Momo have her way. She knew Momo wouldn't give in anyway. So she better just let the girl win and think what she wants. She knew differently anyways and Shuuhei too. Her heart belonged to someone else. She didn't know why she felt disappointed with not seeing him.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she hoped he would be there. Standing behind Shuuhei and Tatsuki but he wasn't. Damn, why did she feel so betrayed when she knew that somehow it didn't seem right that he would be here?

He was Orihime's after all.

She let out a scoff as she tried to shake the thought of him away. He wasn't here end of story. She needed to get over herself.

-x-

"You really surprised me" Byakuya said and smirked, "I never would have thought you have the guts to show up here" he said putting his hand on top of the firm shoulder of the boy, "I am glad you are still the same kid I grew to adore like I adore my own sister" he said gently.

"Don't make me hate you, Kurosaki. You know you will regret the day you make Kuchiki Byakuya hate you" he said and smirked seeing the anxious look he created in Kurosaki's eyes, "you will not survive it" he continued before he released the boy.

Ichigo only knew how to nod. Somehow Kuchiki Byakuya seemed scarier in his own house than back in Karakura. He didn't know what it was, the house in Karakura was also his home but the mood here was so different. Kuchiki Byakuya was really scary here.

Or maybe he was scary now because he made up his mind about the way he felt for Rukia. Because he was almost ready to make Rukia more than just his girlfriend.

Yeah it was definitely that, Kuchiki Byakuya scared him because he would love his sister more than just a friend.

"Why are you so damn anxious around me?" Byakuya asked as he leaned back against the couch, "relax Kurosaki I am not going to hurt you. Do you want a cookie?" he asked making Ichigo scoff, "I am not a kid anymore Byakuya-nii" he murmured making Byakuya smirk.

"That's the Kurosaki I know. Not afraid of scolding, scowling or showing any other sign of complete rudeness in front of me, something to be admired for" he nodded, "not many people dare to bare their teeth at me. It's so refreshing" he mumbled.

Ichigo gulped.

What was he thinking scoffing like that? He was in Kuchiki's Byakuya's house. He would steal away the little sister of this man. He needed to show him a bit more respect than that.

"I'm sorry" he whispered making Byakuya chuckle.

"Don't apologize, it's not like you did something wrong. Don't be afraid to speak up your mind. I thought you always spoke your mind openly Kurosaki" he smirked before he focused back on the newspaper, "like I said make yourself comfortable."

Damn maybe he was stalling time a few moments ago. Running away from Rukia to escape the whole drama but now he actually wished for her to come home soon. He actually wanted to fight her than to spend time with Byakuya.

"Nii-sama I am home!" he heard a gentle voice call.

There she was!

Why were his hands all of the sudden so sweaty, and why was his heart swelling up with a pained feeling. He shouldn't be this anxious to see her right?

"I-Ichi-go?" he heard her stutter.

What would he say at a time like this?

"Yo."

Damn, he screwed it up already.


	13. I want to kiss you

**I do not own bleach.**

**Xwhitemoonx – **Do you think Ichigo will propose to her? I am just too evil I can't tell you! Haha I always try to publish a new chapter as fast as possible =D Thanks for the review!  
**wickedsistah1024 – **Shuuhei sure deserves to be loved truthfully too. He is a good guy after all, he could definitely become a great boyfriend to someone XD. I totally agree with you I am thinking that Rangiku is exactly the same as Ichigo. Just too scared to admit to their love for their best friends. It's scary after all XD Haha I had to get the excitement up a little right! Thanks for the review!  
**Thornspike – **You are totally right on the Orihime thing. She loves Ichigo but on some level she just couldn't give Rukia everything, she already had everything. It was definitely jealousy that pushed her to her limit. I think Byakuya will definitely become the overprotective brother, how can he just give his little sister away! XD Chigo reminds me of that filler hahaha! Thanks for the review!  
**LittleRuu –** yeah I was really thinking about that, where should I make him run to. Byakuya is easy to find everyone in Tokyo knows him and who else can help him clear his thoughts better than the man who he considers as a big brother as well. I think on some level Rukia wished for Ichigo to be there, she missed him after all. Thanks for the review!

**Thank you all for your reviews! =D**

_**Bleeding Moon.**_

**Chapter thirteen - I want to kiss you**

Rukia couldn't believe her own eyes as she was staring at the orange haired guy in front of her. She could tell he was just as nervous as she was. He was uncomfortably shifting in his seat while he glanced from Byakuya to her. She understood that he wanted to talk in private but she mess with him a little. After all he did hurt her feelings, why not play around with him a little.

She puts her bag down on the one-seat and folded her arms across her chest, "why are you here Ichigo?" she asked casually trying hard not to sound excited to see him again.

Ichigo noticed the playful glint in Rukia's eyes. This was not the time for her to fool around with him. He seriously needed to talk to her. He just didn't want to do it in front of Byakuya. He couldn't be totally honest with her if they were going to discuss things in front of her big brother.

"I came here to talk to you Rukia. I have a lot of things that I want to say to you and I like to talk to you in private" he said as he narrowed his eyes on her, "hope you don't mind" he said as he turned to look at Byakuya.

Byakuya smiled being amused on how honest Ichigo was sounding here. It was funny to see how he was struggling not to stutter when Kurosaki requested of him to be alone with his little sister. He knew Kurosaki would never do something to hurt his sister…physically that is.

"Well I have a few things to arrange for the board meeting tomorrow, don't stay up all night" he said gently before he stood up and walked past the two teenagers making his way to his study. He didn't want to be a burden to them while they were talking things over.

Rukia looked at Ichigo as she pouted her lips for a bit before she grabbed her bag off the couch, "let's go upstairs then" she suggested and averted her eyes to his duffel bag, "I'll ask Koizumi to get a guestroom ready" she said softly making Ichigo slightly nod.

He was certain though that he just would end up staying in her bedroom like the old times. They would take out a futon and he would sleep next to her on the floor like old times while Tatsuki always claimed the spot next to Rukia. He didn't mind, he was a gentleman enough to let the girls sleep on the bed. He wondered if Tatsuki would show up later, she was having dinner now with Shuuhei and his friends. She probably would show up like the old times.

Rukia closed the door behind her once Ichigo was inside and made her way to the couch. She took off her jacket and glanced at Ichigo who made his way to the couches as well sitting across her. He didn't feel uncomfortable around her, she was Rukia after all.

"Can you just sit down for a moment Rukia? I am being really serious here you know" Ichigo said as he narrowed his eyes on Rukia who was probably just stalling time, by moving around her large room.

"I know, I just need to put my things away" she sighed before she finally sat down seeing Ichigo got annoyed with her, "don't need to get so upset by it" she mumbled.

Ichigo ignored her comment as he locked eyes with her. He had it all planned out in his head but now sitting down across her he didn't know what to say to her first. So many things were about to spill out, he didn't want to scare her with attacking her head on. He needed to be gentle and calm with Rukia. He knew it wasn't entirely her fault what happened between them.

"I know why you left Karakura" he started as he looked down not wanting to look in her eyes because he was afraid he might loose his confidence, "but I still think it was stupid of you. You left everything behind because you were scared to face us…me" he said softly before he looked at her, "I know Rukia…I know about the letter" he said watching her every move.

He noticed how she tensed up when he said that. He saw her eyes moving away from him nervously as she looked the other way a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. He slightly smiled as he saw those little changes in Rukia.

"You know?" she asked, "did Yuzu tell you?" she asked as she slowly averted her eyes back to him, "no she didn't tell me, Orihime told me" he said firmly.

Rukia slightly nodded. She didn't think Orihime would tell him the truth. Maybe she was a little harsh on her back then, but she was pretty sure Orihime deserved it. A friend would never do such a thing to another. She would have never done such a thing to Orihime even when they like the same guy.

"Orihime knew about my letter?" she asked and let out a soft chuckle, "I thought all she did was go behind my back and confess to you, knowing what I felt for you" she said shaking her head slightly, "I didn't know she had it in her…"

Ichigo didn't miss her choice of words, "liked me?" he asked, "so you are already over me?" he asked amused, "I didn't know you could move on that fast Rukia…it almost hurt as much as you leaving me without a word" he taunted.

Rukia felt her heart beating faster as she saw the hurt visible in those amber eyes. She was confused now. Did Ichigo like her? If he did why did he date Orihime? It didn't make sense. He was not being fair, she was hurt because of him. He couldn't be the one to point fingers at her right now.

"Don't you dare Ichigo, you were the one who hurt me. Don't you dare put all the blame on me. If it's anyone's fault here it's yours" she said in harsher tone, "you were the one who overlooked me and started dating Orihime. You were the one who turned your back to me, when I needed you" she whispered.

"When was that, when you started to have an affair with Shiba?" he asked, "it sure didn't look like you needed help there. You were quite enjoying yourself in the arms of your teacher."

Rukia clenched her fist as she heard the tone he used on her. How could he act all high and mighty right now, "you don't play a fair game Kurosaki. Playing with my heart like this. First acting like you like me, like I am the only girl for you. You made me fall completely in love with you, then you suddenly started dating Orihime knowing very well what I feel for you. And now…coming here to Tokyo acting like I am the one who betrayed you. Get over yourself already" she said as she drew a sharp breath trying to calm herself down before the tears would spill.

Ichigo felt another painful squeeze to his heart. She was right , he did act like she was the only girl for him. It felt like they were already dating back then, but he just couldn't ask her to be his girlfriend. Tatsuki told him it was wrong to fall in love with your best friend. He knew he shouldn't have been a coward and listen to her rambling, but he still did. Orihime just told him the right words when he needed to hear them, even though he had a feeling those were Rukia's words.

"I am sorry" was all the could manage to say right now, "I am sorry Rukia" he whispered again as he gulped. He was a guy he should be strong enough not to feel like this but he still did. Why was he suddenly panicking like this? He wasn't even dating her yet and it already felt like they were going through a break-up.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I was a fool to fall in love with my best friend" she said and smirked, "besides you have a girlfriend to worry about, I am strong enough to get through this I don't need you here to worry about me" she said a bit harsh.

Ichigo looked at her as he got up taking the seat next to her. He took her small hands in his, he knew he had to act fast before he would lose her completely. This look in Rukia eyes wasn't good. It was full of determination. If he didn't hurry it would really be too late for him to reach out to her heart again. It took him long enough to make her really open up to him. He didn't want her to close her heart to him again.

"Then I'm a fool as well Rukia. Because I fell in love with my best friend too. I want to be here next to her for the rest of my life" he said as he looked into those watery violate eyes of hers, "I promise Rukia I will never hurt you like this again…I promise" he said as he held her hands tighter in his.

He could tell she was really confused, "Orihime and I broke up. I think I just used her to get over you" he said softly, "but it doesn't matter who I am with Rukia, it's you I'll always think about. You are engraved in my heart. It doesn't matter what I try I just can't forget about you and I know it's the same for you too…Kaien can never be the guy I am to you."

Rukia let out a chuckle though it sounded more like a sob as she looked down, "you really are trying me to make me cry in front of you huh" she whispered as she leaned forward burying her head against his chest, "you know there is no other guy but you" she whispered.

Ichigo looked down at the raven haired girl and slightly smiled. He could feel the front of his white shirt getting wet. He slowly put his arms around her as he held her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"Rukia…"

"Hmmm"

"Will you marry me?"

Rukia froze as she heard those words.

Marriage?

They just confessed their love for each other. She never once thought about marriage right now. She would be lying if that thought never crossed her mind, but still…was this a time to think about marriage. Then again who else would she spend her life with, it had to be Kurosaki Ichigo. So why not getting married to him now. What big of deal would it be? They were young but it wasn't impossible. After graduation they would have the legal age to get married.

She wanted to pull out of his embrace and look at him but couldn't. She was afraid he might evaporate from her sight. That if she didn't hold onto him tightly he would just…disappear. She had to be in his arms. She held onto him tighter as if to let him know he was all she wanted.

"Yes" she said softly.

Ichigo smiled warmly as he held her tighter to him, "I don't have a ring though" he whispered to her making her chuckle.

"What kind of girl would want to marry a guy like you, not even buying the girl you are proposing to a ring…seriously what a way to start a marriage" she said jokingly.

Ichigo let out a scoff as he smirked, "you would" he said playfully as he pulled out of the hug to look at her, "you are the kind of girl who would marry me" he repeated more firmly as he looked into those big purple eyes.

"Maybe I would" she muttered before she smiled, "Kurosaki Ichigo nii-sama was right you know from the day we met you meant nothing but trouble to me" she said softly making him grin wider.

"Admit it your life would be boring as hell" he said with such a confidence it almost shocked her. Almost this strong feeling of pride was what she loved about him, "really? Boring without you? If it was so boring without you I wouldn't have left your side. I think your life became boring without me…it's you who came running to me after all" she snorted as she looked the other way.

"Seriously this is supposed to be Kenpachi's prodigy…such a weakling" she said in a mocking tone making him narrow his eyes on her, "at least this coward here had the courage to look you in the face and tell you he's sorry…I can't say that from you" he said making her nod.

"Fine maybe you are not a coward after all…but you sure as hell aren't better than me" she said and smirked waving her hand in front of his eyes, "I expect a ring around that finger very soon" she said in a stern voice.

"If you are going to be that demanding you can sure wait another year for that to happen" he said as he folded his arms across his chest, "is that so?" Rukia asked, "then what's the point on proposing to me, if we aren't getting married?"

Ichigo looked at her and gulped, "I never said we wouldn't get married, who needs an engagement ring anyway…it's being overrated" he muttered.

Rukia sighed and slapped him on his shoulder, "I want a ring, just get me damn ring already" she said making him glare at her playfully, "don't get your hopes up then, it won't be like those rings you are used to…I can't afford any of them."

Rukia smiled and nodded, "I know I don't care about the price Ichigo" she said and took his hands in hers, "if I cared about that I wouldn't have fallen in love with a guy from an average family" she said as she squeezed his hands a little, "you are so weird you know that…such a weird time to propose."

"That's me right…full of surprises" he said and smirked, "you know Shuuhei told me you would never accept my proposal. I am so glad I was right about my Rukia" he said making her chuckle, "your Rukia? Since when did I become your Rukia?"

"Since the day you started calling me your Ichigo" he said in a taunting voice making her blush, "you know you should do something about that habit of yours. You get jealous way too easily Rukia…it will be bad for us."

Glaring at him Rukia pulled her hands back, "if you wouldn't flirt with every girl you come across with I wouldn't have to be like that. It's all your fault! Can't you just look at me only? Why the hell do you need to drool over every good looking girl" she said raising her voice a little.

Ichigo grabbed her by her arm gently as he pulled her closer to him, "it's you I only have eyes for. I never flirted with any other girl in front of you before…don't start about Orihime. That was one mistake I'll never make again!"

Rukia nodded, "it better be I will definitely hurt you if it ever happens again…you are mine after all" she said making him roll his eyes. She softly shoved him, "w-what are you doing?" she asked as she leaned backwards seeing he was just too close to her face.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her, "I was trying to kiss you" he said being confused now by his own actions, "you love me, I love you…we are engaged now. I think I can kiss you right now" he said as he reflected over their actions.

Rukia slightly nodded, "yeah I know but it's so sudden" she said as she straightened up a little and looked at him, "let's try again" she said making him frown, "okay…" he said confused as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

He had his eyes half closed as he leaned forward to her soft looking lips. He always wanted to taste them…they seemed so soft to the touch. Rukia could feel his breath against her face and somehow it seemed so funny. She bit her lip gently as she turned her face causing him to kiss her cheek as she let out a laugh.

"Rukia what the hell?"

Rukia leaned her forehead against his shoulder as she softly laughed, "I'm sorry!" she laughed, "I just can't help it…you are Kurosaki Ichigo after all. The guy who knows when I had my first period" she said as she tried to stop laughing, "I know that you have an ugly plushie hiding in your closet named Kon…it's just so weird…I mean kissing you" she giggled.

Ichigo sighed as he decided to put his arms around her and just hold her, "come on this is not your first kiss. You were almost eating Kaien's face off…what's the problem with kissing me. It's me who you are getting married to you know" he said as his scowl deepened.

Rukia snorted, "I was not eating his face off!" she said taking a deep breath,"didn't this happen between you and Orihime. I mean we were first really close friends…we know each other's most embarrassing secrets."

Ichigo ran his fingers through her soft locks as he thought about it, "I don't know we could kiss without laughing, even for the first time" he shrugged.

"That must be because she doesn't know the things I know about you" Rukia giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as he pulled her away from his body and looked at her, "are you saying something is wrong with me?"

Rukia shook her head and let out another giggle, "that's not it! I am just saying…how can I just kiss you like that. We both love each other more than friends and we can hug perfectly fine like this…but it's just kissing you" she said and blushed as she looked the other way, "I definitely want it but somehow I just can't" she whispered.

Ichigo chuckled as he put his hand on her cheek, "that must have been embarrassing for you to admit" he said making her roll her eyes, "whatever, when the time is right it will happen. Let's not force this."

Rukia smiled and nodded. That was her Ichigo, he would always be kind toward her. Even when people thought it was them fighting somehow their bond grew stronger when they would passionately argue like that. They were just being completely honest to each other, other couples definitely lacked that.

-x-

"Where did that moron run to anyways?" Shuuhei sighed as he was tired of looking around for that Kurosaki Ichigo, "let's just forget about him he's worthless anyway he can freeze to death like I care" he said calmly as he walked beside Tatsuki.

Tatsuki folded her arms across her chest tightly and smirked, "are you just saying that so you can have Rukia all to yourself?" she asked playfully and walked past him, "you are such bad sport" she said and chuckled, "I think that, that guy is already beside Rukia by now."

Shuuhei's eyes widened with surprise. Was she serious? He quickened his pace so he could walk beside the evil woman again, "you serious? How can you tell?"

Tatsuki grinned widely and held out her phone, "because he texted me an hour ago that he's at Byakuya's" she shrugged and chuckled when she saw the shocked expression on Shuuhei's face, "man you are so easy" she said shaking her head before she looked at her watch, "well I am staying at the Kuchiki residence as well…where are you staying?" she asked casually changing the subject.

"You are really a bitch you know that?" he asked earning a punch to his shoulder, "I am staying at Momo's place of course" he mumbled as he rubbed his pained shoulder, "let's just go…I'll take you there" he said emotionlessly as he took the lead.

"I don't need a man to take me there, I can get there perfectly fine on my own!" she said mad as she followed after Shuuhei, "hey moron did you hear me?"

Shuuhei rolled his eyes. He heard her perfectly fine, she was the only one capable of yelling at him while being an inch away from his face, "sometimes I wish I couldn't hear you" he whispered making her glare at his back.

"I heard you!" she said making him sigh.

"I wanted you to hear that" he said making her smirk, "yeah right" she said shaking her head a little, "don't think you are doing me a favor…I paid for dinner after all."

"I never thought of doing you a favor."

Tatsuki smiled as she looked at Shuuhei's back. She definitely missed this, arguing with him like this. She wondered if they looked just like Ichigo and Rukia. They were always like this. Ichigo would never be like that with another woman but Rukia. Was it the same for Shuuhei?

Who was she kidding, he and Rukia sometimes argued like this.

Rukia sure was loved by a lot of guys.

That lucky girl.

-x-

Byakuya smiled as he looked at the dark haired girl in front of him, "ah Tatsuki-chan welcome" Byakuya said as he opened the door more for her so she could walk in, "I was expecting you. I got worried seeing it was getting pretty late I almost send out a team to look for you" he said making her chuckle.

"You know Byakuya-san that doesn't surprise me at all" she said as she put her bag down and looked the maid who took her bag away for her, "you look really well Byakuya-san, I wanted to come and pay you a visit when you were in Karakura, but you know. Lot's of things happened back then" she said softly as she started to wonder how Ichigo and Rukia were doing.

Byakuya smirked as he saw the worried look in her eyes, "it's not a bit deal Tatsuki-chan. I am just glad to see you are doing so well, you definitely became a wonderful young woman" he said making her blush, "don't worry about them…they are fine" he said before he turned around, "you can go upstairs…it's safe" he said making her blush even brighter.

How did that man do that?

How did he always know exactly what you were thinking, like he was some kind of mind reader.

Sometimes Kuchiki Byakuya was just too scary.

"Then I'll go upstairs" Tatsuki said softly, "it was good seeing you again Byakuya-san" she called as she ran up the stairs.

She followed the maid to Rukia's room seeing the house had just too many doors for your liking. Why the hell did two people need such a gigantic house anyway. She looked at the door in front of her as they reached their destination and smiled to the maid before she opened the door.

"Oi Rukia, Ichigo" she called as she walked in.

She chuckled as she folded her arms across her chest looking at the people who were laying peacefully in bed together. She had to admit they looked really cute like this. Like it was always had to be like this. Rukia all wrapped up in Ichigo's arms. Somehow it seemed like she fitted him perfectly.

"Damn you Ichigo stealing my place like that" she whispered and smirked when she saw him shift a little, "I guess it's the futon for me this time" she muttered and looked at the maid who was already on that.

-x-

"Eh Karin, Yuzu!" Isshin yelled, "Ichigo isn't in his room!" he said panicking as he ran in the living room, "big trouble girls! He might have gotten hurt. He is so weak after all" he muttered making Karin glare at him.

"Speak for yourself!" she sighed before she looked back at the television, "of course he is not on his room, he told us yesterday that he would leave to Tokyo to find Rukia" she shrugged, "you don't have to worry at all, he is perfectly fine if he's in Tokyo" she said calmly.

Yuzu nodded and smiled, "I'm so happy otou-san! Ichi-nii is finally listening to his heart" she said and giggled, "right now they must be in each other's arms being all mushy" she said as she put her hands on her face and squealed, "I can't believe it Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee are finally together!"

Isshin eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he heard the news, "Ichigo is together with Rukia-chan?" he asked surprised, "huh and Orihime?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head, "I can't approve of two brides!"

Karin groaned as she turned to look at her father, "Orihime-san and Ichi-nii broke up already! He would never date two girls at the same time. Unlike you he has some manners you know!"

Yuzu gasped as she put her hand in front of her mouth, "Karin-chan doesn't get so upset with otou-san. He just doesn't know everything about Ichi-nii. Ichi-nii doesn't tell him a thing after all" she said making Isshin's mood drop drastically.

"You are right. That stupid son of mine never tells me anything! When he gets back daddy will teach him a lesson" he said determined as he walked off with a grin on his face.

-x-

Byakuya stood up as he saw one of the maids struggling with what seemed like a really heavy comforter. That must be for Tatsuki's futon, "let me help you" he said as his hands slipped over hers making her blush looking the other way as Byakuya took the big fluffy comforter from her, "are you alright?" he asked worried as he saw how dazed she looked.

The dark haired woman blushed as she looked the other way, "ah y-yes Kuchiki-sama!" she said as she wanted to walk away, "this is for Tatsuki-chan right?" Byakuya asked her as he walked past her to the staircase, "yes…I am really sorry Kuchiki-sama I should have…"

"What are you talking about, this thing looks like it's twice your weight" he said and chuckled, "what's your name? I don't think I have seen you here before" he said as he looked over his shoulder meeting her big purple eyes.

His eyes widened as he looked at her closely now. Somehow her appearance reminded him of Rukia. Maybe it was because her eyes had the same size and color as his little sister's. She seemed breath taking, she had a glowing face and a beautiful glint in her eyes. That maid attire seemed to be made for her alone.

"Hisana" she answered as she slowly looked up to meet his eyes, "it's nice to meet you" she said as she bowed before turning around ,"I started here yesterday" she added before she ran off.

Byakuya let out a chuckle, he couldn't blame her. He had that kind of reaction from more people of his staff. They were all just too tense around him afraid that he might fire them. He didn't understand why, he thought of himself as a very considerate man.

"Sorry to intrude" he said softly as he walked into Rukia's room. His eyes fell onto the bed as he saw his sister in Kurosaki's arms. He knew he shouldn't feel upset with this sight but when he glanced at them he just couldn't help but to feel upset.

He knew that this would happen sooner or later. He knew from the very start what Rukia felt for that orange haired kid. He wanted Rukia to be happy but still he wasn't ready to lose her to another man. Maybe he was just too overprotective over his little sister, but she was all he had. She was his little Rukia-chan.

Tatsuki smirked when she saw the look full of concern that Byakuya held right now. She looked at Ichigo and Rukia as well and walked towards Byakuya.

"It must be hard to let her go" she whispered.

Byakuya looked at her and nodded, "it sure is. I knew about this it's just hard to face it in person you know. Rukia no longer is my little Rukia-chan. I thought I was able to let her go but right now it doesn't seem that way" he admitted making Tatsuki nod.

"Don't worry its normal. You are here big brother after all. It would be weird if you weren't worried right now" she said and smiled, "but we both know that if someone cares more about Rukia than your or me it's him" she said and chuckled, "you can trust him" she said softly.

Byakuya nodded, "I know."

Tatsuki smiled as she saw him preparing her futon for her and sat down when he was finished, "thank you Byakuya-san" she said gently and watched him give her a gentle smile back, "it's no problem Tatsuki-chan. Make sure he doesn't touch Rukia in a way I do no approve of" he said making her smirk, "I will" she said firmly and watched him close the door behind him.

She was sure Ichigo knew he couldn't do anything stupid to Rukia right now. Not under Kuchiki's Byakuya's roof. He really would be stupid if he would try that. She laid down on the futon as she covered herself with the comfy comforter.

She didn't know what happened between those two and they would definitely not tell them anything. She would just have to pressure Ichigo enough to get the full story. She was curious about their argument after all. She wanted to know if he got his ass kicked by Kuchiki. He probably did that wimp. He as just powerless when it comes to Rukia.


	14. You don't want to know

**I do not own Bleach.**

**LittleRuu – **I totally agree with you. I made the kiss like this because I am dating my best friend too and I know how weird it is to kiss your best friend. Making out with the first confession just doesn't seem right. Saying you love someone is easy but you have to show it right =D They both know they love each other so it's not necessary to say it out loud. Hisana just had to show up right! Hahaha. Everyone gets a little love in the end…I hope XD Thanks for the review!  
**Thornspike – **I figured you did forget the 'I' lol but it reminded me about that Aladdin filler in the anime and it just made me laugh. I was planning on twenty chapters but somehow I got sidetracked and wrote about Shuuhei and Tatsuki, Rangiku and Gin. So I think it will a bit longer than that. I don't know if it's still interesting after twenty chapters I'll go on. I just want to end with Ichigo and Rukia happily married. I should get there eventually right? XD Thank you for the review!  
**Wolfmomma – **Ichigo didn't ask Byakuya for his permission yet, but he knows it's not necessary. Ichigo is probably one of the few guys Byakuya trusts beside his sister. Ichigo and Rukia grew up together after so Byakuya has some kind of bond with Ichigo, it's just hard for him to let go of the little girl who has a special place in his heart. Thank you for the review!  
**falconrukichi –** It can be a good thing, but knowing Ichigo and Rukia there must be some problems up the road to marriage. Shuuhei, Tatsuki, Rangiku and Gin are still left. I will write short pieces for them but I will mainly focus on Ichigo and Rukia's relationship they are the main characters after all XD Thank you for the review!

**Thank you all for the reviews! =D**

_**Bleeding Moon.**_

**Chapter fourteen – You don't want to know.**

"Would you like some more tea, Kuchiki-sama?" a soft voice asked behind Byakuya. Byakuya looked over his shoulder and smiled gently to Hisana before he nodded, "yes please" he said as he held his cup up for her and watched the liquid get poured into his cup.

He never would forget the day that Rukia bought him this white cup with Sakura print on it. She said it reminded her of the day that her big brother took her for the first time to the park. He had this cup more than ten years already it was time for a change, but he just couldn't.

These were the little things of Rukia that made him happy. He smiled when Hisana bowed and walked over to Tatsuki who was the first to come join Byakuya for breakfast. She rubbed her eyes as she groaned softly. She looked at Hisana who was brightly smiling to her and sighed.

"Hisana-san how come you can be so awfully cheerful this early?" she asked amazed before she shook her head, "you know I am actually a morning person too but god forbid me to have a good rest last night seeing how Ichigo and Rukia kept arguing again. I thought I for once could sleep peacefully with those two around, but hell something awoke the sleeping lion" she complained.

"Are you referring to my sister as a lion?" she heard Byakuya ask making Tatsuki grin, "you have to admit that Rukia can be really scary at times, I don't even know why she became so pissed at Ichigo, they were peacefully sleeping the next they were at it again" she said shaking her head in disbelieve.

Byakuya shrugged, "I didn't hear a thing" he admitted making Tatsuki raise an eyebrow, "do you sleep with earplugs or something?"

Byakuya smirked as he opened his newspaper, pretending the didn't hear that question. Tatsuki gasped as her eyes almost popped out, "you do sleep with earplugs, don't you?" she asked amazed and chuckled, "who can blame you Byakuya-san? I think that's brilliant" she grinned.

Hisana giggled as she listened to Tatsuki's rambling. She must say that Tatsuki had some courage to bash on Byakuya's little sister like that. Everyone in their right mind in the Kuchiki manor knew that was strictly prohibited the love Byakuya had for his little sister was unconditional.

"Morning" Ichigo called as he stretched a bit before he sat down on the empty chair across Tatsuki.

Tatsuki glared at him as she folded her arms across her chest, "morning? Is that all you can say Ichigo? Morning? I had to listen to your yelling all night and now you act like nothing is going on?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes dangerously on him.

"I am not the one who suddenly decided to throw a tantrum. Miss Princess just decided on herself to act like a spoiled little brat and started a list with demands" he said as his frown deepened.

"Oh right you didn't sleep in the room anymore did you?" Tatsuki asked surprised and grinned, "I didn't saw you in the room when I woke up" she said nodding her head a bit.

Ichigo nodded, "yeah I just couldn't take it anymore and decided to hog the couch instead" he muttered as he smiled slightly to Hisana who poured him some tea.

"So that means you two are still fighting?" Tatsuki asked curiously as she looked from Ichigo to the girl who came walking down the stairs, "I'm really amused" she snickered before she grabbed her cup in her hands and sipped from her tea.

"Morning" Rukia called as she sat down next to Ichigo acting like nothing happened, "ah thank you Hisana-san" Rukia smiled as she took her cup in her hands and sipped from her freshly poured tea.

"Are you just going to pretend like nothing happened?" Tatsuki asked amazed, "I mean it was pretty intense last night" she shrugged making Byakuya eye his sister suspiciously.

Rukia looked at Ichigo before she sat straight again flicking her hair back, "it wasn't unreasonable what I asked of him, considering we will be together for a very long time" she said in a cocky way as she started eating her breakfast.

"It doesn't mean everything has to come from me, Rukia" Ichigo said as he narrowed his amber eyes on her, "being in a relationship is giving and taking…all you want to do is take" he said mad before he focused on his breakfast again, "sometimes you are acting just too selfishly Rukia" he shrugged making her glare at him.

"Oh really?" she asked, "excuse me for not listening to you, I guess I am not Inoue Orihime after all" she said making Byakuya clear his throat.

He didn't think it was such a good idea to bring up the exes, and especially in front of him. Were those kids not aware of him being in the same room as them? They sure felt comfortable with him around seeing how they could discuss their love life so openly.

Ichigo puts his fork down as he looked at Rukia, "stop bringing her up in every discussion we have. This is about us not the exes, let me bring up Shiba every time you upset me. Let's see how you like that" he said mad making her eyes widen.

"Shiba?" Byakuya asked making everyone tense up in the room, "is Shiba not your homeroom teacher from Karakura, Rukia?" he asked as he narrowed his silvery eyes on her, "I think it was…Shiba Kaien" he said making panic raise in Rukia.

How did he dare bringing up Shiba in front of nii-sama?

"Another thing what was that about a ring?" Tatsuki asked as she tried to change the subject, "You two kept fussing about a ring? What's so special about that?"

Rukia thanked the gods for having such a great friend as Tatsuki. Now at least they could focus on something else. She wasn't prepared to tell her big brother about her affaire with the homeroom teacher. It was nothing special. Something that lasted not more than a week.

It was not important for him to know.

Ichigo looked at Byakuya before he gulped and looked down at his plate as he cleared his throat, "I still need to buy Rukia a ring" he muttered making Rukia nod, "you see how incompetent you are" she said with a smirk making him scoff as he glared at the girl.

"Well you still are marrying this incompetent bastard! So I don't know why you keep complaining about every single thing the whole time" he said shaking his head a little. Rukia pressed her lips together and she slowly looked sideways to see the reaction of her older brother.

"Marriage?" he asked as he looked at Ichigo, "you proposed to my little sister?"

Ichigo didn't know how but somehow he grew confident enough to look in the eyes of the eldest Kuchiki. Byakuya eyes told him he was being really serious at the moment. Byakuya could joke around and be kind but right now he was being the overprotective big brother and honestly nothing was wrong with that. If it was about his own sisters Ichigo would do exactly the same. So right now he could imagine what Byakuya must be feeling.

He also knew exactly what words to use right now to calm Kuchiki Byakuya down. He was a big brother too after all. One would definitely agree with him if he referred to himself as being overprotective around his little sisters.

Ichigo slightly bowed his head to the man, "I did propose to Rukia last night" he said gently before he raised his head and looked in the silvery eyes of Byakuya, "I am sorry for not asking your permission first, but you know Byakuya-nii that I will take good care of Rukia" he said as he glanced at Rukia who slightly smiled to him, "I will protect her like I would protect my own sisters, I am going to finish school and provide her with everything she needs" he said and looked back at Byakuya, "deep down you know I am perfectly capable of being a good husband to Ruka."

Byakuya slightly nodded. He knew this kid was perfectly capable of taking care of his little sister, but it was just too hard for him to give up on Rukia. He glanced at his little sister who was smiling at her now fiancé. He saw this glint in her eyes that had been buried deep inside her for a while. He was glad she was being her cheerful self again. It was all thanks to this rude orange haired kid.

He knew that Kurosaki Ichigo was the only man on the planet that could truly make his little sister happy, but that didn't mean he would just accept this without putting a little pressure on them. That's why he was the older brother after all.

"Provide her with everything she needs huh" he said amused and put his newspaper down as he locked eyes with a now tense Kurosaki Ichigo, "but I thought she was a spoiled brat acting like a princess who demands unreasonable things? If you are capable of providing her with everything she needs you would accept her unreasonable demands, right Kurosaki Ichigo?"

He knew that would backfire on him, he should have known better than to argue in front of Kuchiki Byakuya. The man pretended to mind his own business but he was actually carefully listening to their conversation. That cunning man.

"Byakuya-nii, I don't think that asking for five hundred thousand yen engagement ring is reasonable. With that amount of money we could buy a car" he muttered as he glanced at Rukia who shrugged, "it's just an engagement ring" he said shaking his head a little.

Byakuya smirked as he eyed Rukia who pouted. Kurosaki had a point there, it was because of him that Rukia got accustomed with having luxurious products around her. He bought her everything she ever wanted, no matter what the price was. Her necklace she was wearing right now was five hundred thousand yen, Kurosaki was right it was totally unreasonable, but he just couldn't refuse Rukia. Kurosaki could refuse her though, maybe she would learn how to spend her money wise if she was together with this kid from now on.

Rukia eyes widened as she saw the content look in Byakuya's eyes. She was certain she was the only one who saw it in the room, because she knew every little thing about her big brother. He was actually accepting this rambling of Kurosaki Ichigo. It made her wonder, was he that easily convinced?

"Let's hope everything will work out smoothly for the two of you" Byakuya said calmly as he got up and smiled when Hisana was already on cleaning duty, "let's have dinner tonight alright" he said as he eyed the teenagers before he retreated.

Tatsuki grinned as she looked at the couple in front of her, "I think that was Byakuya-san giving you two his blessing for the marriage" she said and chuckled, "he seemed very pleased with your answer Ichigo, I didn't think you had it in you to say something so grown up" she said making him glare at her.

He sighed and looked at Rukia who seemed to be sulking next to him, "what's wrong? Mad because Byakuya-nii agreed with me?" he asked and smirked as he saw the shocked look in her eyes, "that's right he has agreed with me didn't he? He also finds it ridiculous to give out that amount of money to a ring, it's just a stupid ring nothing more. It doesn't represent what I feel for you Rukia" he said making her slightly nod.

"Yeah, yeah I know" she muttered, "but it's nice for a girl to show off her engagement ring you know. So that I can show everyone that I am getting married" she said and looked at Ichigo who smirked.

"You just want to show off that you are getting married?" he asked making her shrug, "you can do that with a ¥50000 as well" he said making her slightly nod.

"You saved up that much already?" she asked amazed, "exactly how much money did you save up from all the part time jobs you had?" she asked making him smirk as he looked the other way ignoring her question purposely.

"You will find out soon enough" he shrugged before he looked at Tatsuki, "should we invite Shuuhei to dinner as well?" he asked changing the subject. He knew it was childish of him but he just wanted to show it to the dark haired male face that Kuchiki Rukia accepted his proposal after all.

Tatsuki shrugged and looked at Rukia, "you want to invite your friends over?" she asked and stood up together as she followed them to the couches, "I didn't ask Shuuhei what we were supposed to do today" she said casually as she turned on the TV, "I figured he would just show up eventually."

Rukia grinned at the thought and nodded, "that's something for Shuuhei to do" she admitted before she looked at Ichigo who sat next to her, she was glad they were both the type of people who didn't show affection in public. She just didn't like to cuddle in front of others and be all over each other.

Tatsuki looked at them and smirked before she took her phone out, "let me just ask him what his plans are for today, it's a Saturday after all" she said making the couple nod, "it doesn't surprise me if he is running some laps" Rukia muttered making Tatsuki chuckle, "yeah that stupid ass would definitely do something so foolish on his little holiday, he just has to have some sort of workout if it's not in the dojo" she said shaking her head in disapproval.

-x-

Byakuya knew he shouldn't pry into the private life of his sister. He already accepted Kurosaki and what she was doing with was entirely up to her. He preferred not knowing what they were doing behind closed doors, but he couldn't help but to be curious about the subject what Kurosaki mentioned earlier. He said something about her and Shiba Kaien, and somehow it disturbed him.

Shiba Kaien was a married man who was also her homeroom teacher back in Karakura. He just couldn't accept that. He just needed to know if his suspicions were correct. He didn't know if he would confront Rukia about it, it was clear to him she preferred for him not to know of this matter.

He scrolled down the page as he googled the man. He had a clean record perfect teacher. He was loved by his students, he skipped some classes being a prodigy. He was happily married to Shiba Miyako. It was all just small details. Byakuya reached for the phone as he dialed the number of his head of security.

Hisana knew it was wrong of her to spy on Byakuya but when she heard the name Aizen Sosuke she just couldn't help but to feel intrigued. That name was rarely spoken out in public; Aizen Sosuke was the head of security. He kept track on everyone around Byakuya. She knew he knew all of their darkest secrets. She just couldn't help but to wonder why Byakuya wanted to know things about his little sister from Aizen. Didn't he trust her enough?

"Hisana-san what are you doing?" she heard someone whisper behind her.

She turned to as she put her finger against her lips gesturing to the person to keep quiet as she listened to Byakuya talking over the phone with the head of security. She narrowed her eyes as she leaned more forward to hear things more clearly.

"You sure about this Aizen?" she heard him demand in harsh tone.

Somehow it sounded like Kuchiki Byakuya was really upset. She heard movement in his study and quickly walked off dragging the other maid with her as well.

"What was that all about?" she heard her whisper and shrugged.

"I don't know let's keep quiet about this for now" she suggested before they both went back to their duties pretending nothing had happened.

Byakuya closed the door to his study. He couldn't believe the information he just received. Not to mention to photos. Was that really his little Rukia? He ran a hand through his locks as he let out a frustrated sigh. He had wondered for such a long time why Rukia suddenly agreed to go with him to Tokyo.

He hoped it was the fact that she was heartbroken about Kurosaki and ran away from him, but clearly that wasn't the case. This was not his little Rukia. His little Rukia wouldn't do such things. He walked down the stairs as he made his way to the couches and looked at the mess the teenagers left before the took off.

He felt stupid for not noticing the change in her. He sat down as he turned the volume a bit louder wanting to drown out the thoughts that went through his head right now. He didn't want to start a commotion with her friends around. He should pretend he doesn't know about this matter till they were alone again. He just needed to hear her side of the story first before he would conclude anything.

-x-

Momo ran over to Rukia as she flung her arms around her, "Rukia-chan I am so happy for you" she squealed making Rukia blush, "you deserve to be loved by such a sweet good looking guy" she continued making Rukia glance over to Ichigo who looked at stunned as she was.

How did Momo know they were dating? They weren't holding hands, they were just walking next to each other. Like Tatsuki was walking next to her. How did Momo know they were dating? They haven't told anyone but Tatsuki yet, and Tatsuki was not someone who would flap her mouth without thinking.

"Momo-chan h-how did you know?" Rukia asked softly as she watched as Momo pulled herself out of the hug and smirked as she eyed Rukia playfully, "of course I can tell by the way he looks at you" she said pointing her finger to Ichigo, "that glint in his eyes tells me enough to know that you are dating" she said and grinned when she even noticed the small hint of pink on Kurosaki's cheeks.

Rukia looked over at Ichigo as she narrowed her eyes on him. Nothing was different about him. He just looked at her like he normally did. She looked over at Momo and shrugged. Who cares it doesn't have to be a secret anyway. She was marrying this guy, they would find out sooner or later.

"Momo-chan don't scare them like that. I am sure they want some breathing space" Izuru smirked as he pulled Momo back who was cheerfully smiling at him, "Izuru-kun isn't it cute, they look so in love" she coed making Rukia roll her eyes.

"So in love, we aren't even the mushy type of couple. How do we look cute?" she asked as Ichigo nodded, "I have to agree with Rukia on this one, what do you mean by that Momo-san?"

Momo smiled and shook her head lightly, "it isn't about holding hands or anything like that. It's by the glint in your eyes and the glow on your faces. You two seem much more alive, I can tell by the little things that he loves you more than anything and the same goes for you" she said as she pointed an accusing finger to them.

Rukia looked at Momo and shook her head lightly, "you are really funny Momo-chan" she said making Momo pout before she looked at Ichigo and smirked, "what about that ring now?" she asked making him roll his eyes.

"You really aren't going to drop the subject" he said as he sighed and nodded, "fine you know nothing more than the ¥50000 I mentioned" he said making her smile, "that's more than enough" she said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him away from her friends.

"Ring?" Shuuhei asked as he looked at Tatsuki who grinned evilly, "hm those two are getting married apparently" she muttered and looked at Shuuhei, "what's with that idiotic expression on your face?" she asked and remembered the argument he and Kurosaki had, "oh you were really convinced Rukia wouldn't accept his proposal huh" she said and folded her arms across her chest and smiled at him amusingly, "that must be a shocker huh Shuuhei" she said teasingly.

Momo eyed her cousin suspiciously as she followed after them with her boyfriend. She saw Izuru grin as well. She didn't understand it anymore, who did Shuuhei like.

Did he like Tatsuki or Rukia?

Who was it?

She grabbed Izuru's hand and dragged him with her towards Shuuhei and Tatsuki, "why are you so surprised that Kurosaki-san proposed to Rukia-chan?" she asked as she looked at Tatsuki who smirked, "yeah Shuuhei why?"

Shuuhei looked at them as he shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head lightly, "whatever I am out" he said a he walked away from them, "huh Shuuhei!" Izuru called as he looked at Momo, "you hurt him now Momo-chan" he sighed before he ran after his friend.

Momo rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her hips, "he always dodges serious matters. I cant believe we are related" she said making Tatsuki grin, "you are not the only one Momo-chan we all wonder how the heck it is possible you two are related" she said making Momo narrow her eyes on Tatsuki, "that somehow sounds like an insult Tatsuki" she said in a warning tone.

Tatsuki shook her head and giggled, "It's not! I am not insulting you Momo" she said before she sighed and dropped her hands, "let's just follow after Ichigo and Rukia. I am sure Kira can handle Shuuhei" she shrugged making Momo nod, "yeah I am curious about what ring Rukia-chan picked!"

"You know I have to leave Monday" Ichigo said as he walked beside a now cheerful Rukia who was admiring her engagement ring, "why don't you just come back with us?" he suggested making her smile.

"I can't just leave here, after graduation you will come back here to study anyway" she shrugged making him narrow his eyes on her, "yeah I know but that's in four months you are saying we should stay separated for those four months?" he asked making her bite her lip nervously.

Four months was a very long time. She had to admit that Kurosaki was a good looking guy and with that hair color he just attracts too many annoying girls. She stopped as she looked at him, "why don't you just transfer here" she said making him raise an eyebrow.

"What about Karin and Yuzu?" he asked knowing his sisters would be devastated if he left even earlier than expected, "you know how Yuzu will throw a tantrum."

Rukia nodded. Yuzu was just too attached to her big brother. She would definitely feel sad if Ichigo left home earlier than expected. She sat down at the table in the small restaurant and ordered some green tea before she looked out the window.

"She'll understand it's more convenient right? You were leaving to Tokyo to study anyway, so four months earlier should be okay as well. We just have to convince her that she can come pay you a visit whenever she likes. She will go to high school and you'll be forgotten" she said and smirked seeing the look of sadness in his eyes, "I am just kidding a girl can't live without her big brother" she nodded.

"If you tell Yuzu about it, then I guess I am okay with it" he shrugged making Rukia grin. She didn't expect him to give in that easily, "Dad doesn't mind at all, it's just Yuzu who will have a hard time" he said and looked out the window as well, "but you know that school you are going to…isn't it a school for rich kids?" he asked making her shrug.

"You don't have to worry about that. Nii-sama cares a lot about you too. It's no big deal for you to come study here as well" she said making him slightly nod, "if you say so Rukia" he said before he leaned back down against his chair and cleared his throat, "Momo and Tatsuki are here" he announced.

"Huh where are Shuuhei and Izuru?" Rukia asked seeing the blonde and dark haired guys were missing, "Shuuhei was all pissed after you two suddenly left to buy a ring" Tatsuki said and sat down next to Ichigo, "you knew Shuuhei would be upset Ichigo. You really are bastard at times" she said making him scoff.

"Why should he be upset like that anyways? Why is it unacceptable for Rukia to be my wife anyways?" he asked making Rukia grin, "because you are a moron?" she asked making him glare at her, "shut up like you are any better than I am" he said making her roll her eyes.

Tatsuki grinned, "You two deserve each other, really" she whispered before she ordered something to eat as well, "we shouldn't eat too much eating at Rukia's house is really…too much" she said making Momo anticipate it even more.

"I am so excited" Momo admitted, "I'll finally meet Kuchiki Byakuya in person" she said making Rukia chuckle, "he is not that special" she mumbled making Momo shake her head, "he is!" she said firmly, "you just don't realize how important he is to society" she muttered.

"I guess Byakuya-san is that amazing huh" Tatsuki shrugged before she looked at Ichigo's plate, "why aren't you eating?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes on him, "you usually eat like a cow. Did something happen?" she asked making him roll his eyes.

"I am fine Tatsuki" he said gently before he looked at Rukia, "Rukia and I are thinking it's better for me to stay here" he announced making Tatsuki drop her spoon on the floor as she looked at them wide eyed, "what did you say?" she whispered.

"I said that I am transferring to Seireitei as well" Ichigo said making Tatsuki shake her head a little, "I am going home to talk to my family about it…together with Rukia" he said making her smile, "I was going to college here anyways so it's no big deal" he shrugged.

"It's no big deal? " Tatsuki asked, "hell it's a big deal. First Kuchiki dares to leave Karakura without an explanation than you decide to leave too! What about your friends you are leaving behind?" she asked as she stood up, "what about me?" she asked before she slightly smiled, "you two just need each other right?" she asked sarcastically before she walked off.

Momo bit her lip nervously as she wondered what she should do in a time like this. That seemed pretty intense. She looked at Rukia who rubbed her temples. She must have an upcoming headache with all this fighting they did. Ichigo got up as he looked at Rukia and nodded.

"I'll talk to her, if we are not here in an hour take Momo-san back to your house okay" he said before he smiled to her and followed after Tatsuki.

Momo scooted a little more to Rukia and put her hand on hers, "things will get better I promise" she whispered making Rukia smile, "I hope things will get better very soon. I finally got what I wanted but it seems so hard to keep" she said softly before she looked out the window seeing her orange haired guy running in the direction of Tatsuki.

"It's just hard on her to lose both her best friends" Momo nodded, "she'll come around, she just needs time to accept it" Momo continued, "I am really curious Rukia-chan" she said making Rukia raise an eyebrow, "are you and Ichigo sleeping in the same room then? When he is going to live here?" she asked making Rukia shrug.

"Yeah it's no big deal. We used to sleep in the same room all the time" she said making Momo sigh, "yeah but that was before you started dating right. Now it's different, he is your boyfriend" she said making Rukia nod slightly still not getting what Momo was trying to say, "is your brother okay with you and your boyfriend sleeping in the same room?"

Rukia smirked as she finally understood what Momo was trying to say, "we are nothing like that yet Momo-chan. We can't even kiss yet, I mean he tried to kiss me but I just couldn't, it felt so weird" she said making Momo looked at her weirdly.

"Weird? Why do you think it's weird? He is the guy you love right? So why can't you kiss him?" she asked confused, "if I were sleeping in the same room as Izuru I would want to make out with him the whole time" she exclaimed making Rukia make a face.

Rukia couldn't picture her and Ichigo being all over each other, eating each other's faces off, "the whole time?" she asked, "Ichigo said it will come naturally he doesn't mind that I wasn't ready yet" she said making Momo smirk.

"I wonder how long it will take before you are ready for sex then" she said making Rukia choke in her tea, "Momo! She said in a warning tone as her eyes almost popped out, "don't just say something…wait you and Izuru?" she asked softly as she looked around her making sure Shuuhei wasn't around. She was pretty sure Shuuhei didn't want to know about his cousin being active that way with his best friend.

"Of course!" she said making Rukia sunk back in her chair, "really?" she whispered and shook her head lightly, "isn't it too soon?" she asked making Momo shrug, "it's not we are together for a very long time, something like that will happen naturally too I promise" she said making Rukia slightly smile.

She isn't even ready yet to share a kiss with Ichigo so having sex with him was the last thing on her mind. She looked at her watch, "let's go back to the manor before it gets too dark" she suggested and walked out with Momo after they paid for the food.

She wondered if Tatsuki had calmed down. She probably has, Ichigo always had a way to make the woman calm down and listen to him. They shared another kind of bond that Rukia and Tatsuki never had. She understood why, Tatsuki felt like she had to protect him especially after Masaki died. There was nothing to be jealous of right?


	15. Forgive my sins

**I do not own bleach.**

**wickedsistah1024 – **You are right about Byakuya. I don't think Ichigo and Rukia will get married anytime soon hahaha XD. He should be pressured a lot more by Byakuya. It was really hard for me to write a scene where Tatsuki and Rukia confess what they really think and feel. I retyped chapter fifteen so many times that I just lost my patience and just published it XD. There should be definitely some sort of closure with Kaien, but Byakuya won't let this go without having a say in it too lol. Thank you for your review!

**LittleRuu – **Yes it's definitely selfish of her to request such a thing of Ichigo. He would come to Tokyo anyways but she is just scared something might happen in those four months apart from each other. She doesn't want to lose him. I didn't intend to give Aizen a big part in this story. I don't know if I will, there is already so much drama going on XD Thanks for the review!

**Thornspike –** I am considering to let them have some sot of closure with Kaien. I don't know if I will make Rukia admit to Miyako together with Kaien that they had something going on or that she will just talk it over with Kaien instead and they pretend like it never happened before. Still thinking that one through lol I hope you have a nice holiday! Thanks for the review!

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Just a few more days before Christmas. I hope I can publish a happy chapter on that day or a day before. But I can't promise you anything. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday.**

**Bleeding Moon.**

_**Chapter fifteen – Forgive my sins.**_

Rukia noticed the glances Byakuya gave her, he didn't talk to her about what worried him but she could definitely tell by looking in his silvery grey eyes that something bothered him. Hisana also gave her warning signals, she didn't understand why Hisana was giving her those signals especially when Byakuya was around but she was still being cautious.

Ichigo had come home late last night, Tatsuki had poured her heart out to him apparently. Rukia knew there was nothing to be jealous of, Tatsuki was just upset with being left out of important things, thing she should know about yet they didn't bother to tell her. Ichigo wanted to talk to Rukia in private to just let her know how things were, it wasn't that he didn't want Byakuya to know but it was something personal and he knew Tatsuki would appreciate it if things stayed between just the three of them. Like the old days.

Rukia had settled comfortably on her couch in her bedroom and watched Ichigo change into a hoodie. She didn't blush like a little high school girl as he was changing, it was Ichigo after all. She had seen him in only his boxers more often. It was just when he decided to tease her about it, she would feel embarrassed. Ichigo didn't mind that his girlfriend was watching him change his shirt, but that didn't mean that he couldn't tease her about it. He smirked at her with an arrogant glint in his eyes as he locked eyes with her while he changed. Rukia could feel her cheeks burning up to a point she must be blushing like a strawberry.

"Stop looking at me like that" she said softly as she looked down trying to calm down a bit so the color in her cheeks would fade away.

"Stop looking at you like what?" Ichigo asked in a serious tone yet in his eyes you could see the playful glint shining through, "I think I should be the one telling you that, you know" he said and smirked, "I mean you are watching me change, but I get it…the view is quite amazing right" he said making her snort.

"Shut up" she said shaking her head a little showing her disapproval to him, "an amazing view? Please Shuuhei definitely has a more built body than you" she said knowing it would annoy him to a point that his scowl was so deep one would wonder if his face was stuck like that, "but I guess you are okay" she shrugged.

Ichigo frowned as he grabbed his shirt off the bed and threw it in the hamper before he settled down across her on the couch, "I am okay?" he asked and rolled his eyes, "please stop lying Rukia" he said and smirked seeing her cheeks light up again, "we both know you enjoyed the view more than you should" he said and chuckled when she tried to throw a pillow in his face but missed.

"I don't understand why I fell in love with a fool like you" Rukia muttered before she sat up right and looked in his eyes, "Tatsuki…" she started as she looked down at her fingers showing him how nervous she got when they discussed that subject, "what did she tell you?"

Ichigo inhaled deeply before he sighed and leaned back against the comfy couch, "she is just really upset with you" he said and looked back at his anxious girlfriend, "I think you should have a talk with her Rukia. You have to clear things up with her, I know you two talked a while ago but not in private like you should. It was shallow it held no real feelings or anything like that. You should just be straight honest with her and she with you, even when you start yelling like you do with me, I think it's best for the two of you to move on" he said making Rukia look at him and smirk.

"Since when did you get so smart?" she asked and giggled when she heard him scoff, "but you are right, I should talk to Tatsuki about this" she said and pressed her lips together. Tatsuki and Ichigo were leaving tomorrow she had to talk to her fast or she would miss her chance, "she is in the shower now. I should talk to her after dinner" she said before she slightly smile and patted to the spot next to her, "Ichigo" she said in a whining voice making him glare at her.

"You know I hate it when you do that" he muttered before he folded his arms across his chest firmly, "why don't you just come here" he said making her pout, "I have such a mean boyfriend" she said as she buried her head in her hands, "I don't understand why you are being so mean to me Ichigo. I just want to be held by you" she whispered smirking in her hands knowing she had him.

Too bad he couldn't see her, he would have made a fit if he did.

Ichigo gulped as he quickly got up. Seriously making Rukia cry in her own mansion was not a good idea. If Byakuya found it, he would definitely regret it for a hundred years. Byakuya would never forgive him no matter how many times he would apologize. He sat down next to Rukia and sighed as he pulled her closer to him. It wasn't that he was just scared about what Byakuya would do to him. If he made Rukia cry once more in his life he would definitely not forgive himself. Rukia was the woman that he loved with whole his heart. He would probably never tell her that in many words but he definitely felt that way about her.

Rukia smiled as she got her way with him again. He gave in so easily. Just giving him the pout and the puppy eyes was enough to make his heart melt. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly as she leaned her head against his firm but warm chest. She closed her eyes as she felt his warmth embracing her lovingly.

"Rukia you are really an evil woman, you know that?" Ichigo said in a low tone before eh kissed her head and laid back against the armrest of the couch so he could sit more comfortably with the petite woman in his arms.

Rukia smiled and kissed his chest lovingly before she looked up to meet his amber eyes, "I know" she said and giggled when she saw him roll his eyes, "Ichigo, sometimes you are really an ass" she said making him scoff.

"It's clearly your fault, I wasn't always like that" she shrugged making her gasp, "you turned me in an evil woman" she said making him snicker, "no sorry you can't steal my line Rukia" he said making her glare at him playfully.

"You think Tatsuki is really that angry with me?" she suddenly asked making Ichigo run his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner, "I think she is just confused right now Rukia. I don't think she holds a grudge to you. We are childhood friends after all, like it or not we stick to each other like glue" he muttered making her snort.

"Damn it now I am stuck with you forever" Rukia said jokingly, "now I have to listen to you snoring the rest of my life and you hogging the bed with your heavy body" she said as she turned to look at him fully while wrapping her arms around his neck as she rested on her knees, "you do know you always sleep in the middle of the bed like you own the place" she said as she playfully glared at him, "you tire me out as I try to push you back to your own spot, next time I will just kick you off the bed" she admitted to him making him glare back at her.

"Try and kick me off the bed midget, let's see what happens then" he said making her smirk, "like you would actually get back at me. We all know that Kurosaki Ichigo is really a sensitive person in the inside, he would never do a woman harm not ever" she said making him sigh.

"I don't snore" he said making her giggle, "you do snore" she said making him raise an eyebrow, "I do not!"

"How do you know that you don't snore?" Rukia asked making him shrug, "I just know I don't snore!"

Rukia giggled as she leaned and kissed his cheek, "I think Tatsuki is finished with her bath" she said as she didn't hear the water run anymore, "let me go" she whispered as she tried to pull out of his embrace but he held her just too tightly, "Ichigo I mean it!" she said and wiggled around more making him smirk.

"Stop wiggling around like that, you don't want to cause things you can't handle" he said making her blush, "shut up you pervert!" she said making him chuckle, "you are the one rubbing against me like that" he muttered making her blush, "not intentionally I just want you to let me go already!"

They both looked at the bathroom door as they heard it unlock. Ichigo quickly released Rukia as she settled at the end of the couch being as far away from Ichigo as possible. Tatsuki looked from Ichigo to Rukia and narrowed her eyes on them, "you two are really a noisy couple" she sighed as she walked into the bedroom and dried her hair with the towel in her hands, "why do you two look like you just get caught doing something naughty" she said with a smirk making Rukia look the other way.

"We do not!" she said firmly making Ichigo shrug.

Tatsuki smirked seeing how Ichigo just ignored the comment. Rukia was probably just embarrassed about snuggling with her boyfriend. Tatsuki didn't mind what they did behind closed doors as long as she didn't have to watch it.

"You don't have to look like you did something wrong, Rukia" she said and chuckled, "you two are dating, so it's normal. Don't get all embarrassed like that" she muttered, "just don't do it in front of me, otherwise I'll hurt you both" she said making Rukia nod.

She didn't want that. Tatsuki was a woman who needed to be feared. She heard Tatsuki had a nasty right hook. What if she suddenly decided to punch Ichigo in his face like she did with Keigo. She doubted Tatsuki would hurt her physically but with Ichigo it wasn't impossible, even though Tatsuki was their close friend, she was the only person allowed to hurt Ichigo like that.

And Isshin of course, but that was something different. That's the way the two of them tell each other how much they care about one another. It was a very unhealthy caring father and son bond.

"So this is the last time we'll have a fancy Kuchiki dinner again" Tatsuki said breaking the silence, "I am looking forward to that. Hisana told me the chef made all of our favorite dishes" she said casually as she walked to her futon dropping her vest on it.

"Tatsuki" Rukia started as she looked over her shoulder, "I want to talk to you privately after dinner okay" she said as she ignored Ichigo's glare at her. She knew that she shouldn't have said it in front of him because Tatsuki would think Ichigo told her to have a talk with her but that was definitely not the case, it's not like she was forced to do it, she wanted to talk things over with Tatsuki.

"Sure" Tatsuki shrugged before she walked to the door, "are we leaving for dinner or what?" she asked making both Ichigo and Rukia smile as they followed after her.

-x-

Momo sat down next to Shuuhei on the couch and sipped from her tea. He was more quiet than usual, even Izuru couldn't cheer him up right now. Momo was certain now that Rukia held a special place in his heart. Why else would he be so upset about the proposal? She knew he supported Ichigo to confess his feelings but it was always hard to accept that the one you love will marry another man. Suddenly she felt so disappointed in Rangiku, who played around with Gin like some toy. He definitely didn't deserve that. She gripped her tea cup tighter in her hands as she let out a shaky breath.

"Shuuhei-kun" she said softly as she glanced over at him, "you can talk to me about it you know. I am here for you, you don't have to go through this alone" she reminded him before she looked back at the television, "Izuru said he would be here in ten minutes, twenty minutes has already passed!" she said making Shuuhei snort.

"That idiot is probably being pushed over by little girls selling him cookies" he muttered making Momo frown, "Izuru isn't a pushover anymore!" she said defending her boyfriend, "so he is a little sensitive and dodges every confrontation it doesn't mean he is weak" she said making Shuuhei snicker.

"Momo-chan what is it called then?" he asked as he watched Momo think it through, "I don't know what it's called! But Izuru is not a pushover, you are just too rough" she said and smiled as she heard Shuuhei laugh.

She was glad she could cheer him up a little. There was nothing she could do about Ichigo and Rukia. They loved each other, they were meant to be together. Even Shuuhei knows that, she understands that it's just hard to let the person go who has a special place in your heart.

"You know letting go of Rukia has two meaning to it, Shuuhei-kun" Momo said knowing she had his attention right now, "either you let go of her completely so you don't have face the fact that she is together with Kurosaki-san or you let go of her as the woman you one day marry" she said and smiled slightly, "it doesn't mean you have to stop loving her all the same" she shrugged making Shuuhei frown.

"What do you mean by that, I can't love her anymore, that's Ichigo's job" he muttered making Momo smirk, "no that's where you are wrong. You can love her, I love her too and I love Gin too and Rangiku" she said making Shuuhei snort.

"That's different."

"How is that different, so they are not my special person but that doesn't mean can't love them" she shrugged, "I think you would deal with this better if you don't try to let go of her" she said making Shuuhei shift in his seat.

"Do you understand why I mean?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes on him.

"I can love Rukia though I don't do anything about it and move on with life?" he asked making Momo smile, "yes the only way you can move on is that you admit that you love her and acknowledge that its not your time to be together with her. Than you move on with life" she smiled.

"I love Rukia but she will never be together with me because her heart belongs to Kurosaki" he said and narrowed his eyes on Momo, "so what now?" he asked making her giggle.

"Shuuhei-kun you take things too literary" she muttered before she put her hand on his, "believe me you will be able to deal with this better if you be honest with yourself. Once those dark clouds fade away the light will shine through and help you along the way" she said making Shuuhei snicker.

"You are being so vague Momo-chan" he said before he smiled to her, "but I think I know what you are getting at though" he said before he ruffled her hair playfully, "and that is not going to happen" he said before he released her and smiled as he heard the doorbell, "that's Izuru" he commented making her nod.

"I am glad we had this talk Shuuhei-kun" Momo said flashing him a warm smile before she got up to answer the door.

Shuuhei smiled and nodded. He was glad he had this conversation with his cousin too. He was grateful that he had a cousin like her. She seems to understand him on a higher level he didn't know what he did to deserve people like her to be around him. To guide him when his world was dark. He sighed, he shouldn't take her too lightly. Momo definitely had a lot more experience with things like this than him.

-x-

Rukia knew this wasn't what she should be doing, sneaking into Byakuya's study like this but she couldn't help but to feel curious about his suddenly weird behavior. Hisana agreed to be the lookout while she roomed through his stuff to find out what he talked about with Aizen. Byakuya requesting information about her from Aizen was really a bad sign. It mean she did something completely wrong and he didn't trust her word for it, so he turned to Aizen. The man who knows everything about everyone.

Rukia went through his emails but his inbox was empty. He probably deleted everything that held evidence of him being in touch with Aizen. She sighed as she turned off his laptop and searched through his drawers instead. She stopped as she felt her heart beating faster when she found an envelope in his first drawer. That thing was too suspicious looking to her. She glanced at the door and thanked the gods that Byakuya was still being hold up by Ichigo and Tatsuki. She knew she had to explain herself to them later for requesting to them to stall Byakuya.

She opened the envelope as she fished the first picture out of it. She felt like her heart just stopped as she looked at the image in front of her. Never she would have once considered it was about her and Kaien that he was searching information on. All she could think of was that he knew. He knew her darkest secret and he wasn't pleased either. She now understood why he was glancing at her like that, she bit her lip as she quickly put the photos back where it belonged and sneaked out of the office. She looked at Hisana and nodded.

"Thank you for warning me" she whispered as she quickly followed after Hisana to the kitchen, "I should go back now, he'll wonder what's taking so long" she said making Hisana nod, "really I am grateful that you told me this Hisana-san you didn't have to yet you did" she said and smiled warmly to her before she walked back to the living room.

"And that's why I think you should start a Kuchiki scholarship" Tatsuki said as Ichigo nodded.

Rukia found it odd that they actually had Byakuya's attention like that. What the hell did they just talk about? It seemed like Byakuya was actually interested in whatever they just offered to him. He looked from Ichigo to Tatsuki and smirked.

"I will definitely consider it Tatsuki, Ichigo. It's definitely something that shouldn't be taking too lightly, thank you for the suggestion" he said before he got up and looked at Rukia, "are you feeling alright Rukia-chan? You seem a little pale" he said as he put his hand on her forehead, "you're not getting sick are you" he said making her pout.

"You are making fun of me aren't you Byakuya nii-sama?" she asked and smiled, "I am feeling fine" she said as she tried to act as normal as possible. She couldn't let him know that she knew what he found out about her. She couldn't confess to him that she went through his stuff because he was acting suspicious in front of her. That would suggest to him that it was alright to keep tabs on people which is not! She clearly felt offended that her brother has looked at her pictures of her when she was 'together' with Kaien. Those pictures were just too much information for Byakuya to know.

"You are being rather quiet today Rukia-chan" Byakuya said as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "is there something you need to tell me?" he asked. She could tell he was daring her to tell him the truth but she honestly couldn't. Not till she had talked things over with Ichigo and Tatsuki.

She couldn't admit to him that she had an affaire with her homeroom teacher without telling Tatsuki and Ichigo first. Ichigo already knew but Tatsuki still had no clue about her having an indecent relationship with her teacher. She knew it would make Tatsuki look at her differently but she wouldn't drop their friendship like that. She would be highly disappointed in her, but Byakuya was as well. She would live, having them not speaking to her was something she couldn't live with.

"Not really nii-sama" he said and slightly smiled to him, "I don't have anything to tell you" she said before she walked past him and sat down next to Ichigo on the couch, "do you want to talk to me about something?" she asked as she smiled innocently to her older brother.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes on her. Why did it seem like she was playing the same game with him that he was playing with her. He just asked her to tell him the truth but somehow it felt like she was doing the same to him.

"No Rukia-chan" he said as he looked at the teens, "don't stay up too late you have an early flight to catch" he said to Tatsuki and Ichigo making them nod.

"We won't!" they both said as they watched Byakuya leave the room.

Tatsuki looked at Rukia the same why Ichigo did. Their features kissed with worries. Rukia gulped as she put her hand on Ichigo's thigh as she slightly smiled to him.

"He knows" she said softly as she felt Ichigo's eyes piercing her, "he knows about me and Kaien" she said making Tatsuki frown as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What about you and Kaien?" she asked being afraid she might not like the answer that Rukia was about to give her. She hoped her thoughts were wrong, she really hoped Rukia didn't do what she thought she did.

"About the affaire I had with Kaien" she heard her say softly.

Tatsuki closed her eyes firmly. She really hoped Kuchiki wouldn't say that. She hoped Kuchiki was talking about some argument she had with Kaien. Something anything would do, except having a relationship with your married homeroom teacher. She got it, Kaien was good looking. He had definitely a couple of good treats but not enough to break up a happy home.

"You knew about this Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked before she nodded, "of course you did. That's why you were so mad at him before" she said as she drew her own conclusions with the new information she received, "and he didn't get mad at you for attacking him because he didn't want you to tell anyone else about his indecent relationship with Rukia" she said making Rukia roll her eyes.

"That somehow doesn't sound right" Rukia muttered before she tensed up as she heard Tatsuki scoff, "the whole thing that you had with Shiba doesn't sound right, Rukia" Tatsuki shrugged making Rukia nod, "you are right" she whispered.

"So now Byakuya-san knows too" she whispered as she looked around her making sure that the man wasn't nowhere near to be found, "do you think he will do something about it?" she asked.

Rukia shrugged. She really didn't know if he would do something about it. She should know her brother better than that but she never had disappointed him like this before. She didn't know what to do, or what to think.

"I honestly don't know what nii-sama will do" she said as she looked at Ichigo, "but I sure hope he doesn't attack Kaien for touching me. It was my own fault you know. I wanted him to touch me" she said making Ichigo tense up.

"You can't stay mad at me for that Ichigo. We talked this over before" she said softly as she felt him tense up when she mentioned how she wanted to be touched by Kaien, "I mean you were together with Orihime back then, I don't say it was right of me, but I am saying that you don't have the right to get so upset about it every single time" she said making him snort.

"Like hell I will stay calm when you mention that jerk. He is a teacher he should have known better than to give in to whatever he was feeling towards you. You know I will not sit around quietly when you mention that name" he reminded her making her sigh.

"I know" she whispered.

"Man I won't be able to look at my teacher's face anymore without getting mad about him being in a relationship with one of his students" Tatsuki said making Rukia's eyes widen, "please don't talk to him about this. I just want this to stay between us. I just want to forget about it already" Rukia whispered making Tatsuki close her eyes as she inhaled sharply.

She knew it was going to be hard on her just to ignore the fact that Shiba touched his close friend in an indecent manner. But if Rukia wanted to keep things quiet she would respect that and comply to her wishes, even if it was really hard to do.

"Do you still want to discuss things privately Rukia?" Tatsuki asked making Rukia shake her head a little, "I think this makes you understand things better doesn't it Tatsuki?" she asked and looked down at her hand that laid still on Ichigo's thigh, "I mean maybe you can understand now why I couldn't stay at Karakura anymore, I mean things would really go wrong" she whispered.

Tatsuki nodded, "yeah if Byakuya-san found out in Karakura I am sure he would attack Shiba the way Ichigo did, but I don't think he would survive" she said making Rukia bit her lower lip nervously, "I understand I think. It's just that I don't ever want you to hide things from me. It felt like everyone knew things about you and like I was some stranger to you Rukia. I don't ever want to feel like that again do you understand?" she asked making Rukia smile.

"I do" she said and glanced at Ichigo, "you want to say something too?" she asked making him roll his eyes as he looked down at the hand on his thigh, "yes, if Shiba could receive kisses from you on the lips I want them too" he said making her blush.

"Ichigo!" she said as she gulped pulling her hand back, "don't just…say things like that" she whispered not wanting to discuss this in front of Tatsuki.

"I mean it Rukia. I can't stand the thought that he made out with you, his hands all over your body while you made this sounds" he said making Tatsuki blush as well, that was just…too much information for her, "I won't say it again, you should kiss me the same way you kissed Shiba" he said making Rukia glare at him.

"Didn't you say it would come naturally?" she asked making him scoff.

"That was before you reminded me how you made out with Shiba. You actually admitted that you like his touch too. It makes me want to hurt him again" he muttered making Rukia sigh as she grabbed his collar making him look in her eyes, "shut up! Stop acting so jealous already you are the one that I love" she said making him glare at her.

"That doesn't take away that I am going to kill Shiba for touching you in ways I only should be able to" he said making her blush as she released him from her firm grip.

"I don't want to discuss this in front of Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki smirked as she looked the other way, "do what you want I don't care" she said not backing Rukia up in this one. That was her way in paying Rukia back for hiding things from her.

"Tatsuki!" Rukia said making her snicker, "you are on your own on this one Kuchiki" Tatsuki said as she turned up the volume of the television and pretended not to know what Ichigo and Rukia were talking about, "that's really cold" Rukia whispered before she shut her mouth knowing exactly what Tatsuki would answer to that comment.

'That's the way you treated me, sucks huh'

She could already imagine the look on her face when she would say that to her. She rather not have to look at the smug look on Tatsuki's face.

"Please Ichigo let's just focus on what's in front of us okay" she said as she looked in his eyes, "I just want to forget about the whole Kaien thing already" she pleaded as she gave him the sad puppy eyes.

She smirked as she saw that he was berating himself right now. She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, "this is all you get right now" she whispered making him smile slightly.

It didn't matter that a kiss on his cheek was all she could do right now. The touch of her warm, soft lips on his cheek lingered longer on his skin than it should. It felt pleasant and he definitely wanted all her kisses to be like that. Hold him in a complete daze. Feeling the same want and desire to have her kisses on his skin.

"Don't pass out now Kurosaki" Rukia said teasingly making him scoff as he looked the other way, "like hell I would pass out from such a thing. It's just a kiss on the cheek!" he said making her fold her arms across her chest as she held a smug look on her face.

"It sure seemed like you were about to pass out from that though" she said and chuckled when she heard him growl.

She was glad that they dropped the subject for now. She was sure she would get worse from Byakuya. She disappointed him deeply after all. She hoped he would look past it and forgive her eventually. She didn't want to lose her older brother.

**See you next chapter. **


	16. Fluttering heart

**I do not own bleach.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Christmas ended here in Holland two and a half hour ago. I had such a great time with my family. From playing games to karaoke to receiving loving gifts. I hope you all had a great time as well. This is my late Christmas present to you. A chapter dedicated to the bleach couples in this fanfic. No drama in this one. It's all about love!

_**Bleeding Moon.**_

**Chapter sixteen – Fluttering heart.**

Rukia was ready to grab her pillow from underneath her head and suffocate her boyfriend with it to make him stop snoring and hogging the bed, like he owns the place. She huffed as she turned to her side and watched him roll over to his side again. Thank god. She didn't want to hurt him but he really didn't give her a choice. She needed her sleep, she wouldn't get any knowing that Byakuya still didn't say anything about Kaien. It was eating her alive but both Tatsuki and Ichigo told her not to worry about it so much. She wanted to stop worrying but she just couldn't help herself.

She smiled as she watched him roll to her side again and traced his features with her finger tops. He wasn't scowling in his sleep. He seemed so peaceful, so innocent. If she ever told anyone that Ichigo looked so innocent and so cute they would definitely make fun of her. Ichigo and cute could not been said in the same sentence, that just didn't make sense to other people. It was probably because of his scary appearance. Always that scowl on his face, she wondered if he didn't get tired of that. She found herself snuggling closer to him as she felt his warmth radiating on her body. She had to admit that what she told him yesterday were just shallow words. He sure had a pretty damn good body for a teenage boy. She figured it was because of all the soccer and karate practice. Ishida mentioned that if Kurosaki wasn't always behind his books when he was at home he would have probably made a very good gang leader. Her hand trailed up his firm arm before she rested her small hand on his chest feeling his steady heartbeat. Her eyes were fixed on his face. She always knew how handsome Ichigo had become. When she was little she already thought that he looked so cute but never spoke her thoughts out loud of course. He would always hide behind Masaki's legs when they first met. He was such a cute little boy. If someone told her that he would turn out to be this muscular, hot-headed seventeen year old guy who would fly to the other side of the country for her she would have never believed it.

She bit her lip nervously as she felt his hot breath tickling against her face. He had very thick long eyelashes. Why didn't she notice that before? She trailed her eyes down to his nose and rested them on his lips. She wondered what they felt like against hers. She had kissed his cheek multiple times. She received kisses on him on her forehead, on her head and on her cheek multiple times as well. She wasn't ready to kiss him on the lips just yet but right now she wondered what it felt like to have those soft looking lips pressed up against hers. Would they be really soft and warm? She wondered if he was a good a kisser. Was he better than Kaien? He had to be, wasn't a kiss always better of the man who you loved? She gulped as she felt her heart beating faster; she felt a tight hot feeling in her stomach as she leaned forward. Her hand pressed up against his firm chest as she softly pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes. She pulled away from him opening her eyes and smiled as she saw him shift a little. Her cheeks were burning up with the sensation of kissing Ichigo. Her first kiss with him was when he didn't even participate the kiss. She knew he would be so angry with her if he knew, but kissing him this way she didn't feel any pressure. It felt so good, even without him participating the kiss. It was swift yet gentle kiss she gave him, yet her cheeks were burning up as if she had done something really naughty. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to forget about it. No one has seen her kissing Ichigo; she could always pretend it never happened.

She opened her eyes again as she snuggled closer to him and rested her head against his warm chest. She felt comfort in his arms, no one else except for Byakuya could make her feel so safe and at ease. Ichigo would do anything for her, she was aware of that. She was pretty sure Byakuya was aware of that too and that's why Ichigo was allowed to date her let alone marry her. Wrapping her arms firmly around his waist she closed her eyes and tried to catch some sleep again. Maybe this way Ichigo would stop hogging the bed, if he didn't he would definitely crush her body with his heavy brick like body.

-x-

Momo blinked her big brown eyes a couple of times before she realized Tatsuki was really standing there, in front of her house. She smiled a little as she made her way to the girl and looked at the baggage Tatsuki was carrying with her. They would be leaving today, the plane would depart at four. Momo had found it so hard today to say goodbye to Shuuhei, she knew their bond has even grown deeper than it already was. They had been completely honest with each other, he finally told her about his feelings. He loved Kuchiki Rukia, but she didn't love him back the way he wanted her to love him back and he didn't blame her for that either. He was supportive of her and Ichigo. They made each other happy. Momo knew that there had to be some kind of spark between him and Tatsuki. He told her she was crazy when she subtly mentioned it to him, but she was pretty sure there was something between them. Something that made it enough for them to have a first date. If it didn't work out they could always be friends.

Tatsuki noticed how Momo was staring at her. She knew the girl had already ten scenarios in her head about the whole Shuuhei, Rukia matter. She wondered why Momo suddenly had called her like this, but now she knew. One look in the girl's big brown orbs and everything became perfectly clear to her. She was screwed. She let out a shaky breath as she saw Shuuhei walking towards them, also his duffel bag flung over his shoulder like it had no weight. He frowned as he saw Tatsuki standing there and looked at Momo shaking his head a little.

"Please tell me Tatsuki is just really early" Shuuhei pleaded though he knew that was not the case.

It was half past twelve so they had two hours before they had to check in. The car was already ready so he figured when Momo told him to grab his things and put them in the car she just wanted to safe some time so they could have lunch with their friends or something. That was definitely no the case her. Not with Tatsuki standing here as well.

"Tatsuki isn't really early" Momo shrugged, "I called her so we could have lunch together with everyone" Momo said and grinned, "but Gin canceled because he and Rangiku are spending some quality time together apparently, Rukia and Ichigo are doing…something" she muttered and smirked when she saw Shuuhei roll his eyes, "not the obvious she can't even kiss him on the lips so get your mind of the gutter!" she said making him groan.

"I did not think anything like that! Why do you think I have a perverted mind like you!" he scolded her making Momo giggle.

"Anyways so it's just you, me, Izuru and Tatsuki" she said cheerfully before she walked next to Tatsuki and smiled, "so how did you sleep today?" she asked making Tatsuki smile.

"I used earplugs like Byakuya-san" she said and snickered when she saw the surprised look on Momo's face, "I'm kidding they didn't fight at all yesterday" she shrugged though she remembered the serious talk they had with Rukia.

Ichigo was upset but they were not fighting like they usually did. Just some teasing and whining on Ichigo's side. She understood why Ichigo was so upset though, she didn't took any sides but she would have to agree with him that it was not acceptable that she had an affaire with Kaien. Now she could no longer pay attention to any of his lectures without thinking about where his mouth has been. She shrugged the uneasy feeling off and looked over her shoulder.

"What's wrong with you? Didn't go for the ten laps today?" she asked making him glare at her, "I don't understand why you always have to have some sort of exercise it's weird Shuuhei" she said as Momo smiled but kept quiet.

She hoped that Tatsuki and Shuuhei would create some sort of bond today. She knew they already cared for each other, but not the way she cared for Izuru or the way Ichigo cared for Rukia. That was another kind of bond that clearly still have to be formed between them. She didn't want to put much pressure on them both knowing that would only backfire on her plan but she wanted them to move a little faster than this. Almost three months left before high school was finished. She had to push them in the right direction for anything to happen, before the time limit.

She knew that was something nearly impossible to achieve with someone like Shuuhei and Tatsuki.

"Shut up, I am really not in the mood today Tatsuki. I didn't sleep well at all, someone here thought I am Rukia's substitute or something and kept talking to me all night long. I don't need to know about all your girly problems. I found out things about Izuru I never wanted to know!" he said and sighed when Tatsuki snickered.

"Momo!" she coed as she hugged the girl, "you are really amazing. Really you are truly such a wonderful person, that's hilarious" she said and glanced over at Shuuhei who was piercing holes in her back, "weren't you the overprotective cousin a few days ago?" she asked making him narrow his eyes on her, "now you know everything about Izuru, it's what you wanted" she said and smirked when she heard him scoff.

"Yes I definitely know enough to kick his butter later on" he muttered as he shoved his hands on his pockets, "I do not approve of the things he dared doing to Momo" he said making as he looked over at Momo who was nervously looking at the ground. Wait did something more happen than she told him? "Why are you suddenly so nervous Momo?" he asked narrowing his eyes on her to observe her closely.

"Nervous?" she asked and giggled, "I am not nervous at all Shuuhei-kun, why are you asking such a thing?" she said quickly before she put her arm around Tatsuki's, "you know there is this great little restaurant where they serve the best pancakes ever" she said as she tried to change the subject.

Tatsuki noticed that Momo felt uncomfortable with the questions that Shuuhei just asked but she also knew that Shuuhei was already aware of what Momo was trying to hide from him. She didn't know if she should turn around and drag Shuuhei away before he would hurt Izuru when they got to the restaurant or if she should play dumb and pretend she doesn't know what is going on here. She doesn't know Momo that well yet but she didn't want Momo to be in a difficult position as that. Shuuhei would definitely attack his best friend because that was the kind of guy he was and Momo would have to choose between Izuru and her cousin. That wouldn't go so well. She had to do something to help Momo. She turned on her heels so she could face Shuuhei and smiled.

"Shuuhei that reminds me Orihime demanded that I would buy her some sweets. You have to guide me, and that's not a request" she said as she grabbed his wrist and looked over her shoulder, "Momo-chan we'll catch up with you and Izuru in a little bit okay?" she said before she flashed the girl a warm smile and dragged the hot-headed guy away from her.

"What the hell are you doing Tatsuki? You know very well that I need to have a conversation with Izuru!" he growled as he watched her glare at him.

"No you don't!" she said as she released his arm, "they are in a relationship Shuuhei. What they do is their business. I get it you are overprotective over Momo she is all innocent and cute you have this urge to protect her, but what she does together with Izuru is none of your business" she said as she tried to get it through his thick skull.

"You don't know what you are talking about Tatsuki" Shuuhei said in a more calm tone, "what if Ichigo would have done something like that to Orihime. Would you still calmly tell yourself that it's their business what they do together?" he asked her.

She shrugged as she avoided any eye contact with him. She would probably yell at Ichigo telling him how it was too early for them to be doing things like that but she knew that Ichigo was not the kind of guy who would suddenly start doing perverted things with a girl. He was all about morals and principals, heck that guy was such a shy little girl when it came to deeper things than just kissing. Mom and Izuru could not be compared to Orihime and Ichigo. What Momo and Izuru have is so much more, so more intense than the little crush Orihime had on Ichigo.

"I would" she finally answered knowing it was not the answer he wanted to hear, "she will distance herself from you if you will go up there and hurt Izuru. She will not forgive you for hurting the boy she is deeply in love with. Don't you understand that what Momo has with Izuru is something so deep nothing can come between them?"

"I know!" he sighed before he ran a hand through his locks, "damn it she is my cousin and he is my best friend. I know very well of what they have together, it's just making me nauseas" he muttered making Tatsuki smirk.

"It's supposed to make you sick I guess" she muttered before she grabbed his arm again, "whatever right now buying snacks for Orihime is what matters most" she said making him frown.

"I don't know if you realized but I am not exactly close friends with Inoue" he said making Tatsuki shrug, "maybe you are not close friends with her but I certainly am. So suck it up and guide me already" she said making him smirk.

"You are such a demanding woman Tatsuki" he said and smirked before he pulled his arm back, "fine I'll guide you, so let go already I am not going anywhere no need to cling onto me like that" he said in a teasing tone making Tatsuki blush.

"Shut up you idiot! I am not clinging onto you!" she huffed before she punched his arm making him groan out in pain, "serves you right. Saying stupid things like that to me" she whispered before she looked the other way trying to hide the pink color that tainted her cheeks.

It didn't matter how she tried to cover it up, he saw it.

-x-

Rangiku smiled as she watched Gin in the reflection of her mirror. The heart shaped pendant covered in diamonds was dangling in front of her chest. A warm smile plastered on her face as he puts her hair back in place and stood next to her. His hand was softly pressed against her lower back as he stood at her side grinning at the woman he loved. She felt a warm feeling in her chest as she looked at the two of them. Gin was really too sweat. She didn't think she deserved a present like this, not from Gin. Closing her eyes as she imprinted this moment into her memory she felt a burning feeling behind her closed lids. She didn't want to cry, she had done such a good job in distancing herself from Gin. He was just making things so hard for her, she wanted to forget about him yet he made sure she never could. She couldn't hate him, he was the only person in this whole world who could make her smile while crying. He was the only person in the whole world who would come in the middle in the night to her if she called him. She didn't deserve such a good guy like him. She clenched her hand around the heart shaped pedant and opened her eyes.

"You will never let me go will you?" she asked in a soft tone as she turned to look at him.

"Do you even have to ask?"

She shook her head trying to shrug the painful feeling away from her heart, "why do you keep being so nice to me Gin. I can never make you truly happy. You need to forget about me" she whispered as she looked the other way, not daring to look in his eyes.

His hand trailed up her arm sensually before he pressed it against her soft cheek that burned up underneath his touch, "how do you know that you can never make me truly happy. While smiling like this in front of me you already made me happy. Don't tell me what can or can not make me happy because you clearly don't realize what really can make me happy."

"You think that I make you happy but I don't Gin!" she said harshly as she walked past him to the couch plopping down, "I am never around when you need me. I travel from country to country. I have to make-out with my co-stars in those dramas I play. Don't tell me you can live with that!"

Gin turned to look at her and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked over to her. He could tell she was near crying. He realized that she actually did return his feelings but she just distanced herself from him so he would fall out of love with her because she was certain she was not good enough for him. That stupid Rangiku.

"You know me better than that Ran. You know that I would never stop loving you. Sure I'll get jealous at times, but I will never blame you. I know you enjoy acting and I will not take that away from you. I watched you act plenty of times it made your eyes shine with such joy it amazed me. You mean more to me than that Ran and you know it."

She clenched her fist, looking away from his eyes. Seriously he was only making this harder for her. Her career made it impossible for them to have a stable relationship. He needed to accept that. She could only make him happy as his best friend. His life would become miserable if she was his girlfriend. They would be apart from each other for most of the times. Rumors would break them. She would not only lose the man she loved by her career choice but also her best friend. She was not ready to lose the most important person in her life.

Gin noticed the wavering in Rangiku's eyes. She was nervous around him right now, distancing herself more so no emotions were seen through her eyes. She didn't want to break in front of him but it was too late. He already knew what he was feeling right now. He shifted on the couch so he was sitting close to her and grabbed her chin in his hand turning her heart shaped head towards him before he narrowed his eyes on the stubborn woman.

"I am the only man who can make you truly happy Ran, just admit it already. Give up, you are tired with the constant denying that you are in. Just let it out and let me love you. I know it scares you but deep down you know I am not the kind of man who would drop you if we go through a rough time" he said calmly before he his fingers caressed her neck making their way to the back of her head as he kept her steady so their eyes kept locked on each other.

"I am scared Gin. I don't want to lose you" she whispered trying to get loose of his grip but right now she could tell he was being serious. There was no escaping this conversation.

Gin smirked as he brushed some stubborn strawberry locks behind her ear, "it's enough Ran. Just let me do this" he said in a low hushed tone before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "it will be alright" he said trying to calm her thoughts as he pulled her towards him to hold her in a tight embrace.

Rangiku closed her eyes as she allowed Gin to hold her. She hated herself for breaking down in front of him. Why wasn't she able to struggle against his grip on her? Why did she gave in to him? She didn't want to hurt him. He would get hurt if he was together with her. Why didn't he see that? She trailed her small hand over his stomach towards his firm chest as she rested her dainty hand over his heart.

"You are such a fool Gin" she whispered against his chest and smiled when she heard a husky chuckle leave his lips.

"I might be fool, but I am the fool that captured your heart Ran."

"You sure did" she admitted and gripped the wet fabric of his shirt in her small hand, "I really hate you for that" she muttered making him snort.

It was perfect for her being in his arms like this. She didn't know what they became, but she felt safe and protected in his arms. She would cherish this precious moment. His strong arms held her close to his heart, she could hear this steady heart beat that lulled her to a peaceful state of mind, all the thoughts she once had forgotten.

-x-

Ichigo didn't understand why but he felt like he had missed something important. This morning that he woke up his lips tasted like strawberries. He knew that Rukia used a lip conditioning in strawberry at night, but he didn't remember that he used it as well. He never used the lip conditioner! Did he roll over in his sleep against her? She would have his head if she found out if he did such a thing. He glanced over at the girl across if him, she was enjoying a nice cup of hot coco not noticing the stares her boyfriend was giving her. She seemed to be los tin her own little world. No one could tell that deep down she was worried that Ichigo might find out what she had done in the middle of the night! No one could ever find out, he would tease her about it. She hated to have a weakness. She finally looked up from her cup and raised an eyebrow as she caught her boyfriend staring at her and he didn't try to cover it up at all. Kurosaki Ichigo really was a brave man.

"I told you to get a hot coco, but you insisted on a coffee! I am not sharing my hazelnut coco with you, its your own loss" she said in a teasing tone as she sipped from the last remains of her hot liquid.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Her hazelnut coco was the last thing on his mind. He needed the coffee so he wouldn't fall asleep in the plane. He needed to catch up with some schoolwork before he landed at Karakura's airport. He wanted to have some things finished before he would go back to school tomorrow. He knew that people would start wondering why, Arisawa, Hisagi and he were missing on the same days. He was certain Kaien wouldn't cause any trouble for them. He was too busy to cover up his dirty little secret to be bothered with them. The thought of Kaien all over Rukia made his blood boil. He clenched his big hands around his coffee cup and looked down at the steam that emitted from the hot liquid.

"I was kidding about the chocolate milk Kurosaki. No need to get so worked up about it" Rukia finally answered when she noticed that he clearly wasn't going to reply back to her.

"I have been thinking Rukia. I know that you want me to be here before high school is over but I am not sure if I am capable of moving that fast" he admitted, "I should stay with my family for these last few months. We will go together to college, we'll be stuck with each other for eternity. Three months seems nothing compared to that. Besides what can happen in three months apart anyways?"

"A lot!"

"Like what?"

Rukia glared at him for asking her such a ridiculous question. He could fall out of love with her while being away from her. Other girls could try and take him away from her while she was five hours away from him. She was just scared that she would lose him.

"I just don't like to be apart from you!"

Ichigo sighed before he puts his big hand over her small one, "I am telling you that nothing will happen in those short three months. Just trust me, we need to trust each other, Rukia. If there is no trust now how on earth will we survive marriage?"

"I do trust you! It's other women I do not trust" she said making him smirk.

"So you are away that other women are interested in me!"

"Don't get cocky Kurosaki. You are just so hard to miss. A woman who not notice you is blind because people just can't help but to stare at you because of that insane hair color" she said with a straight face though Kurosaki was able to tell that she had a playful tone to her words.

"Insane hair color?" he repeated and smirked, "yet you are the one who always tangles her fingers in this hair with an abnormal color to it."

He licked his lips after he sipped from his coffee and frowned, "I thought I was not allowed to stare at you. So why are you staring at me? Can't keep your eyes of me huh" he said playfully and smirked when he heard her scoff.

"Please you really have an ego the size of a skyscraper" she muttered.

He smirked when he noticed her eyes trail down from his eyes to his nose towards his lips, "no need to be embarrassed Rukia" he said and snickered when he saw how she jumped up because she was caught staring at his lips, "I know you want to taste them."

She narrowed her violate eyes on him, "want to taste what exactly Kurosaki?"

He smirked, "my lips" he said in a husky tone and snickered when he saw her cheeks brighten to a pink color, "you have been staring at them this whole time. It clearly indicates to me that you want to feel them against yours."

"How would you know that? Maybe I just want to taste your coffee" she said as she looked the other way avoiding any eye-contact with him because he would know she was lying if she looked in his amber eyes.

She looked down at their hands and slightly smiled. His hand was so big compared to hers. It fitted perfectly in his. Like it was meant to be held by him.

Her eyes widened to the size of a cue ball as she felt firm lips pressed up her soft pinky lips. She felt his thick eye lashes flutter against her cheek as he closed his eyes. The feel of his lips was not unpleasant. She had felt it before that night. She had kissed him swiftly.

This was quite different. His lips were moving against hers slow and gentle as if he was scared she would break if he handled her too roughly. A slow kiss meant he was savoring the feel of her lips against hers. He was imprinting the way it felt to kiss her lips. She smiled to herself knowing that he would think that his was the first time they shared a kiss. She would never tell him that, that was a lie.

She closed her eyes as well and slowly moved her lips in sync with his. This was far better than the kiss that night. She felt loved by him by the way he was kissing her. A tingling sensation washed over her. All she wanted was that the kiss lasted so much longer. She didn't pull away even though she needed to take a breath. It just felt so right.

Definitely better than the kisses she shared with Kaien.

Ichigo was the first to pull back. His thumb caressed her cheek as he fluttered his eyes back open and stared in deep violate ones.

"You didn't laugh this time. I guess you are more than ready to kiss me" he said teasingly.

She grinned and shrugged , "what are you implying Ichigo?"

"I am saying that you are capable to give a kiss by yourself now" he said and smirked as he leaned over to her, "kiss me."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him back playfully, "you are such a dork Ichigo!"

"That might be true, but I am your dork Rukia" he said and smirked before he leaned back against his chair.

Moments like this was what he was going to miss while being three months away from her.

**See you next time.**


	17. Don't mess with me

**I do not own bleach.**

**I wanted to have a chapter up sooner but I was just busy with school and the holiday and all. I hope I can update faster now that everything is over! **

**wickedsistah1024 – **You are not a failure! I am just glad you took the time to review! Your idea is definitely epic. I love it! I hope I can use it somehow, it would be so awesome. It's really something that would make Rukia lose her words. Rangiku and Gin definitely deserved their happy ending. I just love them as a couple so I had to put them together one way or another. I tried to make them express themselves to each other. She is sad that he is leaving and he knows he hurts her by leaving her behind but they will be together again. I should make a happy ending right? Haha. Thank you for your review! I hope you had a great holiday as well.

**LittleRuu –** I wouldn't mind some stir in their relationship either! Haha. I love drama after all, it makes them grow closer to each other after all. I think in a way he does know something must have happened that night because he clearly tasted strawberries. He just isn't sure because he thinks Rukia is not capable of doing such a thing. He would be surprised! Haha. Thanks for the review!

**Everyone thank you for your reviews!**

_**Bleeding Moon.**_

**Chapter seventeen - Don't mess with me.**

Ichigo dropped his bag on his desk with a thud before he sat down. He was still beat from all that traveling he did this weekend. It was worth it but still he sure could use a day off to catch up on some sleep. He looked over to Inoue who walked to his desk with a smile on her face. Her finger was nervously drawing circles on the cold surface of his desk while her eyes were fixed on the ground instead of him. He didn't bother to encourage her to speak her mind, he didn't know if he was going to like it what she was about to tell him.

Orihime slowly looked up to meet his eyes as she flashed him a small smile, "how is Rukia-chan doing?" she finally asked, "I hope she is doing alright. Shiba sensei got a hard time here he suddenly got called up by some higher ups this morning" she informed him.

Ichigo narrowed his amber eyes on her as he leaned forward, "what do you mean higher ups?"

"An important phone call from Tokyo. So important that he walked out in the middle of his lecture, it was really suspicious actually" she said before she looked over her shoulder meeting Uryu's eyes, " Ishida-kun heard Kuchiki-san's name come up during a meeting between the principle and Shiba sensei, so I thought you might just know what's going on."

Ichigo let out a long sigh before he leaned back against his chair to sit more comfortable. He didn't exactly know what Kuchiki wanted with Shiba but he could let his imagination run wild and guess it was about the whole affaire. He didn't think Byakuya would play games like this though. He assumed Byakuya didn't tell the principle about an affaire maybe a possible transfer, it was subtle. It was something Byakuya would do. Ichigo looked up meeting Inoue's eyes and shrugged. He couldn't tell her anything because he really did not know what this matter was about.

"I'm sorry Inoue but I don't know anything about this, maybe Shiba wants to teach at some big shot school in Tokyo its possible right. He is still young he could always want to make a big career change" he shrugged before he leaned his head on the palm of his hand, "I'm really tired Inoue and right now this is the least of my concern."

Orihime nodded quickly, "of course Kurosaki-kun. Now I think about it you are the only one who showed up. Tatsuki and Hisagi-kun both took a day off today" she said making Ichigo frown, "well you are late, but you showed up that's what only matter."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "those idiots made me come to school today while they took a day off. I'll definitely hurt them" he muttered before he looked the other way.

Orihime slightly smiled before she made her way to Uryu and Chizuru, "he doesn't know anything about Kuchiki or what he wants with Shiba sensei, I'm sorry" she said softly making Chizuru pout while Uryu tried to calm her down.

"You don't have to be sorry Inoue" he said as he put his hand on her arm to reassure her that everything was fine, "we'll figure things out."

"We'll figure things out? If you haven't realized Ishida we are teenagers it's not like they will give us a good explanation about what is going on here. They'll will just sugar coat their talks to make sure the school remains its stainless image" she sighed shaking her head in disapproval.

"Stop blowing things up, Chizuru-chan. I am sure Kurosaki-kun is right about this. I think Shiba sensei wants to build up his career and start a new job at Tokyo. He is still young after all, Karakura is such a small town, he can achieve far more in Tokyo."

Ishida nodded as he backed up Orihime in this, "please Chizuru refrain yourself from making rash assumptions. We don't know what is going on here and it would be best just to let Shiba explain himself to us when he gets back."

Chizuru folded her arms across her chest firmly, "fine! I am just worried you know. Shiba sensei is the only teacher here who is close to our age and understands us better. I just don't want to have another teacher again" she mumbled.

All the eyes went to the sliding doors as they heard it slam shut. Kaien looked at his class letting out a sigh before he made his way to the front of the class. He knew he had to tell them something. He owed them that much seeing how he up and left without an explanation.

"I know you have a lot of questions for me right now, but honestly I don't know what to tell you at the moment. All you need to know that the rumors about me leaving to some private school is not true!"

Ichigo sat up right. He should have listened to Orihime's full story but he was just tired and irritated, he probably owed her an apology later on for treating her like some random gossiper. She must have been worried and he just brushed her off coldly because he didn't catch enough sleep the last couple of days. Kaien getting a phone call from Kuchiki Byakuya was weird. It shouldn't be brushed off that easily.

"Then enlighten us Shiba sensei" Ichigo called making Kaien look up to meet his eyes, "what did Byakuya-san ask of you?"

Kaien rolled his eyes at the question that Kurosaki asked of him. Like the rude mouthed kid didn't know what that phone call was about. If he was with Kuchiki that weekend he should know what it was all about right? He didn't have the right to take his anger out on Kurosaki. He ran his fingers through his dark locks and gulped.

"It was just business."

"Such a vague answer" Uryu whispered as he opened his book, "so we should take that as a hint that you don't want to talk about it sensei?"

Kaien nodded slightly, "yeah I don't want to talk about it. All you need to know is that I am not leaving Karakura no matter what other people tell you. I will be here till the end; I want to shake hands with each one of you on graduation day, so I am not going anywhere."

"That's good enough for me" Ichigo muttered as he looked the other way not wanting to face Shiba.

Kaien smirked before he opened his book and held it in his hand again, "Inoue please read the following paragraph" he said as he continued with his lecture.

Ichigo looked from Chizuru to Inoue and rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know what you two are talking about but I have some stuff to take care of first" he said weirdly before he walked past the two girls and made his way to Kaien's office.

"Come in."

Ichigo closed the door behind him and walked up to the desk of his homeroom teacher who seemed surprised to see him there. He knew why Kaien was so surprised their last conversation didn't exactly go well. He needed to forget about the past. Rukia was no longer involved with this guy and they both regretted that it ever happened. At least Rukia regretted that it ever happened. He wasn't so sure about Kaien but that did not matter to him, because Rukia was his now.

"Kurosaki?" Kaien asked, "What an awkward surprise" he muttered making Ichigo snort.

"It's not like I want to be here, Shiba" Ichigo called out before he took a seat on the chair in front of Shiba's desk, "I just have to ask what Byakuya wants."

"You really are too straightforward at times Kurosaki" Kaien sighed before he rubbed his temples as if to relieve some stress, "Byakuya wants me to keep quiet about what happened between me and his sister, what he means is that no one can find out. No one, he is willingly to pay me as well."

"He means you can't tell your wife either?"

Kaien looked at Kurosaki and gave him a slight nod, "yes, not even her."

"So what's the problem?"

Kaien let out a chuckle as he sat down, "that is the problem because I already told her. She didn't take it too well, she packed her stuff and went back to our hometown" he muttered, "and I am not sure if she has told anyone."

"Who is she going to tell, the press?" Ichigo asked confused.

"I am pretty sure Miyako would not do such a thing. I wanted to call her today actually, I wanted to meet with her to talk things over but now it would seem like I just want to talk to her to keep her quiet. Byakuya is really an intimidating person."

Ichigo smirked and nodded, "oh yeah he is. If you are right your wife is just hurt and you two have lots to talk about. I don't think you have something to worry about" Ichigo muttered before he got up and turned to leave, "I won't give you a hard time anymore, either."

"Oh you feel sorry for me now, Kurosaki?"

"You are paying for what you did in your own way; I have no right to punish you for your deeds. I was just really jealous I guess" he said before he closed the door behind him making Kaien smirk.

-x-

Momo smiled as she watched Rukia. She heard that everything went really good between her friend and her boyfriend. She was just really curious; she wanted to know what Rukia was feeling at the moment. Rukia seemed all excited and cheerful this morning. Something good must have happened. She sat down next to her at their usual table and sipped from her warm tea before she looked back at Rukia.

"So tell me why are you glowing this afternoon?"

Rukia frowned a little as her eyes met Momo's, "glowing? I am not glowing Momo, can't I be happy? I am just really happy" she said making Momo giggle.

"That's what I am talking about. It's not you Rukia!"

Rukia smiled and nodded, "just things went so well between me and Ichigo. I am just glad that we can finally breathe again. All the drama is over and we can finally act like a normal couple. It felt so good to walk around the city and just be ourselves again. I felt like I was ten again when we were together. The fun we had, it was so pure. Like the old days."

Momo rolled her eyes as she giggled, "you sound like a woman in love. Really it's so cheesy" she muttered making Rukia snort.

"You are the one who wanted to know why I am so happy in the first place! Then don't ask me if you actually don't want to know" she mumbled a bit upset making Momo only laugh louder.

"Come on Rukia-chan I am just joking! I am glad for you and Kurosaki. You two deserve it. Talking about dates I didn't see you two for a while, did it finally happen?" she asked making Rukia choke in her drink.

"Did what happen?"

Momo grinned and shook her head a little, "the kiss of course, what else should I be talking about?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes on Rukia, "unless you are telling me that you did something more than just kissing!"

"We only kissed!"

"Oh really? Why does it sound like a lie to me?"

Rukia puts her hands on Momo's arms as she held her more firmly, "Momo nothing happened, I mean it. We are both not ready for something more than juts a kiss. Kissing is already awkward enough for us."

"It shouldn't be so awkward Rukia-chan, it's your boyfriend. You should want to kiss him more willingly. It sounds like an obligation the way you talk about it."

"It's not Momo, I really love Ichigo. Nothing is wrong with us, we are just moving really slowly. Everyone has their own pace right?"

Izuru nodded as he sat down across the girls, "you are right Rukia-chan. Don't listen to Momo, she is just talking about her own relationship. Everyone should move on their own pace, there is nothing wrong with your relationship."

Momo huffed as she looked at her boyfriend, "you sure love to interrupt people, Izuru!"

Izuru smirked as he looked at his girlfriend before he looked back at his lunch, "speaking of relationships did you hear that Gin and Rangiku are sort of together. He confessed to her again and this time she let him in."

"That's great news! I mean Gin tried to reach to her for so long. I am really happy for him" Momo whispered before she stole some strawberries from Izuru, "speaking of Gin and Rangiku where are they?"

"Together…somewhere."

"So that means Gin didn't tell you anything?" Momo asked before she giggled, "I guess they don't want to be interrupted."

Rukia rolled her eyes as she gave Momo a slight push, "it means that Rangiku had to be at the set again and he tagged along because maybe she wanted him to?"

"I am going with Rukia on this one Momo" Izuru smiled.

Rukia looked up and frowned as she saw the guards of her brother. Byakuya left early that morning it was weird of him to show up at her school without letting her know first. She got up as she looked at Izuru and Momo giving them a slight smile before she made her way to the door.

"Byakuya nii-sama?"

"Rukia-chan, come on let's go. We should have that talk now don't you think so?"

"Now why right now?" she asked confused.

Byakuya slightly smiled before he puts his hand on her shoulder, "we should have that talk right now Rukia-chan. I am asking you as a big brother to pack your things right now and come with me."

Rukia nervously bit her lip before she turned around and gathered her stuff quickly, "I need to go Byakuya nii-sama is really serious this time, I'll talk to you soon" she said before she left in a hurry joining Byakuya in the car.

"It's really this serious nii-sama?" Rukia asked, "I mean it's weird that you left early for a meeting and then suddenly show up at my school" she mumbled.

"We need to talk about you and Shiba Kaien, Rukia-chan."

Rukia clenched her fist as she tried to restrain herself. She didn't want to look like she was panicking about this subject. She needed to stay calm as her big brother.

"I know you found out about me and Shiba sensei" she whispered softly, "but I promise you nii-sama that it is in the past. I am really happy right now, being together with Kurosaki. I have made some great friends here. It's really in the past."

Byakuya nodded, "I know that it's in the past, but I had to make sure that no one would ever find out about it. It will ruin our reputation Rukia-chan" he said calmly as he looked back at her, "I had to make sure Shiba would keep quiet."

"Nii-sama what did you do?" Rukia asked as she felt panic raise inside of her somehow she did not like the look in her brother's eyes, "please tell me you didn't threaten him?"

"I didn't threaten him Rukia-chan, you know me better than that" he said and sighed, "I just asked of him to keep quiet about and not to talk to anyone about it."

Rukia narrowed her eyes on her brother and slightly nodded, "so that's all you wanted to talk about or is there something more nii-sama?"

Byakuya looked at her as he cleared his throat a pink color was visible on his cheeks that it made Rukia wonder what he was keeping from her, "I actually wanted someone else to talk to you about this, but I am the only family member you got" he muttered.

"What is it?" Rukia asked as she grew impatient with Byakuya talking around the subject it made her feel nervous.

Byakuya grabbed a package out of suitcase and dumped it on his sister's lap as he nervously looked out the window, "take those" he muttered as he tried hard to look as if he was calm.

Rukia raised an eyebrow at him before she owned the brown package to look what's inside. Her eyes widened as she noticed what it was and closed it immediately.

"Nii-sama!"

"Precaution Rukia, as a good older brother I should make sure you are completely taking care of. This is just making sure you can finish high school and college without any obstacle in the way."

Rukia gulped before she slightly nodded and threw it in her bag, "sure, you are right. It's just really…embarrassing."

"Trust me I know" Byakuya muttered before he sat right again and straightened his tie a little, "so since you have the day off let's do something together, what about having a coffee together?"

Rukia smiled and nodded as she looked at her brother before she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "you are really a great older brother Byakuya. I am really glad that I have you" she said before she sat right again as well, "coffee sounds good to me."

-x-

Ichigo frowned as he walked into his father's clinic seeing that there was no big emergency as his father claimed there was. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to the examination room opening the door without bothering to knock because he assumed his father was cleaning up.

"Sorry to intrude" he said surprised seeing there was a dark haired girl sitting on the examination table while her arm was being wrapped up, "I didn't know you had a patient in here."

Isshin looked up and grinned, "of course not, I am almost done Ichigo. You should walk this lovely lady home when I am finished with wrapping her arm up."

Ichigo sighed as he stood in the doorway as he glared wholes in his father's back, "why do I need to walk her home? Doesn't she have family nearby?"

Isshin looked over his shoulder and if looks could kill…well Ichigo knew that it was him on that table instead that girl, "fine I'll walk her home."

"Thank you so much Kurosaki!"

Ichigo frowned as he looked at the girl as if to show her how unhappy she made him right now. It seemed like she didn't care because her grin got only wider while she watched her arm being wrapped up in bandages.

"I do have family but they are out of town" she said as if she read his mind, "I just need some help with my things" she said as she gestured to the bags on the table, "I would like to go home with my bags you know."

Ichigo slightly nodded and waited patiently for her. He grabbed the bags of the table when she was finished and walked out with her feeling his father following behind them.

"Don't do something your father wouldn't do!"

"I have a girlfriend you old goat!"

The girl looked at him and smirked, "you already have a girlfriend?" she asked before she pouted her lips a little, "that's too bad" she whispered making Ichigo slightly smile before he rolled his eyes.

"My name is Senna by the way! I am new in town" she informed before she quickened her pace a little and turned to look at Ichigo, "let's be friends, okay."

"Sure" Ichigo said a bit unsure.

Senna grinned before she turned around again and walked beside him, "so what's the girlfriend like?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Senna smiled as she gave him a light shove, "don't want to talk about it? You sound really annoyed with the subject. Don't you love her?"

"Of course I love her! I just don't want to tell a stranger about her" he muttered, "you don't know her and we are not exactly close friends so I have no obligation to tell you about her."

Senna sighed and nodded, "you are right sorry if I upset you about it. It sure is a stingy subject, the girlfriend I mean" she muttered, "it doesn't seem like you love her like you claim you do" she sang before she giggled, "it doesn't matter anyways."

Ichigo clenched his fist as he looked at the little dark haired girl. She almost annoyed him the way Rukia always did. There was something about her that reminded him about Rukia. He just didn't want to tell the annoying girl about Rukia, she didn't know her so she doesn't have to know what kind of person she is.

"Are we there yet?" Ichigo asked as he dodged the subject, he just wanted her to stop talking about Rukia already.

"Just two more blocks!" she informed, "so what school are you going to?"

"Karakura high school."

Senna nodded slightly, "you sure are a hard person to have a conversation with you know that Kurosaki-san! I wonder how on earth your girlfriend can live with that" she said and giggled, "she must be an amazing person."

Ichigo had to agree with that, "I am different with her she knows me, and yes she is an amazing person but not just because she can live with me."

"You told me something about your girlfriend! I thought that subject was off limits" she said and smirked, "I think I am getting to you Kurosaki!" she said and giggled before she opened the front door, "thanks for walking me home, I hope we can meet again soon" she said before she closed the door once her bags were in as well.

Ichigo frowned a little as he walked away. Honestly he hoped her never see her again. Somehow she seemed so determined to invade his private life and he didn't like it. Just three more months before he would be together with Rukia again. Thank god she was not as annoying as this girl though she came as close to her.

"Who was that? She was sure a loud person" he heard a familiar voice say, "I hope to meet you again? It sounded like a date though I know it's not but it sure sounded like one" he heard her snicker.

"Shut up I would never date a random woman like that, besides I already have a girlfriend who I am about to marry" he said making Tatsuki nod.

"That's true did you tell your family yet?"

Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked back together with Tatsuki, "I didn't have the time, every time I wanted to tell them something came up. They will be okay with it though I have nothing to worry about."

"I know you don't have to worry about it" Tatsuki said and smiled, "so how was school Kurosaki? Did you enjoy it?" she asked teasingly making him glare at her.

"You are evil you know that?" he asked, "but I could have a talk with Shiba so I guess I don't have much to complain about" he said making Tatsuki narrow her eyes on him.

"You talked to Shiba about Rukia?" she whispered as she looked around to make sure no one heard them, "what did he say? Did he apologize, did you yell at him again?"

"I didn't yell at him! Why do you always assume the worst of me! Some friend you are Tatsuki" he muttered before he looked ahead again, "no Byakuya warned him to keep quiet about the whole thing but he already told his wife and he doesn't know if his wife kept quiet about it. He assumes she did but he isn't sure where she is at the moment she just up and left."

"What's so strange about it Kurosaki? She found out her husband cheated on her with a student. I would leave as well just to clear my head you know. If their marriage is solid enough they will make it, I am pretty sure Shiba loves his wife enough to beg for forgiveness of the bottom of his heart."

"They will be alright" Ichigo nodded before he smirked, "are you going to tell me why both you and Hisagi didn't show up today? Did you spend the day together?" he asked making Tatsuki snort.

"Of course not! We are just friends; don't just assume things like that Kurosaki!"

"I know you since I was five Tatsuki I just have to make sure you are alright you know" he said and chuckled, "no need to get so embarrassed in front of me."

"I am not embarrassed! I am telling you that I didn't spent the day with Hisagi. Let's just drop the subject" she muttered and followed after him in his house, "does Kuchiki knows what her brother has done?"

"I don't know but Byakuya is not a secretive person. I assume that he will tell her eventually" Ichigo muttered as he walked with her to his room making both Karin and Yuzu share glances, "Shiba didn't seem worried, I am pretty sure he work things out so let's just talk about something else."

"What about your date?" Tatsuki asked and chuckled when Ichigo glared at her.

-x-

Rukia walked to the front door and smiled when it opened revealing a worried Hisana. She raised an eyebrow as she stepped inside and gave the maid her bag and jacket, "something wrong Hisana-san? You don't seem okay" she said softly as she looked over to the couches and saw a dark haired woman sitting there.

Hisana saw that Rukia already spotted her guest and leaned in closer, "she insisted on getting in or she would go public" she whispered.

"Go public?" Rukia asked confused, "who is that woman Hisana-san?"

Hisana just shrugged, "I don't know Rukia-sama but I am glad that you are talking to her here. This is the safest place after all" she said before she walked away.

Rukia walked over to the couches and looked over to the woman as she slightly smiled, "Kuchiki Rukia, can I help you?" she asked politely.

"In matter of fact you can" the woman said firmly before she smiled as well, "I just want to know the truth Kuchiki-san" the woman said as she narrowed her eyes on Rukia, "did you have an affaire with my husband?"

Rukia gulped as she looked at the woman. This was Kaien's wife? What was she doing here in Tokyo? She thought that Byakuya took care of matters. She sat down quietly but kept her face straight, something she has learned from her brother. She didn't want the woman to know she was actually panicking right now.

"I am sorry" she whispered as she looked down, she wasn't able to look this woman in the face right now not after what question she asked knowing it would probably break the woman's heart.

"I can assume that it's true then" the woman said before she nodded, "I never would have thought that Kaien would have an affair with a kid" the woman said and shook her head a little, "I am not mad at you" she said as she sat straight, "I am not mad at my husband either, I am just really disappointed in him."

"I am truly sorry Shiba-san" Rukia said softly, "but I can assure you nothing happened. I-I didn't sleep with him and I never intended to either. I am sure that Shiba sensei truly loves you. I know you don't want to hear it from me right now but it's true. What we had is nothing that can be compared to your marriage. I just want to leave things…in my past."

The woman nodded and smiled, "I know, your brother was clear about that" she said as she sipped from her tea, "I was never going to go public I just wanted to hear things from you. I can expect you to stay away from him now?"

Rukia looked at her and nodded, "I will stay away from him, and really I don't want to have anything to do with him."

"Then please stay away from Karakura for a while."

Rukia frowned as she looked at the woman, "w-what? Why? Karakura is my hometown. You cannot ask something like that of me. I have family living in Karakura and my boyfriend lives there as well. You cannot expect me to stay away from Karakura."

"I can" she said as she looked at Rukia, "I don't know if you know the real Kaien, Rukia but you mean more to him than he does to you. You actually have no idea of his true feelings for you, but what can I expect you are just a kid."

Rukia didn't know why her words hurt her so much but it did. It felt like they just stabbed right through her heart.

"So because Kaien feels something for me that I don't return I cannot go back to Karakura? You cannot ask something like that of me, right now you are the one who is behaving like a child" Rukia shot back making the woman let out a chuckle.

"I am the one who has the advantage here Rukia. If you know what's good for you, you will stay away for a while" she said before she got up, "that is all."

Rukia watched the woman leave and leaned back against the couch as she let out a sigh, "did you hear that Hisana-san?" she asked knowing the woman was close because she was just worried about her.

"I-I did."

"What choice do I have" Rukia whispered making Hisana sit down next to her.

"You are Kuchiki Rukia; don't let her get to you. If you want to go to Karakura go. The Kurosaki family lives there she has no right to tell you where to go and not to go. How about you call this number" Hisana said softly as she shoved a card in Rukia's hand, "he knows everything about everybody. How do you think Byakuya knew about you and Shiba Kaien" Hisana whispered before she got up and went back to her duties.

Rukia looked at the card in her hand and frowned, should she really sink as low as that woman?

She didn't like the way the woman told her she was a kid and had no right to visit Karakura anymore. Not even Byakuya talked to her in that way. She should just show the woman who she was messing with.

**See you next chapter!**


	18. Jealousy sucks

**I do not own bleach.**

**wickedsistah1024 – **you are sure right about the confrontation. I couldn't dodge that anymore I had to write about I sooner or later XD. I like some drama as well. Senna will definitely be one of the difficulties in their relationship but I am sure it will only make their relationship stronger. Thank you for the review!

**Teshichan –** You really read them all at once XD? I hope you liked the chapters. I just wanted Byakuya and Rukia to express their sibling love more openly. Even with Miyako's warning I am pretty sure Rukia would just go to Karakura anyways. No one will tell her what she can and cannot do XD. Thanks for the review!

**Thornspike – **I have been stalling his reaction for quite some time now. I want him to come off cheerful and positive about them but still somewhat serious. Rangiku and Gin deserved some happiness as well, he has been waiting for quite some time now I think he has waited long enough XD. Senna definitely has a big role in their relationship. Thank you for the review!

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

_**Bleeding Moon.**_

**Chapter eighteen – Jealousy sucks.**

Ichigo was rushing to the station with his earplugs on. He was drowning everything out just focusing on getting to the station as fast as possible. He was excited to see his dark haired girlfriend after a whole month. He didn't know why she was insisting on coming over but he didn't care either. He didn't notice that a certain dark haired girl was staring at him. She grinned as she noticed who he was and started waving at him yet he didn't notice because only one thing was on his mind. He turned off the volume on his i-phone and scrolled down the text he got from Rukia. She would arrive in five minutes so he was in time. He knew you couldn't let Kuchiki Rukia wait for longer then ten minutes or she would make sure you would regret it your whole life.

"Kurosaki!"

He looked up from his cell phone as he heard someone call his name. It was not a familiar voice to him so he had his guard up especially since it sounded like a woman. He did have female friends but it sure didn't sound like the voice of either one of them, and it definitely wasn't Rukia. She only used his last name when she was scolding him. He frowned as he noticed the dark haired girl who was waving at him very cheerfully. A bit too cheerful for his liking.

"Senna wasn't it?" he asked as he looked at her, "what are you doing here? Going on a trip?" he asked as he walked towards the fountain where he was supposed to meet Rukia.

"No actually my mother came back from Tokyo a few days ago but she forgot something here or lost it but won't admit to it…so I came to pick it up for her since she is too busy with her new husband" she muttered and rolled her eyes indicating to Ichigo that she clearly didn't like her mother's husband, "so what are you doing here Kurosaki? Are you going on a trip?" she asked.

Ichigo looked at her noticing she was getting uneasy with the subject so he didn't ask much about her mother or her husband, "no my girlfriend is coming over I am just waiting for her" he informed before he looked around again, "the train should arrive in a minute or so."

Senna nodded and looked the other way, "so she is skipping school to be with you? She must really love you" she said softly and smiled, "you must be really happy with her?"

Ichigo looked at her finding her questions a bit weird but didn't look into it; it just didn't matter to him. Rukia was the only girl he could love in that way.

"I am really happy with her" he shrugged, "and I am sure she loves me otherwise she wouldn't have accepted my proposal" he said ignoring the shocked expression he got from Senna.

"Marriage?" she asked surprised, "isn't it a bit too soon for that? I mean you are just eighteen or you still have to become eighteen it doesn't matter. You shouldn't take marriage too lightly Kurosaki" Senna said in a warning tone making Ichigo snort.

"I am not taking it lightly I have known Rukia almost whole my life and since the moment I met her I knew I would spend the rest of my life with her. I know what I want and so does she. If we weren't ready I wouldn't have asked her to marry me" he answered before he smiled noticing the dark haired girl who was making her way through the crowd.

"I think this Rukia clearly has lost her mind" Senna muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"It's Kuchiki-san for you" Ichigo corrected her before he leaned down and kissed the surprised dark haired girl's cheek, "took you long enough shorty I have been waiting here for hours" he said in a whining tone make Rukia glare at him.

"Don't start with me Ichi!" she said and smirked, "I missed you too" she whispered before she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to give him a light kiss on the lips, "kissing was okay right" she giggled making him smirk.

"You were the one who would blush like a little girl every time I tried to kiss you. Look at you all confident now. Even pulling me down for a kiss" he said teasingly earning a punch to his arm from his smirking girlfriend.

Rukia pulled away from him as she noticed the girl standing next to Ichigo. She wasn't hiding the fact that she was staring at them. Rukia looked from the girl to Ichigo and slightly smiled.

"Who is your friend Ichigo?" she asked as she observed the girl.

Rukia bit her lip nervously as she noticed who this girl was. She was glad she didn't say anything because this was clearly the girl she had seen on the picture before. The picture Aizen had sent her. It would come in handy to befriend this girl even if she didn't like the fact that this girl was standing too close to her Ichigo.

"Oh this is…" he said and looked at her trying to remember her name again.

"Senna" the girl said and smiled, "I broke my arm while I was skating with some friends and that's how I ended up at the Kurosaki clinic. Kurosaki sensei ordered that Kurosaki-kun brought me home."

Rukia smiled and nodded, "sounds like your dad Ichigo" she giggled before she took Ichigo's hand since he offered it, "well it was nice meeting you Senna" she said before she walked away with Ichigo.

"Let's meet again some time Kurosaki-kun!" Senna called making Rukia snort though she was sure Senna did not hear it because of the distance between them.

"She sure likes you, you must be an amazing friend to her" Rukia muttered.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and frowned at her remark, "seriously this is the second time I have met her. I don't know anything about her so there is no reason for you to get all jealous like this" he said and smirked, "though it's cute to see you all worked up."

"I am not getting worked up by some girl" she muttered and looked the other way, "I am just saying that she must really like you."

"It's called jealousy Rukia" Ichigo chuckled before he held her hand tighter in his to let her know that he wasn't letting go of her in his own way, "I can't even remember her name let's just forget about her. I am starved."

Rukia nodded and looked over her shoulder before she smiled, "sure but I did promise Yuzu that we would be in time for movie night so we have to eat something quick" she said and smiled as she saw the glint of happiness in her boyfriend's eyes.

She didn't found it weird at all because she felt the same. It was like the old times only better.

"So you really aren't friends with her?" Rukia asked as she looked back up to meet her boyfriend's eyes.

She was sitting across him at their usual table. Ichigo was enjoying his burger while she was slurping down a large vanilla milkshake. She didn't broke eye contact once with him. Ichigo found it amusing what talking to one girl could do to Rukia.

"For the tenth time Rukia I don't even want to be friends with her. She asks too many personal questions yet she doesn't share anything. She yells things so loud that the whole neighborhood can enjoy our conversation and she is just a patient of my father. So just drop the subject already."

Rukia rolled her eyes showing Ichigo she didn't bought it and looked back at him, "just friends Ichigo? So what about the whole 'let's meet again sometime Kurosaki-kun?' thing?" she asked and raised an eyebrow at him, "what should I think of that? It clearly sounded like she thinks of you two being friends or even more than that" she muttered looking the other way.

She knew that Ichigo didn't have the guts to be more than friends with any other girl than her. He just couldn't love any other girl like her and the fact that he was scared of what she might do to him if he ever started dating an other girl. It was fun to play the jealous girlfriend because he was stuttering and panicking. He was clearly not acting like the confident Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo sipped from his cold drink cooling himself down since he needed it, and looked back at his overly jealous girlfriend.

"I don't know why she said that Rukia! Clearly there is something wrong with her head. I do not want to meet her again as more than friends. She said the same thing the last time, she must be feeling lonely or something I don't know. Just drop it already, it's getting annoying."

Rukia slightly smiled putting her cup down and looked at him, "she must be feeling lonely and you are the one who should help her feel more at home here in Karakura?" she asked and folded her arms across her chest showing him she was growing impatient with his answers, "since when are you so kindhearted Kurosaki, you never cared before. Why with this girl? What makes her so special?"

"She is not special! Dammit Rukia she is not even my friend, why don't you try to understand that already! This is getting really annoying. It's getting late we shouldn't let Yuzu and Karin wait" he said annoyed getting up to throw their trash away.

Rukia smirked and got up as well following after her boyfriend. She noticed the long strides he took he must be really pissed right now. She jogged a bit to keep up with him before she grabbed his arm making him stop and turn around so he can look at her.

"What?"

Rukia smiled and shrugged at that response, "I was just messing around with you Ichigo of course I know she is nothing to you than just a friend. It's just fun to see you get all irritated and feel proud at the same time."

"What do you mean?"

Rukia smirked folding her arms across her chest, "like you don't know. You enjoyed it more than you show it. You like it when I act like the jealous girlfriend, because it shows you how much I really care for you" she said and shrugged, "but we don't need arguments for that do we Kurosaki?"

Ichigo smirked liking the way this was heading, it sounded like Rukia was challenging him to do something, something more than just talking.

"You are really an idiot" Rukia muttered before she dropped her arms.

A gasp left her lips while her eyes almost popped out of her head as she looked at the face of the man that was kissing her. She didn't expect him to kiss her out of the blue. She expected him to make a nasty remark back yet he chose to eat of her face. It wasn't like she didn't like it. She smirked in the kiss before she stood on her toes to participate the kiss better and ran her fingers through his mess of orange locks gripping them harshly as she pulled out of the kiss to only crash her lips against his again biting his lower lip. She was surprised when she heard a low groan coming from him.

"But I am still the idiot you decided to marry Kuchiki Rukia" he said in his confident tone making Rukia chuckle.

"Damn right I will marry this idiot" she muttered making him only grin wider.

"You two are so late!" Yuzu said pouting her lips, "Movie night started at eight we had to start the movie already because we have to go to bed early onii-chan! Why are you two so late?"

By the flustered looks on both Ichigo and Rukia's faces it wasn't a question her brother had to answer. She could already tell why they were late. She rolled her eyes and leaned back down on the couch pretending she didn't ask them anything.

"I hope it was a really romantic date otherwise you missed half of move night for nothing" Yuzu muttered under her breath making Karin chuckle.

"Don't be so hard on them Yuzu-chan, they haven't seen each other for almost a month. It's understandable that they wanted to spend some time together" she shrugged, "besides we would miss onii-chan? He would just hog the couch like always."

Yuzu smiled feeling Rukia snuggling close to her under the blankets and looked at her left to see that Ichigo had taken his rightful place next to Karin as well. It felt so right again, this was the way it was supposed to be. The four of them on a Thursday night enjoying a comedy.

"Onii-chan what's that?" Karin asked and smirked as she noticed the red mark on her brother's neck, "did a bug bite you?" she asked teasingly knowing her brother would light up like a Christmas tree.

"I don't know what you are talking about Karin! There is nothing there" he quickly answered as he tried to cover it up with the collar of his shirt though there was no point to it seeing Karin already saw it.

-x-

Rukia smirked as she looked at the surprised woman across her. She was having a cup of coffee at the fancy restaurant her brother owned in Karakura. For one she could have free drinks and food there and of course the service was fantastic. But she could also count on the employees to keep their mouths shut because she was the sister of their boss. She had her eyes locked on the dark haired woman who seemed to be lost in deep thoughts.

"You threatened me the last time you were Tokyo. I had no time to tell you, you would regret it. No one threatens me without a reason, Miyako-san. I told you that I will no longer stay in contact with your husband nor will I go near him. Yet you felt the need to threaten me, ordering me not to come to Karakura. I thought I would notify you personally that I am here, back in my hometown Karakura."

Miyako gulped and narrowed her eyes on Rukia, "I assume you have something to tell me? Why else would you dare to come back to Karakura and inform me about it? There must be something you want to discuss with me."

Rukia noticed that Miyako did not wince once. It meant that she thought that Rukia was bluffing. She would regret that act of her.

"I know what secret you are keeping here in Karakura. I have met her, personally. I am here to spend some time with my boyfriend quietly. You know what that means Miyako-san?"

Miyako smirked and nodded, "I know very well what that means. You don't want me to tell anyone about the relationship you had with my husband. Why would I do that Rukia? I don't believe you. If there is one thing I have learned about noble families like yours it's that they are very good at manipulating people. You cannot manipulate me Rukia. It's not you who has the right to be angry it's me!"

Rukia nodded and smirked, "finally the truth came out. The one you are angry at is me and not your husband. You love him you blame me for what happened don't you?"

"I do blame you for what has happened. We were happy before. You changed everything for us. He is no longer happy with me and you dare to tell me that he didn't mean anything to you. That what you shared was pure physically. You are lying to me in my face Rukia. I do not like liars."

"For me it was pure physical. I do not control your husband's mind, please remember that. I know you are not sure of that but I don't. Ichigo is all I want and if you are getting in my way I will make sure that you will regret it" Rukia smiled before she got up.

"Afraid that the boy doesn't love you at much as you believe he does?"

Rukia looked at her and smiled, "I am afraid it's your daughter you have been secretly hiding for the past fifteen years that will end up hurt."

Rukia smirked as she noticed that Miyako looked shocked. So the information was true after all.

"Please…Kaien doesn't know about her yet. I wanted to tell him when the time was right, but then the whole affaire came up" she whispered and looked down, "it was all messed up and now I am not only hurting him but Senna as well" she whispered harshly, "and its all because of you."

Rukia sighed and turned to look at her, "how is this mess my fault? You're five years older than Kaien. He will understand that when you were a teenager you messed up and became a teenage mom. You clearly don't know him as good as you claim you do. Because if you know him the way I know him you would know that he is not a person who would judge you. You were young and couldn't take care of a child so you left her with your parents it was before you met him. You were the one who decided to keep secrets from him it was not me who told you to do that. So it's all on you, Miyako-san. If you are looking for someone to blame, the one you should blame is you."

Miyako got up and straightened her jacket before she looked at Rukia with a smirk on her face, "you don't know what you are talking about Rukia, but I do know this. I want you to feel the same way I did. I want you to feel the pain I went through when my husband told me he was having an affaire with some underage student of his. I will make sure you do."

Rukia sighed as she heard Miyako walk away from her. The sound of her heels on the marble floor wasn't something you could ignore. Rukia looked at her watch and walked away. School was already over she had to get back to the clinic before Ichigo would get all worried about her.

"Rukia is that you?"

Rukia turned around and smiled when she saw Tatsuki walking towards her with a grin on her face.

"You couldn't stay away from Kurosaki huh" Tatsuki said jokingly making Rukia snort.

"Yeah that was it" she said sarcastically before she smiled, "how have you been Tatsuki? I didn't have much time to e-mail you and I know the lousy phone calls were probably not enough."

Tatsuki chuckled and shook her head, "please those lousy phone calls were good enough for me. I just want to know how you are doing, I am your close friend remember?" she said playfully before she walked with Rukia towards the clinic.

"So what were you doing at your brother's hotel? Don't tell me you are suddenly interested in taking over his business?"

Rukia chuckled and shook her head at that, "please I am not the next Kuchiki Byakuya. I was meeting someone at the restaurant."

Tatsuki stopped and grabbed Rukia's arm making her stop as well.

"I know that look in your eyes Rukia. You are planning something, something bad. Tell me what happened."

Rukia looked at her and smiled, "Tatsuki you are exaggerating things. Nothing has happened; I was just meeting someone that is close to me. Please don't just assume things like that, it makes me look bad."

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes on Rukia and only tightened her grip on Rukia's arm, "stop playing around Rukia. That look in your eyes means that you are going to make someone's life miserable and I know that you don't do that without a very good reason. Someone has either hurt you or someone you love. So tell me what happened."

Rukia sighed and pulled her arm back forcefully, "fine I tell you but you have to promise me you won't tell Ichigo."

"Why can't he know about this?" Tatsuki asked suspiciously, "Is it that bad?"

Rukia gulped and nodded. Tatsuki but her lip nervously before she nodded as well, "fine I promise I wont tell Kurosaki a thing, so just tell me what happened already."

-x-

"Waiting again for the lovely girlfriend?"

Ichigo turned to look at his left and sighed running his fingers through his messy orange locks, "actually I am waiting for my girlfriend. So if you don't mind…"

"Oh I don't mind" Senna smiled and sipped from her smoothie, "I am bored so I'll wait with you, that way you wont get bored and I have something to kill my spare time with."

Ichigo looked at her his frown only deepening, "I thought you had skating friends. Why don't you spend your spare time with them Senna? I don't have time to play around with you."

"Someone is a bit annoyed right now" she muttered, "did Rukia tell you not to hang out with me anymore?"

Ichigo looked at her and shook his head, "no I just don't want to hang out with you right now because I don't have the time. Why don't you make some other friends I am sure you are good at that" he muttered and looked around again trying to find his dark haired beauty.

"You didn't tell me to call her Kuchiki-san does that mean I do not have to act like she is stranger to me? If I don't have to call her that it means you consider me as a friend?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and rubbed his temples trying to control his anger right now. He didn't want to yell at Senna because clearly she was just a very curious person. He didn't want to yell at a girl in the middle of a crowded mall.

"Rukia thank god you are here!"

Rukia giggled as she stood across him, "that's a very unusual way to greet me."

She looked at Ichigo's left and understood why he said that. She slightly smiled to Senna before she looked back at her boyfriend. She knew he would think of her as the jealous girlfriend but he really wants him to stay away from Senna because Miyako was planning something. She was pretty sure Senna was also involved.

"Senna you are here too" she said in her high pitch tone.

"The girlfriend is here so we are leaving Senna. Have a great time with your skating friends or whoever you are meeting here" Ichigo muttered before he dragged Rukia away because he was certain Senna would ask something that he didn't want to hear.

"What was that all about Ichigo?" Rukia asked confused as she let her boyfriend drag her around.

"I was sure she would ask if she could come with us. I just want to spend time alone with you. So her tagging along is not going to work" he said making Rukia smirk.

"You are so sweet Ichigo. I want to spend time with you alone too" she says teasingly.

Ichigo stopped and turned to look at her as he cupped her face making her narrow her eyes on him as she eyed him suspiciously, "you are ten minutes late you should pay for that."

"Oh really?" Rukia asked amused, "and what can you do about it?

Ichigo brushed his finger over her soft pink lips and smirked, "not what you think you pervert. Why were you so late Rukia?"

Rukia looked at him before she pressed her hand on his stomach and softly pushed him away form her, "I met Tatsuki on the way to the mall so we ended up talking longer than it should have last. I am sorry I made you wait with the annoying loud girl. You should just tell her to stay away from you."

Ichigo looked at her and smirked, "are you jealous again?'

"I am not!"

Ichigo chuckled before he put his arm over her shoulder and guided her to the theatre where they were supposed to go for their date.

"It's alright Rukia you can be a bit jealous at times. It's only natural. I promise I will talk to her about it the next time we'll meet."

"So you are meeting her again?'

Ichigo looked at Rukia before he pressed a kiss to her temple, "not intentionally but somehow it seems like she is everywhere where I go. So I am sure there is a possibility that I will meet her again soon. If that happens I will tell her how I feel…I promise" he said softly to her before he kissed her temple again.

Rukia slightly smiled and nodded, "alright I believe you."

She felt bad about not telling Ichigo the truth, but she wasn't certain if he should know about this. Tatsuki advised her to tell Ichigo the truth because secrets would only destroy their relationship like Kaien and Miyako's, but somehow her gut was telling her not to tell him. She didn't know what to do anymore.

-x-

Shuuhei raised an eyebrow as he noticed that it was Tatsuki who was standing in front of his door and opened it fully to let her in, "sorry for the rude greeting but seriously what did you expect from me" he muttered making her only more pissed off.

"Shut up I didn't come here for you anyways so don't get your hopes up" Tatsuki said as she walked past him to the living room and took a seat on the couch like she owned the place.

Shuuhei ignored it because he heard the tone in her voice. Something was really off, "you need my help with something. Just ask already Arisawa you know how thin my patience is."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes before she grabbed the remote control changing channels; "well Rukia is in trouble" she said and subtly took a glance at Shuuhei to see his reaction. She focused back on the television seeing she didn't quite like the reaction she saw.

He still felt strongly about Rukia she could tell.

Ignoring her own feelings Tatsuki nodded and took the courage to look at him again, "Kaien's wife is making her life difficult. As Rukia's friends we should help her. I advised her to tell Ichigo but I don't think she will so I think they will get into a lot of trouble if we don't help them."

Shuuhei sighed and nodded, "fine what do you want me to do?'

Tatsuki smirked and leaned closer to him, "I heard you can be quite romantic even though you act like you can't."

"So what is it to you?" he asked and smirked as he leaned closer as well, "will you finally admit that you have some feelings for me?" he asked brushing a stray lock away from her eyes.

"I want you to get close to a certain girl."


	19. Dominant Kisser

**I do not own bleach.**

**wickedsistah1024 – **I agree with you on that. Rukia doesn't seem like the manipulative person to me as well, but I thought it would fit the plot better if I change a few things. She has to stand up for herself after all. I just had to involve Tatsuki and Shuuhei. They are just like Rukia and Ichigo but more violent in a way XD.

**Teshichan –** Well I am like that too. I think that's why I am sometimes so tired in the morning, but it doesn't make me go to bed earlier XD. Yeah since Aizen knows everything about anyone I felt like making him the head of security the man who keeps tabs on everyone XD. I am glad to hear you liked the chapter. I couldn't just write a happy ending without some more drama along the way hahaha.

**Thornspike –** You are right I wouldn't write a rude scene between him and Senna because it's really unlike him. He wouldn't just get mad at her without a reason. Sure she annoys the hell out of him by asking so many personal questions and the way she always bashes Rukia but he wouldn't start yelling at her. He is too good for that lol. Tatsuki and Shuuhei are just awesome I had to add them as well. Tatsuki would know when Rukia is in trouble and she wouldn't just let her childhood friend deal with this on her own. She has to help her somehow right.

**LittleRuu –** after dating for so long and knowing each other for quite some time she should be able to at least give him a kiss. I just couldn't write a happy ending without some drama first! XD

**Thank you all for the reviews! **

_**Bleeding Moon.**_

**Chapter Nineteen – Dominant Kisser.**

Rukia giggled and nodded as she passed the salt to Isshin. Ichigo left in a hurry this morning because he was late for cleaning duty. So it was just her, Isshin and the girls for breakfast. She didn't mind staying behind with them even though Ichigo was convinced that it might go wrong. They still didn't tell his father about the news and Ichigo forbade her to tell him the news herself. So here she was trying to hide this news from him while the sisters were giggling and joking around about that. She held her chopsticks a bit tighter in her hands and glanced over at the smirking Karin. Giving her a light tap on her knee Rukia gave her a playful glare before she looked back at Isshin who was still trying to make a small talk with her.

"Tokyo is great, really. I started looking for an apartment together with a friend of mine. I know I have a house there but it's actually my brother's house and with all those people around I will never learn to be independent. Ichigo thinks it's better for me if I stay away from all the luxury for a while" she muttered and stuffed her mouth full with some mushrooms.

Isshin narrowed his eyes on her before a light smirk spread across his face. Putting his cup of warm tea down he slightly nodded, "is it that or does Ichigo wants you all to himself? That perverted son of mine!"

Rukia did notice the serious glint in Isshin's eyes earlier. She had recognized that look in his eyes, he had as well when Ichigo became on top of his class. He also had that look in his eyes when Ichigo told him he they were finally dating. It was pride that she had seen in Isshin's eyes. He tried to hide it by joking around but he failed because she had noticed it.

Smiling Rukia nodded, "he might just want me all for himself" she whispered going along with the joke, "but I don't mind being alone with Ichigo. I have known him long enough to stay in a house alone with him. The only thing that could go wrong between us is the bickering."

She heard chopsticks drop on a plate and looked over to the little girl who caused that noise raising an eyebrow at the shocked look Yuzu had on her face, "I forgot! You will be living together with onii-chan!" she called before she grinned, "so now we will have movie nights at your house?" she asked.

"Of course in two months you and Karin can come stay with us every weekend and we can probably come here every holiday" Rukia informed trying to make them all feel more at ease.

Isshin watched the girls interact with each other and let out a sigh. It was hard on him watching his son and daughters grow up. He was certain Yuzu and Karin would stay a little longer with him but Ichigo already had his mind set. When Ichigo had his mind set on something it was hard to tell him otherwise. He was proud of Ichigo making decisions on his own, he was proud of the fact that his son could stand on his own feet but that didn't change the fact that he would miss him. He was his son after all. Rukia noticed that Isshin had become rather quiet and tried to lighten up the conversation a bit.

"Oh right that girl I was telling you about last night" she said a bit louder and smirked noticing she had his attention again, "yeah it's not that she isn't kind, but she is just really attached to Ichigo. Ichigo told me he would talk to her but I doubt it will make any differences."

Karin shifted on her seat a little and put down her chopsticks as well trying to focus her attention entirely on the older girl. She folded her arms across her chest tightly indicating to Rukia that she didn't like hearing about another girl going after her brother. The look in her brown eyes told Rukia she was being rather serious right now.

"Why wouldn't it change anything?" Karin asked curiously, "she does know about you right nee-chan?"

Yuzu pressed her lips together as she tried to stay positive. Everyone knew that there was no other girl that could make her older brother happy. So she was certain that Rukia had nothing to worry about, but she could understand that Rukia felt a bit upset with another girl following after her brother like that.

"Because I am certain that she is in love with your brother" Rukia said softly, "she doesn't like me and she talks rather sarcastic about me when Ichigo mentions me. She never really talks to me she only talks to Ichigo" Rukia said and looked the other way shaking her head a little, "I guess it's better to pretend I am not there. That way she just ignores the fact that she can never be together with Ichigo."

Karin nodded and stretched a bit before she got up. She stepped closer to Rukia and puts her hand on her shoulder firmly, "you have nothing to worry about Rukia-nee. Onii-chan loves only you don't worry about this girl" she muttered before she focused on her sister, "we should clean up and take off Yuzu."

Rukia smiled as she watched the sisters rushing about to get in time for school and got up, "you two can leave for school. I'll clean up" she reassured them and stepped back when Yuzu tried to push her down to take a seat again.

"You cannot clean up! You are a guest at our house, I can never let you clean up after us" Yuzu mumbled making Rukia smirk.

"Yuzu-chan are you saying this is not my home? I thought I was considered family to you" she said softly and looked the other way.

She knew this would get to Yuzu and she would end up crying apologizing to her. It was a mean trick she used but it was the only way to get the sisters to leave.

"My beautiful third daughter! Of course you are family to us! Come here daddy will make you feel better" she heard Isshin coo to her and stepped back so he didn't catch her in his arms.

"You pervert leave her the hell alone!" Karin yelled at her father stomping down on his back making him groan out in pain.

Rukia slightly smiled and rubbed the back of her head nervously. She wasn't quite sure if Isshin would survive that kick of his daughter. She quickly pushed the girls out of the kitchen smiling as they both turned around to look at her.

"You are family to us Rukia-nee! I didn't mean it like that" Yuzu whispered softly.

Rukia smiled and nodded as she put her hand on top of the light brown haired girl's head, "I know that Yuzu-chan. Don't worry about it go have fun at school" she said in a reassuring tone. She noticed the uneasy look on Karin's face and focused on the dark haired girl, "what's with that sad look on your face Karin-chan?'

"Are you going to be alright here by yourself? Last time you stayed home with onii-chan right? I don't want you to get bored or something" she mumbled and looked at Yuzu who fully agreed with her.

"You two worry too much about me. I will be fine; I have Ichigo's room all to myself today. I will just catch up on some homework and probably catch up on some mangas too!" Rukia said cheerfully trying to make the sisters feel at ease, "so don't worry about me, go have fun at school!" Rukia coed before she pushed them both of the house and sighed when she closed the door.

"Tired already?" Isshin asked and chuckled, "you will be in trouble then when you'll live together with Ichigo. That lazy ass is good for nothing" he coed as he walked away to the clinic making Rukia nod slightly.

"Yeah at times he is good for nothing but with the right push I'll get him to do nearly anything" she called back and smirked hearing the laughter of his father.

She followed after him and sat down in the waiting room watching him go through some files, "do you mind that Ichigo and I will be living together, Isshin?"

She noticed how he didn't look at her but he did have a smile on his face. She figured he didn't mind it but he did have something to tell her because of that grin of his, "I don't mind, Ichigo is old enough to decide for himself what he will do after high school. I know I joke about the grandchildren a lot but it can wait for another four years" he said in a serious tone before he grinned again.

Rukia couldn't help but to smile. It somehow felt like he gave them their blessing though he was being vague, "don't worry about that" she said softly before she got up and shoved her hands in her pockets, "I'm going to the library to study, call me if you need anything."

Rukia shoved the straps of her bag back on her shoulder as she quickened her pace to the library. Sipping from the warm beverage she looked up noticing a figure was standing in front of her and not moving. Raising an eyebrow she smirked and pressed the cup back against her lips.

"Kuchiki-san right?"

Rukia slightly nodded as she held the cup tighter in her hand lowering it so she could reply to the younger girl in front of her, "I thought you called me Rukia. I heard you calling me Rukia in front of Ichigo" she said showing the girl a confident smile before she walked past her to enter the library.

She knew the younger girl was following after her but she didn't bother to turn around and tell her to leave, not answering any of her questions would make her get bored and she would leave eventually. She hoped the girl would leave without causing a scene. She froze when she felt a hand on her arm and quickly spun around to look at the culprit.

"Were you listening to our conversation Rukia-san?" Senna asked and slightly smiled, "because you weren't there when I had that conversation with Kurosaki-kun."

Rukia pulled her arm back and folded her arms across her chest as she looked at the smirking girl in front of her. She didn't understand why Senna looked so happy but it wouldn't last long, "no he told me about your conversation. You didn't quite catch it yet, Ichigo and I are the real thing. Nothing will come between us, do you understand now?" she asked Senna before she turned around and walked to her usual spot in the library.

She rolled her eyes when she still heard footsteps behind her. Dropping her bag on the table she gave a glare to the girl but went back to her own business. She sat down taking her books out of her bag and started to do her homework pretending Senna wasn't even there.

"How do you know it's the real thing? My mother thought she had the real thing before she got hurt and left alone by the man who was supposed to be her forever. You don't know your love is the real thing. You are hoping it is, that isn't good enough."

Rukia looked up from her paper and let out a long sigh before she narrowed her eyes on the girl who caused her to have a headache, "apparently you can't read. This is a library; people study here in this section so if you don't mind keep quiet and start studying or go away. I don't care what you do but talking is not an option here Senna."

She watched the girl walk away and focused back on her homework. She wouldn't let that girl get to her; it was her who should get to that girl after all. She was certain Ichigo was her forever; it wouldn't change no matter how convinced Senna is that it's not.

-x-

Ichigo knew that look in Tatsuki's eyes. She was smirking at him and laughing with the others while he was walking back in after a small toilet break. He took his seat next to her and narrowed his amber eyes on the dark haired girl.

"What's so funny?"

Tatsuki sat straight and looked at him shrugging her shoulders, "well I don't know Ichigo. We were just discussing the possibility of you having a little girlfriend who stalks you."

Ichigo let out a sigh running his fingers through his messy locks and looked the other way. He should have known that Tatsuki knew, she always knows everything about either him or Rukia. Scratching his scalp didn't change the fact that she knew and was making fun of him. He leaned slightly towards her and flicked her forehead. He didn't achieve anything with that either but at least he could make her pay for telling the others. He smirked as he heard her cursing him.

"That's for making fun of me. I can't help that some kid has a crush on me, yeah sometimes it happens Tatsuki. Sometimes girls fall in love with me for me being me."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes at that and snorted letting him know she didn't bought it one bit, "please you are not that cute Kurosaki. There must be something wrong with that kid" she muttered and smirked seeing the offended look in his eyes, "yeah live with it not everyone thinks you are cute."

"I didn't think that, I don't care if other people like me or not. You know that only one person matters to me" he reminded her before he sipped from his juice, "so can we forget about Senna."

"So her name is Senna" he heard Ishida comment, "it's weird isn't it Kurosaki? You say you don't care about other girls who have a crush on you yet you remember her name. You usually forget everyone's name. That is clearly out of character for you."

"Are you trying to be smart?" Ichigo asked and rolled his eyes, "her name stuck to me because she followed me everywhere and Rukia won't drop the subject either. I really need to have a talk with that little girl."

"Fifteen is not little Kurosaki-kun" Orihime giggled, "they are just joking around, don't get so upset" she said softly and smiled to him, "how is Rukia-chan doing? Does she want to go to the movies with us tonight?'

"Why don't you ask her, Orihime?" Ichigo asked as he got up, "I am sure she wants to talk to you again. You are friends after all right?" he asked before he moved to his own seat.

Orihime nodded and slightly smiled, "yeah we're friends" she whispered not believing her own words as she sat down at her own table as well.

"What's wrong sensei you don't look the same as this morning" Shuuhei called and leaned back against his chair as he observed the dark haired male, "something happened?"

Kaien looked at his class shrugging his shoulders before he grabbed his book of the desk, "yeah something happened. It's nothing you should worry about. So where were we?" he asked though he knew his class wouldn't let go of this.

"So something did happen but you don't want to talk about it right sensei?" Chizuru asked and glared at Shuuhei for even daring to ask something so direct, "it means it's a private issue" she whispered to Shuuhei making him smirk.

"Yes it's something private can we now focus on you guys. You are the ones that need to graduate remember" he mumbled before he moved to the board writing down the assignments.

Shuuhei glanced over at Tatsuki and noticed the smirk on her face. He knew she was planning something that look in her eyes said enough. He just wasn't sure if he was going to like it. Why couldn't he just say no to her? She was just blackmailing him. She knew he wouldn't so no if she involved Rukia in this. Giving her a playful glare he focused back on his work. Staying mad at Tatsuki wouldn't help anyone.

-x-

Rukia pulled her hand back and gave him a little shove as she giggled. She sure missed spending time with him like this. She forgot how they used to hang out doing nothing and yet have a great time together. She glanced over at her much taller boyfriend and noticed he was smiling just as bright as she was. Senna was totally wrong, they are meant to be together.

"Senna showed up again today" Rukia said and grabbed his hand again; "she just doesn't get the hint now does she?" she asked and pouted her lips a bit before she looked back at Ichigo, "She started telling me about our relationship."

"And you listened to her?"

Frowning Rukia decided to pinch his side to make him listen to her and released his hand again as she quickened her pace so she didn't have to walk next to him.

"I don't know if you noticed Ichigo, but you can't exactly tune her out. She is a fifteen year old girl with a crush on you do something about it before she drives everyone insane with her annoying questions" she scowled at him as she looked over her shoulder giving him a glare as well to make her point.

"It's like you said she is a fifteen year old girl with a crush on me. Tomorrow she finds another victim, Rukia. It's getting old now the jealousy. You know how I feel about you why can't you just let this go?"

"Because your girlfriend is telling me stories about her mother. Before you know it she is having tea at our house telling us stories about her family" she muttered.

Ichigo jogged a bit to catch up with his girlfriend and grabbed her arm spinning her around so she was finally facing him, "telling you stories about her mother huh? Does that mean you are brushing each other's hair and sharing embarrassing secrets?"

"Shut up, don't make me hit you again" she sighed before she gave him a light tap on his stomach, "we are late Orihime will get worried if we don't hurry it up."

Ichigo looked at his girlfriend with a smirk. He didn't know what got him into such a playful mood but he liked it. He figured it was because he was together with Rukia again. They called each other everyday to just hear each other's face but having her in his presence was different. She was so soft to the touch; her body radiated a comfortable heat when he held her close to him. He knew he was going to miss her more than he should when she would leave again. Grabbing the end of her hood he pulled her backwards making her fall against his chest. He knew the small woman would be pissed at him right now but he didn't care. His arms were tightly wrapped around her small waist as he leaned down and moved her hair to the side to place a soft kiss on her neck. He felt her stiffen in his grip and smirked before he kissed back up to her jaw and pressed his lips against her cheek.

"This is not the time to harass me Ichigo" Rukia warned him as she tried to struggle out of his grip she would never admit to him that she actually really liked being held that tightly by him, "you see Orihime and the others are worried already" she said grabbing her cell phone out of her pocket to show him, "if you stopped harassing me we would have made it to the theatre on time."

Even though she was trying to tell him to let go he didn't. He held her even tighter against him before he grabbed the cell phone out of her tiny hand and answered it.

"We're almost there Tatsuki. Stop worrying and stay put" he answered coldly he knew he didn't only piss off Rukia right now but Tatsuki as well. Rukia he could handle but he wasn't sure what punishment would await him when he arrived to the theatre.

"_Stop harassing your girlfriend and get your lazy ass over here!"_

Rukia smirked as she heard Tatsuki yell at Ichigo. She said the same things to him so maybe now he would listen seeing how pissed of Tatsuki sounded.

"_I am not harassing my girlfriend" Ichigo mumbled before he raised an eyebrow at Rukia who was glaring at him, "we're almost there stop yelling already."_

Giving the phone back to the owner Ichigo released Rukia from his grip and grabbed her hand in his before he started to drag her with him. He wasn't trying to be the possessive boyfriend but it was really crowded right now and he could easily be separated from Rukia. She wasn't that tall enough to find her in this crowded place so he had to hold onto her tightly to keep her with him.

"She says she will kick your ass if we are not there in five minutes" Rukia informed him, "you are scared of Tatsuki aren't you?" Rukia asked curiously and smirked, "I mean last time she hit you pretty hard" she said trying to remind him of the last time Tatsuki got so pissed at him she almost punched him out the window.

"I remember" Ichigo groaned, "My shoulder remembers it too. I couldn't move my arm for a week, Rukia and here you are laughing at me. It's not funny!"

"I think it's funny" Rukia giggled before she jogged a little so she was walking next to her boyfriend, "no need to get so upset about it. The only reason Tatsuki can beat you up like that is because you never hit girls back. That's why you are the person I like" she said subtly and looked the other way knowing Ichigo would want to see the look in her eyes when she said something so embarrassing like that.

"Are you trying to flirt with me, shorty?" he asked playfully grabbing her face in his free hand to make her look at him. He chuckled when he noticed the pink hue on her cheeks and released her small face so she could turn her look away from him again, "I guess you are."

"What's so wrong about that anyways?" she asked and gave him a light shove before she pulled her hand back, "it's you who always tries to get your way with me" she smirked before she ran over to Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Took you two long enough" Tatsuki sighed before she observed Rukia from every angle and nodded, "I guess he didn't harass you after all" she whispered more to herself. She glanced over at Orihime who giggled and nodded.

"Tatsuki-chan that's not like Kurosaki-kun at all. He would never do anything that Rukia-chan doesn't want" she informed her friend before she smiled at Ichigo and Rukia; "Hisagi-kun and Ishida-kun are getting our tickets Tatsuki-chan couldn't stand the waiting anymore so she asked them to get the tickets" Orihime informed them before she walked back in.

"Asked them or ordered them?" Rukia asked softly as she followed after Tatsuki and Orihime.

Tatsuki shrugged and looked over her shoulder, "does it matter? He should make himself useful at times" she calmly stated before she grabbed the tickets out of Shuuhei's hand.

Ichigo shared looks with Rukia before he smirked, "you two are awfully close aren't you? Did something happen in Tokyo that we don't know about?" he asked and glanced over at Tatsuki who seemed more quiet than usual, "I can assume that something did happen in Tokyo" he muttered before he gave Shuuhei the money for his and Rukia tickets.

"Nothing happened" Shuuhei coldly replied before he looked at Rukia, "how have you been?" he asked in a low tone locking eyes with the smiling dark haired girl.

"Fine I guess" Rukia replied before she narrowed her purplish eyes on Shuuhei and noticed the look in his eyes. He didn't bought her answer so she figured that Tatsuki happily informed him about what happened, "you don't have to worry about me" she softly answered trying to make him feel more at ease. She smiled when she noticed it did work.

"Sometimes it seems like you two speak your own language" Orihime smiled rubbing the back of her head, "then again Hisagi-kun has a way with people. He just seems to understand them by looking in their eyes. It sometimes frightens me" she admitted making Tatsuki chuckle.

"This idiot just makes lucky guesses, don't believe anything he says" she said before she pushed Orihime towards their seats.

"Tatsuki-chan I am right aren't I?" she whined as she looked over her shoulder, "just like this morning when he guessed it right that sensei was having problems at home" she said loud enough for Rukia to hear.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo who looked back down at her because of Orihime mentioning Kaien. He just wanted to know her reaction when his name was mentioned. He smiled seeing that she didn't seem bothered with it at all. Maybe she really wanted to forget about the past and focus on the future.

"It's not our concern that he has personal issues. As long as he focuses on our classes everything will be fine" Tatsuki shrugged and turned around to look at Ichigo and Rukia who were sitting behind them, "did you two tell Isshin yet?"

Rukia smiled and glanced at her boyfriend giving him a confident nod before she looked back at Tatsuki and shook her head, "we didn't tell him yet but I think he already knows" she admitted and smirked when she saw the confused look on Ichigo's face, "he mentioned a few things this morning and it somehow seemed like he knew about us."

Ichigo slightly nodded before he leaned back against his chair to relax a little. He figured his father knew about him and Rukia because that man always knew everything about his personal life. He didn't know how he knew but somehow he was always well informed. Sometimes he wondered if Byakuya somehow kept in contact with his father, but he figured he was delusional about that. Why would Byakuya do that?

"I somehow got the idea that he knew. That old goat always knows everything about us" he muttered and narrowed his eyes on her, "are you sure that Byakuya didn't tell him already?"

Rukia frowned and shook her head at that question, "of course not! I highly doubt that Byakuya will pick up the phone and inform your father about us. It's out of character for him" she said softly and looked back at Tatsuki, "we should tell him soon Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan are too excited about everything. I want him to know from us first" she said and smiled when Tatsuki agreed with her.

"That's the best thing to do. How about you tell him tomorrow at dinner?" she asked and smirked noticing the surprised looks on her friends, "Yuzu-chan invited me over for dinner. She said it would be just like the old times."

Rukia shared a look with Ichigo and giggled noticing the annoyed glint in his eyes. He wasn't look forward to that. He was probably going to get teased by Tatsuki about his proposal. She gave his hand a comforting squeeze before she released it and got comfortable in her seat as well. She actually wanted to see him get all embarrassed with the questions Isshin and Tatsuki were going to ask him. It was fun to see Ichigo blushing and stuttering from embarrassment.

-x-

Rukia was walking beside Tatsuki seeing Ichigo and Uryu got into a fight once again. She didn't bother to come between them because that was pointless. They would fight till they both got tired and drop the subject. She looked over her shoulder to see that everyone was preoccupied with something and looked back at Tatsuki giving her a slight nod.

"It means that Miyako might have told Kaien something right?" Rukia whispered softly making sure no one else could hear them, "I just want her to let go of everything but she seems convinced that what I had with Kaien is more than just a fling."

Tatsuki sighed running a hand through her locks. She didn't know what Miyako was planning to do; fighting with her husband about Rukia was not something that would make things right in her marriage. She wondered if she already told Kaien about Senna. She figured that she didn't because Kaien seemed more pissed than surprised when he entered the classroom. She looked back at Rukia and shook her head lightly.

"I don't know what that woman is thinking but you have nothing to worry about Rukia. We are here for you. You just need to tell Ichigo before Senna tells him. It will get awkward between you two if Senna tells him first. She already got to him somehow, even though he acts all annoyed I am sure she got to him. Ichigo always cares too much about everyone" she muttered glancing over to the orange haired idiot.

"You think so Tatsuki?" Rukia asked softly and looked down to her feet, "I guess if someone annoys you everyday of the week that person somehow gets to you" she muttered and smiled when Tatsuki chuckled at that, " I'll tell him as soon as possible I promise" she whispered before she quickly changed the subject seeing Ichigo was done arguing with Ishida.

"We have to head that way Rukia" Ichigo warned her grabbing her arm to guide her the right way, "I'll see you tomorrow at dinner Tatsuki" he said brushing her off so he could walk home together with his dark haired girlfriend.

"You seemed in a hurry to get away from them" Rukia giggled and smirked at him, "wanting me all for yourself huh…somehow that seems really selfish" she said playfully.

"So let me be selfish then" he answered grabbing her hand so she was safely walking beside him, "I didn't get to see you for a whole month so I have the right to be selfish."

Rukia smiled looking up to meet his amber eyes; "maybe you do" she said softly and let him hold her hand tightly in his. She knew he was just making excuses when he said he wanted her to be safe so he held her close to him but she didn't mind. That way she could hold his hand without feeling embarrassed about it.

"What are you trying to do Ichigo?" Rukia asked seeing he was leaning in to probably kiss her but she wouldn't just let him kiss her like that he had to work a little harder for that, "are you just holding my hand to have your way with me again?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes before he raised her hand a little pushing her against the wall and captured her between him and the wall to make sure she couldn't move away. They were so close to his house if someone walked outside they could be spotted easily. He didn't want to let anyone see them get intimate but he couldn't help himself.

"You are really rough Ichigo" Rukia chuckled pressing her hands against his chest as she tried to push him off her yet his body felt as heavy as a brick wall, "we should get inside someone might see us" she whispered but to no avail he didn't let go of her.

"No one is around Rukia" he said softly before he leaned in and scraped his teeth over her lower lip before he pressed them roughly against hers. Rukia felt his lips moving roughly against hers but somehow the kiss still felt so pleasant. She wanted to kiss him back but that meant she would give into him and she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

She felt him kiss her more demanding and smirked before she finally started to kiss him back, he was she kidding she wanted this as much as he wanted it. trailing her hands over his chest she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes while pressing her body completely against his for support. She tried to take control but couldn't seeing Ichigo was really a dominant kisser. Pulling out of the kiss she heard him breathing just as hard as her. At least she wasn't the only one he was left breathless. She gave him a light shove to get him off her and smirked.

"If you do that again I'll hurt you" she whispered and smirked seeing the look in his eyes. She knew he would take that as a challenge. She wouldn't have it any other way. She loved when he got all motivated to try harder.

"We'll see about that shorty" he chuckled as he followed after her to his house, "it's not like you didn't like it, you were the one making those sounds" he whispered in her ear before he walked past her.

"Idiot" she whispered under her breath before she closed and locked the door behind her.

She watched him walk up the stairs and slowly followed after him. Though she acted like he pissed her off, she liked the way he got all playful like that. She was the only one would could see this side of him and she was proud of it. She hoped Tatsuki was right about Kaien and Miyako. It somehow seemed like this peaceful moments wouldn't last long. She hoped she was wrong about this feeling she had.

"Are you coming or what?" she heard Ichigo yell.

"You idiot Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan are sleep stop yelling like that" she harshly whispered back before she entered his bedroom and smiled seeing the smirk on his face.

**See you next chapter!**


	20. Fake Truth?

**I do not own bleach.**

**Thornspike – **you are right! Kaien definitely knows more about this matter. She is definitely not intimidated by their power, she won't give in without putting up a fight. So Rukia is in trouble now. Hahaha it definitely seems that way! Poor Shuuhei always getting used by women XD.

**Purple Dragon Ranger – **Rukia should definitely tell Ichigo but I think she is just scared they will end up in a fight because of it, but if he hears it from Miyako things might get even worse.

**Thank you all for the reviews/favs/alerts.**

**Bleeding Moon.**

**Chapter twenty – fake truth?**

Karin stifled a yawn as she let Yuzu drag her through the hallway, she didn't try to stop Yuzu because she knew that was to no avail. Her eyes widened as she finally realized where Yuzu was taking her to. Trying to pull her hand back she realized that Yuzu had more strength than she showed them. Said girl looked over her shoulder and giggled.

"Quick, quick Karin-chan you have to see this!"

Shaking her head Karin doubted she would want to see whatever Yuzu was so excited about. It was their older brother's bedroom! She knew that morning when she woke-up by Yuzu's shriek that Rukia-nee did not sleep in their room because the spot next to Yuzu was empty.

"Yuzu-chan we shouldn't just barge into his room" she whispered because they were closer to his bedroom.

She sighed when she saw that Yuzu did not listen to her protests at all and gave up. Getting kind of curious to why Yuzu was so excited she looked over her sister's shoulder to look into the bedroom of their older brother. She raised an eyebrow as she saw that they were still peacefully asleep. She assumed that Rukia-nee was torturing their older brother or something because the way Yuzu reacted it seemed like something good was going on here, but they were just sleeping.

"What am I suppose to see Yuzu?" Karin asked confused as she finally pulled her hand back.

Turning around to look at her sister Yuzu looked at her in shock, "don't you see something different?" Yuzu asked confused.

Looking into the room again Karin shrugged her shoulders, "I don't see anything different at all Yuzu" Karin said and turned around, "since I'm up I'll just take a shower."

"Kyaaaaa!"

Jumping up by the shriek of their father Karin turned around again to see their father standing in the doorway of their older brother with his hands in front of his eyes. Did everyone see something what she didn't?

"What…what is going on?" Karin asked surprised quickly walking back to the bedroom to see both Rukia and Ichigo had jumped out of bed and looking in shock at them.

"Is something wrong old man?" Ichigo asked worried as he stifled a yawn and stretched a bit.

"Yes there is something wrong!" Isshin yelped before he walked into the room, "my son is a pervert sleeping with his girlfriend in the same bed while his sisters are still around…Masaki I didn't raise our son up to be a pervert like this!"

"What's the big deal they always sleep in the same room" Karin shrugged not seeing the problem here, "you two are exaggerating things."

"Thanks Karin" Ichigo sighed before he glared at his father, "we only slept in the same bed nothing happened! Like we would do something like that in this house! Don't get the wrong ideas old man" Ichigo warned him.

Clasping a hand in front of his mouth Isshin chuckled, "not in this house but outside the house you would?" he asked and shrieked again, "you like to be intimate with Rukia-chan in public?" he asked and turned his head, "Masaki our son is a bigger pervert than I expected!"

"Shut up! I wouldn't do that to Rukia! Get out of my room now!" Ichigo yelled trying to hide his flustered face from his father while he pushed everyone out and slammed the door shut.

"You see now he's angry it's all your fault" Karin muttered and walked away from the two exaggerating drama lovers, " he is a healthy teenage boy…things like that are what teenage boys do" she shrugged.

Blushing bright red as her older brother Yuzu hid her face in her hands, "no way Karin-chan Ichi-nii would never do such a thing!" she whined and ran past her, "I have to make breakfast!"

Smirking Isshin shook his head lightly and walked past his dark haired daughter. He knew that Ichigo didn't have the balls to do such a thing in their house but it was always amusing to annoy him about it. His reactions were priceless especially next to a very calm and recollected Rukia.

"What's with that look?" Ichigo muttered as he scratched the back of his head and walked over to the bed laying back down on it.

Could anyone blame him he was tired, his whole body was tired because a certain girl kept stirring the whole night. He should have pulled her to him sooner but when she was awake she did not allow it. Opening one eye to look at the whining girl because she was too quiet for his liking.

Sighing he turned to his side so his back was towards her making her roll her eyes, "stop glaring at me" he muttered as he closed his eyes again trying to catch up on some sleep he lacked because of that abusing petite girl.

"You promised me you would take me out for breakfast" Rukia reminded him and plopped down on the bed making the whole bed shift with the force she used to get him to look at her. Not that it worked.

"That was before you kept me up all night" he murmured ignoring her tugging on his shirt, "and not keeping me up in a good way either."

Tugging on his shirt a bit harder she pouted her lips trying to use the puppy eyes on him but with his back turned to her it wouldn't do much good. He sure learned a lot about her over these years he purposely turned his back towards her. That's why he's her Ichi. Smirking at the thought she leaned closer placing her hand on his shoulder as she tried to look over his shoulder to see his face.

"Ichi…I want breakfast" she whispered in a gentle tone batting her lashes, "I'll let you hold me tonight" she whispered in his ear hoping he would finally get out of bed.

Snorting Ichigo opened his eyes again and looked over his shoulder to face her. He was surprised that she didn't pull back because of how close they were. Moving just an inch and his lips were pressed against hers. She really tried to bribe him…she was out of luck today. Leaning a bit closer he smirked at her, it was her time to raise an eyebrow and be confused.

"Even without you bribing me I would end up holding you tonight. You know for a very tiny person you need a lot of space" he said brushing some lock out of her face and smirked, "you should think of something else sweetheart, this bribe won't work on me" he said playfully smiling at her before he pecked her on the lips and turned to lay down again.

Slapping him softly on his shoulder she groaned out in frustration showing him how fed up she was with this, "Ichigo! Get out of bed already don't make me kick you out of bed" she warned him.

"How do you want to do that? I am twice your size" he chuckled ignoring the shifting on the bed because it felt like she just got off the bed instead of now standing on the bed hovering over him. Seeing her shadow cast over him he lay on his back and looked at her in shock, "what the hell get off my bed midget!"

"I warned you Kurosaki, I am kicking you out of bed now!" she said ignoring his whines as her foot met his ass and she tried to kick him off.

"I am off already! Stop it!" he yelled ignoring the fact that there were other people in the house too, "you are crazy woman!" he said jumping off the bed and stood in front of her. She still towered over him because she was standing on the bed but that didn't scare him.

Putting his big hands on her hips he grabbed her off the bed ignoring her squeals as he held her in his arms, "I told you it wasn't going to work you are not only twice my size but I think twice maybe thrice my weight" he muttered and carried her in his arms out of his bedroom.

"Breakfast?" she asked softly wrapping her arms around his neck as she enjoyed being carried by him like a princess, he didn't show her this affection everyday after all.

"How about lunch?" he asked as he kissed her temple and opened the door putting her back on her feet, "I'll meet you downstairs around twelve?"he asked before slamming the door shut in her face.

Gawking at the door Rukia couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Did he just kick her out of his bedroom? He didn't literally kick her out, he kicked her out of his bedroom while carrying her like a princess. That was even worse!

"You can kiss lunch goodbye Kurosaki I am not going anywhere with you!" she yelled at him before opening the door, "and I am definitely not sharing a room with you either" she snapped at him as she took her bag off the chair and walked out slamming the door on her way out.

"Are they fighting?" Yuzu whispered to Karin who was quietly enjoying her breakfast. The yells and door slamming has been going on for quiet some time now she wondered if they were in a serious fight this time. It sounded very serious to her, "they can't fight! This is not good Karin-chan! We should do something!"

"We shouldn't do anything" Karin said not even bothering to look at Yuzu because she was not worried, "that's the only way they can show affection towards each other. Don't worry about it they are always like that…she will be in his bed again by tonight" she said and raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, "that didn't sound right" she muttered but shrugged it off.

"How can you be so sure?" Yuzu asked and looked at her father who was quietly eating his breakfast as well. He didn't seem worried as well did he feel the same way about them as Karin?

"Don't worry Yuzu you'll see they'll be their old selves again in a few minutes. Ichi-nii will make it up to her like always saying something nice for once and she'll go all mushy with that and forgives him for whatever stupid thing he has done. It's always like that."

They all sat up right and looked at the stairs as they heard footsteps coming towards them. Yuzu smiled brightly as she saw her older sister walking towards them till she saw the bag that she was carrying in her hand, that made her face drop.

"What's with the bag…Ruka-nee?" Yuzu asked confused as she walked closer towards the older girl, "are you going to shop with your friends?" she asked not wanting to hear something other than that.

Shaking her head Rukia slightly smiled at the younger girl in front of her. She could tell that carrying her bag like this made Yuzu uneasy but right now she could not consider Yuzu's feelings and take care of herself at the same time.

She tightened the grip on her bag a little more before she dared to look in the eyes of the girl she considered to be her younger sister, "I am going to stay with Tatsuki for the rest of the weekend…I haven't spend time with her alone for quite some time now, so I have some catching up to do" she said hoping Yuzu would take her white lie as a hint to not ask anything about it, "I'll be on time for dinner tonight Yuzu thank you for everything" she said kissing her cheek before she looked at Isshin and Karin, "thank you for letting me stay here Isshin" she said and walked away before she would hear any protests from them.

"I had nothing to worry about?" Yuzu questioned as she looked at Karin and her father, "that worries me" she said pointing to the hallway.

Getting up as quickly as she could Karin made her way to the hallway before Rukia could escape without an explanation, "is it that bad?" she asked leaning against the doorpost while looking at the older girl.

Turning around with a sigh Rukia nodded her head, "it's not that…we fight all the time. It's just that…it's something between me and Ichigo okay Karin. We'll be fine we're always fine."

"You're leaving. That doesn't seem fine to me."

Smiling to the younger haired girl Ruka reached out to her touching her cheek with the back of her head as she locked eyes with her, "we'll discuss this later okay Karin-chan? Go do something fun with your brother today" she suggested before she turned around and walked out.

Rolling her eyes at the remark of the woman she acknowledged as her older sister she walked back to the dining table and looked at her family.

"This is definitely something else" she muttered hating to admit that Yuzu was actually right this time, "we should talk to Ichi-nii about it when he comes down."

-xxx-

Rukia dropped her duffel bag on the wooden floor in Tatsuki's bedroom and plopped down on the bed glaring at the girl who was sitting at her desk doing what seemed to be her homework.

"It makes me feel sick" she whined brushing the annoying look out of her face, "I lied to his family, to my family about this. It was okay when it was just a game that we played with the woman but it's getting out of control" she said softly looking out of the window so she didn't have to see the look Tatsuki was giving her, "it makes me feel so disgusted with myself that I lied to them."

Tatsuki dropped her pencil on her notebook and turned to look at her childhood friend who was whining like a child on her bed. She just had to shake Rukia a little to let her see the bigger picture here. If she didn't do this Shiba Miyako would make her life miserable a real Kuchiki would stand up by now and make that woman regret insulting her. Rukia was something else…she was nothing like her older brother when it came to business. Locking eyes with Rukia Tatsuki leaned forward and puts her hand on Rukia's shoulder to be more convincing.

"Ichigo will live don't worry about him and his family loves you they won't think anything of you. They would blame Ichigo for whatever stunt you pulled today."

"That's what worries me…Ichigo has nothing to do with this I am letting him take all the blame. His family will yell at him because of me!"

"You see having a relationship with that stupid Kurosaki only makes life harder. If you love him you should fight for him don't let that woman make you feel threatened and if she does make you feel that way…I say we'll show her that Kuchikis don't go down that easily."

Smiling at the words that Tatsuki just spoke to her Rukia gave her a slight tap on her arm, "correction Kuchiki and her friends…if I didn't have you and Shuuhei I don't know what I would do" she whispered.

"You would think of something to get rid of that woman no doubt" Tatsuki snickered before she gripped Rukia's shoulder firmer, "now you have to tell me what you did to cause a scene…I would love to hear about Kurosaki and his shocked expression when you suddenly went dramatic."

Rolling her eyes Rukia softly pushed Tatsuki off her so the girl sat in front of her again, "I slapped him in his face because he said I was acting like a spoiled brat and yelled at him that he was being insensitive and that I could no longer live with a person like him…so I packed my things and left" she muttered.

"You didn't have to slap him in his face" Tatsuki said surprised before she burst out in laughter, "you didn't have to take my advice that literally" she said shaking her head and gasped for air as she tried to calm down, "he must have been shocked!"

"I didn't look at his face" Rukia admitted as she rubbed the back of her head, "I was causing a scene remember…the next time we have a fight like that I'll make sure to tape it for you" she said sarcastically before she got up and stretched a bit, "so now I'm here let's go out and have lunch I missed breakfast because of this whole drama" she said complaining to Tatsuki as she grabbed her by her arm and pulled her away from her desk, "you owe me that much I just slapped my boyfriend who isn't going to buy me lunch anymore."

"Oh you regret the free lunch…not Kurosaki? I can totally understand" Tatsuki grinned and walked out of her room together with Rukia, "stop looking at your phone like that for this plan to work you should pretend you are really angry with Kurosaki remember" Tatsuki said ripping the i-phone out of her friend's hand and glared at her, "so no hoping that the boyfriend will call and apologize that doesn't seem like real angry to me!"

"You really think they will take the bait?" Rukia asked a bit uncertain.

Looking at the dark haired girl who walked beside her Tatsuki flashed her a smirk and nodded her head, "I think she will, Shuuhei will definitely get something out of her."

"Why Shuuhei?" Rukia asked and chuckled, "I found it odd that he agreed to something like that" she said letting out a giggle, "so weird."

Rukia was a bit taken back by the smirk Tatsuki showed her. That's a look she had never seen on Tatsuki's face before.

"Shuuhei will play his part out fine, if the girl doesn't have a crush on Kurosaki she will definitely start having a crush on Shuuhei and then we'll know it's just a plot against you."

Rukia sighed before she slightly nodded her head, "fine I better hope this isn't a plot against me and she is really in love with Kurosaki because I can handle a very bitter housewife a very bitter teenager is another story I don't want to make her life miserable too."

"She is asking for it" Tatsuki shrugged, "if she is trying to make your life miserable why can't you do the same. An eye for an eye right?" she asked before she nodded to the small coffee shop, "let's eat there today."

Rukia followed after Tatsuki and looked at her phone again, still no missed calls or texts from Ichigo. She knew it was pathetic of her but she just wanted to hear his voice right now. He would make her feel better but he couldn't because he didn't know what was going on. She knew he would be angry with her if he found out he was left out, so she had to tell him soon otherwise they would be having a real fight.

-xxx-

She brushed her locks out of her face as she continued to walk through the mall, she wasn't really doing anything today. She still had to make new friends at her high school and the family situation right now was really causing a problem for her. Her mother told her everything would be fine but it still wasn't how much longer did she need to sort things out?

Feeling annoyed with the topic she frowned and decided to get herself a cup of tea to calm down a bit it wasn't her fault that her mother messed up, so why should she suffer as well? She should just relax and have fun, she ordered a jasmine tea and laid back down a bit against the soft fabric of the one-seat she was sitting on before she grabbed her newly bought book out of her bag and flipped it open.

"Is this seat taken?"

Looking up from the novel she was reading she saw a tall dark haired guy standing next to her gesturing to the one-seat next to her in the lounge. Shaking her head a bit she smiled at the guy, "no it's not" she replied and went back to her book.

She had to admit he kind of looked hot, he had the same built like Kurosaki. She knew Kurosaki had a girlfriend no she wasn't just his girlfriend she was his fiancée. How could she even get the slightest bit of attention from him. His fiancée was a strong, independent woman. She made him laugh and cry at the same time. He seemed to enjoy spending his time with her and the smile he gave her that time she saw them together it was a smile not many people could give him. She had to be honest with herself and admit that it was just a stupid crush she had on him. Holding the book tighter in her hands she tried to focus on reading the lines instead. She came to have a nice up of tea here and nothing more.

"Is that book that boring?"

She looked at the guy sitting next to her who was looking at her with a smirk on his face. She saw him gesturing to her hands and blushed realizing she was clutching her book a bit too hard because her knuckles were turning white because of the force she used.

"No it's not! I am not even reading it" she admitted and looked the other way, "it's just…it's suppose to be a good book you know."

She heard a deep chuckle coming from him as his eyes turned softer. She had to admit the guy next to her look even better than when she had just barely glanced at him. She should have observed him a bit better. He was very tall as tall as Kurosaki maybe just a little taller. He had very broad shoulders she had to feeling that he was twice her size and he could easily cover her with his body. He obviously worked out or did some kind of sport because his shirt seemed a little tighter around his shoulders and arms. She could see his arm muscles and she wised he could wrap those strong arms around her.

"You are having a hard day then?" he asked as he sipped from his coffee, "care to tell me about it? I promise I won't get bored" he said giving her a smile.

She could have melted on the spot with that smile he gave her. Brushing her hair behind her ear she closed her book and slightly nodded.

"Alright but it's not that special though" she warned him, "I won't take the blame for making you fall asleep" she joked.

"I'll live…"

"Senna" she added.

She figured he wanted to know her name because of the look he gave her.

"I'm Hisagi Shuuhei" he said holding his hand out of her, "nice to meet you Senna…"

Shaking his hand she smiled at him before shifting more comfortably on her chair so she could tell him her story, "Shiba Senna."

"Shiba…" he wondered as he sipped from his coffee again, "are you related to Shiba Kaien by any chance?" he asked her curiously making her chortle.

"You could say that."

"You don't seem too happy about that. Family problems?"

Sighing at his remark she closed her eyes for a bit before she gave him a slight nod. She opened her eyes again took look in his compassionate ones she brought up the courage to family talk about her family.

"It's a long story actually" she admitted, "so I won't go into details let's just say that my mother was once in love with a jerk who left her because she was pregnant with me. Shiba Kaien fell in love with her but she rejected him because he was so much younger than she was. In the end she finally fell in love with him and they got married."

"That sounds like a happy ending to me" Shuuhei said softly as he narrowed his eyes on her, "what happened?"

"Kaien is actually from a pretty rich family…just like the Kuchikis. His family did not approve of me and they forced my mother to send me to private schools when I got older so people wouldn't suspect anything about my mother having a child that wasn't Kaien's."

"Your mother accepted that?"

"She did…but she brought me back eventually but now it's causing problems of their marriage" she whispered, "I don't want Kaien to get in trouble with his family because of me, even if I don't like him one bit" she muttered, "so how about you what's your story" she asked obviously wanting to change the subject.

He wouldn't let her go off that easily though, it felt like she was hiding something from him. Something important.

"From what I heard Shiba's family is actually more compassionate than the Kuchiki family. I cannot believe that they would force your mother to do something she doesn't like" he said and slightly smiled to her, "but then again what do I know right" he said softly, "how about we have some ice-cream it will take your mind of things for now" he suggested.

"I would like to have some ice-cream" Senna said cheerfully as she got up from her seat, "my mother promised to buy me some ice-cream weeks ago" she said shaking her head a little, "she just doesn't have the time right now to deal with me…I guess" she said before pulling on Shuuhei's arm, "so I want to enjoy my ice-cream the fullest right now."

"She must have a stressful job" Shuuhei commented before he followed after her, "I know a salon where they serve the best ice-cream in town" he said making her grin.

"Really? You should take me there!"

He was certain the girl didn't tell him the truth. Her eyes told him a different story when she was telling him her story. He would find out the truth eventually no one would mess with his friends. Grabbing his phone he looked at Senna who was watching him with curious looking eyes.

"I knew that would happen" Shuuhei scoffed rolling his eyes, "I told Kuchiki that Kurosaki was not the one of her…I'll be there as soon as I can okay" he answered before hanging up the phone.

"I'm sorry Senna" he apologized, "a friend of mine is having some issues right now…"

Senna smiled at him before shaking her head a little, "don't worry about me Hisagi-kun your friend needs you right now" she replied and brushed him off, "go help her."

Tatsuki was right all along…

"Are you sure Senna?" he asked her again.

Chuckling Senna gave him a little push to reassure him of her answer, "yes besides you must have better things to do then to accompany a teenager with family issues."

"Alright then…I'll see you around" he finally replied before taking off.

He thought Tatsuki was delusional when she thought of this, but she wasn't after all. She took the bait, for a second it seemed like she was being sincere about everything till she tried to brush him off after hearing Kurosaki's name. It didn't seem right to him. Shoving his hands in his pockets he quickly made his way to the coffee shop where Kuchiki and Tatsuki were right now. He had to inform them about Tatsuki's plan going the way it should be.

Entering the cozy small coffee shop he located his friends by the window. Kuchiki was having a coffee that she nearly finished while Tatsuki was enjoying a green tea. They seemed to engrossed in their conversation to ignore his presence. Clearing his throat a bit loud he smirked seeing their heads snap his direction.

"You are here early" Tatsuki commented suspiciously, "either your mission went great or you couldn't even deal with a small mission properly."

Rolling his eyes he took a seat next to Rukia because that was a safe thing to do he looked back at Tatsuki as he shrugged his jacket of his shoulders.

"Shiba Senna took the bait" he informed them, "and I think something more is going on in her family then she tells us…maybe one of us should talk to Kaien" he said shifting his to Rukia hoping she would get the subtle hint.

Almost choking in her coffee he knew she got the hint.

"I cannot talk to Kaien!" she blurted out, "I promised both Miyako as Ichigo."

"Don't you want this whole drama to be over with Kuchiki?" Shuuhei asked her as he puts his arm over her chair, "I don't like it either but I think that's the best thing to do right now. Both Miyako and her daughter are lying to us to find out the truth I say we deal with the problem itself..."

"Kaien is not our problem Miyako is" Rukia stated firmly.

Locking eyes with Tatsuki Shuuhei was glad the annoying woman could easily read his mind like that. It annoyed him usually but at times like this he was glad someone could understand him without him having to use words.

"Rukia I hate to admit it but Shuuhei is right. We'll watch Senna closely for you for the time being but you should have talk to Kaien, he is the only one who can tell you the truth about this whole thing. Once finding out the truth you can blackmail Miyako with it for her to leave you alone."

"I feel so evil" Rukia sighed before brushing a hand through her locks, "fine I'll do it" she said before looking from Tatsuki to Shuuhei, "what's going on between you two…are you two dating?"

"We're not!" they both called glaring at their friend.

"Whatever you say" Rukia whispered, "so Senna took the bait? Does that mean she is with Ichigo right now?"

"It's the only explanation" Tatsuki said softly, "I mean he should have called you by now" her eyes glancing over to the phone that never rang, "I think everything is going according to plan."

Gripping her warm coffee mug tighter in her hands Rukia glared at the hot liquid inside of her mug, "Ichigo better not touch that girl or I'll beat the crap out of him" she said looking up with a glare that made Tatsuki proud.

**See you next chapter.**


	21. The troubled family

**I do not own bleach.**

**alero1990 – **Honestly I just couldn't write a new chapter because I just couldn't get my idea typed out but I will try to update this story more often.

**Purple Dragon Ranger – **Rukia always kicks his ass but that's just because Ichigo wouldn't hurt a woman so she has an advantage there. He just has to tease her in an another way ^ ^ Rukia has to tell him eventually or things will get complicated between them.

**OnigiriKami – **I am glad to hear you find it interesting because I was really unsure of that chapter it took me so long to actually finish that chapter!

**Thank you for the reviews/ favs/ alerts.**

**Bleeding Moon.**

**Chapter twenty-one - The troubled family.**

Running a hand through his wet, messy locks he let out another sigh. Fighting with his girlfriend was stupid they were both stubborn people so no one would admit defeat they were both just too proud for that. So here he was in the coffee shop she liked spending time with her friends ordering her favorite hazelnut warm chocolate milk. He knew where to find her because she told Karin where she was going to stay for the rest of the weekend. It was hard for him to admit it but he wanted her with him the last night she would stay in Karakura. He wanted to hold her when they were laying together in his smaller much more cozier bed. He smiled at the barista as she puts the large cup of hazelnut chocolate milk in front of him and gave him his change.

"Have a nice day sir" she said flashing him a smile.

Smiling back to her he held up the cup and gave her a nod, "you two" he called before walking out of the coffees shop shoving his hood over his head and walked towards Tatsuki's house as fast as he could.

The drink would get cold if he didn't hurry it up and he didn't want to get sick because of this weather. The rain was nice to watch, he used to do that with Rukia all the time. They would sit on his bed she reading on of her romantic mangas while he was reading a magazine. They spend their time together quiet while it was raining just enjoying each other's presence. Only with Rukia he could enjoy moments like that so he didn't quite mind to bring her a peace offering, as long as he didn't have to use cheesy words again. One time was enough for him. Tatsuki's house came in view and for once he was grateful that the dark haired girl lived so close by. He walked to her front door without having a second thought, Rukia's drink was getting cold and he was actually trembling a bit because he was soaking wet. He heard noise from the other side of the door it sounded like a muffled yell from Tatsuki before the door actually got opened to reveal a surprised Kuchiki standing in the doorway. She clasped a hand in front of her mouth as she saw her boyfriend standing before her with a cup of hot liquid while he was soaked, trembling because of the cold. Quickly grabbing his arm in her small hand she pulled him into the house and closed the door behind her. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was really worried about him. Her hand was already on the zipper of his jacket as she trying to rid him of his soaked clothes.

"You stupid fool you will get sick if you keep wearing those clothes" she scolded him ignoring the grin that was plastered on his face she couldn't be concerned with that right now, "you're such a stubborn man Kurosaki! You know better than that, your father is a doctor for Kami's sake" she continued he knew she was far by done scolding him. She always scolded him so much when she got worried he didn't mind it at all, it was all Kuchiki Rukia.

He puts the warm cup down on the coffee table and grabbed her small warm face in his bigger, colder hands as he looked into those intense purplish eyes. She was so beautiful even in sweats and her worn out hoodie, he recognized that hoodie. He donated to her years ago, they just got home and it was pouring outside. Rukia was shivering and he ordered her to get rid of her wet clothes like she did to him right now. She kept that hoodie with her for all those years, he was so stupid back then why didn't he see how much she cared for him? She was startled by his sudden grip on her face as he pulled her towards her pressing his cold lips against her warmer, softer ones. She looked at him with widened eyes while he had his eyes tightly shut as his lips moved in sync with hers. She longed to feel those lips against hers again for the whole day, Tatsuki said she was dealing with Kurosaki withdrawals maybe the evil woman was right all along? Her hands gripped the damp black shirt Ichigo was wearing as she tried to put a bit more pressure into the kiss. She could feel the kiss built up to so much more than a quick peck on the lips. He was more demanding more needing, she could tell he missed her as much as she missed him. When his hands travelled down to her hips he quickly pulled back and groaned in pain rubbing his right hand as he looked over his girlfriend's shoulder to see a smirking Tatsuki standing in the doorway.

"That's for harassing Rukia in my own house you pervert!" she scolded as she held the magazine tighter in her hand, "touch her again like that and I'll beat the crap out of you, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo didn't doubt her one bit he knew what Tatsuki was capable of. She would definitely hurt him again if she got the chance to hurt him she would take it without a second thought. She somehow enjoyed hurting him physically. He looked down at his girlfriend as he heard her giggle, her hand was pressed against her mouth as a futile attempt to seize her laughter.

"You think that's funny Rukia, I brought you your stupid chocolate milk!" he said gesturing to the steaming cup standing on the coffee table, "you at least show me some gratitude" he mumbled while glaring at the smirking Tatsuki who pushed herself out of the doorway and walked inside.

"Come in Kurosaki I'll make you some tea" she said in an amused tone leaving the couple alone so they could have a talk which she knew they needed.

Rukia followed after her boyfriend to the couches in the cozy living room of Tatsuki, the woman was in the kitchen making them some tea as an excuse so she didn't have to be around when the couple talked things out. Rukia sat down next to him as she put a reassuring hand on his thigh and looked up to meet his intense amber colored eyes. He wanted an explanation for what happened yesterday she could tell by looking into those intense eyes of him it was like she could read his soul. She honestly couldn't give him an explanation it was all an act, so she couldn't tell him why she suddenly decided to slap him and run away. She no real reason for what happened but it seemed like he wasn't going to let this subject go that easily. Kurosaki Ichigo was after all a very stubborn man some would say that he was also totally oblivious but Rukia knew better than that. He wasn't if she didn't lie properly to him he would figure her out just by looking into her eyes. She nervously smiled to him and pulled her shaking hand off his thigh, she had to keep strong for this.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki I shouldn't have overreacted yesterday" she said softly as she looked at the warm cup of her favorite hazelnut chocolate milk and smiled, "thanks for the drink" she said cheerfully grabbing the cup off the table and pressed it against her lips to take a sip from the warm liquid.

He watched her enjoy the drink and heard her let out a relieve sigh before she met his eyes again, she didn't want to talk about what happened yesterday but he wanted to talk about it. He needed to find a way without getting her to get upset at him again he wanted her back tonight so he had to be gentle with her to have her agree to come back with him.

"I don't quite understand what I did wrong yesterday" he spoke as he narrowed his eyes on her, "you usually don't get so upset when I reschedule our dates but yesterday was something different…I have never seen you get so upset before" he said meeting her nervous orbs, "is something wrong Kuchiki? Did something happen?"

Something happened alright, the evil wife of the man she was having an affair with threatened her to never set a foot in Karakura again but here she was her. Her daughter was possibly plotting against her to steal the love of her life away from her and somehow Rukia felt more threatened by Senna than by Miyako. Shuuhei insisted that Rukia should have a talk with Kaien while she is trying to get the courage to actually have a talk with the man. She didn't know how to react in front of him right now, should she act like nothing happened between them? She just didn't know what to do and usually Kurosaki was her voice of reasoning but she didn't tell him anything this time. She was just scared of his reaction she didn't want to lose him…but if she didn't do anything she was certain she would lose him.

Letting out a shaky breath Rukia showed him a broken smile that worried him, "so many things have happened Ichigo…and I can no longer keep it from you" she whispered as she reached out and pressed her warm palm against his warmed cheek caressing his skin as she locked eyes with him, "I need you" she admitted feeling ashamed with herself that she had to admit something so embarrassing.

She felt him grip her hand tightly in his hand and pulled it away from his cheek to lie them down on his lap while he looked in her eyes, squeezing her hand a little to reassure her that he was there for her no matter what was bothering her. His reassuring look and the squeeze of his hand made her feel a little more brave to admit these things to him.

"It has to do something Kaien" she started as she looked down hearing Ichigo growl at that, "his wife didn't want me to come to Karakura" she whispered and looked up to meet his eyes, "but I did come and she is really angry right now…I don't know what's going on but I am worried that they will come between us Ichigo."

"He has told his wife about the affaire?" Ichigo asked surprised, "I can understand why she is angry at you but Kaien is the adult here he should have known better than to get involved with his student" he said as his scowl deepened more, "she has no right to tell you where you can and cannot go" he reassured her before his free hand reached up and cupped her cheek, "no one will come between us Kuchiki not that stupid little girl, not angry, bitter housewife and not even your brother" he said and smiled hearing a chuckle coming from her he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips as he slightly pulled away to look in her dazed eyes.

"You promise?" she breathed trying to stay calm though her overly rapid heartbeats made that almost impossible.

Intertwining his fingers in her long, silk locks he gave her a reassuring nod as he pushed her forward to meet his lips again. He didn't care Tatsuki was in the other room and most likely would hit him again for being mushy with Rukia again. It would be worth it, he longed to taste Rukia's lips again he wanted to feel her warmth around him again and he wanted to wrap his arms around her fragile tiny body and keep her close to him because that's the only way he could reassure himself that she would be safe. He tightened his grip around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise you Kuchiki whatever happens I am here next to you."

"Thank you" she said softly before she pressed her hands against his firm chest and pushed him off him, "no stop harassing me so I can drink my chocolate milk" she teased and gave him a playful look before she created some distance between them and looked at the doorway to see Tatsuki walk in with a tray.

"Is everything settled?" she asked while putting the cups of tea in front of the rightful owners, "by that look on Kuchiki's face I can assume that it is?"

Chuckling at Tatsuki's remark Ichigo glanced over at his girlfriend feeling some kind of pride washing over him because he could make Kuchiki get flustered like that.

"Everything is fine between us" he said shifting his eyes back to Tatsuki, "though I am certain you already knew what everything was about don't you Tatsuki? As my friend you should have given me some kind of warning" he said in a warning tone making Tatsuki scoff.

"Please we were uncertain that you could handle things like that, plotting and being evil" she said and smirked when she saw him give his girlfriend a confused look, "oh she didn't tell you…" she said and chuckled, "well you're in for a surprise Kurosaki we actually used you as bait you know…"

"You guys used me?" he asked in surprised tone, "what are we twelve again? Why would you plot some evil scheme?"

"If Senna would finally leave you alone we wouldn't have to be plotting against the Shiba family in the first place!" Tatsuki said growing angry again with hearing the brat's name.

"Calm down Arisawa they won't be a bother to us anymore" Rukia said and glanced over at her boyfriend, "at least they will not be a bother to us anymore when I talk to Kaien about everything."

"You are going to meet with Kaien?"

Tatsuki puts a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and tightened her grip on it a bit, "it's the best thing to do right now Kurosaki it's just having a talk in a public place you have nothing to worry about. I know you will keep worrying about Rukia's safety so I took the liberty to book us a table a in the hotel's restaurant as well" she smirked.

Rukia shook her head lightly still amazed that Tatsuki was actually pretty good at things like plotting and scheming.

"It doesn't surprise me that you did" Rukia admitted before she looked at Ichigo again, "please Ichigo it's the only way to make everything stop without people getting hurt in the process" she said narrowing her eyes on him, "you have to trust in me."

"I do trust you" Ichigo stated, "it's Shiba that I don't trust."

"Then we'll be close by if something goes wrong Kurosaki tonight Kuchiki will meet with him in one of the Kuchiki's hotels we'll be there as well…you have nothing to worry about."

"Fine" he muttered knowing he got defeated by Tatsuki and Rukia, "but I won't hold back you hear me. He better keeps his hands to himself!"

Both Rukia and Tatsuki shared a look before they busted out in laughter embarrassing Kurosaki to a point he had to hid his face from the girls so they couldn't see the flustered look right now. Rukia gripped his arm and tugged on it lightly to make him look at her which was futile.

"Come on Ichigo we both thought it was rather cute" she said between gasps, "don't be like this" she said in a whining tone which she knew annoyed him whenever she used to it, "Ichi…"

Pulling his arm out of her grip and finally looked at her with a very smooth face like he hadn't been blushing just a few seconds ago.

"You're bad for my health Kuchiki" he stated before he reached over the table to grab his cup of tea and pressed it against his lips so he had an excuse for not talking to the girls right now.

"You have gone soft Kurosaki" Tatsuki said shaking her head a little, "that's what happens when you fall in love I guess" she muttered making Rukia raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah that or you'll act like a fool pretending you hate each other while you actually care about each other so much that it hurts" she said giving Tatsuki a cold nod, "sound familiar?"

"That's how you two reacted at first" Tatsuki teased because she understood exactly what Kuchiki was talking about and she rather ignore it than to face the truth.

Sighing Rukia rolled her eyes and mimicked her boyfriend's actions she rather be sipping tea than the argue with Tatsuki about Shuuhei. It was useless to make them open their eyes, they were both stubborn and proud just like her and Ichigo.

-xxx-

Pushing her reading glasses higher on the bridge of her nose she looked over her shoulder to glance at her friends who were sitting a few tables away from her. They couldn't hear them talking but they could watch Kaien like a hawk, that put both Shuuhei and Ichigo's minds at ease for the time being. Rukia gripped the dark beanie in her hand and took if off her head as she glanced back at the man in front of her. It surprised her that he actually showed up at the hotel, it was a public place she wanted to meet him after all. She watched him sip from his water with an uncomfortable look in his eyes, he wasn't as calm as he pretended it to be. Somehow it was relieve to her that she wasn't the only here who was quite nervous.

"Thanks for showing up Shiba sensei" she started and looked down at her hand that was fiddling with the beanie, "I just needed to talk to you about some personal issues" she said having the courage to finally look him in the eyes again, "because you are the only one who can help me."

Her look was desperate he could tell she was really into trouble. He hoped he could help her but he wasn't sure what she was trying to tell him.

"What's wrong Kuchiki?" his voice was strangled and it came out with much difficulty, "are you hurt?" he asked worried as he observed her from head to toe to make sure she wasn't. Frowning at the result he narrowed his aqua eyes on her, "Kuchiki?"

"I am not hurt sensei" she reassured him putting her hand on top of his that lay perfectly still on the table she could feel him tense a little so she quickly pulled her hand back, "yet that is" she said letting out a shaky giggle.

"Spit it out already Kuchiki" Kaien said growing impatient with her stalling if she was going to get hurt by someone or something he wanted to know now and not joke around about it. She was important to him even if it wasn't supposed to be that way he couldn't help it. She grew on him and he could no longer let go of her.

"Your wife…Miyako-san…she threatened me" she finally said looking down at her polished nails instead so she didn't have to look in his eyes because she knew right now he must be more confused than he already was, "she came to Tokyo and told me not to come to Karakura for a while."

She heard the man in front of her let out a sigh and looked up to see him rub his temples because of an upcoming headache. He ran a hand through his spiky dark locks and finally opened his eyes again.

"I'm sorry Kuchiki she shouldn't have done that" he said apologizing for his wife behavior, "we're the adults we should handle this a bit more professionally don't worry about it alright…I'll take care of it" he said as he gripped the glass of water in his hand again.

"That's not all" Rukia said feeling bad that she had to hurt him more because that pained look on his face hurt her as well, "her daughter Senna is trying to take Kurosaki away from me and it's not me who is going to end up hurt sensei, you know that."

Nodding his head Kaien puts the glass of water back down and asked for a refill before he looked back at the younger girl in front of him. How could a small affair like theirs end up this badly. His marriage was destroyed but it wasn't just because of his slips there was a lot more going on. The affair was just the final push towards destruction. Somehow these innocent teenagers got caught in the middle and he had to stop everything.

"They won't bother you anymore Kuchiki" he finally said and smiled a little, "I moved together with Miyako to Karakura for a fresh start you know, we were suppose to become happy here but somehow that just doesn't seem to work for us" he said calmly putting down the glass again, "she told me about Senna before he moved to Karakura and I told her I was okay with it she was just a teenager after all…there is no need to look into the past what happened, happened right?"

"But?" Rukia asked confused as she narrowed her eyes on her sensei who seemed to burst into tears any second now she wouldn't have that even though she didn't talk to him for quite some time he still had a special place in her heart. He taught her to love again after all.

"Senna can't accept me she is a very troubled teenager she tries to come between me and Miyako everyday and she doesn't listen to her mother either...it's killing Miyako to deal with Senna and me at the same time" he said softly and slightly smiled, "don't worry about it Rukia it's none of your concern I'll make sure they won't bother you again" he said and got up, "it's good to hear you are happy together with Kurosaki" he said and smirked, "he better holds onto you tightly because there are a lot of guys who would want a girl like you" he said giving her a wink before he turned and left her alone.

Rukia sighed and dropped back in her chair somehow she didn't feel satisfied with this conversation. Kaien was really sad, she just wanted to hold him and take his sadness away from him but she couldn't that was out of place. She slightly smiled as Tatsuki, Ichigo and Shuuhei took a seat at her table. They were all curious about her conversation with Kaien, but she just didn't know what to tell them. It wasn't quite the replies she was looking for.

"We don't have to worry about Miyako and Senna anymore" she informed them, "Senna is a troubled teenager she can't help what she is doing he will take care of it."

"How about Miyako?" Tatsuki asked as she put her hand on Rukia's arm to let her know they were here for her, "will he talk to her?"

"I think his marriage is over" Rukia whispered and buried her face in her hands, "it feels like it's because of me his marriage is over" she said softly feeling ashamed they heard her voice crack.

"It's not your fault" Shuuhei reassured her but knew to no avail.

"His marriage was already broken it's true but that doesn't take away this feeling of guilt" she said before she dropped her hands and wiped away the tears with her sleeve.

"It's not your problem Rukia" Ichigo said firmly putting his hand on her thigh making her look at him a bit unsure about his actions but the gentle stroke made her relax a little, "it's his marriage he is the only one who can safe it."

Nodding her head Rukia showed them a slightly smile, "yeah I know" she whispered and looked at each of her friends, "so how about a dessert huh?" she asked and gestured for the waitress to come closer.

They were glad Rukia was feeling a little better. It was not their fault what happened between Kaien and Miyako. So they shouldn't worry about their situation too much. Rukia looked out the window an sighed, she just wished she could do something to help him. Her eyes widened as she realized she could it would out of place of her but maybe they would understand that she really was trying to help them. Leaving the thought for later she smiled to Ichigo and gripped his collar to pull him closer to her, her breath tickling his face as she smirked brushing her lips over his.

"Thank you for your support Kurosaki" she breathed against his lips making him grip her thigh a bit harder.

"Stop teasing me" he whispered to her making her grin.

"Why?"

Slowly trailing his hand a bit higher he stopped and gave her a challenging look, "you know why" he whispered before he pecked his lips against her and pulled away from her.

"Another downside of your relationship" Tatsuki muttered making both Rukia and Ichigo smirk, "stop eating each other's faces and just eat your dessert already" she murmured.

-xxx-

Rukia smiled as Ichigo held her small hand into his much bigger one, it was really mushy for her liking but she felt safe and protected when he held her towards him like this. They weren't the average couple cuddling wasn't something they did and holding hands they did when no one else was watching. Kissing in public was new to them it was really hard for Rukia to get past the embarrassed feeling of kissing he best friend. Looking at their hands Rukia shook her head a little at the thought of how they must look to other people right now. Someone who would see them holding hands while walking home must think that they are such a lovely couple. They were far from that, all the bickering they did people wouldn't believe they were the same lovely couple that were holding hands.

"What's on your mind?" Rukia heard her boyfriend ask suddenly taking her by surprise.

"N-nothing much" she answered and kept her face straight so it was unreadable to him, "do you think Yuzu and Karin are still mad at you?" she asked him curiously, "your father will just beat you up again but your sisters are another story."

"They'll be fine" Ichigo said shrugging his shoulders not being bothered with the reaction of his family they would be happy to have Rukia back in their home it wasn't home without her after all.

"What's with that look Kurosaki? Are you blushing?" Rukia said in a teasing tone making Kurosaki deepen his scowl on his face as he turned his look on her.

"I am not blushing!" he snapped at her, "why would I blush about such a stupid thing like holding hands."

"I am not talking about holding hands" Rukia said rolling her eyes, "it seemed to me that you were thinking about something."

"Well you are wrong Kuchiki."

She nodded her head, "I must be wrong then" she said casually and looked ahead again a smirk on her face knowing he would take the bait.

"Fine you have me curious what did you assume?" Kurosaki finally asked taking the bait like the idiot he is.

"I was thinking some here was actually thinking about having me back home and it made him happy to the extend he started to blush."

"I finally had some peace and quiet when you were gone" he said rolling his eyes on his remark, "I didn't miss you at all" he lied.

"Shut up Kurosaki we both know you are lying you actually came and get me back from Tatsuki, you were definitely missing me" she giggled giving him a playful push, "don't get so embarrassed about it, if you act a bit more mature I'll confess something to you" she said offering him a deal he could not deny.

"Fine what is it?"

Smirking she stopped walking and gripped the back of his shirt seeing he had his back towards her, "I missed you too" she admitted burying her head against his back feeling ashamed she admitted something like that out loud.

Smiling Ichigo covered her small, soft hands with his much bigger rougher ones. Times like these were rare between them…so he cherished them. He knew she was blushing madly right now so that's why she buried her head against his back but he didn't care. He loved having her this close to him.

"I know you did" he said in his usual low smooth tone making her smile a little, "I am glad to hear it though" he said as he turned abruptly making her gasp as he grabbed her small face in his hands, "you are leaving tomorrow" he stated making her nod.

"I am leaving tomorrow" she repeated as she got sucked up in his intense stare.

His thumb caressing her cheeks he nodded his head a little as if he was processing the information, "still over a month till we will be together again."

She barely managed to nod her head as she wanted to lean in and taste his lips against hers but he didn't made a move to do the same he just stood there watching her his eyes intensely staring into hers. She didn't quite understand what was going on a whining moan escaping her lips, starling the both of them. Ichigo smirked as he looked in her eyes before he trailed his hands down to her shoulders and gripped them firmly.

"You have changed Rukia" he whispered in a low tone to her.

"You changed me you jerk" she said shaking her head a little before she stood on her toes and leaned her body forward making him catch her in his arms as she pressed her hands against his chest firmly, "take responsibility for it" she muttered before pressed her lips against his.

Smiling in the kiss Ichigo could only manage to deepen the kiss to show her that he would take responsibility for it because she changed him as well, so she had to take responsibility for it too. Pulling out of the kiss Rukia grinned at her boyfriend and gave him a playful slap on his chest.

"Ready to go home Kurosaki?" she asked with a playful look in her eyes that annoyed Ichigo.

"Let's just have it over with" he sighed and grabbed her wrist in his hand dragging her with him to the front door, "we're home" he announced and looked down the hall as he heard squealing and a muted thud. Probably his father who fall of the couch or something.

"Rukia-nee you're back!" Yuzu called running over to the older girl before she flung her arms around her, "I am so happy!" she announced as she gripped the older girl tighter, "please don't leave again."

Smiling to the younger girl Rukia tried to hug Yuzu as tightly as she was being hugged by the younger girl, "I promise I won't leave anymore, if we fight again I will just stay with you" she said jokingly making the younger girl whine.

"You two have to stop fighting" she said throwing them an accusing glare, "I just don't want to see you two so sad" she whispered making the older teens share a look before they both smiled.

Ichigo puts his hand on top of his sister's head as he ruffled her hair a little, "don't worry about us Yuzu we'll be fine from now on I promise" he said reassuring the younger girl a little, "your favorite drama is on right now, let's go watch it" he said and saw the grin on her face grew wider.

"Yes let's watch it together" she said jogging back to the living room to sit down next to Karin who was glancing towards the direction of the older teens.

"Are they okay?" she whispered to Yuzu and jumped up when she heard her brother's voice.

"We're okay Karin nothing to worry about" he answered instead of Yuzu.

"I wasn't worried!" Karin lied and smiled to them, "good to have you back with us Rukia-nee" she said watching the couple take a seat on the couch as well.

"Daddy is so glad to have Rukia-chan back" Isshin yelped grabbing her hands in his as he looked in her eyes, "next time come talk to papa when Ichigo is being a annoyance again! Daddy will teach him how to love a woman" he said making Rukia blush while Ichigo pushed his father of his girlfriend.

"Don't make me hurt you" Ichigo warned the whining old man who was laying face down on the floor.

Smiling Rukia leaned her head against his shoulder as she watched the television, she was glad everything worked out between them for now it felt so much better to have it off her chest and share some of her burden with Kurosaki it was suppose to be that way right?

**See you next chapter.**


	22. We are not dating

**Bleeding Moon.**

**Chapter twenty-two – We are not dating. **

Staring at the man quietly sleeping in his bed Rukia felt this warmth engulfing her, her heart seemed to flutter with every second she spend looking at him, he was so different when he was asleep so innocent. She remembered the night she first kissed him he would never know about it, but it was special, she kissed him because of these reasons. He seemed so calm and relaxed that day almost an childish appearance that he emitted, and today she got the same feeling. Brushing her soft fingers over his face she smiled when she saw him frowning a bit before he turned to his side, his face now completely facing her, she couldn't help but to think that he was so cute like this, she just wanted to throw her arms around him and hug him so tightly that all the air would leave his body. She didn't notice how close she was too him till she heard a sudden gasp and clear of a throat that made her jump before she crawled away from him and quickly turned her look to the door, to see two giggling girls looking back at her with very amused looks on their faces. Getting caught like this by his sisters was really too embarrassing for her liking, they caught her admiring their older brother, she wished she could just disappear right now. Getting up slowly to her feet she straightened up a bit trying to compose herself and turn into that confident Kuchiki. Yuzu had pressed her hand against her lips trying to suppress her giggles while Karin had her arms crossed tightly against her chest watching Rukia with a smirk on her face.

"You should wake Ichi-nii your train will leave in a few hours" Karin reminded Rukia who seemed fazed about the whole situation, "Ichi-nii will get all depressed if you leave without saying goodbye to him, even though he will act like he doesn't care, he does care…a lot."

Smiling Rukia glanced over to the orange haired idiot who was still sleeping peacefully before she looked back at the Kurosaki sisters. They were right, she knows he will get so depressed if she leaves without a word, he told her she could never do that to him again so she wouldn't, she promised him she wouldn't do it.

"I will wake him up in a minute girls, are you two ready for school?" she asked as she saw them in their uniforms with bags in their hands, "isn't it a bit early?"

Sharing looks Yuzu giggled nodding her head, it was early for school but she and Karin had cleaning duty so they had to leave earlier than usual today, they both hated it because their older sister was leaving but they couldn't do anything about it, cleaning duty was not something you could avoid. So here they were standing in the doorway of their older brother catching their older sister while she was admiring her boyfriend in his sleep. It was a pretty amusing sight. They had never seen Rukia-nee with that kind of expression on her face, it was worth busting into their older brother's room without a warning.

"We have cleaning duty Rukia-nee" Yuzu informed the older girl, "we came to say goodbye because you…won't be here when we come back from school."

Rukia could hear the sadness in Yuzu's voice, she had to repress the urge to not run over to her and wrap her arms around the little girl tightly.

"Please be safe Rukia-nee, you have to come and pay us a visit very soon okay" the light brown haired girl continued.

It seemed like she was on the verge of crying and it was killing Rukia, she just couldn't hold back anymore. Dropping her cold exterior she ran over to Yuzu and pulled her into a tight hug making Karin grin while Yuzu wrapped her arms around her older sister and suppressed the urge to cry, she shouldn't cry this wasn't a sad goodbye, but it definitely felt that way to them.

"She is not moving to the other side of the world Yuzu" they heard a voice grumble, "why are you making so much noise in my room this early?"

Pulling out of the hug the girls turned to look at the whining man giving him all glares, what right did he have to ruin their precious moment like that? He would regret speaking in that tone to them, they were saying goodbye and he ruined it because he needed his beauty sleep. Putting her hands on her hips Rukia narrowed her indigo eyes on her boyfriend her lips tightening as she tried not to scold him right away. Karin just smirked knowing her older brother was in trouble now. Leaning against the doorpost Karin decided she would just watch this scene develop it would either end good for her brother or she had to scrape him off the pavement in a few minutes, if he played his cards right he would get away with scolding them.

Raising an eyebrow Ichigo noticed the murderous looks in both girls eyes, his eyes widened a bit knowing he had to apologize now or he would be sorry for scolding them. Rubbing the back of his head he stepped out of his bed and slightly smiled to the girls, trying to melt their hearts with that grin of his, this time it didn't work on them though. He could tell they didn't seem fazed by it one bit. Looking at Karin for help he caught her smirking at him, she seemed rather amused with this whole scene so no help from her.

"What did you just say Ichigo?" his girlfriend asked of him in a rather threatening tone, it made a shiver go down his spine at how dangerous her look on him was right now, he better not say anything she didn't want to hear, Kuchikis are still very dangerous people no matter how close you are to them.

"Sorry" he mumbled stepping out of bed while never breaking eye contact with the glaring woman, he didn't want to appear weak to her, looking away from her gaze meant he was giving in to her.

Feeling a tug on her sleeve she finally broke eye contact with her boyfriend to look at the girl who was asking for her attention. Yuzu seemed kind of nervous actually, as if something was on her mind but she was too afraid to speak her mind to the older teens. Putting her hand gently on Yuzu's shoulder Rukia tried to encourage her to speak up. Karin leaned against the doorpost folding her arms across her chest as she looked at the two girls who were just plainly staring at each other. Rukia patiently waiting for Yuzu to speak her mind and Yuzu trying to actually speak her mind. Gesturing for Rukia to come closer Yuzu cupped her ear and whispered something to her older sister which made Rukia giggle and nod her head before she pulled away and glanced over at her boyfriend who had his eyes narrowed on the giggling girls.

"It's not nice to whisper like that in front of other people you know" Ichigo warned them while walking towards the girls and stood beside Karin as if they were siding with each other against the whispering teens, "Yuzu…"

Pouting Yuzu looked down at the floor not wanting to look at her older brother right now, she would never admit it out loud but she admired her older brother a lot. She could not lie to him while looking him in the eyes so avoiding eye contact was the best thing for her to do while being in this position.

"You are not going to share things with us Yuzu?"

Frowning Rukia gave Ichigo a soft punch to his arm as if to quiet him down, before she puts her hands on Yuzu's shoulders and pushed her gently out of Ichigo's room.

"She doesn't have to share everything with you Ichigo, and I am sure she will tell Karin when they are going to school together" a smirk appeared on her face when she saw the drop in Ichigo's face, "it's time to face things Ichigo they are girls they are going to have secrets from now on…there is nothing you can do about it."

Glaring at his girlfriend he puts his hands on Yuzu's shoulder while he stared in her innocent big eyes, this was Yuzu his little baby sister, he just didn't want her to grow up so fast yet.

"Yuzu don't listen to Rukia, you can tell me everything…you don't have to be afraid."

Rukia loved this side of him, he always cared so much for his family and friends, the way he spoke to Yuzu just now, so gentle so kind, she could practically feel the warmth from his words. Rukia raised her hand a bit and looked at the time, if the girls didn't want to get scold at by their teacher they had to leave now, she hated to ruin this little moment the four of them had but it had to be done. Clearing her throat to get the attention of the siblings who were now arguing Rukia puts her hands on her hips while giving them a stern look.

"Girls you need to leave now, you'll be late for cleaning duty."

Sighing Yuzu grabbed Karin's hand and dragged the quiet dark haired girl with her, she had to listen to her older sister she didn't want to get scold by their homeroom teacher. They looked over their shoulder sharing a smile with Rukia. There was no need to say goodbye they would talk to her again, if it wasn't face to face they would have a video-chat with her or they could always call her. They didn't want to leave with a sad feeling so they stayed positive. Throwing his arms back Ichigo stifled a yawn before he walked past his girlfriend to the bathroom to freshen up. Rukia watched him disappear in the bathroom, leaving her to her own devices.

-xxx-

Tatsuki opened the classroom door rather loudly and walked to her seat, dropping her bag on the table before she looked at the seat by the window, Ichigo was not here, he would probably skip a few hours to be with Kuchiki, those two were really too mushy for their own good. It was not like they wouldn't see each other again, she just didn't get why they had to spend all their time together like a mushy married couple. Shaking her head at the thought she shoved her chair back and dropped in her seat, taking her books out of her bag ignoring the whining Keigo who was standing in front of her table trying to make a conversation with her yet she didn't hear a thing because her mind was elsewhere.

Shuuhei smirked as he watched Keigo annoy the hell out of Tatsuki, she didn't seem bothered with it but it was still funny to see how she attempted to ignore him, that frown on her face told him she was doing a lousy job at it as well. Standing up he slowly made his way over them and puts his hand on Keigo's shoulder making the brown haired teen look at him with widened eyes. He seemed surprised to see Shuuhei this close to Tatsuki without having a verbal argument with the woman.

"Keigo it's early what the hell is so important for you to keep blabbing on and on about?"

Gulping Keigo flashed a small smile to the much scarier guy, every guy in his right mind had his guard up when Shuuhei was around, the only guy who didn't fear Shuuhei a little was Kurosaki because he was just as crazy as Shuuhei was. Pouting his lips Keigo pretended to be hurt by Shuuhei's words, makng Tatsuki smirk, as if Shuuhei would actually feel guilty.

"I was telling Tatsuki about my date, seeing she is friends with the girl I thought Tatsuki would have some advice for me, I would ask Ichigo but he is not here. He is probably together with Kuchiki-san right now."

Yeah Kuchiki and Kurosaki were probably together right now, since they started dating they have become like this inseparable couple, it was making him sick.

"That lucky bastard is dating such a girl like Kuchiki-san he doesn't deserve being together with a fair lady like her."

"Are you comparing Kuchiki to a hime-sama?" Tatsuki asked and chuckled, "you are damn right about that though that bastard isn't good enough for her, I don't understand what girls see in him he is such a grouch always scolding like that" Tatsuki said jokingly making Shuuhei smirk.

"I think it's the 'I don't give a shit about the world' attitude that girls like about him" Shuuhei muttered making Tatsuki roll her eyes.

"Please…if I want I can kick his ass…he is just pretending to be bad ass, that pussy."

Glancing from Shuuhei to Tatsuki, Keigo shook his head and folded his arms across his chest as he gave them an accusing look. There was definitely something going on between these two, they were never agreeing with each other like this, there was definitely something going on, something they weren't telling their friends about.

"Since when?"

Raising an eyebrow Tatsuki glanced at Keigo who didn't seem to finish his question, "since when what?" she asked confused.

"Since when did you two start dating?"

Looking at Shuuhei with a horrified look Tatsuki shook her head and grabbed the front of Keigo's shirt making the guy gasp as he tried to lean away from the angry woman.

"We. Are. Not. Dating!"

"That's enough Arisawa let that poor kid go."

"Are you siding with him sensei?" she muttered making Kaien roll his eyes.

"I am not siding with anyone, but you can't attack an innocent student it's unfair, he was just asking a question no need to get all worked up by it. If I didn't know any better I would say you got so angry because you are…in fact dating Hisagi."

"I am not dating Hisagi!"

Chuckling Shuuhei shrugged his shoulders before he puts his hand on her shoulder and leaned forward directly staring in her eyes.

"No need to hide it babe…they figured it out."

Clenching her first Tatsuki raised her hand and pushed Hisagi off her making the man snicker louder, "don't play around like that!" she scolded him trying to cover up her flustered cheeks by looking away from Shuuhei.

"That's enough everyone take a seat" Kaien sighed and looked around the classroom, "should I assume Kurosaki has gone to Tokyo again?"

Letting out snort Tatsuki shook her head and smirked, "I think he has a cold."

"Liar" Kaien mumbled but went along with it anyway, "a cold it is."

"That's totally unfair sensei, I saw him together with Kuchiki-san this morning, how can he have a cold when he is on a date with his girlfriend?" a student asked making the friends put their guard up.

"Maybe Kuchiki gave him the cold" Kaien shrugged not going further into the subject, "now open your books at page 213…"

Opening her bento box Tatsuki glanced over at their sensei who was sitting at his desk while going through some papers, he seemed more at ease, she was glad that he didn't seem so stressed anymore, maybe things really worked out for him and his family. She glanced at her friends for a moment before she got off her chair and made her way to the front of the classroom. Putting her hand on his desk while she slightly leaned on her right leg she stared at her sensei who looked up to glance at her before he went back to his papers just merely acknowledging her presence.

"What do you need Arisawa?"

"Is everything alright now…sensei?"

Knowing what she was talking about Kaien looked up and nodded his head, "everything is fine Arisawa no need for you to worry about things like that, if you must know I spoke with Kuchiki about everything."

"With Rukia?"

"Yeah she was feeling guilty about a lot of things, we talked things over to put her mind more at ease, it was not her fault with what happened to my family, my wife lied to me my step daughter blame me for everything, it was just a family issue that went out of hand, and I am sorry you guys got involved in it."

Nodding her head Tatsuki cocked her head a little as she looked at him, "how is Senna doing now?"

"She is coping."

"That doesn't sound very convincing sensei" Tatsuki whispered softly.

"She will get over it, I think she really liked Kurosaki and jealousy is not a very pleasant emotion…so she is coping with everything."

"She really liked Kurosaki?" Tatsuki asked before she scoffed, "another girl falling for that stupid ass" she muttered.

Chuckling the homeroom teacher got off his seat and looked her in the eyes, "yeah that guy apparently has something that attracts girls to him…I don't understand it either but he does. Go back to your friends Arisawa I don't need a babysitter you know."

Smirking Tatsuki gave him a last glance before she made her way to her friends again, ignoring their curious looks as she quietly sat down and started eating lunch again. She would inform Shuuhei later the others merely had nothing to do with it, so there was no need to discuss this openly. She knew they would feel left out but sometimes people needed their privacy, she could understand that their homeroom teacher didn't want everyone to know about what happened between them.

-xxx-

"A month seems so long" Ichigo didn't glance at Rukia as he spoke just merely walking beside her their hands brushing against each other but he didn't hold her hand they enjoyed each other's presence just like that, there was no need for him to hold her hand to make her understand he loved being in her company she could hear it in the tone of his voice, she could see it in his eyes…the windows to his soul, "don't miss me too much" he said jokingly trying to lighten up the mood between them a little.

"It will be really hard for me Kurosaki" she said rolling her eyes , "but I will do my best."

He smirked as he heard the sarcasm dripping from every word she spoke, that was his Rukia…acting all tough and pretend it didn't bother her, her eyes told him a different story though, she would miss him as much as he would miss her, but that was something they both could never admit to each other.

"We're here" he announced looking at the train station before he turned to look at his girlfriend, "you can always stay one more day."

Smiling she nodded her head before she puts her hand gently on his arm, the contact being enough to make him understand what she was feeling. He looked straight in her indigo eyes, it was hard for her to walk away but she had to, it was not like they weren't seeing each other anymore, she had to see it as a small break. Just a few weeks away from each other before they would be happily together again, some breathing space…

She didn't need or want breathing space though.

She just wanted him.

Putting his hand on her soft cheek, he knew he had to push her a little, he couldn't ask her to stay, that was selfish of him. Pressing his forehead against hers he fluttered his eyes closed making her smile when she felt his eyelashes tickle her cheeks. She felt his breath fan on her face, his spicy scent intoxicating her, him being this close to her was really bad for her health. She just wanted to throw her arms around him now and pull him close to her, just holding him. She felt his lips brush up against hers the moment his lips brushed against hers she felt her whole body react to him. She gripped the front of his shirt because she felt her knees getting weak. Pulling out of the kiss a small smile appeared on his face while he looked in her eyes.

"I'll miss you shorty."

Snorting she playfully slapped him on his chest before she pulled away from him, "I'll miss you too Kurosaki."

She gripped her bag tighter in her hand before she leaned forward smiling when he met her half way…because of the height difference she wouldn't be able to kiss him without him leaning down a little.

"Call me when you arrive in Tokyo."

Brushing her hand over his arm she walked past him not looking back because she knew she would change her mind if she did. She had to catch her train before she would miss it and have to wait another twenty minutes or so.

Shoving his hands in his pockets he watched her walk away from him it took everything in his power not to run after her and demand of her to stay with him. They didn't spend as much time together as he wanted to, with the whole Shiba drama and all. The next time they were together he would do things differently, just have a good time with her alone. Turning around he slowly walk away, what good would it do for him to stay there?

-xxx-

Arriving at the coffee shop that Tatsuki was talking about Ichigo dropped in his seat across Arisawa and Hisagi, they were both sipping from their cup not paying him any attention as they enjoyed the hot liquid. Raising an orange eyebrow Ichigo leaned back against his seat as he observed them, they were both acting a bit suspicious, but he didn't say a thing, if something was up they would tell him when they felt like it, no need to interfere with other people's business. He smiled when he heard Orihime's squeal through the shop, and before they knew it she took a seat next to Ichigo while Ishida followed slowly after her.

"Kurosaki-kun I didn't think you would come, did you drop Kuchiki-san off safely?"

"Yeah the midget is alright" he answered casually before he raised his hand to get the attention of the waitress, he smiled when she walked over to them to their surprise it was actually someone they knew, "Senna?"

"Oh Ichigo-san how are you doing?" she asked putting her hand on her hip as she smiled to him, she knew he might think she was stalking him but this time she wasn't, "I am not stalking you if you think that…Shiba said I should get a job and since my mother works here I got the job pretty easily."

"Your mother works here?" Tatsuki asked before glancing at Ichigo who seemed to feel just as uneasy as her, "so how is everything working out for you?"

Smiling Senna shrugged her shoulders before she grabbed her notepad out of her pocket and a pen to write down their orders, "it's alright…I am not trying to break you guys up or something, I am sorry if I got a bit carried away."

"A bit?" Shuuhei asked before he flashed her a smirk, "whatever you seem to doing a bit better anyway."

Watching the young girl walk away Ishida raised an eyebrow as he pushed his glasses higher, "is there something we should know Kurosaki, Arisawa?"

"Nothing to worry about" Ichigo shrugged there was really nothing to tell, Senna seemed to do a lot better so there was no need to put their guards up like that, besides what could a young girl like her do anyway?

"She is new in town right?" Orihime asked as she followed the young girl with her eyes, "she seemed to know you all…did you meet before?"

"Something like that" Tatsuki sighed, "she has a crush on Kurosaki here and she got a bit carried away by jealousy like Kurosaki said there is nothing you have to worry about, she is doing a lot better now actually."

"A crush on Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime wondered before her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "Kurosaki-kun is really popular these days" she giggled shaking her head a bit, "poor girl I feel a bit sorry for her, it must be tough to see Kurosaki-kun everywhere…I mean she must know she has no chance with him yet she sees him everywhere so she can't forget about him."

Narrowing his eyes Ichigo followed Senna as well with his eyes, Orihime was right about that. He never thought about things that way, somehow he felt sorry for her too. It was hard for Rukia as well when he was together with Orihime, so he could definitely understand how she must feeling, he once felt that way too.

"Maybe I should try to avoid her?"

"You could do that" Orihime shrugged, "you think it will work out that way?"

"I don't think it will work Kurosaki" Tatsuki said narrowing her eyes on her childhood friend, it seemed just like a bad idea Karakura wasn't big enough for him to avoid her, "in a few months you will be leaving Karakura anyway so no need to get worked up."

Looking down Orihime took a deep breath and clung to her cup of tea trying to stay as happy as possible but she failed miserably, everyone was leaving in a month she would be all alone, she just didn't want to think about that. Tatsuki noticed the drop in her mood and slightly smiled putting her hand on Orihime's arm to comfort her a little she made the auburn haired girl look at her with a small smile as well.

"Don't get so upset Orihime, we will always be friends. It doesn't matter how great the distance is between us I will always be there for you, you know that right?"

"We will all be there for you" Shuuhei added making Orihime smile brighter.

"Thanks Tatsuki, Hisagi-kun."

"Now that's settled let's talk about you and Ishida" Ichigo smirked making Inoue blush a bright red, "don't deny it I know these two morons are denying things as well but it's so obvious that even my father can tell that they are dating."

"We aren't dating!" Tatsuki sighed feeling frustrated by hearing that the whole time, she didn't understand why people assumed she was dating Hisagi what was so great about him anyway he was always so moody like Kurosaki if anything he was almost the same as Kurosaki only more mature and sometimes scarier, "stop assuming things Kurosaki."

"Am I really assuming things?"

Blushing slightly Tatsuki looked at Hisagi who was simply smirking down at her, that idiot was definitely making people think she was lying, she didn't understand why he was so amused by this all, wasn't he the one who said he would never fall for her?

"Do you want me to beat that smile of your face, Shuuhei?"

"That's the only way you know how to show you care for someone" he said teasingly, "I was just playing" he muttered seeing the upset look in Tatsuki's eyes, "we are not dating Kurosaki."

"If you say so."

-xxx-

Gripping her bag tighter in her hand Rukia smiled as she saw her brother's car in front of the station, she knew he was probably already waiting for her for over an hour or so, she saw him smiling down at her that warm look in his eyes making her feel home again. She jogged the last few steps to him and threw her arms around her brother holding him tightly in a warm embrace, she missed him, his strong hug he always gave her when she came home, after all that drama in Karakura she was glad she was home again.

"What's wrong Rukia-chan?"

She could tell he was concerned about her, but she didn't want to upset him, with telling him about the whole drama involving Shiba, he was still disappointed in her with what she had done. She didn't want to make it worse, pulling out of the hug she shrugged her shoulders while giving him a reassuring smile, trying to put his mind a bit at ease.

"Nothing nii-sama I had fun in Karakura but I am glad to be here with you again."

Chuckling Byakuya raised his hand and ruffled her hair a bit, she could tell he didn't buy one bit of what she just told him, but he wouldn't question her any further.

"If you say so Rukia-chan."

He took her bag from her and put it in the backseat before he helped her in the car and walked around to take a seat as well. Starting the engine he glanced over at Rukia who seemed to be smiling an awful lot, maybe she was really glad to be home again?

"Why are you smiling like that Rukia?"

"I just thought that it smells like Hisana-san in here" she commented before she glanced over to her brother who suddenly seemed really tense and clenched his hands around the steering wheel, "did you take Hisana somewhere…like a date?"

"I certainly did not" Byakuya answered coldly before clearing his throat, "she was feeling unwell so I took her to the hospital it was certainly not a date."

"Is she alright?"

"She will be fine, she just had the flue but didn't want to stay in bed. That woman is as stubborn as you are, I had to order her to stay in bed, a very stubborn woman indeed. When I wasn't looking she would try to get out of bed and start cleaning or making tea…really I had my hands full on her."

"But you don't seem annoyed by it, you are even smiling nii-sama" Rukia giggled and smirked when she saw his face lighten up, "so you had fun while I was away, if I didn't know any better I would say you actually like Hisana-san…"

"So what did you do in Karakura?"

Rolling her eyes Rukia sighed and shook her head a little, obviously her brother was denying his feelings, she would question him later then…

"Nothing much, dating, having fun with my friends, you know the usual" she shrugged, "I met Shiba's wife though…we talked things through, and I apologized to her."

"You did?" Byakuya asked before a smile appeared on his face, "I am glad you apologized to the woman Rukia, it makes me feel more at ease knowing you did the right thing."

"She didn't accept it though, she blames me for everything that happened in her life, so it didn't do much good. But I did apologize and Kaien said everything would work out eventually, I apologized and there is nothing more I can do for her, it is not my fault she kept a lot of secrets from her husband."

"So is that why you are so upset?"

"That and the fact that her daughter is head over heels with Kurosaki."

"You are jealous?"

"I am not jealous! Kurosaki would never cheat on me, he will never find a girl like me, and Senna certainly isn't half as good as I am" she muttered making her brother snicker even louder, "it's not funny nii-sama I know Kurosaki would never do anything wrong, but I still don't feel at ease."

"But you do have faith in him….you can't do more than that Rukia, you should trust Kurosaki, I am sure he will never cheat on you, he is not the kind of guy who would do something so distasteful."

"Yeah you are right."

Rukia knew she could trust Kurosaki but somehow her heart didn't feel at ease, maybe talking with Momo and Gin would make her feel better, Gin texted her he was back in Tokyo so she could have a drink with him later and catch up with him. Gin understood her completely he was definitely becoming someone important in her life.

Stepping out of the car once Byakuya had parked it she opened the door grabbing her bag out of the backseat before she slammed it shut and followed after her brother, somehow he seemed eager to be home again, smirking at his back she shook her head a little, he was just in denial he must be looking forward to see Hisana-san again.

"Rukia-chan!"

Rukia smiled when she felt Hisana pull her in a tight hug, she could hardly breathe but telling Hisana that wouldn't do her any good, she would let the woman just hug the air out of her she would eventually let go of her.

"Hisana I think Rukia can't breathe right now."

Blushing Hisana released the younger woman and patted her shoulder with a bright smile on her face, she seemed really glad to see Rukia again, there was no doubt she was being sincere her eyes told Rukia everything. She could always count on Hisana, Hisana was always on her side so she did miss her as well, if Byakuya was in love with Hisana she would approve of her, he didn't need to feel embarrassed about her.

"I am glad you are home again Rukia-chan…it was so quiet here without you."

"I am glad to be home as well, I heard you weren't feeling well…is everything alright now?"

Glancing over to Byakuya Hisana smiled and nodded her head, "Byakuya-sama is exaggerating Rukia-chan it was just a flue…yet he insisted on taking me to the hospital because he was so worried…I didn't understand why he was so concerned about me, but it made me happy."

"You are so kind nii-sama" Rukia said in a teasing tone before she patted Hisana's back, "he must really care about you if he personally took you to the hospital huh" she shrugged before she walked past the flustered adults and made her way up the stairs, "I totally approve of your relationship!" she called before she disappeared from their sight.

"Our…relationship?"

"She doesn't know what she is talking about" Byakuya sighed before he turned to look at Hisana, "don't listen to a word she will say to you…she is up to something."

Giggling Hisana nodded and walked past Byakuya, "I will Byakuya-sama I will get you some tea…I'll be right back."

She was really glad Rukia was back, it was fun to see Byakuya get so flustered, and the house was really too quiet without her presence. She knew eventually Rukia would leave the house but right now she would just enjoy her presence as much as possible, she was like her little sister after all.


	23. He Is Back!

**Finally another update!**

* * *

Amber eyes narrowed down on deep purple ones as he felt her nails scratch down his toned arm, years of practicing in the dojo had paid off quite good, as you could see. His breathing hiked when he the sensual feeling of her nails raking down his arm stopped and her hand gripped his big right one. Raising his hand up together with hers she laced their fingers together and tightly held onto his hand, her eyes never leaving his. Her lips captured his bottom lip as she sensually sucked on it before released his lip and pressed her lips fully upon his masculine ones.

This was what her brother had warned her about, living together with her boyfriend was not going to be a wise move. They were still young, just graduated from high school and were about to enter college. This would definitely become a problem to them when college would start in a few weeks. The preaching of her older brother was slowly fading from her mind as the desire of being close to her orange haired boyfriend only grew more.

Feeling his hand slide down from the side of her breast slowly going down and down to her hip causing her breathing to become much more shallower than it was before and almost forced, that feeling it nearly drove her insane. She knew they were both testing each other, she was trying to make him give in yet he tried the same with her. They were both stubborn people not ready to admit defeat. Whoever gave in first had to do the laundry for a month, and well she was just going to make sure it was Kurosaki who would be the laundry boy.

Hearing a soft purr leaving her lips Kurosaki knew he was doing a good job, that little purr that had escaped her lips had to become a full moan and victory would be his. He didn't just play this game to win the bet, no he loved the delicious sound that left her lips. She was being really stubborn right now, he knew he almost had her. They had been playing games like these for the past few weeks and he had enough experience from those days to know how to throw her over the edge, but he also knew that she knew exactly the same information about him.

It was a dangerous game that they played.

They had fifteen minutes left before they had to leave the house to meet up with their old high school friends, a kind of reunion was what Tatsuki had planned for them before college would start. The frightful woman, the woman who pretended she didn't need a man was now moving in together with none other than playboy Hisagi Shuuhei. Yes no one saw that coming well except for Ichigo and Rukia of course. It was clear to them that they were playing around with each other before one of them would finally crack.

They were actually quite cute together, though none of them ever mentioned it to the couple. They were sure they wouldn't get away with calling them 'cute'.

Feeling his hand hook around her leg she gulped audibly as Kurosaki raised her leg and placed it around his waist keeping her pressed against the doors of their closet. Closing her eyes tightly Ichigo felt her tick long eyelashes bat against his cheek in the process. It tickled but it wasn't unpleasant. Their lips that stayed molded made sure any purrs or groans were muffled, making sure only the two of them heard it and not the neighbors seeing how the window was slight opened to let in some fresh air.

Slamming her hand loudly against the closet right next to her she tore her lips away from Ichigo when she felt him grip her ass to keep her in place while his lips get busy with her neck. Groaning softly with the feeling of his lips pressed against her neck, Kurosaki could tell she was almost going to submit to him. Just a little more teasing, and a moan would escape her lips. She had been the dominate one at first but now it was him he would be victorious.

* * *

"What the hell is taking them so damn long?" Tatsuki muttered as she looked at her watch again that was firmly positioned on her right wrist, "they should have been here half an hour ago, those damn hormonal teens" she breathed making her boyfriend only smirk bigger.

"Can you blame them Tatsuki?" Shuuhei asked amused as she threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, her floral scent filling his nostrils in the process. It had been a while since he was in a serious relationship with a woman, and now being with Tatsuki he regretted not making a move on her sooner.

People always told them how compatible they were and even though they always rejected those comments, when they were alone together they would surely enjoy those loving comments together. They were all right, they were very compatible not to mention Tatsuki was the first woman who really knew how to tame him.

Pressing a kiss softly against her jaw he pulled away from her almost immediately after he heard someone clear their throat, "Hisagi-kun, Tatsuki-san" Ishida said

Turning to look at the dark haired male the couple flashed him a welcoming smile, it's not like they haven't seen him around he lives around campus as well, but it was always nice to see your close friends again, especially now that you don't see them everyday like back at high school.

"Ishida, did you move everything in yet?" Tatsuki asked as she slightly pushed Hisagi even further away from her making the guy chuckle, "Sado is still working?" she asked not seeing the tall man around.

Shoving his hands in his pockets Ishida nodded at her question, "yeah Sado is still at work, everything is settled in already. Just a few more weeks till college, I heard your cousin is going to the same college as us, if you look at it nothing will change drastically" he said seeing the same people from high school were all joining the same college, except for Keigo and Orihime who would stay back in Karakura, and well the people they became friends with here in Tokyo.

Shuuhei and Rukia's people

"Yeah Hinamori is joining the same college as us" Shuuhei muttered as he remembered his very cheerful cousin who was currently enjoying a weekend away at the beach with her friends, "I guess you're right nothing for us will change drastically, not to mention we all live around the neighborhood" he said calmly before he glanced at his annoyed girlfriend, "let's just call them?" he suggested seeing Tatsuki was very annoyed with her tardy childhood friends now.

"It's so like Kurosaki to come late" Ishida muttered chuckling as he shared a look with Shuuhei, "let's just head over to the café and wait for them there, you can make a call at a nice warm place instead' Ishida muttered seeing it was getting quite chilly outside, it was already after six after all.

Walking together towards the café where Sado was currently working at as well, they talked about some minor things like moving and books and what not.

Smiling when she felt Shuuhei's hand on her back she glanced over at him giving him a smirk before she focused back on Ishida's conversation, "yeah Orihime is coming over tomorrow morning, she'll catch an early flight, she'll be here in less than an hour if everything will work out okay. She'll stay with me and Shuuhei for the week" she said informing Ishida before she playfully poked his side, "why do you want to know" she said giving him a tempting look, "you want to spend some time with her?" she asked him teasingly only snickering louder when she saw the clear blush appear on his face, "you so want to spend time with her!"

Chuckling Shuuhei agreed with his girlfriend, "don't deny it Ishida you are busted, look at the color on your face man. You definitely like the girl" he said teasing him as well, it was always fun to mess around with Ishida like that seeing the serious male didn't know how to let go.

He was always so serious and when you teased him he got so flustered and begin to stutter seeing he didn't know how to handle the situation.

"Somebody has a crush on Orihime-chan!" Tatsuki coed chuckling when Ishida tried to disappear in the hood of his jacket.

Giving his arm a light squeeze Tatsuki winked at him, "we're just teasing you!"

"It's not funny" Ishida muttered as he straightened up a little, "I can understand why Kurosaki and Kuchiki ditched us, spending time with you guys is pure torture."

Gasping as she heard Ishida say that Tatsuki pouted her lips a bit before she gave him a playful glare, "Kurosaki and Kuchiki didn't ditch us, they are too busy eating each other's faces off right now."

"We're not eating each other's faces off" Rukia muttered as she gave Tatsuki a playful push making her tumble back against Shuuhei seeing that had been Rukia's attempt. "from the looks of it it's you two who can't seem to stay away from each other" she said gesturing to how Shuuhei was firmly holding her towards him.

Chuckling Ichigo puts an arm over Rukia's shoulder, "yeah Tatsuki, you're all talk but you're actually not very different from us, right?" he asked and smirked when he saw the color in Tatsuki's face disappear because of their teasing, "I didn't know you two were so close already, not to mention I thought you didn't like to show public affection, you definitely changed Tatsuki."

Letting out an annoyed growl as the Kurosaki couple teased her she pulled away from Shuuhei who had helped her stand straight, "you two don't play fair you know" she muttered and tapped on her watch, "you two are forty-five minutes late, stop wasting our time already."

Nodding their heads they followed quietly after their friends, "we're really sorry Tatsuki" Rukia said not wanting her childhood friend to be upset with her, "it's all Ichigo's fault you know. He is such a lazy ass" she muttered and smirked when her boyfriend gave her a playful glare.

"Please stop your foreplay in front of us" Shuuhei snickered earning himself a tap on the head by the small woman, "Rukia is so violet" Shuuhei muttered as he rubbed his head a little, though his smirk never left his voice, "you only got mad at me because I am right."

Clearing his throat Ishida felt like a third wheel here, seriously all their teasing and fooling around. He definitely needed a girl. It almost seemed like they were on a double date and he was the pathetic friend who couldn't get a girl, so he got asked by them to accompany them because they felt sorry for him. He was pretty sure that's how people saw him right now.

Knowing that Ishida must feel out of place among them Ichigo stepped away from Rukia as the girls started walking together while Ichigo started walking next to the dark haired male, "how late does Sado's shift ends?" he asked Ishida as he tried to make a conversation with the man.

"Around eight, so we have to kill some time before he can join us at Tatsuki's place" Ishida informed him and looked at Shuuhei who walked ahead of them, he felt like the man was about to do something he wouldn't like almost like Shuuhei was out there to get him tonight.

"Ichigo did Ishida tell you about his little crush on Orihime?" Shuuhei asked casually making them all look at him with curious except for Ishida who was ready to strangle the man, "he was very curious about her, and he actually get so flustered every time you mentions the girl's name."

Grinning Ichigo looked at the dark haired male who walked beside him, "is that true?" he asked Ishida who shook his head, "then why are you blushing like that?" Ichigo asked and snickered when Ishida threw him a dirty look.

"I am not in love with Inoue-san!"

Gasping Tatsuki placed a hand in front of her mouth, "Inoue-san?" she repeated, "my you are so distant Ishida, no wonder Orihime-chan doesn't want to go on a date with you. I mean Inoue-san?" she asked and shook her head a little, "at least call her Orihime, you have been in the same class as her for three years now."

Running a hand over his face you could tell how annoyed Ishida got with the subject so they quieted down, it was fun to tease their friend but they knew when to stop.

"I am already tired of you guys and we just arrived here at Tokyo" Ishida muttered.

Glaring at Tatsuki Rukia threw a popcorn at the woman who was making fun of her, she should have expected this to happen. She had it coming she and Ichigo did come forty-five minutes late. You were asking to get teased like this.

Damn Ichigo and his annoying let pleassurable games.

* * *

"We haven't done anything like that, we just made out" Rukia muttered, "not that is any of your concern what we do together" she said giving Tatsuki a smug look making her childhood friend throw a pillow at her.

"Don't give me that look Kuchiki, you know better than that!" Tatsuki snickered, "and what do you mean it's none of my concern if you get pregnant of the fool, it's me who has to be there for you. I mean it's me who you come running to after all" she said making Rukia roll her eyes.

"Believe me I am not getting pregnant even if we do have sex, which isn't true. We haven't done anything like that at all!" she said making Tatsuki narrow her eyes down at her.

"What do you mean by that, Kuchiki?" she asked and smirked when she saw a rosy taint coming to her friend's cheeks, "you're on the pill!"

"Of course I am!" Rukia whispered harshly at her as she looked at the door, "keep your voice down I don't need the guys to hear us as well" she muttered as Tatsuki leaned back against the headboard of her bed.

Popping another popcorn in her mouth Tatsuki arched an eyebrow at the flustered Kuchiki heir, "so does your brother know about that?" she asked amused her smirk dropping when she saw Rukia blush even harder, "my god he does know about it!" she practically yelled making Rukia throw the pillow right back at her, "I didn't you had such a open relationship with your brother!"

"Nii-sama suggested that I should take it a long time ago" Rukia whispered seeing Tatsuki would have another laugh, "when Ichigo and I started dating actually…"

Narrowing her eyes back on Tatsuki Rukia arched an eyebrow when she saw a dark blue box that caught her eye. Getting off the bed Rukia walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer a little more before she grabbed the blue box and almost shoved it Tatsuki's face.

"Look who is talking!" she said as she played around with the box of condoms, "here you are making fun of me and Ichigo while you and Shuuhei are actually quite ahead of us!"

Leaning forward Tatsuki snatched the box out of Rukia's hand and put it back where it belonged, "keep your voice down will you" she said softly now she was the one who was whispering instead of Rukia, "we don't need the whole world to know" she muttered as she leaned back against the headboard again.

Placing her hands on her hips the amused look in Rukia's eyes never faded, "oh who is the one who is doing the whispering now?" Rukia coed before she sat down on the bed again, "you surprise me Tatsuki, I never would have thought you would move so fast with Shuuhei" she said glancing over to the door, "so you two?" she asked softly.

Sighing Tatsuki ran a hand over her face before she looked up meeting Rukia's curious eyes again, "yes we had sex" Tatsuki said without getting flustered about it anymore, "we're together for a while now and we're living together, at least we did it safe" she said trying to lighten up the mood a bit seeing how it suddenly became so serious between them.

"That's not a good enough reason!" Rukia said shaking her head a little, "Ichigo and I are far longer together, and we're living together too. I knew Shuuhei was a playboy. He just couldn't keep his hands off you right?" Rukia asked and grinned when she saw Tatsuki slightly nod.

"Don't tell anyone" Tatsuki said narrowing her eyes on Rukia, "it's between us!"

"Of course I won't tell anyone!"

"That includes Kurosaki too" Tatsuki said in a warning tone, "it's just between you and me."

"I won't tell Ichigo" Rukia muttered, "have a little faith in me Tatsuki, why should I tell other people about your private life" Rukia said shaking her head a little, "I am just surprised that's all" Rukia admitted, "I mean you two don't come off…like you know."

"Like what, like we're intimate?" she asked and smirked, "well you never know what happens behind closed doors" Tatsuki shrugged before she looked back at the television that had turned down to mute, "are you planning on moving further with Ichigo?" she asked softly.

"I don't know, if it happens it happens I guess" Rukia shrugged, "it's not like I have a date planned or something" she said jokingly, "we're good like this, Ichigo hasn't mentioned he wants to move further so I guess we're good."

"There is no need to rush things" Tatsuki nodded, "Shuuhei told me I would know when I was ready" she said and smiled a little as the pink tint came back to her cheeks, "it's true, you'll definitely know when you're ready."

* * *

"You had an awful lot to discuss with Tatsuki" Ichigo said as he looked over at his girlfriend who was engrossed in one of her mangas, "is there something I need to know?" he asked seeing he and Shuuhei heard Tatsuki yell some improper things, but he wanted to know what the hell they were talking about but he didn't want to just ask Rukia bluntly, it was kind of personal after all.

Looking up from her manga Rukia arched a sharp eyebrow at her curious boyfriend, "no there is nothing you should know about" she said casually as she gave him a slight smirk before she looked back down at her manga, "why are you asking?" she asked though she already knew the answer to that, they either overheard their conversation or were eavesdropping on them.

Though it didn't seem like Shuuhei and Ichigo to plaster their ears to the door to hear the conversation so she assumed it was because Tatsuki had yelled some things a bit too loud..

"So you weren't talking about us with her?" he asked making Rukia look up again with quite a surprised look in her eyes.

Placing her manga down upon her lap Rukia turned to look at her boyfriend and softly placed her hand against his freshly shaved cheek, "Ichigo there is nothing for you to worry about, it was nothing bad we had to discuss, it was just…girl talk."

Placing his hand on top of his Ichigo smirked and nodded his head lightly, "and you definitely weren't discussing this afternoon with her?" he asked as he slightly pulled her hand away from his cheek and pulled her forward causing her to fall back against his firm body.

Placing her small hands firmly upon his chest Rukia looked up to meet his playful eyes and smirked, "definitely not" she whispered though she knew that Ichigo already figured out she was lying to him, "like I said, it was just girl talk" she whispered and giggled when she felt him place butterfly kisses upon her neck, his hot breathing tickling her.

"Spending one night with Tatsuki and you are already lying to me" he growled playfully as he pushed her down and got on top of the chuckling girl, "let's see if I can make you speak the truth then" he whispered to her as he gripped her hands in his and slammed them back against the soft mattress and leaned in slowly meeting her lips for another heated kiss.

* * *

Eyes widening when she got the text Momo gripped the device tighter in her hand and turned to Rangiku who was laying next to her enjoying a cucumber mask, "did you know Grimmjow is coming back to Tokyo" Momo whispered to her.

Eyes snapping opening Rangiku shot up and looked at her shocked friend, "Grimmjow is coming back?" she whispered not believing the words she just heard, "but how…how is that possible?" she asked not understanding why the blue haired male would return to Tokyo.

"He got expelled from high school" Momo informed her softly as she dropped her phone on the bed, "not from college, he finished high school somewhere else and is now enrolling college here" she whispered as she felt another painful squeeze to her heart, "why is he going to college here?"

Gripping Momo's shoulders firmly Rangiku made her friend look at her as she tried to calm the shorter woman down, "don't think about it anymore, we'll deal with this when we get back. Maybe he already forgot what happened two years ago."

"How can he?" Momo asked shaking her head a little, "it's because of us that he got expelled!" she said as she felt a panic attack coming up, "he is coming back to get his revenge, I am sure he is coming back to make us pay for it!"

"You don't know that!" Rangiku screeched at her, "let's not think about that now! Do you want Izuru and Gin to find out about it?" Rangiku asked as she saw Momo slightly shake her head, "then drop it for now, we'll deal with this when we get back" she whispered to her friend quietly.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review.**


	24. Already Taken

**I was so sleepy when I made this, so don't make any mistakes please.**

**Thank you for the alerts, fav, reviews etc.**

**Bleeding Moon.**

**Chapter 24.**

* * *

Her heart beating faster as a certain blue haired male walked past her Hinamori gulped audibly as her eyes were fixed on the sheet she held tightly in her dainty hands yet her mind didn't comprehend the text written upon it. All she could think about what that blue haired male who walked past her. His smirk burned deep within her mind, she was definitely right about assuming he wanted revenge on them, but could she really blame him?

It was their fault to begin with that he got expelled, the little lie their friend Nozumi came up with when Grimmjow had rejected her and went with her best friend Riruka instead, it was definitely coming to haunt them now. She should have known better back in those days, not only did they destroy Grimmjow's high school life. They had also hurt one of their own, Riruka could not stand the pressure anymore and left.

It was all coming back to haunt them, she should have known better. Yet back then she wanted to belong somewhere and their little circle of friends dominated school back then. It had been a long time ago, two years has passed and they had all changed after Riruka left, but she shouldn't have assumed that they would get away with it unpunished.

With the smirk that Grimmjow just gave her she knew that she would feel the hurt he had felt back then, and she didn't do anything about it. She did not turn around and apologize and she did not turn around to ask him about his real motives. She knew her apology would not take back the fact that he got expelled from high school because of something he did not do.

She knew they had been cruel back then, now she was definitely not that kind of person anymore. She had been young and naïve, never again would she do something so wrong like that to hurt anyone.

Jumping when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder gripping her she gasped loudly and turned to look at her dark haired cousin, "shit, what got into you Momo?" Shuuhei asked confused as he saw how startled she looked, "did something happen?" he asked his big brother alarm going off already.

Momo might be his cousin but he was definitely overprotective of as an older brother, he would do the same for Rangiku and Rukia as well.

Feeling her relax under his touch he knew she was calming down, pulling his hand back he let her calm down a bit yet his eyes stayed narrowed on her, "did Izuru do something?" he asked though he doubted it seeing he has been friends with Izuru since kindergarten. It just wouldn't hurt asking.

You could never know anything for sure.

A few months ago he was certain he was not in love with Tatsuki but if someone would ask him now about it he would ensure them that he most definitely loved Tatsuki deeply.

"Nothing happened you know Izuru would never do anything to hurt me!" she said as she looked over her cousin's broad shoulder noticing Grimmjow was still there, he was no illusion he was actually attending this college as well, "I was just deep in thoughts Shuuhei" she said softly before a smile appeared on her face, "how is Tatsuki-chan doing?" she asked as she held her papers tightly to her chest now, "and Rukia-chan?"

Standing a few feet away from the line where he just stood a moment ago to get his schedule Shuuhei shrugged his shoulders casually as his eyes wandered over his schedule intently, "they are both doing fine, I am sure you will see them soon" he informed Momo calmly, "is Izuru around?"

Shaking her head lightly Momo held up the schedule of her boyfriend, "no he had some stuff to move in at his apartment with Gin so…but he will definitely be around tomorrow. So I am sure you will see him around too" she informed her cousin yet her eyes were glued on the blue haired male.

Noticing his cousin was not actually looking at him but at someone else, Shuuhei followed her gaze only to lay his eyes upon a strange blue haired male who was shamelessly staring back at his cousin, "be careful with what you do Momo" Shuuhei warned her, "you might think it's some innocent flirting you do till you will hit your head hard" he said taking her completely off guard with his statement.

"I am not flirting with anyone!" Momo said quickly feeling a deep red hue starting to cover her cheeks as Shuuhei mentioned her flirting with someone other than Izuru. What she was doing right now was definitely nothing compared to innocent flirtations, "we went to the same high school together" she whispered softly as she informed her cousin about the guy she was staring at, "I was definitely not flirting with him."

Nodding his head Shuuhei looked over at his shoulder to the male again and sighed, "I believe you" he said seeing he was sure that was definitely not Momo's type, "well I have to get going Tatsuki is waiting for me, it's my turn to do the cooking and she has Rukia and Kurosaki over…so there goes our free time together" he muttered seeing lately Tatsuki and Rukia were glued together like twins.

It definitely was not something he and Kurosaki preferred.

He didn't want to come off as a horney teenager, but being alone with Tatsuki in bed right now was definitely something he wanted. He wanted to enjoy the last few days off together with her, involving some physical exercise with his dark haired beauty in bed.

Smirking at the thought he ignored the snort of his younger cousin, "watch your attitude" he said ruffling her hair playfully, "I'll see you around Momo, take care okay" he said softly as he pulled his hand away from her soft locks, "you know you can call me if something is wrong" he reminded her before he walked away.

She knew she could always count on Shuuhei but with this problem she had to face the music. There was no one who could rescue her, because it was all her fault to begin with. She had to solve it herself.

* * *

Placing another photo frame upon her dresser Rangiku stopped when she noticed her high school year book in the box she was unpacking. Biting her lip nervously she slowly took the dusty thick book out of the box and walked over to her bed sitting down quietly as she opened the book, flipping to the pages to where her mind was focused on.

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.**

There was definitely nothing wrong with that male, he was so good looking and he was actually quite popular too. He had a bad attitude she admitted that, he was pure rude and he didn't care about other people at all, but beneath that bad boy exterior there was actually a tiny little boy hidden.

She knew Nozumi's joke had gone too far that day. That little joke had done so much damage, she also remembered how they had promised not to tell anyone about that matter and just forget that it ever happened. She wanted so badly to forget about that day but she couldn't now. She would be reminded of that day almost every day now. He was attending the same college as them, she couldn't shake of the feeling of him wanting to get his revenge.

Why else would he come back without any warnings?

Sighing she quickly closed the book when she heard the doorbell. It couldn't be Hinamori because she actually had a key to their apartment. So it was either Kira or Gin and from the long rang she knew it was Gin . He was always fooling around never serious.

Though his games was what she loved about him the most.

He made her laugh, that's what she needed in the serious life of her. Acting was her passion but sometimes she needed a break from all that. Not to mention Gin was the only male who actually knew her and liked her for who is was and not for her appearance or the fact that she is a celebrity.

Walking to the door Rangiku ripped the door open and smiled when she looked straight into her boyfriend's eyes.

"I knew it was you, you're the only one who rings the doorbell so loudly" she muttered as she held the door more open so Gin could actually walk in, "I thought you were together with Izuru" she said softly as she looked in the hallways yet she didn't see a blonde male standing there, "he's already at work?" she asked and saw her boyfriend nod his head.

"Yes so I thought I could keep you company, because you must be so lonely right now" he said gently to her yet his smirk told her he was in a rather playful mood right now.

Placing her arms crossed beneath her busty chest Rangiku arched a sharp eyebrow at him, "oh really I can't say that I am that lonely enough to have you come over here though" she warned him before a smirk appeared on her face almost comparable to his, "but now that you are here I do not mind spending a bit of my time with you" she said softly as she slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck feeling his arm wrap around her waist almost instantly.

"Who are you calling a tease?" he asked and chuckled when he felt her playfully pinch his side, "well how about we continue this in your room" he whispered against her ear as he nibbled gently on it pulling away to look in blue orbs, "we should follow Momo's rules after all…no making out in the living room or anything around that" he said trying to mimic her high pitched tone which she used on them a few days ago yet he failed miserably seeing her voice was just too high for him to mimic.

"Momo doesn't sound like that" Rangiku whispered back before she leaned in and gently took his lips between hers and bit down on it playfully and pulled away from him, "but we should take this to the bedroom" she muttered giggling when she felt him scoop her in his arms and walk out of the living room.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez completely being forgotten.

* * *

Whining when Ichigo trapped her between the door of their bedroom and his arms Rukia moved her head so his lips pressed against her cheek instead of her lips. Smirking because of achievement the darker hue in Ichigo's eyes slipped past her, she was far too happy with her little achievement to know she had spiked Ichigo's interest even more. Slowly looking back into her eyes, her lively purple ones widened as a soft gasp left her lips when she felt his hands that had slipped underneath her shirt, his cold hands traveling over her stomach before sensually rubbing her side.

Now it was his turn to smirk.

He completely caught her off guard and not to mention Rukia actually liked it to no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, he knew she liked what he was doing to her. The pink flush covering her body being one of the many hints, as her body heath that suddenly raised.

Gulping she tried to push him off her, they were going to be late for dinner together with their high school friends if they stayed in this position any longer. She didn't want another preach from Tatsuki, that woman seemed to be preaching to her almost every day now.

She knew Tatsuki did it because she loved her, it's what best friends do.

Closing her eyes tightly when she felt his lips against her delicate skin of her neck a moan threatened to leave her lips as she gripped the front of his shirt in her small hands, "I-Ichigo, we should be leaving" she whispered in a hushed moan trying so hard not to lose herself in the moment.

Feeling one of his hand traveling down her leg before he gripped it and raised it to wrap it around his waist Rukia eyes shut open, as her brain was alarming to her that she should stop him now before she couldn't even stop herself anymore.

A promise is a promise – she promised she wouldn't be late for tonight's dinner, so she had to stop Kurosaki before anything could happen between them.

Pulling out of the kisses didn't stop him she had to come up with something else. Telling him no didn't stop him either because they both knew she actually liked this. Wrapping her arms around his neck she smirked as she slowly traveled her hand over his head and gripped his hair tightly, as her lips took his between hers and she bit down on his lip causing him to groan in pain as he pulled away from her almost instantly.

Rubbing his lip as he tasted his own blood he glared at his smirking girlfriend, "what the hell was that for?" he asked annoyed as he released her from his grip causing the girl to smirk wider.

"I told you to let go but you didn't listen" she shrugged her shoulders casually as she walked past him to the bathroom, "now get ready we should be leaving in fifteen minutes" she called back from the bathroom to her still glaring boyfriend.

"You know Tatsuki and Shuuhei will have a laugh now" he muttered as he walked through the door of the bathroom as well and stood beside her at the sink observing his reflection, "you are a bitch you know that" he muttered causing Rukia to chuckle.

"I have been told many times, yes" she said nodding her head before she turned to him and trailed her hand over his cheek, "I'm sorry baby" she coed to him playfully causing a blush to spread across Ichigo's cheek, "I will make it up to you, I promise" she whispered temptingly to him and smirked before she went back to fix herself up a little.

She wanted to look a bit more decent if she was going to have dinner with Tatsuki and Shuuhei.

* * *

Raising an eyebrow as the woman behind the administration desk searched for the information the blue haired male requested a smile spread across her round shaped face as she looked back at the blue haired male, "yes Matsumoto Rangiku is also following the same course as you" the woman informed him, "I hoped that helped."

"That helped a lot" he said flashing her his heart melting smirk before he grabbed his books off the counter, "I'll see you next week then, Miss Furuka" he said gently causing the older woman to blush as she watched the man walk away.

"So does the girl you like follow the same classes as you?" Ulquiorra asked as he walked away with his blue haired friend, "I mean you went through all that trouble to get to know more about her, so there must be something special about her right?" he asked causing Grimmjow to smirk.

"Of course she is special, haven't you ever watched television before. That girl is an actor in a currently quite popular drama" he informed Ulquiorra who slightly nodded his head.

"Now I understand" he muttered shaking his head a little, "I am pretty sure I have read about her earlier, too bad Grimmjow she already has a steady relationship with someone" he announced causing Grimmjow to smirk.

"I know."

* * *

Opening the front door Tatsuki smirked as she looked at the hormonal couple, "oh! That's a surprise you two are actually on time!" she said teasingly causing the orange haired male to glare at her, "don't give me that look Kurosaki, you know it doesn't intimidate me at all" she said as she closed the door after the couple walked in.

"Oh I see they actually made it on time" Shuuhei commented causing the couple to groan as Tatsuki's boyfriend made the same comment, "what's wrong?" he muttered as he didn't understand their response.

"I said the same thing just a moment ago" Tatsuki informed him as she snickered and walked with them to living room, "what happened to your lip?" she asked as she noticed it looked like Ichigo fell on his face or something seeing how red his lips were not to mention it seemed like he got…bitten?, "god is that a bite mark?" she asked causing the shorter female to chuckle.

"Shut up!" Ichigo muttered as he gave Rukia a glare, "I am still pissed about this" he said as he covered the bite mark with his hand, "don't say an another word about it" he warned both Tatsuki and Shuuhei who couldn't stop smirking, "I mean it!"

"We're not saying anything" Tatsuki nodded her head, "damn I didn't know you two played it that way" she whispered and chuckled when she heard Ichigo whine, "hey! I am not saying anything about the lip thing, I am just surprised that's all!"

Groaning Ichigo knew this was going to become a long night, he better hoped that what Rukia had planned for him was good because he was rather in a foul mood right now.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
